Orphans
by RwOFogu
Summary: An unfortunate accident brings the Loud children closer together and introduces them to a new side of Royal Woods and themselves. (Lincoln Harem)
1. A Sad Start To Summer

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NICKELODIAN AND THE CREATORS OF THE LOUD HOUSE, I DO THIS FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND ENJOYMENT AND MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS.**

Day One: The First Day of Summer

The Loud siblings just bid farwell to their parents.

The two had saved enough money up for a nice cabin for their anniversary. this time without kids.

Since they had felt they had ruined the last stay their parents had away from the home, the kids pitched in spare change here or there from various sources.

Luna had the occasional extra dollar from her gigs.

Luan started to practice being a human statue in the park and picked up the occasional coin.

Lincoln started mowing yards. Or whatever else he managed to get hired for.

Lynn and Lana took to recycling. Lynn having started as a way to build muscle by carrying the bins and bags. Lana was really getting into the concept. Plus Lana liked digging in the trash.

Lisa, having been the one to handle the books, made a few more investments that were making a decent return.

Leni still worked at the mall. She was now assistant manager. She put a portion of her checks aside just for their parents' vacation fund. She also sold her designs through the store.

Lori picked up a position waiting tables at a local diner. For a while anyway. She went back to babysitting, unlike her sisters, this was currently her sole income.

Lucy had gotten a few poems published. The books published with her poems gave her a monthly check for a small profit.

Lola still brought in pageant money. She still ran a lemonaide stand with Lana and Lily on the side.

Lily had a knack of finding coins and loose bills. She seemed to come home with more than she left home with. The three year old was so happy when she found a twenty in the bushes on the way to the park one day, she even bought her older siblings ice cream with it. They tried to pay her back, but she was adamant that she not be insulted by having her hospitality turned down.

Everyone agreed that having Lisa as a roommate and Lily's regular tea parties with Lola were affecting the youngest Loud.

Lincoln watched his sisters get into position to watch the new episode of Dream Boat.

"two years is a long time, it doesn't seem like it, but it is. With Lori going to community college, she saves cash by living at home. Leni works as a designer under the store brand, but I think we need Lisa to look over the contract."

"Hey, Lincoln! Stop talking to your imaginary friends and get the popcorn!" Lola yelled.

"Fiiiine!" He couldn't be mad, Lola was always a bit pushy.

"I am thirteen now." He started as he walked. "If i were jewish, or in a different time, i would already be a man!" He thumped his chest. "Ow! too hard!" He said hushed. "I am a teenager! PG-13 movies, video games, some of the other comics in the Ace Savvy series. I even under stand why Lord Beatenoff's name is so funny, now!" He said with a chuckle.

After the show the nightly routine got under way. everyone brushed their teeth and got into their nightwear. Though tonight, and the next week, they had no need to worry about parental rules and Lori had went out to meet Bobby, all dolled up, so Luna was in charge.

Plus summer had just kicked off!

Lincoln walked into the hall to see the rocker in her nighty. The sheer silk with a black skull patch on the left breast. Her dark blue panties just changing the shade he saw the silk to be. She had her headphones in and was rocking out. Her eyes were closed as she turned and the white haired teen could make out her chocolate colored nipples through the fabric. She opened her eyes and smiled warmly.

"Little Bro!" She took one of the ear buds out and stuck it in his ear. "I thought you'd like this jam!"

'I am so glad i am still in my jeans!' He thought as he took in the garage punk music. "Yeah, pretty cool! Who is this?"

"Sam's new band, dude! Daisy's rocking the drums! She's a natural!"

Lincoln nodded. He still saw Sam as close as family, so when Luna had announced that she and the blonde had broken up, Lincoln felt sad for his big sister. Not even an hour later the anglophile sister had sent a picture of them with twins.

the story made Lincoln laugh, how the four met.

Luna and Sam had turned the corner and bumped into the sisters. They sliped and got tangled up in eachother. Sam face planted in Violet's butt and Luna had handfuls of Daisy's chest. The ground was wet so they slipped and fell a few times. Very embarrassing then, but quite entertaining now. Violet mentioned how she had just eaten chilie and kept hoping not to blast Sam in the face with the "ass trumpet". Daisy had left a dark red handprint on Luna's cheek, the slap was a reflex but the eldest Vine twin had repeatedly apologized to the rocker.

Oddly enough, Luna wound up with Violet and Sam with Daisy.

Oddly enough, the twins were like a picture and it's negative.

Both had buck teeth, so Violet already fit in with Luan, Lincoln and Lily. Toss in their freckles, Luna's new girl had one more thing in common with the family.

Daisy had a chip in her teeth like Lincoln but her chip was from biting into a corn kernal.

Daisy's hair was black, like Obsidian.

Violet's platinum blonde hair was about as white as Lincoln's. her hair actually reminded him of the metal.

Violet styled her's more like Lucy's but it could be easily altered for a number of occasions, more often than not it was a quick and simple bun.

Violet had a penchent for pranks and often teamed up with Luan, though they had small wars.

Daisy was more into telling jokes, but she had a sense of humor more like Lisa.

Violet had a way of using color to bring out the bad-ass punk look. of course that could be the way she carried herself. Even dressed in rabbit footie pajamas she exuded the 'Don't mess with me' vibe.

Daisy wore pastels and had a more professional and serious look. She also seemed like an easy target.

Both twins were fighters. Violet having a green belt in Karate and yellow belt in Juijitsu and still working hard on advancing.

Daisy held a small collection of boxing and wrestling trophies.

Violet's normal attire was a skirt, usually short and denim. Long socks, striped of course. High top sneakers or combat boots. Usually a t-shirt with a denim jacket or zip up hoodie was worn. She had sewn bunny tails on her bottoms and had various ears that she could wear as she wanted. If she wore a hoodie, the ears were sewn onto the hood. Everyone called her Bunny!

Daisy rarely came over, she was usually at Sam's, but when they did see her, she wore her clothes with sinilar accessories but she preferred rabbit foot slippers over footie pajamas, lincoln only knew this because Violet showed him a photo in their new cristmas PJs last year.

Leni loved to cuddle Violet, mainly because Violet was so cuddly. Lincoln couldn't blame his sister, the girl wasn't fat by a long shot, but she was soft. She also wore a lot of fuzzy or silky clothes. She was also happy to be one of Leni's human manniquines.

She and Lucy loved writing, and Violet could get pretty dark. They also enjoyed horror movie marathons, and watching Pretty Princess Pony on Violet's laptop.

the punk got Lola into exspensive tea and taught the pageant girl how to play chess. They would gossip for hours or give eachother makeovers.

She would assist Lisa with experiments. Surprisingly she was aces in math and could take the place of Lisa's often misplaced calculator, which Lisa only used to double check her own work.

Lana loved every chance she got to help work on Violet's motorcycle. The thing was a Rat-Bike that Violet had helped her uncle make. Even the side car was custom, made out of an old Radio-Flyer wagon and a keg.

Daisy had a rat-rod made out of an old station wagon and beer distilling vat, that she had helped her uncle make. Sometimes Violet and Daisy swapped rides.

Violet, the first day she met Lincoln, called him Ace. It took him a moment to realize that she was referencing his favorite comic and the shirt he wore. They always had something to talk about with each new issue, and she encouraged him to keep drawing and writing. Then she had him autograph the fan comic he did the year before they met.

Lily was drawn right to the girl and they would doodle all the time. She would talk with Lily about whatever the the was going on about at the time.

Lori and her would go on about things they enjoyed. Even discussing joining the Air Force. They played many video games. until then, he hadn't realized how good Lori was. He also realized that video games really was something he shared with Lori. that first week after meeting Violet, he had asked Lori for the first time about how she got so good. "I didn't always have friends. Just Leni." She replied. Lincoln concluded that Lori often stopped the bullies from picking on her little sister.

Violet hung out with Mrs. Loud, chatting and helping with chores. She got to hear plenty of embarrassing stories about Luna... and the rest of them.

She helped Mr. Loud out with the cooking. Even showing up at the restraunt to lend a hand, for free more like for free food.

Daisy owns an albino cotton tail rabbit named Angel, the rabbit usually wears custom sunglasses, despite her name the bunny likes to bite and scratch, the only other animal it gets along with is Violet's rabbit.

Violet rabbit is a big, black Flop Ear with red eyes named Demon, who proved to be mischievious. He would chase Cliff up trees, eat Charles' food, roll Geo around in his ball, but other than that, the pets usually got along. Demon liked tug-a-war with Charles, and Geo actually seems to like being rolled around. Cliff found that Demon often knew where the gophers would be and it seemed that the rabbit enjoyed watching the rodents being tortured and eaten.

The song ended and brought lincoln back. 'did i just mentally refer to Mom and Dad as Mr. and Mrs. Loud? why was i thinking in the third person? weird!'

"So what did you think?" Luna asked.

"Did Violet write the song?" Luna shook her head no. "Oh. Still rocks!"

"Bunny will be here in a bit." Luna wiggled her eyebrows and licked her lips. "Sleepover!" He blushed. "She said you're invited." Luna teased and his blushed deepened.

"Heh, good one... uh... bathroom?"

"It's free, bro." Luna answered putting her earbud back in. "Luan is gonna bunk with you, that okay?"

Lincoln nodded as he rushed in to use the facilities.

when Lincoln returned to his room he saw that Luan was already in bed. She had on a simple yellow long sleeve tee with pink sleeves.

"New shirt?"

"Leni made it." She yawned.

"Bunny here?"

"Yeah. I would be in my night gown... I knew i shouldn't have opened that can of nuts." She chuckled. "Classic." Lincoln saw a bit of green by her ear and wiped it away. "Thanks, Linc!" She smiled happily.

The braces had come off a few weeks ago, but a prank gone wrong last April Fools left Luan with the need for glasses.

He felt weird bunking with Luan after tlhe found out that he had a thing for girls with glasses. 'Goodness help me i hope Lisa grows out of them!'

Luan had also developed splendedly over the past two years as well. She had a decent C cup, which he only knew because he heard the girls talking. Her skirt had to be let out as she developed a bit more in the rear. She told dirtier jokes, well, she had been for some time, but now that he was older she let him in on the joke. A particular one came to his mind, he couldn't quite remember the joke itself but the image it conjured up for him applied to many of the fairer sex.

"Earth to Lincoln." Luan had gotten up and was waving her hand in front of his face.

He blinked. "Huh?"

"You've been standing there the past five minutes." She put a hand to his forehead. "You okay, bro?"

"Just tired."

"Oh, okay. Let's get to sleep." She ushered him to the bed and lay him down before climbing in next to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he heard her sigh.

"Just a rough day today." She sniffed. "Am i pretty?"

"Beautiful!" He hugged her and she snuggled back into him.

He lay there happy to be able to comfort his sister. 'I'm a good brother!' he thought happily.

"Hey Lincoln."

"Hmm?"

"Is that a flashlight or are you just happy to hold me?"

He tried to back up but hit the wall. Luan snickered.

"It's okay, bro!" She looked over her shoulder. "Good night!" she smiled and cuddled back up to him. "Some girl is gonna be really lucky some day." She stated and soon he heard her snoring softly.

Day 2

Lincoln watched the clock tick on. By one a.m. he was giving in to his wandering mind. to make it worse, he was still hard and she had pulled one of his arms around her and held his hand to her breast.

'Too bad she's my sister. So soft, smells good.'

"I'm a deli and i'm waiting for a delivery of pickles." Luan mumbled. "Cream cheese on my waffle. I like snow balls." She chuckled. "Cream pie, please!"

'She must be hungry.'

That thought was washed away as he heard Luan. "Fuck me!" and her hips started to rock.

come morning, Lincoln woke up alone. He had also slept in late, as was expected after being up until four a.m.

"What a weird dream." he yawned out and since he was late, there was no line. The water was even warm.

down stairs his sisters looked up at him with concern. "I'm fine, had trouble sleeping."

Luan frowned and he kissed her cheek. "Just me, sis. Nothing to do with you." She smiled. he heard his other sisters aaaw and felt himself blush a bit.

he had lied, but he didn't want to embarass Luan. 'amazing what i can pull off for my sisters.' He smiled as he sat down and loaded his plate with chocolate chip pancakes and doused them in butter and raspberry syrup.

He scarfed down the meal quickly and hurried to wash his plate.

"Where's Bunny?"

"Eating breakfast in the room. Video chat with her cousin in Moldova. She likes the quiet, easier to hear Sasha, he talks so softly." Luna informed. "Nice guy though, wants to give me a tattoo when he visits next year."

"Cool!" Lana spoke up.

"I know where you're going with this, the answer is no." Luna told the tomboy.

"Aaw maan!" Lana huffed.

Lori growled infrustration and tossed her phone onto the table. She was clearly upset. Everyone looked over at her little outburst.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked as he got up to get some milk.

"I haven't heard from Boo-Boo Bear since Thursday." She set her phone down. "I hope he's okay."

"I thought that you guys went out last night?" Luan asked.

"We meet every week at the same place. It's easy to remember, we both like it." She stood and bent at the waist as she slapped her hands onto the table. "He left me just sittingt there last night! for two hours!" She steeled her gaze then looked ashamed. "I ate two baskets of bread sticks, there went my diet!"

"Lori, i don't know why you're dieting, you look great!" Lincoln said as he unconciously eyed her bottom.

His eyes snapped up as he saw her turn. "You think so?" She asked hopefully.

He turned red. "That bikini yesterday, i almost walked into the door."

"Me too, Sis!" Luna added. "Rockin' that body!"

"Aaaw, you guys are so sweet!" Lori sat back down.

"I'll call Ronnie-Ann and see if Bobby is okay." Lincoln took out his phone and dialed. "Hey, Ronnie! I'm good, what about you? Awesome! Hey, is Bobby okay? Lori's worried about him. Well, he hasn't called or answered his phone and he missed their date. Lori was there for two hours last night." He jerked the phone away from his ear. After Ronnie calmed down he put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, okay, thanks Ronnie. We on for WarQuest tonight? Cool! Bye!"

He hung up and his big sister looked at him expectantly until her phone rang. "BOO-BOO BEAR!" she said happily as she walked from the room.

lincoln sat back down and they all made small talk as they finished breakfast. All of them slowly wondering where Lori was.

"Probably talking dirty." Lynn snickered.

"I heard them talking about a mud hole once!" Lana said excitedly. Luan had to suppress a laugh. "Wish they'd take me. All that mud!"

"Since I'm done with my plate, I'll go check and see." Lincoln got up and went looking for Lori.

He found her sitting in the corner of the living room, crying quietly.

"Lori?"

"He dumped me." She said so quietly that lincoln almost didn't hear. "I knew something was different. We talked less, went out less. Ronnie-Ann called to check on me. She let it slip that Bobby had been going out with this girl for a few months now." She grimaced. "I thought he tasted funny when i blew him last!"

"I really didn't need to know that." He sat down and pulled Lori into his lap and hugged her.

"I really didn't think he'd do that." She said burrying her face in his shoulder.

"People change. some are a bad influence. Bobby... i couldn't tell you. But i'm here for you, anything you need!"

She hugged him tighter and they stayed like that a while.

He waved off each sister as they came in and started to ask what was wrong. They seemed to get the hint that it was best to leave it alone for now. Except Leni, she didn't say anything but the look that came across her face scared Lincoln.

'Scary!' Flashed through his mind.

After a while he heard Lori's breath even out. Small puffs of air and the rythmic rise and fall of her chest told him she was asleep. he couldn't pick her up, Lynn's training helped him get stronger, but still. Plus his legs were asleep.

Leni came down later and smiled at lincoln. "I got her." she said sweetly and picked Lori up.

Her strength amazed him, even after all these years. she wore the same dress as she did a couple years ago. She still filled it out just right. He couldn't help but stare at her as she went up the stairs. Lincoln seeing flashes of white under her dress along with hints of skin.

He had to sit there longer, but when he could move his toes he was up and off to his room. Hunched over a bit to hide his predicament.

Luan was there. Again. Glasses perched on the end of her nose and reading the newest Yuck-Em-Ups book.

She wore her old P.J.s, so they were a little stretched out.

"Luna and Bunny still..." She nodded before he could finish asking. "Want to go for a walk with me?"

"No." She picked up her phone as it buzzed and frowned. Setting it back in it's spot he could tell she was bothered by something.

"Luan." He said with concern and sat down with her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lincoln."

he didn't believe her and grabbed her phone. She tried to get it but got tangled in the sheet. he looked at the anonymous number and then the message.

His blood boiled but he kept his cool for Luan's sake. He memorized the number and and scooted closer to her. "Hey, they are idiots!" he held the phone up and showed her as he deleted the message and blocked the number. "Small brains, jealous. The guys, they know they're out of your league, that they can't have you. the girls, they see you as competition. they know they don't look as good."

"Linc, you have to say that, you're my brother. They..."

"Luan, i... you gotta not think i'm weird or hate me. Promise!" He waited until she nodded. "It wasn't a flashlight last night, and it was because i was happy to see you, okay. I don't have to lie, i don't have to say it because i'm your brother and if i deny it, Lincoln Junior doesn't."

Luan smiled. "Lincoln Junior?" He blushed. "I..." She stopped and looked away. "Thank's Lincoln. I still don't feel like going for a walk but I do feel better." She felt dampness from lincoln's admission and she needed to cool down. "Bunny's staying again tonight, mind if i bunk with you again?"

"Of course not, Luan!" He grinned. "Too bad i can't tell anyone i took you to bed. At least i don't have to lie and can say i've slept with one hot gal!" they shared a laugh and she settled back.

"I needed that."

"Any time, Luan! Hey, I promised to meet Clyde and the guys. Need anything while i'm out?" She shook her head no. "Well, let me know if you change your mind."


	2. A Sad Start To Summer II

Day 2 continued

Lincoln sat there a few minutes debating if this were a good idea. It seemed so at the time.

he reread the text conversation.

Me: "Dood, partay in park?"

?: "Who dis?"

Me: "srry, new fone, it's K"

?: "broke anuther 1! dood, ur mom pisst? wut park?"

Me: "Ya, hoo cairs, snuk out. Duh! only got 1 in dis lame town"

?: "sure!"

Lincoln felt his phone buzz. he looked at the text.

?: "I'm here, wear u at?"

lincoln hit dial and listened for the ring.

he was pretty confident with how he had been training with Lynn that he could handle himself.

he saw a typical wanna-be-gangsta type answer. he heard the voice on his end. "Come on dude, answer me, this ain't funny!"

Lincoln hung up. then, he took a breath and walked over. "Hey!"

"Get lost kid." the older teen said dismissively.

"No, you're going to listen. Keep harassing my sister Luan, i'm going to rearange your face!"

The guy laughed and pushed lincoln. he managed to keep from falling over.

"Look, that dog sister of yours ha..."

Lincoln punched him as hard as he could. the guy spun and ended up facing Lincoln again. Lincoln hit him with his left and the guy went down.

The Loud son remembered overhearing one of his dad's friends talking. 'Don't let them up until you're ready!' Lincoln jumped on the older teen and started hitting him fast and hard. LincoIn got hit a few times, but obviously had the upper hand. when the older teen stopped fighting back, Lincoln hit him a few more times for good measure. then he made the guy look at him.

"Everything you said about my sister, say anything like it again, and it's a trip to the hospital!"

The humiliated teen nodded.

"I want to hear it!" Lincoln demanded.

"I won't say anything any more!"

Lincoln stood up and baacked away. He wasn't turning his back on this jerk. "Remember today, and don't say a word to Luan about this either! My sister worries." the older teen nodded.

Lincoln did stop at Clyde's on the way back.

"Holy Shit! Lincoln!?" Clyde hugged his friend.

"I don't like fighting, Clyde!" Lincoln shook his head sadly and rubbed his cheek.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Clyde had his arm around Lincoln's shoulders as they walked into the McBride home.

"I'm fine. The other guy, not so much. He could barely talk, face was all bloody. I did that!"

"You got attacked? I'm call..."

"No, Clyde!" Lincoln straightened himself up. "He had been bullying Luan. For a while now. Mean comments. Texting them to her. The older texts were from last year!" Lincoln felt the anger rise again. "I got his number off her phone and got him to go to the park. I told him to stop and he pushed me, he called Luan a dog and i hit him, and hit him, and hit him." Lincoln looked at his hand. "I need a good excuse. Bike riding, jump gone wrong?"

"I think you can tell that is a bruise from a fist." Clyde pointed to Lincoln's jaw. "And there is part of a tooth in your hand."

Lincoln felt sick as he picked the yellow piece out from his knuckle.

"I'll get the first aid kit."

"You think i can stay here a few days? Violet is over anyway."

"Luan crashing with you again?" Lincoln nodded. "Yeah. I'm thirteen now, my dads think i can take care of myself, as long as i call in once a day." Clyde smiled proudly. "They won't go all overly protective on you either, because they aren't here right now." he added.

"Thanks, Bro!"

After a few hours Lincoln had to answer his phone. "Hey, Leni! No, just going to hang with Clyde a few days while his dads are out. How's Lori?"

"Is Lori okay!?" Lincoln had to push Clyde aside.

"Still bummed. Yeah, i think it's that new girl too. Bobby and Lori were so good together."

"Hey, Lincoln, can we go stay at your place?" Clyde asked a bit excited from what he had heard.

"Hold on a sec, Leni." Lincoln covered the reciever. "How about you give her a little time to grieve, Clyde. She just found out she was being cheated on and then got dumped."

"But Linc, i can't get a girl. Look at me!" Clyde motioned to himself.

Lincoln looked him over. "I dunno, Clyde, You look like less of a dork than i do. Plus, You've been getting lessons from Lynn, too. Hell, you got on the track team!"

"Only because i'm good at running from bullies!"

"Clyde, you've got to face your fears. I think you'll do fine!" Lincoln saw his friend smile.

He waved lincoln off and went back to watching Arrgh.

"How's Luan?" A smile spread across his face. he almost let it slip that it was him who beat up Jackson Pile. then he paled. "Who's looking for the guy?"

"You okay, Lincoln?" Clyde asked as Lincoln hung up.

"I think i'm coming down with a cold." Clyde put his hand to Lincoln's head.

"Clyde, i'm fine. Just need a way to stay home until that idiot's big brother stops looking for me."

"What about facing your fears?" Clyde asked.

"The guy i beat up was Jackson Pile, Jason "Bone Breaker" Pile's younger brother."

"Oh. Sorry, man." Clyde clapped a hand on lincoln's back. "Can i have your radio and how long should i wait to ask Lori out after your funeral?"

"Radio, yes, after my funeral, about a year. I doubt she'll accept, so be prepaired."

"Thank's for being honest."

they both laughed and Lincoln tried to settle down, but his gut continued tp churn.

Back at the Loud residence. "Where's Lincoln?" Luan called.

Nearly everyone shrugged. "Like, he asked how you were. Lori, too." The two mentioned sisters smiled. "He's at Clyde's while his dads are out." Leni informed.

"Probably scored a skin mag from that Rusty kid." Luna said matter of factly.

"Those magazines sometimes make me want a tattoo!" Everyone looked at Leni. "Oh my gosh! Are Clyde and Lincoln getting tattoos! They're too young!"

"No, Leni, they aren't getting tattoos. they're... just... admiring the artwork." Violet said while patting Luna's back. The comments of the innocent blonde having made the rocker choke on her milk and cookies.

"Oh, good!" Leni smiled.

"I got it!" Lynn rushed to the suddenly ringing phone. She had been expecting the results for her archery trials. This was going to be the big state wide team competition.

it was quiet a moment. "This isn't funny, dude!" Lynn growled. Then quiet. "No. it can't be true! You got the wrong number!"

When Lynn didn't come back for a while, everyone got up and went to find her. She was on her knees in front of the phone, reciever still in hand, crying.

"Hey, Sis!" Luna knelt down to hug Lynn. "There'll be other competitions."

"No." Lynn said sadly.

"Yeah there will!" Luan and the others all started encouraging her.

"No! You don't understand!" Lynn choked out. "There was an accident."

Everyone asked about Lincoln and Lynn shook her head no. "Mom and Dad."

Back at Clyde's lincoln groaned as his phone rang. "This was just getting good, i mean, extoplasm!" He looked at the screen. "It's Lori." Lincoln moved out of the room to take the call.


	3. A Sad Start To Summer III

The sound of Lucy's voice told him he should hurry home. He had no idea about why Lori handed the phone off to their little sister but it felt like it was bad.

'Did that jerk go to my house? Did he hurt Luan or one of the others?' were his first thoughts. then he got into the family craziness. 'Did Lisa blow herself up? Lynn broke something, i heard her crying!'

He and Clyde burst through the door to see everyone huddled on the couch, everyone was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"They're gone, Bro!" Luna sobbed, her face pressed into Violet's chest. "Linc, our parents... they're gone!"

He stood there dumbly as it all sank in.

"When?" He asked after a bit.

"Last night." Lori managed to answer.

"I ... " He didn't know what to say. Last night he had his erection nestled between Luan's buns while he tried to tell himself it was a natural reaction and not those feelings he had been having for his sister. All of his older sisters if he was being honest.

"I guess i'll help with the prepairations, then." He needed something to focus on and helping with little things, even if they only verified the loss of their Mother and Father. "I saw where they put their stuff when they updated their wills to include Lily."

"I, uh, guess i'll go home." Clyde pointed to the door. "Sorry for your loss." He was sincere.

"No, Clyde, you're family. It's your loss too." Lori told him.

Clyde felt something well up in him.

Luan slept in her and Luna's room. Lincoln and Clyde sat up in the front room with Lori going over papers and plans.

"Your parents have good taste when it comes to plots." Clyde looked over at Lori and Lincoln. "What? I got to be honest. By the time i'm old, they won't have any of these prime locations left. My Grandpa Phil is up there, good view of the woods, a rose garden." He looked down in shame. "Sorry to bring it up."

"It's okay, Clyde, we just were surprised you knew about this stuff." Lori pattrd his back.

"So, when is the funeral?" Clyde asked.

"Next Sunday. Lucy has an in with the embalmber and undertaker, they give her the info on any open times just in case she plans any... honestly, i never knew Lucy planned funerals for people as well. Always thought it was just animals."

"Hey, when you're good at something." Clyde shrugged.

"Invites sent out?" Lincoln asked.

"Lucy, again. Leni is making special cloth ones and they aren't invites, some fancy name for notification or something."

The McBride son looked down at the table "I couldn't remember the word." Clyde told his friend.

"Me either." Lincoln admitted. "How are your dads taking it?"

"Lots of tears." Clyed sighed. "Think, uh, you know who will be there?" He motioned to Lori who moved across the room to talk on the phone, and mouthed 'bobby'.

"Probably. I told him not to bring his new lady friend if he did, well, i told Ronnie-Ann to tell him that." Lincoln whispered back to clyde.

"Hey, Linc, do we have a copy of Mom's and Dad's birth certificates?" Lori asked with a yawn as she.

"Not in the packet?" She shook her head no to answer him. "Pretty sure Lisa has them on file." Lincoln answered. "She's probably still awake. i heard her when i went upstairs a bit ago."

"No, don't risk it. She needs her sleep." Lori asked the person on the phone if they could pick up where they left off in the morning. "Okay, thanks."

Leni had crashed with the whole room covered in cloth and caligraphy covered papers. Even Lori's bed.

"Mind if i sleep with you, Linc?" Lori asked as she came out of the restroom.

"Not at all."

"You think Clyde will be okay walking home?" Lori aksed.

"Rusty's mom picked him up a few minutes ago. She... she sends her condolences."

Lincoln let Lori freshen up first, so he took a little longer being last in line. when he got back to his room he climbed in bed behind her. She snuggled up to him. the first thing he felt was lack of cloth between them. "Uh, Lori?"

"It's more comfortable this way." She turned in his arms. "Lincoln... i... you see... life's short and i don't want any regrets. i don't think you should regret anything either. So... when the time is right, i have a few things to say. Right now i'd just like to thank you for all the help and just being the greatest brother in the world!" She kissed his cheek and snuggled up to him some more. "Right now i just need to be held." She sighed happily. "I know it isn't the biggest matter of the day, but, what happened to you?" She ran a finger along his bruised jaw and then over the one on his right pec.

"I... got in a fight." He looked ashamed.

"Why?"

"This guy, and some of his friends i assume, were being mean to Luan. I got him out to the park and asked him to stop. He shoved me and insulted her again and i... beat him up."

"That's so sweet!" Lori kissed his jaw. "Our strong, brave, Lincoln!" She said with pride as sleep took her.

'She's not mad.' He smiled. 'I stood up for my sister!' he thought with pride. 'Lori's half naked...' He felt himself swell. 'Go-down,go-down,go-down,go-down...'

Day 3

Lincoln woke up late, naturally, seeing as he had thoughts about another of his sisters. his fitful dreams involved most of his sisters and Violet, or swayed to the loss of their parents. "Either way, the things i dreamt last night were fucked up!" he said looking to his left as if there was someone there to hear him.

Something furry was against his foot and he lifted the covers. "Hey, Demon." The big rabbit lifted it's head to stare then bound up close to lick lincoln's nose. He scratched behind the animal's ear. "Good morning."

"Where's the cat? Where's Cliff?" He asked and Demon bounded off the bed and down the hall to the twin's room.

A moment Later Cliff came strolling out into the hall. He looked right at Lincoln as if asking why he had the rabbit wake him up. Then, after a stretch and hacking up a hair ball, Cliff headed downstairs.

Lincoln used the restroom and headed downstairs. His sisters sat around looking sad. 'Mom and Dad wouldn't want this.' he thought.

"Hey, uum..." twenty pairs of eyes focused on him. "Remember our road trip? Did anyone believe you guys about when we accidentally got on that prison bus?"

"Lincoln, we're not in the mood." Lola didn't have the usual bossy tone in her words.

"I'm just trying to remember the good times. I worry about forgetting. Lily, what could we tell her when she's older?" he took a seat in his usual spot.

"How Mom kept forgetting her." Lana chuckled.

"When Dad got jealouse of Mr. Grouse that time the old man watched her." Luna brought up.

"And it turned out it was over Dad's sweater!" Luan laughed.

Soon everyone was telling stories of their parents.

"What about that squirrel Mom had muffins and tea with after she got done with community service?" Lola got weird looks on that one. "Oh yeah, I'm the only one still home schooled."

"Seriously?" Lori asked and Lola nodded.

"I thought about joining them, but Mom needed her time." Lola added.

"That was, Like, so sweet, Lola!" Leni gave the beauty queen a hug. "You love tea parties!"

By lunch they had felt a bit better.

"I really liked playing in the family band. We should teach Lily how to play the cowbell." Luna looked to Lily. "Would you like that?"

"I'm three. Dad already tried. Now i wish i would have learned." Lily wiped a tear from her face. "Still play the guitar." She briefly wondered how she managed that at her age.

A knock at the door interrupted their reminising.

"I got it." Lori was in charge now being the oldest so she was up first.

"Hello?" Lori asked the woman on the step.

"Uh, hi, is this the Loud residence? I wrote this down some time ago and..." She was looking over a worn strip of paper.

"Yes, it is." Lori confirmed.

"Okay, good." She scratched her arm nervously. "My sister Mika and our cousin Yuri are friends of Lynn and Rita. i've been working in the county and i heard a rumor of an accident..." Lori's eyes tearing up and the quiver of her lip stopped her talking. "Oh, Hon, I am so sorry!" The woman pulled Lori into a hug. "I'll let Mika and Yuri know. If you guys need anything, anything at all, give us a call, okay." Shinji let Lori go and gave her a few cards. "Anything." She repeated. "Your parents were good people. I kinda knew them too. They loved talking about you kids!" She smiled warmly.

"Eh, Yuri might have some strange papers for you to sign..." She seemed to think on it a minute. "Why does my cousin have to be so weird?" She said under her breath. Lori tilted her head in wonder.

"I just don't want it to be a surprise later. You're Dad has a tattoo of a cartoon duck with a royal guard uniform, apparently. Yuri bought the rights to it in case anything happened." Lori's eyed bugged. "I didn't want it to come up later and well... i dunno... she'll pay for the funeral, all you gotta do is plan it. It's part of the contract."

Shinji stood there awkwardly as Lori stare at her.

"She bought the tattoo? She bought a tattoo?" Lori asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Her dad never let her get one, so she started collecting them." She told the younger woman. "They loved your father's food! i never got to try it. Always busy."

"Too bad. It is amazing!" Lori said fondly.

"Hey, I gotta roll. Don't forget, anything big or small." She waited until Lori nodded and then headed back to her car. she stopped and came back into the yard as she answered her phone.

Lori closed the door but watched as the woman walked around and was quietly having a heated conversation with someone.

Then like that, she was gone.

Lori looked at the cards for the first time.

the first was black with lavender lettering and an orchid colored devil head in the background. "S. Kanaan" was all it said and it had a few options of numbers to call. the number written on the back said "personal cell".

The second was grey and blue, it had a pair of angel wings and read "M. Kanaan : Investments, Banking, accounting, loans". in the same left handed script written along the bottom had her personal number in blue marker.

Lastly was a red and white card with black lettering. Originally in Japanese it was translated into English with calligraphy stlye handwriting. "Yakamoura Skin Art Museum." Lori read off. "Dad doesn't have a tattoo. Does he? I... well i can't ask him about it now." She said sadly to herself.

Lori put the cards in her pocket. 'Familiar, they sound familiar.' She soon forgot about the whole thing as she walked back in to hear the rest of a funny story. After sharing in the laughter she ordered pizza and sat on the couch.

"Who was that?" Luna asked.

"Friend of Mom and Dad. They just wanted to see if we needed anything." She yawned. "Movie?"

Lily grabbed a kids movie and put it in. Nobody was in the mood to argue.

several more movies later and a dinner of cereal, they all at least got ready for bed.

Day 4

Lincoln and Lori woke up to the sound of the menu screen music repeating.

Everyone else had retired as the last movie wore on. the last they remembered was Luna carrying Lily and Lisa up to their room. they stare at the screen until Lincoln noticed he was using Lori's breasts as a pillow.

He sat up quick. "B-better turn this off."

Lori stretched with a yawn and grabbed the remote. "Yeah."

As he got the case she flicked it over to the television.

 _"Breaking news! Known member of the Black Rattlesnake Gang, Juan Roberto Guadalupe Casagrande, was found dead in his car just outside the town of Royal Woods, Michigan at three thirty a.m. by a couple of teens out for a night time cruise._ _Casagrande, aged 32, dealt drugs and worked as an enforcer for the Black Rattlesnakes for well over a decade. He is suspected of several gang related murders and was on trial for his role in an illegal pornography ring._

 _When family of Casagrande were questioned if they knew anything about his death they were reported as saying, and I quote, "We have had nothing to do with that disgrace since he was eight-teen!"_

 _The members Casagrande's family have wished to remain unnamed and request that all news outlets keep away unless they want a harrassment lawsuit brought against the news community._

 _it is believed that Santiago's death is the work of a well known assassin from the Dead Dragons Street Gang, an international organization with well known ties to Yakuza and Mafia organizations._ _if you have any information into the murder of Juan Roberto Guadalupe Santiago-Casagrande, please call..."_ Lori turned off the television leaving her and Lincoln only in the street light coming through the window. "I don't feel like being reminded of that cheating jerk right now." She pouted as she started thinking of Bobby's cousins.

"Want to crash in my room again?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah."


	4. A Sad Start To Summer 4

Day 4 continued

Lincoln woke up spooning Lori. It was obvious that she hadn't gone to sleep when he had. Her phone, plugged into the wall, still showed the most recent photo of her and Bobby, until it changed and Lincoln realized it was on a slide show.

Lori also held a picture of their parents that had a spot on his dresser. It was clutched in her hand and held to her chest. He could tell that she had been crying.

"Poor, Lori. You are having a pretty rough time right now. Heartbroken, lost your parents, suddenly in charge of your younger siblings." He moved some hair from her face. "I can only imagine a fraction of that. They were my parents too." She opened her eyes. "Hey."

"You're sweet, twerp." she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Missing Bobby?" He nodded to the phone.

"Deleting pictures. I guess i dozed off for a minute." She sat up and scooted to lean against the headboard. "I think I felt it coming. The break up I mean. The cheating really hurt though." She frowned.

"Hey, you got me and our sisters!"

"I..." Her eyes took in his bare chest. He had some good muscles developing. She reached out and ran her hand over a large bruise she didn't remember seeing last night. "You're the man of the house, Lincoln..." She took a shakey breath. 'What the fuck am I thinking!?' He looked at her expectantly. "... You've always looked out for us, even though half of us are older." She smiled a bit more.

"Want me to beat up Bobby?" He asked jokingly.

"No. That wouldn't make things better. He actually did apologize and he never hurt you." She was absently running her hand up and down his arm. When he flexed slightly her eyes widened. 'Wow! That's firm!' "Working out with Lynn is really helping, isn't it." She stated.

"Yeah. I kinda wanted to get girls." He blushed, his whole body, that she could see, flushed red.

"Is it working?" She asked.

He looked down embarrassed and sad. "No." He shifted to sit cross legged. "They still call me a dork and goofy." he admitted. "Besides, I've got you girls..."

She cut him off. "You got us, huh." Her eyes narrowed and she leaned in. "You know, maybe it's the chocolate liquor I took from Mom and Dad's room, but I have a confession."

"What's that?" He asked nervously, noticing her tongue wet her lips. Now that she mentioned it, he could smell the alcohol and chocolate.

"I really love you, little bro." She planted a soft, sweet, lingering and very unsisterly kiss on his lips. When she pulled back he could only stutter in response. "I feel a million times better having admitted that. L... no, no, not my place to say." He could tell that she was totally honest, and was curious about what she had stopped herself saying. This was quickly forgotten as Lori leaned in again, he mirrored this but felt foolish when she stopped short. she giggled. "I thought so!"

"Thought w-what?" He asked embarassed.

"You feel it too." She kissed his cheek. "Most girls play hard to get, Lincoln. Just..." she stopped talking after her eyes darted down. it was a natural double take. She gaped in awe at what she saw. Lincoln was hard and she could see that he was big! 'Oh my gosh! they probably felt that against them! No wonder Lynn and Luan stay in here... oh, what about the others?'

"Lori?"

"Huh? What?" She realized he had been calling her name for a minute or so. He was covering himself shyly. "Lincoln, you have no reason to hide that! just, keep our conversation under wraps, okay."

"Yeah, you were drinking and all." He smirked at her.

"Lincoln, I might have a little buzz, but I am not drunk. It just gave me a bit of courage. Everything I said, i meant."

She blushed with the admission.

"What?" he asked.

"Could i have another kiss, a real one?"

Lincoln couldn't deny his sisters anything. He couldn't recall anything about the kiss other than it was really good. It was the first time he had ever french kissed a girl. His head spun and he remembered the faint hint of the liquore Lori had mentioned. When they broke apart she had her hand on his boner and he had a hand on her breast.

"That was..."

"LORI! PHONE!" Lola yelled.

Lori rolled her eyes and hurried to take the call.

Lincoln decided to go hang out at one of his friends houses. He called around and they all agreed on Eddie's house.

Noon, hottest part of the day. Lincoln sat in an air conditioned room in front of a tv with a controller in hand.

"Linc, where's your head, man?" Eddie, the new kid in the group, asked after beating Lincoln for the fifth straight time. "Still buggin' about that fool's big brother lookin' for ya?"

"Oh, uh, no. No. Just got a lot going on right now." Lincoln sat the controller down. "Sorry i'm not into it today."

"Hey, it okay man! I did the same thing when my ol' man O-deed and bought the farm." Eddie sat back solemly. "He wasn't worth much, but I miss when he was sober."

Lincoln patted his friend's back.

"Hey, see, this is why people like you!" Eddie smiled at him. Lincoln gave him a confused look. "This, man! You just got a whole lot of heavy shit dropped on you and here you are comforting me for thinking about my dad for the first time in eight years." Eddie threw an arm around Lincoln and gave him a half hug. "I've dealt with my shit, Lincoln. I'm here for you! Remember that, bro!" Eddie kept his hold on Lincoln until he nodded that he understood. "Good, now where's Clyde and Liam? Farm Boy always has good smoke!"

Lincoln laughed. "You and Farm Boy enjoy that, i'm going to pass."

"And that there! You don't judge!"

"How can I? I smoke it too."

Lincoln laughed when Eddie replied. "Shit really does give people short term memory loss."

When Clyde and Liam did arrive, Clyde was looking worried. They hadn't seen Lincoln yet.

"I'm telling you, Clyde, you worry too much. He just said he wants to talk."

"But Liam, what of he meant TALK?" Clyde made air quotes on the last word. "He's bigger and older than Jackson Pile and is a trained fighter!"

"Who is?" Lincoln asked stepping off the porch.

"Jason Pile. The big brother of the fella you whooped!" Liam took a paper from Clyde and handrd it to Lincoln. "He seems like he wants to talk to you. I think it's you. i mean, you're the only guy that fits the description of a snow cap without being an old geezer."

"Liam!"

"Clyde, cool down, man! if Lincoln isn't going to talk with him now, then the guy will just find him later. He sticks out like a sore thumb and ain't too hard to miss."

Clyde sighed. "You're right. But i'm... i'm going with you." He pointed at Lincoln.

"Okay." Lincoln read over the paper.

"So what's it say?" Liam inched closer.

"It has a phone number, and, and address with hours on it." Lincoln answered.

"I might'a told him i knew you." Liam smiled sheepishly. "Heard him talkin' in the market."

"Wow, bullies these days are getting advanced." Clyde commented looking the paper over and making them all chuckle.

"Eddie's waiting for you, Liam." Lincoln made a motion like he was hitting a joint.

"You're not staying?" Liam asked.

"No. I'm going home. With everything going on, think it's just good to have a clear head for now."

He took a small bag from Liam. "In case you need to relax." Liam told him.

"Thank's, Liam." He stuffed it in his pocket and hugged his bros. "Clyde, Liam, keep Eddie in line, okay."

Lincoln walked to the end of the block and then cut across before switching direction.

it took about thirty minutes at a steady pace. He stopped in front of a boxing gym that Lynn spoke about on occasion. A guy inside stare at him through the window, stopped what he was doing and waved Lincoln inside.

Once inside there were a few whispers here and there but most everyone kept doing what they were doing.

He followed the guy into an office. "Have a seat. Drink?" The guy stood up from a mini fridge with a sports drink.

"No thank you. I appreciate it though." Lincoln replied as he sat in the rough lay-z-boy. He felt a bit intimidated by the giant of a man.

"Look, i don't know what my idiot brother did, but i'm sure he deserved it." The guy sat down and put his feet up. "What did he do so i know what to yell at him for?"

"He was picking on my sister. Sending her mean texts and calling her names at school." Lincoln frowned. "Look, i didn't want to fight, i just wanted him to stop and i'm really sorry... just, when he called her a dog i kind of lost it."

"Kid. There is nothing to be sorry about. Out of the ring, i try to avoid fights, sometimes they just happen. Got to be ready, you know." He put his feet down and leaned over the desk and rested his chin in his hands. "Keep sticking up for your sister. Nothing wrong with that. I was just curious if i had to pay for something."

He stood as his name was called. "Listen, if Jackson starts trouble, and you can't handle it, call me. I'm Jason." He held out his hand and Lincoln shook it.

"Lincoln, Lincoln Loud."

"Nice to meet you!" Jason was genuine.

"Like wise!" Lincoln felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Wait! You got a sister named Lynn?" Jason asked as he let go.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hey, you two come by any time, just got a couple openings." He clapped a hand on lincoln's shoulder as he passed by. "Don't be a stranger, little man!"

Lincoln got home when he said he would. Half an hour after five. He stood out on the sidewalk and imagined all the times his family just hung out front of their home or the happy scenes he saw through the windows.

A man pushed past him, apparently not noticing or simply disregarding him. He hadn't even seen or heard the van pull up behind him.

The man had a set of files and pounded on the door.

Lori opened it. "Hello?"

"Loud residence?" the man in the cheap brown suit asked.

Lori nodded. "Yes, wh..."

"My name is Bill Stiles, C P S," He was rude and discourtious. The way he named off those three letters made Lincoln's skin crawl. "I am here to relocate the following children."

Lori stood there in disbelief as he named off all but three of her younger siblings.

"Now if you will step aside so I..."

"No!" Lori started to close the door but the man put his foot in the gap. He let out a yelp and lincoln grinned.

Leni, Luan and Violet came to Lori's aide. Lincoln stood and watched as the man finally removed his foot and stepped back from the front door. Rubbing his sore foot with one hand he dialed his cell with another.

Lincoln slipped around back and Lynn let him in. "Dude! What's going on?"

"C.P.S." Lincoln replied. He gave Lynn a hug. "Jason Piles says hello. he's got a couple openings at the gym."

"Lincoln, aren't you concerned?!" Lynn asked as if he had lost his mind.

"Remember that lady that stopped by and talked with Lori? i went to the kitchen and i heard the call she took when she went to the side of the house before she left." He grinned. "Trust me Lynn, we're fine. I just need that card."

Outside the house Stiles was shouting and checking the windows and doors on the ground floor. the way Stiles talked made it sound like he was devine and his word was to be obeyed.

He looked right in at Lincoln taking the card from Lori's purse. "Open the door boy!" Lincoln was usually respectful to adults, but he smirked and flipped the man off before closing the curtain.

Lori and the others huddled together with their younger sisters, telling them it would be okay. Lily was taking it the hardest as even though she was very intelligent, she was still young and had a lot to learn. Plus the added trauma of losing their parents, the youngest Loud was in hysterics.

"Lori! Call her!" He handed Lori the card and took Lily in his arms.

Lori moved to a room where there was less noise. She wasn't sure but something about what her brother had said sent her into action.

The phone only rang once and a familiar voice answered.

"Hey, Lori!" It was a happy greeting.

"Uuum," She looked at the card." Shinji? Shinji, there's a man here from the CPS and he wants to take my little sisters and Lincoln!" She blurted out in a panic as the man started pounding on the front room window.

"You got his name?"

"Stiles, Bill Stiles."

"Pull the curtains draw the blinds, he isn't pretty to look at. Double check every lock. I'm on my way." She would have added that the guy was on the verge of being fired as he wasn't the most stable or professional, and had some things brought up against him in the past, but she didn't want to worry the Louds any more.

They hid up in Lori's room even when Stiles was yelling on the phone to the local police. The Louds were still there when Stiles called the police later to ask what was taking them so long.

There was a loud engine and then a shout that stopped Stiles tyrade.

This was followed by the sound of a fight, a one sided one by the sound of it.

Lots of words spoken in various languages that only the genius of the family seemed to understand. Lisa Simply said "Oh my!" a few times. "What a colorful vocabulary!" Lisa added at the end.

Leni peeked out of the window once the noise stopped.

She waved them over and the rest of the Louds were treated to Stiles being loaded into a black sedan with tinted windows by men in black suits. A woman was taking off her grey suit jacket, that was ripped in a few places.

"I'll get you..." Stiles started to tell the woman but the door was slammed in his face and that car drove off.

Two of the men in suits flanked the house, going around the back. The woman stood on the sidewalk as a limosine pulled up and two familiar figures stepped out. An older man and woman.

"Guys, that can't be!" Luan pressed her face to the window in surprise.

The woman saluted the man and woman, shook his hand and then hugged them both. The older woman took a moment to wipe something from the younger woman's face and patted her bicep.

The woman in greay turned. "It's Shinji!" Lori said surprised. She had been the one to get the best look at her when she stopped by last.

Shinji led the couple to the door and the Louds rushed down with Lincoln opening the door.

"My, you have grown!" The woman smiled.

"Are you young ones alright?" The man asked.


	5. A Sad Start To Summer 5

Day 5 continued

"I can't believe we hung out and just had dinner with The First Lady and The President!" Lola said taking a seat in Lincoln's lap. "I mean, it isn't so great about what brought them here, but still, I had a good time!"

"Yeah, who knew they still kept in touch with Mom and Dad!" Lincoln said with amazememt. "I wish i had known."

"Me too!" Lola yawned and passed out as the adrenaline rush finally left her. Lincoln smiled as he watched Lola sleep peacefully.

Shinji sat across from them as she spoke quietly. "Stiles is going away for good." Lincoln looked at her. "They found evidence in his car linked to a six month old case. Missing child." She looked uncomfortable.

"An agent of the CPS involved in a missing child case?" Lincoln asked in a hushed tone as he gazed at his younger sister with troubling thoughts begining to form in his head. What if Stiles had gotten his sisters.

"He was unstable at best. Downright crooked ar worst, but enough of that vile waste." She sat back. "How about why your dad was afraid of Hallowe'en..." Lincoln looked up with interest.

"When i first heard of your parents, all i got from Mika was their first names, Rita and Lynn and that they had eleven kids. I thought they were lesbians and had adopted, a lot!" The face she made along with her admission made Lincoln laugh a little. She smiled warmly in a way he had quickly grown use to seeing from her.

"Anyway, when i first answered a video call, I saw that they were not what i had thought and i still didn't know your family name yet. All i knew was that they were from Royal Woods. Right here's where Mika first met your dad. She was looking a place over to buy it up, but that eventually fell through. When they met, she was copying recipies off products at the market as she did some grocery shopping." She rolled her eyes like it was typical of her sister. "Foodies, they talk about food." She chuckled.

Her smile waned. "Then i got the news." She placed a hand on his knee. "We'll skip that part." She took a breath as he nodded in agreement. "So i finally knew your last names. Loud! I couldn't help but feel that i had heard or seen it somewhere before."

Lincoln was hooked. He leaned in as best as he could while holding Lola. "I checked old military records, your dad didn't show up in those, but your grand-da did. A few others too! Major Everett Loud, killed in action in Battle of Bull Run. Captain Farnsworth Loud Esquire, killed back in the war of Eighteen Twelve, Navy man, commanded a small ship that held back a larger wnemy vessel and yet his actions are unsung." She looked disappointed that Captain Loud wasn't getting recognition for his sacrifice. "Lional Leverette Loud lost an arm in Pennsylvania under Washington's command and later served as one of Washington's spies. He died of syphilis somewhere at the age of sixty and had nineteen children!"

"Cool!" The two looked over to see a tired Lana with a glass of water. She walked over and occupied Lincoln's free arm and the free half of his lap.

"Hi, child!" Shinji patted her head and straightened out her cap. "I can tell you about all the icky stuff later if you like. But let us get to the point now."

"Okay." Even tired Lana's eyes shone with enthusiasm.

"Where was i heading with this? I'm such a nerd..." Lana laughed like the asian woman was joking. "No, i really am, but nerds are cool! They invented cars, plumbing, all the stuff you like to work on was most likely invented by a nerd. The only downside is that they invented school too." Lana and Lincoln both stifled laughs and Shinji suppressed a snort.

"Oh yeah! Johnathon Loud!" Lana and Lincoln both were raptly awaiting what their hero of the day had to say. "My family had been chased from Japan on two occasions in history. We ended up with family and friends all over. My so many greats something or other, Myoko Tsunade, was in New England. She happened to know your ancestor Johnathon Loud, who happened to be a spell caster. A warlock, or, to make it simple, a man-witch."

"Cooool!" Lana perked up some.

Lincoln chuckled. "You sound like Lucy."

"I happen to be a witch and I have no doubts about Lucy's claims or aspirations." She put her finger to her chin. "I could tell her a few things about vampires, though." She put her mind back on track. "The point is, when Johnathon was killed, this was before the Salem Witch Trials, plus, records weren't kept all too well back then either. Anyway, he left his Diary in Myoko's care. I've read it! Seems to be a mix of herbalism, alchemy, native american magic and various practices from Europe. Tinged with a few things Myoko taught him." Shinji kept her voice down and yet they could tell that she was excited. "It seems he had his head on straight, he just ended up with a long neck." Shinji blushed. "Sorry, that joke was in bad taste."

"You mean they hung him?" Lana asked and Shinji nodded. "I thought they burned witches at the stake."

"Hollywood." The woman shrugged. "Some may have been, but hanging was the standard and other things were done as well."

"Oh. Okay." Lana yawned soon she rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder and emitted a soft snore.

"Hey, anyway, i got Oji to copy the book. He's sending the original out. I thought Lucy might like to have it."

"Wait, you never told me why Dad hated Halloween." Lincoln pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" She sat back in the chair. "So Hallowe'en, Samhain, Sowen, whatever you call it, it is when the veil between the spirit realm and the land of the living is thin and all kinds of spooks and other things can cross over. Your dad apparently confided in a friend some years back that there are witches in the family. He feared that the souls of those your family had sent beyond the veil would come back to take revenge on him and that he was not equipped to fend them off since he hadn't inherited any powers. You see?"

Lincoln almost wanted to laugh right away as she seemed so serious. When he cracked a smile she lifted her hand, palm up. Soon a flame appeared. He watched as the flame turned into water to run off her hand and land on the floor as sand. "I'll vacume tomorrow. Let's get the little ones upstairs and you need rest, too, young man."

"I... I... How... it wa... how..."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Linc. I almost broke you with that, best better not tell Lisa." He nodded in agreement. "Man, you are strong, carrying both them little angels like that!" there was a moment of silence as the went up the stairs. "If i were straight and younger, i'd ask you out, 'cause you got a nice butt!" Loncoln felt his blush rise.

Shinji opened the door to the twins' room and she watched as he tucked them in. "You're a good big brother. You know, now that i look at you, someone laid a beatdown on my cousin's younger cousin not too long ago and you fit the bill. I doubt there is that much coincidence in the world though."

"Is his name Jackson?" Lincoln asked.

"No. Amir or some shit like that." She closed the door for the young teen as well. "I'm not a big fan of ragheads. I still go a bit squirrely when i see them in the subway or catch a cab with one at the wheel. They ain't all bad, i know that, but after half the damn city of Bin'bom'da'fucked'up has been shooting at you, you'll see where this disdain i got for them comes from." She walked with him as he looked in on all his sisters. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. "Of course, i'm not politically correct and enjoy ticking people off. I'm a real bitch when i want to be. Amir's branch of the family they can make like a squirrel and suck nuts!"

"I think we all get that way. Being jerks when we want." Lincoln replied.

"I screwed a guy's aunt, sister, cousin and mother just so i could tell him so. His sister and aunt were easy, his cousin took some work. They were nice, so i felt bad after. it was a month before i found that a few cans of beer would make his mother open like a Vegas all you can eat buffet." Shinji cringed. "I still can't eat clams after that bitch!" She sighed. "to say the least, i was petty and i am not proud of that." She looked over her shoulder. "You check on them every night?"

"Yeah. I try to be a good brother and son." He wiped his eyes. "I just want to make them proud."

Shinji hugged Lincoln. "They are."

Day 6

She kept her word and did most of the chores in the house the next day.

once done she spent time with each of them one on one.

working on things with Lola. A bunch of random items that got ditched in the attic.

Her cat Fskit and Demon seemed to strike up a friendship and Fskit and Cliff looked to be competing at bird catching. She and Violet were making bets on how many birds each would catch later in the day.

tea parties, really exspensive tea parties, with Lola. Shinji had different mint flavored teas. This was when lincoln finally noticed that she smelled like mint because she consumed so much of it. Lola was surprised by how elegant thr woman really was and how lady like Shinji could behave when she wanted.

Some sort of athletic activity with Lynn early in the morning. Then she showed Lynn a few fighting moves that she had learned in the service.

Fashion design or filling in as a mannequin for Leni. Shinji put some authority into Leni's designs. Leni came out wearing an outfit and Lincoln told her the answer to her question while raising his hand on reflex. "Amazing!" was usually the reply.

Telling jokes with Luan. Even helping with skits. Shinji had a dark sense of humor and it really showed. She ended up talking about how she popped a bag behind a soldier from the EOD. "He nearly dropped the I E D and pissed his pants!" He recalled her saying through her musical laughter only mottled by the occasional snort.

Luna and her jammed, sort of, Shinji played simple biginners beats on the drums and played the harmonica like an amature, but Luna worked with it. She had the side of a casset recorded by the end of the hour that had several songs on it. Most were just them messing around.

Lily and her went to the park for an hour and came back with a bunch of drawings.

she then drew with lincoln and then played video games with him and lori.

Lincoln asked how she knew The President and The First Lady, Shinji shrugged it off. "Government contracts."

she spent a few hours with Lisa. The little genius was more than surprised to find the simple talking brute of a woman had degrees in various fields including: Calculus, Astronomy, and Chemestry. all of these in addition to her achetecture and engineering degrees.

Rap music, though Lisa was adament on West Coast and Shinji enjoyed old school rap yet preferred metal, grunge and rock, it gave them something to discuss outside of academic endevors. She also brought the little scientist into a new relam of the style and introduced her to new artists.

the end of the day was finished with Lori and Shinji outside drinking tea and talking.

Day 7

Friday was no exception.

"What are they talking about?" Lincoln asked out loud at the end of the day.

"I looked up Corporal Kanaan. She is a pshychiatrist. She specializes in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and other mental and emotional trauma. I have a feeling that is why she is taking time with each of us." Lisa took a sip of her juice. "Not bad for a high school dropout and juvenile delinquent." Lisa sipped her juice again. The sound of an empty container filled the room. "I like her!" Lisa said as she dumped the trash in the bin. "I am off to aquire another juice box before i retire." She announced and hugged Lincoln. "Good night, big brother!" with that she left him standing there.

"I love you too!" He called and then went to bed. He was glad that Lisa was slowly coming around to talking like a normal kid, he could understand her, but still loved when her little quirk of using elaborate words showed up.

Day 8

Lincoln woke up between Lori and Luan. He moved and woke them both up.

"Morning." They chimed in unison.

"Luna and Violet were..." He could see Luan blush.

"I got used to this." Lori said with a smile.

"Hey, it's okay." He gave them each a hug, only to notice that he felt very little cloth between them. His eyes focused and he saw the back straps to their bras and the waist of their matching panties just under the blanket. Lori's were a shiny deep blue while Luan's were pink cotton. 'Oh man, i popped a boner!' he then vaugly recalled Lori's buzzed confession.

He slid his hands down, slowly, and caught a handful of Lori's bottom with his right and Luan's with his left. 'Fucking amazing!' Lori's was smaller but had great shape and feel. Luan's carried a little more plumpness but all the workouts for her performances made it as much of a dream. Neither complained but still he kept it brief and kissed each of their cheeks. "Who's making breakfast?"

"Shinji ordered out. We, we've got things to do today." Lori said with some sadness. "Today's the day, Linc. The funeral."

'Well that'll kill the mood.' ran through his mind. 'Now i feel more like shit.'


	6. Finding Some Joy Among Loss

Day 8 continued

The funeral had been a somber affair. People from all over showed up.

Mostly family, yet everyone had a story to tell the children.

Much of the family and friends were surprised to see former soldiers and government agents give a twenty-one gun salute for Rita and Lynn.

Several government agents were the pallbearers for Rita.

Lynn was buried with full military honors, another shock to the family. Three marines helped carry him to the grave.

A soldier still serving in uniform nearly fought with a distant cousin of Rita's who had accused Lynn of stolen valor.

Shinji finally admitted that she knew of Lynn's military career. Everything was nearly blacked out and she had to keep it quiet until a few things had been checked out.

then a Marine named Al Zahir mentioned that while serving in the Marines on a mission to take out an African warlord, Lynn had been bitten by a spider that had left him paralized and halicinating for a week.

the Loud children were also surprised to find out that Rita and Lynn didn't find out about the presidential safe house in Royal Woods, but that they had actually been tending to it for years. After Lori was born, it was a semi regular job acting as caretakers until new agents were fielded.

They were proud of his parents.

Shinji spent a few minutes talking to Pop-Pop and Aunt Ruth. By the end of the day she and her sisters were calling Pop-Pop by that name.

To Shinji, Aunt Ruth was now "Ma'am", which surprised Lincoln.

Shinji's cousin Yuri was flanked by two men in suits the whole time. For as intimidating as she seemed, more so than Shinji, she was elegant, beautiful, very quietly spoken and polite. Everyone except Aunt Ruth liked her. Lincoln wondered why. She did collect a tattoo from their father the night before and now told of how she had come to know both he and Rita.

Mick Swagger finally came out of his disguise as the funeral ended. he slipped into Violet's car with Luna and Violet.

Violet hadn't appreciated the intrusion starting off with a threatening "Who are you, old..."

Luna's shout of "Mick!" interrupted Violet's questioning of the man.

Luna hugged her favorite rock star.

"Hey, my favorite song bird!" He hugged her back warmly. "Got something to tell you."

Violet was having a mental lapse as she stare at her girlfriend and favorite British Rockstar acting like old friends while she shook in her own seat like a hyper chiuaua.

"After the festival that year, i bumped into your Mum and Pop!" He smiled at the memory. "Got to see him shit and giggle again." Mick and Luna laughed. "We had a few brews and i learned something about you."

"Yeah?" Luna asked, wondering where this was going.

"Your Pop let it slip that you did not have god parents like the rest of your siblings."

"I don't?" she asked.

"They asked if i'd be your godfather, i guess it was the drink, and a bit of a joke at the time." He shrugged but saw her face go from elated to a disappointed frown in just the course of the sentence. "Hey, I accepted! Like i'm gonna pass up the chance to tell the world an amazing, smart, talented and beautiful lady like you is my goddaughter." Luna beamed again and they shared another hug.

"Now look. I had to cut and run just to get here today. I got to rush back or i'll catch hell from the old ball and chain. I promise i'll be back before summer's over, Luv. I also promise to be there for you any time you need me. You up for our regular chat tonight, i'll be waiting, if not, there will be better days, Luv."

mick turned to Violet. "She tells me about you. Ticklish are we?" Mick made a tickling motion and this broke Violet out of her daze.

"No tickling!" She tried to be serious but even the thought of it made her giggle some.

"I'm just joshing you, luv." He hugged Violet, to her surprise. "Take care of her, Bunny. You have so far, thank you." With that Mick put on his fake beard and hat and slipped back out of the car only to catch a ride with Yuri. He gave the woman a big hug like they were old friends and this made Luna wonder.

There was a small get together at The Loud House.

Leni finally got of of her funk, distracted by Shinji and Mika's sister Yuki, whom Leni apparently knew of. Then Lola joined the conversation. The three ended up playing dress up. they got every Loud sibling to put on at least one outfit except Lynn and Lisa. Yuki had kept bugging Lynn but she could out maneuver the taller yuki in the cramped hall and leni was a bit clumsy. then they decided that Lisa had to join them instead.

the little genius protested but Shinji assured her it was no use. Lisa couldn't run like Lynn.

Lisa was disgruntled until she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She backed up to stare at herself in awe.

"Like, are you okay?" Leni asked.

"What have you done? I'm... BEAUTIFUL!" Lisa ran her hands over her cheeks and touched her hair.

Leni knelt down and hugged her from behind. "Like, you always were, Lisa. Just as you are." She said warmly as she rested her cheek against Lisa's. "We, like, have Mom's jeans! They're supposed to be really great! but, i can't fit in her clothes." Leni frowned for a second. "You might, some day."

Lisa wasn't going to correct Leni about the genes, but she was now very happy.

Later that night after everyone left Lori stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She was practicing her words for an upcoming discussion. She stopped when Leni walked in.

"That was amazing what you did for Lisa, Leni."

"Like, what did i do?" Lori just smiled, turned and gave Leni a hug.

"I have amazing sisers!" Lori told Leni. "And we're all lucky to have you!"

"You forgot Lincoln."

"He's amazing too!" Lori sighed remembering everything he does for her.

"Yeah!" Leni said dreamily.

'We literally need a sister meeting. Soon!' Lori made a mental note.

"Hey, Leni, remember when we use to practice kissing?"

Leni smiled shyly and mumbled a yes.

"Well, it never hurts to keep in practice." Lori gave Leni a peck on the lips. "Sleep in my bed tonight?" Leni was blushing and simply nodded that she would.

Leni admired her big sister as she walked from the small, tiled room. 'Last time i think that we did more than kiss.' She rubbed her thighs together at the memories. 'I really missed kissing practice.'

Meanwhile in Lincoln's room, an athlete and a poet were having a quiet spat.

"No, i got here first. Revised Sister Fight Protocol says that when seeking asylum in a safe space, Lincoln's room, first comes first serves." Lynn shrugged. "Or whatever."

"you would not have been first if you hadn't tripped me!" Lucy growled.

"You guys can stop fake fighting. If you want to crash with me, i've had both Lola and Lana in here before." Lincoln stopped the 'fight' before it became real. "And Lola is a bed hog." He did this all without looking up from his comic. "I also fit Luan and Lori in with me last night, and they're bigger than the twins."

"Seriously, Linc?" Lynn took a step foreward.

"Lincoln, i..." Lucy stopped talking as Lincoln patted both sides of the bed. First by the wall with his left hand. Switched his comic to left and patted the right side with his newly freed hand.

"How did you know we weren't actually fighting?" Lynn asked.

"it started in the hall about Lynn bouncing her ball against the wall, it did not start in your room. Was not as heated. I didn't hear you two run over. i didn't hear Lucy stumble and or fall. You didn't gloat if and when you supposedly tripped her." He held up a finger each time he listed something. "I guess this past month is still a bit rough on you girls though." He put his comic on the end table. "Lucy usually acts much..." His eyes bulged as looked up and now saw that both girls wore just their underwear. "... Better."

"What's a matter, little bro, i thought your room was undies only." Lynn teased. she was obviously insecure, and yet, she was posing for him.

Lucy was quiet and trying her best to pose as well. She was still fighting the urge to cover herself.

"N-nothing's wrong!" With only a slight stutter at the start he kept his cool. "And it is all about comfort. If you're comfortable, it's cool." He pointed between the two. "Those new?"

Lynn laughed nervously as she looked over the lacy, magenta bra and panties. "Y-yeah. On sale. thought i'd try something new. Too bad they weren't red but it was all they had in my..." She still had small breasts, half an A cup. Lucy was ten and already bigger than her. "... in my size." she said disappointedly.

"You look good. it looks good on you! both, it it's both!" 'Crash and burn Linc.' He smiled. "Hot! Gonna have to chase the boys away with a bat!" 'Fumble! No girl wants their brother to beat up their potential boyfriends.'

"What about me?" Lucy finally managed a pose. She let her bangs part and looked at him with a haughty stare.

"Dark Purple and Black. Very goth! Love the nineteen forties pin up style..." Lucy gave him an odd look. "yeah, i've seen a few that Pop-Pop has stashed in his old Army footlocker." He felt embarrassed by that admission. "You could be doing me-THAT, you could be doing that now! Modeling that is. Both of you!" He sighed, brushed away his embarassment and shame, then looked at them with pride. "I have such smart, beautiful and talented sisters!" 'and i hope forgiving!'

"That's sweet, Linc." Lynn looked at herself in his mirror. "But i'm not girly at all." She held her hands out from her chest then drew them in as she talked.

"Are you kidding, Lynn? Until Lola and Leni got her to dress up Lisa, Yuki was trying to get you into that sundress or that bikini. She's a model and a photographer, she knows what she's talking about! And if you didn't notice, she's small too. Boobs don't make you a woman, and you don't need to be all glitter and giggles to be a girl either. You just, need to be you." He looked to Lucy. "Right?" Lucy nodded. "That goes for you too, Lucy." She smiled and he wished that he had a camera. 'Such a rare and beautiful sight!' Then his thoughts shifted back to other uses for a camera. 'like photos of Lynn and Lucy in their underwear. Bad Lincoln!'

"So, Bro, you said your room was about comfort. You meant that?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah. Of course."

"Oh good!" Lynn and Lucy said at the same time.

Lynn unhooked her bra and Lucy pulled off the garter belts and her bra.

It was more than evident that he liked what he saw as the blanket over his lap tented. Before he could protest both of them had taken their preferred spaces on his bed.

"Hey, Linc?" Lynn asked. "I know it might be weird, and wrong, and i'm fifteen so i don't know how that fits in, but, Lucy goes first. I'll wear you out."

"I don't know..." Lincoln felt a delicate hand slip into his waistband and fingers play through his pubic hair.

His eyes shot to Lucy then to Lynn as she pulled the covers down, then back to Lucy.

Lucy looked determined and was fascinated by the bulge in his briefs.

Lynn looked like a hungry puppy that wss excited to see it's owner come home as she pulled the only cloth on his body down his legs.

his sisters ghasped and their skin darkened more.

"That is HUGE!" Lynn's eyes were locked on his freed member.

"You really are my BIG brother!" Lucy wrapped her hand around it. "I can't even touch the tips of my fingers together!"

Lynn put her hand on top of Lucy's, like how two people would compete to see who goes first with a baton or stick. They both were awed at his size. Lucy put her other hand on him atop Lynn's. Now only the top inch and head stuck out above their hands.

He felt a mix of emotions and the sensation of being held by someone elses hand, much less two of the most beautiful girls he knew... he tried to forget that these were his sisters but that only made him throb more.

The difference of Lynn's sports caloused hands and Lucy's which were kept smooth with hand creams was amazing as they both stroked in time with one another.

"Stop!" He managed to finally say. The pulled their hands back quickly and looked disappointed and ashamed. Lynn's eyes started to tear up and she opened her mouth to apologize. "I want to see more." He toyed with the elastic on their panties. "Lucy, leave the stockings on, please. Lynn, you think you could run and get those red socks, and sneakers. Oh, and your baseball shirt!"

"Lincoln, are you serious?" Lynn asked.

"Grab lucy's skull barette while you're at it. I want to see both pairs of my beautiful sisters' eyes."

Lynn was quick, the hall was clear and she was out and back in no time. Lynn had also grabbed her hat.

"Oh, just like i imagined!" He said as Lynn fished slipping into her outfit. The open shirt gave him glimpses as she moved. She pinned Lucy's hair back. The goth looked to her big brother. "Amazing!" He smiled. "You may continue. Then it's your turn!"

Lucy shivered and Lynn clenched her legs together.

Lucy resumed stroking him and he sighed. "I thought this was a team sport." Lynn looked up from watching Lucy stroking him. He motioned with his eyes and she got the hint. "Aaaah your hands feel ama-ZING!" Lucy had begun licking his crown. not wanting to be accused of slacking Lynn followed suite. He was amazed to see their toungs and lips meet around him. When they both looked up at him, he felt a strong sensation. "Close!" He groaned. Neither of them were experienced, but they had obviously studied something. It reminded him of a video he had watched before. But a million times better. "I'm...!"

Lucy and Lynn put their cheeks together and aimed him at themselves. still stroking him and licking his tip while they stare up at him. Lincoln came with a groan of pleasure and a full body shudder. Watching the biggest load of his life splash across his sisters' faces seemed to extend his oragasm. once he was done, the two stare up at him in surprise.

Lynn had a blob across the bridge of her nose and the bigger part of that ran down the right side of her nose and onto the corner of her mouth. she caught it with a simple tilt of her head so it ran into her mouth. Another streak went from her left ear to her chin.

Lucy had been hit right of the tip of her nose and it splattered. it actually looked like Luan had thrown a pie in her face. Lucky for her it didn't get in her eyes. Ronnie Ann had told him that it stung, her ex boyfriend was her ex for that reason. Lucy opened her mouth to show that she had caught a good ammount of his essence. Lynn showed of what she caught as well.

"Kiss." He stroked their hair. "Kiss eachother." He didn't think it would happen. He hoped they wouldn't get angry, but when they happily complied they started by cleaning off eachothers faces. Licking it up playfully and occasionally letting their lips and tongues touch.

He had stayed hard after the blow job, and now he felt himself pulsing with each beat of his heart.

As they made out he started to form thoughts. Without thinking he urged Lucy up and guided her to sit over him.

Her hard, pale rose nipples matched her pale rose pussy and her cute little anus was just a shade darker. He felt the drool fill his mouth. Her girlhood quivered and that darker back door puckered and clenched with her excitement. Her clit was erect and he brushed it with his tongue. She squealed with surprise into Lynn's mouth.

he saw Lynn's fingers join his tongue between Lucy's legs and she opened their little sister for him.

the two were still locked in a passionate kiss. He nibbled lightly on Lucy's thighs and he felt her get wetter. he bit just enough to leave a bruise and she had a small orgasm. 'Figures, the vampire fan likes biting!' he grinned, but he didn't have much time for more foreplay, she moved her hips and stopped kissing lynn long enough to tell him. "Hurry!"

Lincoln grabbed Lucy by the hips and pulled her down, burrying his face in her sacred, forbidden places. He felt her clit on his bottom lip and his nose bumped and prodded her butthole while he lapped deeply from her. Her moans increased until she threw her head back, bucking hard against his face as she flooded his mouth with her nectar. She fell to the side, eyes closed in bliss and her tongue lolling out cutely as she trembled with the aftershocks.

Lincoln closed his mouth and his cheeks puffed out. Lynn laughed. "You're joking!"

Lincoln opened his mouth to show her. "Woah!" She leaned in and lapped Lucy's juices from his open mouth. he swallowd what Lynn left behind. "She's so sweet!" Lynn glanced at Lucy. She had turned to her side and was now sleeping.

"Your turn!" Lincoln said hungrily.

"Linc, tonight was about you. you really don't have to." in the back of her mind she worried about her own flavor.

"If it's about me, i want to do what i enjoy most." He stated softly but confidently.

Lynn raised and eyebrow in question but at the same time she moved over him. 'He's so...'

Lincoln watched in delight as Lynn's sex came into view. Now he could see better, he noticed that her hair was trimmed into the shape of home plate. "Oh you!" He smiled up at her playfully. "Coming up to bat, Lincoln Loud!"

she hid her blushing face. "Lincoln!" She squeaked quietly in embarassment. "Stop!"

"Just wait until i'm up to bat."

She twisted to look back at him as she gripped his shaft. "Not... not tonight, but..." She shifted until they were perfect for a sixty-nine. "okay."

as he admired her he stroked her legs, butt and sides, now and again running his hands over her stomach and breasts. Lynn had chocolate colored nipples, like Luna, but down below she was bubble gum pink. He couldn't see her other hole with how she had her back arched, but she had freckles in all the right places. "Lynn, never doubt that you are a beautiful woman." He placed kisses up and down her thighs, over her hip joints and even at her little patch of hair. he took his time and he drew out each kiss.

he ignored the feel of lynn's hands and the kisses she gave him. she seemed to be following his lead. he placed a kiss directly on her core and felt her take him in her mouth some.

Lick. Kiss. Nuzzle. Suckle. The mouth of her love, the tender and soft lips, nuzzle her thigh, suck her clit. he mixed it up but he paid attention to what made her react. he paid no attention to time and when Lynn finally came, he felt it squirt hard into his mouth. Lucy gushed, but Lynn could get distance if he wasn't catching it. The feel on his cock was different. He moved to look and Lynn came again, spraying his face. He glimpsed his sister and felt her start to swallow around him. He finally came again. his eyes rolled back and his head swam as he felt Lynn continue to hold herself down. He stilled and she sat up, sucking in a huge breath of air. in the back of his mind he wondered just what the warm drops he was feeling on his legs and hips were.

He sat up and hugged Lynn from behind. He felt her shake. He was suddenly aware that she was crying. "Lynn, i am so sorry!" He tightened his hold on her and pressed his face into her back. "I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't hurt me, Lincoln." She turned in his lap. "I'm happy!" She was wearing a huge smile. "i feel beautiful for the first time."

He knew there was something behind those words. Something he didn't know.

"The girls at school. The guys on the... on the..."

"They don't matter, Lynn." He kissed her then dried her eyes.

"I know they don't matter, but, you hear something enough, you know." She enjoyed the little bit of pampering she recieved as he dried her tears.

"I'm, going to get us some clean sheets. Some clean clothes, too. Help me with Lucy real quick?" Lynn nodded yes.

it didn't take long to get the washer loaded. lincoln got a simple pair of boxers and football jersey for Lynn and a long sleeve Type O-Negative t-shirt for Lucy with some black boycut panties.

When he returned, Lynn held Lucy and they were sitting in the padded folding chair lincoln kept in his room. He threw a sheet on the bed and laid Lucy by the wall. Lynn stirred enough that he only needed to help her the two steps to the bed. Both were obviously not getting dressed tonight. 'Two in the morning!' he thought as he glanced at the clock. He decided not to redress either and snuggled up between his sisters after tossing his briefs off. 'Okay. So i... did THAT with them.' he licked his lips, tasting the flavors of Lynn and Lucy. 'I wonder what the others taste like.'

"I know what you're thinking." he heard Lucy whisper. he was surprised and worried, but she was only sleep talking. "How can i be back from the grave." She was so cute he kissed her forehead. "Your love brought me back." he expected to hear the name Edwin. "I'll always come for you, Lincoln!" She turned and accidentally smacked him in the face before her hand found lynn's resting on his chest. She pressed her sex into his hip as the bend of her knee caught his stiff member. Lynn cuddled up closer on the other side in much the same way.

he placed his hands on their hips as they used his shoulders as their pillows.

Day 9

Lincoln woke up to kisses and the feeling of hands stroking him. "I can get used to this!" He mumbled happily.

Wetness surrounded the head, then shaft of his manhood. He twitched, bucked, heard Lucy gag but she pressed on with Lynn's encouragement. When he felt her nose in his pubes he came. It wasn't as much as last night, but still, Lucy and Lynn shared it.

"Thank's for breakfast, Little Bro!" Lynn kissed his cheek.

"It was wonderful!" Lucy kissed his cheek too.

"Thank you for everything!" He felt bad that they rushed from the room. the clock read 3.30, it was still dark out. at least he got to see them run naked to their room. after their door closed he saw the light flick on in Luna's and Luan's room.

Then the door opened. Luan walked into the hall and stopped. She turned to look down the hall directly at him. her blank expression had him worried. She said something he couldn't hear then laughed. he heard her say "Get it?" She turned and went to the bathroom. after a few minutes she walked out, down the hall, and right into his room.

he was glad he had covered himself up.

he didn't know what to think.

"What's the difference between a hot radiator and a can of soda?" she aksed.

"I dunno, what?" he waited. Suddenly Lincoln was being sprayed with a seltser bottle. His cry of shock woke up Luan.

She was just as stunned as he was to see him standing there. Her eyes stare at his wet hair and shocked face. He shivered. then slowly, her eyes lowered to see that he was nude. her eyes sprung up quickly and she spun on her heels. "S-s-sorry!" She stuttered.

"It's cool."

"You mean, IT's cold." He saw her finger point behind her at his lower parts.

at this point he didn't care. "Luna sneak out again?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You only sleep walk when she's not home." He shivered again. "Mind if i bunk with you? Some clown got my bed all wet." He laughed a little.

"Sure." She said without hesitation. "I'll even warm you up!" He knew that tone, it usually preceeded her pranks or dirty jokes.

"Okay, but only cuddling. Lynn and Lucy wore me out." He froze as Luan turned slowly to face him. He couldn't read this expression. "Tomorrow night, i promise." He added without thinking. "Wear your clown nose, and i'll make that other flower of yours squirt!" He said suddenly feeling confident.

Her eyes narrowed and she smirked wickedly. "My clown nose?" He nodded. "Okay!" She beamed at him


	7. Picking Up Pieces Ignorance Is Bliss

**WOW!**

 **I really did not expect such a turn out.**

 **At the time of typing this up, 23 of you have given the story a like and follow. Thank you!!!**

 **AbstractedRisqu - Typing on my phone makes it hard sometimes. I'll try to get those caps corrected. I have been shooting for readable and I guess caps slipped my mind. I did get them as I caught them in my editing.**

 **Also, I had dumped the revised chapter and uploaded the old draft... silly me.I'll redescribe them since after I posted the 1st chapter I dumped it too. Silly me again.**

 **BattleUnit3 - I've had these chapters sitting on my phone for... I'd say about a month now. A little more maybe. I've got a few more lined up to edit and revise before I post. I can write pretty quick but picking the big chunks of celery out of the stuffing takes time.** **Free writing, liberating but sometimes a hassle.**

 **Johnmonty - Who indeed will be in the harem? I'm still trying to figure that out. I also plan on bringing the OCs into play in interesting ways. Harem or not. A story is like a recipie, needs flavor with the meat, and salt is not the only spice out there.**

 **Hopefully i can keep on track with Orphans. My mild A.D.D. and frustrations with losing my KP story draft and notes along with the constant interruptions in rewriting it... I don't reccomend my KP fanfic yet.**

Day 9 continued

Lincoln woke up spooning Luan. She was awake and writing in her joke note book.

"Yeah that's a good one!" He heard her say then laugh quietly. "That one about the hot dog vendor, not going to work."

He lifted her hair and pressed his lips to the back of her neck. She stiffened then relaxed. "It wasn't a dream!" She sighed and rolled in his arms. "I really sprayed you with setlzer water last night?" She asked suppressing a laugh.

"When is Luna due home?" He asked.

"Lincoln, seriously!" She watched as he slid under the covers. "Lincoln?" She clamped her thighs together on reflex as she felt her panties start to come down. She lifted the covers to see him resting his chin at the apex of her thighs and looking at her curiously. "That... that wasn't a dream either!?" She almost shouted. He shook his head no, causing friction on her nether region and she bit her lip and closed her eyes as she hummed in pleasure. "Luna... will be home soon." she opened her eyes to see him breathing in her scent. "Lincoln?" He looked up at her. "Why my clown nose?"

"I don't know." he looked aside and blushed so deeply that his ears looked like they were glowing. "I guess i kind of want to hear it honk as you suck me off."

Luan started to laugh. She fell back and spread her legs in doing so. Spread too wide to pull them down Lincoln decided to settle for licking her through the thin cotton.

'Do all of my sisters get this wet?' he thought as only after a couple licks she was soaked and he could taste her musky cream which was tinted with banana undertones. Her hands gripped fistfulls of his hair.

"Lincoln, noooo, we... aaaAAAAH!" She pressed her hips up into his face and he felt a small push against the cloth that was acompanied by searing warmth. He kept going and it happened again within seconds. "linc, plese, I aaaaaaah-haaaa-mmmmmmmmm!" She had her hands over her mouth and was staring at him with satisfied lusty eyes.

She allowed him to pull her panties fully off of her. Lincoln tucked them into his pocket. "I love you, Luan!" He said sweetly and laid atop her.

She felt him poking her thigh. "Lincoln, I'm not ready for that." She whispered and looked away.

"I wasn't going to try unless you asked." he ran his fingers between her nether lips and gave her another small cum.

She looked up to see his face, shiny with her fluids and smiling at her sweetly.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything. For just being you. Also, I was right!" She looked at him funny. "You taste like bananas!" She opened her mouth to deny it, but his fingers in her mouth killed any protests that she had.

"Mind if I take a quick shower first?" he asked.

"Linc, I can't even walk right now. Always a little floaty after I do it myself. This was like, ten times a million better!" She leaned up to kiss him, he met her half way and let her lay back down. A hand ran up her shirt and he caressed her breast. "Lincoln!" She warned, but with less worry than before. "Tonight, remember."

"Yeah." He sat up, still straddling her. "Can I see them?" She shyly pulled up her shirt and saw his eyes brighten. Luan had the same color pink as her favorite squirt flower for her nipples. He sat back to see between her spread legs that her own private flower matched the gag flower as well. "You squirt?" He made a motion to her lower half. She nodded shyly.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "So I can keep my promise then!" It was her turn to blush so strongly that her ears burned.

He kissed her ear and got off the bed. "Sorry to eat and run, but I do thank you for breakfast, Maddam Loud!" He bowed in an overly dramatic fashion. "The pie was delicious!" He left Luan in a fit of giggles as she lay there limply.

A few minites after lincoln had left, Luna came in to find Luan with her shirt bunched up above her breasts, no panties and legs tangled in her blankets, Giggling as she lay in a puddle of her own love and trying to cover up.

Luna took a deep breath through her nose and let it out with a satisfied aaah. "Glad to see you're feeling better, Sis!" She gave the surprised and embarassed comedian a kiss on the cheek and patted her head. "We share a room and you always make the place smell like banana cream pies when you flick your bean. Doesn't matter how quiet you are, you can't cover up the smell." Luan was hiding her face under her pillow now.

Luna started stripping as she climbed into her bunk. "For a while I was worried, you know." Luan heard Luna take another deep breath.

"Strange how it smells like home again." Luan heard her big sister cracking her back. "Wake me up for lunch, will ya, dude?" A sock dropped past the comedian.

Luan had a full body blush and the giggles had died out. "Sure." she said quietly and then she heard Luna's headphones start to play. "Mind playing that so we both could hear? I, ah, was sleep walking again." Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of Sonic Youth. "Thank you!" Luan set her alarm clock. 'Damnit, Lincoln!' The giggles made a comeback. 'Never been so embarrassed before... I think.' Luan yawned. 'That was amazing!'

Downstairs Lori let Violet in.

"Hey, Bunny!" Lori hugged the younger woman. "Luna's up stairs."

"As usual!" She smiled. "Mind if I raid the fridge?"

"No, go ahead. I think it's time I go check out the restraunt. It hasn't been open since..." Lori trailed off.

"Luna's probably sleeping. She rocked it hard last night!" Violet's eyes lit up with pride.

"The stage or you?" Lori's question made Violet blush. "Both?" Violet nodded. "Well I'm glad that you two had a good time!"

Violet pointed to Lori's neck. "Got over Bobby?"

Lori quickly covered the love bite with her hand. 'Damnit Leni!' "Hehe, uh, well yeah... uuum... I really don't want to talk about it right now. There's a sisters meeting later, Big sisters, so Lincoln's taking the twins, Lisa and Lily out. You should come." Lori hurried out the door.

Violet grabbed a carrot to munch. She watched through the kitchen window as Lori sat in her car and put makeup over the bite. The bunny themed punk tossed the end down for Demon to finish, then knelt down and scratched between the rabbit's ears. He happily thumped his foot as she did this. "There's Cliff, you two behave and be careful." She gave the cat a few strokes and watched as the two went through the pet door.

Violet traveled upstairs and opened the door to the room her girlfriend shared with Luan. "Damn! That smells good!" Luna was on the top bunk, one sock off the other only half way, her skirt was off as well as her shirt and bra. Violet used her phone to snap a picture of her girlfriend, drooling on her pillow with her grey cotton clad butt up in the air.

She glanced down to see Luan curled up in a ball, a happy and content look on her face. her naked butt poked out from her blanket. "What the hell." she snapped a shot of Luan as well. Then after a moment she stripped to her white panties adorned with little bunny skulls. "When in Rome." She muttered as she climbed the ladder and nudged Luna.

The rocker's eyes cracked. "Bunny?"

"Yes."

"Why you here?" Luna scooted over.

"Don't want to be home right now." She crawled in next to Luna. "Hold me?" Luna shifted and wrapped Violet in her arms.

"Love you!" Luna yawned. It was contagious as Violet yawned too.

"Love... you... too!" She gave Luna kisses between the words and the two fell asleep together.

The restraunt. The business her father had built. Lori sat inside, tossing garbage out of the fridge and pantry into a wastebasket.

Mail sat on the counter, where it had once been on the floor. To be honest, she was afraid to look at it. Just picking it up had filled her head with worry of bills and debt and not living up to her father's abilities.

"Eeew!" She snapped the ziplock bowl shut. "We can buy more." She tossed the bowl in the bin. "Too bad, that looked like Lynnzagnia too."

The place was simple, she noted as she moved away from the fridge to catch her breath. It had a feel like you would be eating at home. "Dad really liked pink." She made the observation.

Her heart sunk into her stomach. "We have to do Mom and Dad's room too."

Lori had been thinking about how Lincoln had spent so long in that closet. He deserved a better room and there was no reason to turn a perfectly good room into a shrine. 'Especially when you can have a bigger bed... oh hell I didn't mean for that to sound so awful!' She took a seat and sighed. "And the wills. We've been putting that off." She slammed her fist on the floor and pointed to the sky ready to shout in anger, only to slump over in tears. After a few minutes she composed herself and finished with the fridge.

Lori gathered the canned goods, they still had a shelf life, and she could put off a major shopping trip this way.

On the drive home she swung by the bank and drew out some money. She pulled a bit extra out for Lincoln. He did all the yard work this morning took out the trash. Helped with breakfast. Laundry. He certainly stepped up. She couldn't help but worry that he was somehow avoiding the obvious.

Her funds were low, ever since she got fired. 'Dad's place is better anyway!' She didn't want to think about why she was fired but it seeped into her thoughts.

Mr. Scott's greasy hands gripping her shoulders and running over her sides and arms. The smell of haggis and warm beer as he asked her if she wanted a raise. His hand cupping her breast.

She kneed him and ran away. Hearing him yell that she wouldn't be coming in the next day or ever. He had touched her before, but that last time he had wanted to go further, and she couldn't keep calling those touches accidents anymore.

A honk behind her startled her.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She double checked the ATM. It was cleared out and she had her card.

Lincoln thought that Lynn and Lucy had been avoiding him. Until they flopped onto the couch, flanking him. He was treated to a cold glass of milk and a saurkraut and peanutbutter sandwhich.

"You look tired, Bro!" Lynn punched his arm.

"All that work you did today." Lucy added.

"Just, trying to get back to normal. Plus our parents tried to keep the house in shape." He hugged them. "Thanks!"

"Don't spoil your appetite." Lucy warned. "I ordered pizza." She sat up straight. "The mail is here." She smiled again for the third time this week. This one was more excited. "I feel something!"

She bolted from the room and out to stand by the mail box.

After taking the mail from the carrier she ran back in and went through the latest deliveries. When finished, she held a box in her hand.

"This!" She set it down carefully and they gathered around it.

"What's it say?" Lynn asked the goth.

"I don't know!" She answered, obviously still buzzing with energy.

"Hey, Lisa!" Lincoln yelled. A few seconds later the young genius appeared at the top of the stairs. "Help us out real quick?" She gave a nod and walked down quickly.

She got to the bottom, stopped to clean her glasses with her shirt then resumed her walk over. "Yesh?" Lucy handed her the box. "Japanese inscription, addressed to Lucy Loud, from Oji." She read off. "I remember Dearest saying that she has an uncle that enjoys alchemy and magic in Kyoto and that everyone calls him Oji."

"Dearest?" The three asked.

"The monicker given to our friend Shinji by her parents and used by her family and friends." Lisa handed the package back to Lucy. "So my beloved siblings, I have work to resume." She looked at Lincoln chewing on his sandwhich. "I certainly hope that is not what we are having for lunch."

"No, just a snack." He replied.

Lisa smiled and left the room.

"That must be The Diary of Johnathon Loud." Lincoln told his sisters. They both looked at him strangely. "Apparently he was a warlock and knew one of Shinji's ancestors."

Lucy tore the paper off and found a simple but beautifully made wooden lockbox with a key taped to the top.

"This thing is old!" Lynn ran her finger across the varnished box. "Easily Early American Colonial." Lincoln and Lucy looked at Lynn in surprise. "What? I know stuff! Why does everyone always look surprised when I say something not sports related?" They continued to stare. "I like antiques, sue me!"

"I think we're just surprised because you don't share your other hobbies with us, Lynn." Lincoln told the jock.

"I didn't want to get made fun of." The jock lowered her head.

"Well, now we have something else we can do together." Lucy stepped closer to her roommate.

"Well, you going to open that?" Lynn asked.

"Depends, what do you know about old books." Lucy asked.

"I barely know anything about new books. Of course, I know a nerd." Lynn pulled out her cell.

"Hey, what's that?" Lana asked walking up.

Twenty minutes later.

"Marshia, from the hockey team." Lincoln and Lana both said in disbelief.

Lucy only gave Lynn a look that said "really".

"Her mom restores old books and sometimes she helps. I could get her mom to do it, but that'll be three grand. Marshia just wants to borrow your first editions of those vampire romance books for the weekend."

They all watched as Marshia locked her bike to the mailbox.

"But Marshia..." Lana started.

"Loves to read. Girl recites Shakespear and shit." Lynn walked to the door to open it for her friend. "Hey, Mash!"

The two hugged and Marshia wasted no time. "Hey Louds, where's the book?"

Luan, Luna and Violet came down for lunch, followed by Leni and Lola. "The smell of pizza has called me!" Violet had said dramatically.

'"Yeah, yeah. Thank Lucy." Lynn waved them towards the kitchen.

It had the opposite effect, drawing their attention to Marshia Mendleton inspecting a book.

"Sup, dudes?" Luna asked as they too gathered around.

"Checking out Lucy's new book." Lincoln glanced back and caught Luan's eye. He smirked and she saw him pat his pocket.

"Okay. Everything about this is hand made. It has been expanded to hold more pages at least three times. The ink is of the period as is the paper but the leather is bothering me." She inspected it some more. Flipping into the diary a few pages more she set it down. "That's not runes, is it?" She looked over to Lucy.

"Johnathon Loud was a warlock." Lucy answered the question.

"Eew!" Marshia pulled her hands away as if she had just put her hands on a corpse. "Yeah, okay, so my mom had to deal with a few old occult books, and that's most likely human skin. I'm going to go wash my hands!"

"Cool!" Violet, Luna, Lana and Lucy all said at the same time.

Lori greeted Marshia as she pulled up. The girl waved but was in a rush.

When she came in she saw the family gathered around the kitchen table as Lucy read the diary parts of the book to them.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" She put her purse down and walked over.

"We had a real warlock in the family!" Lucy said with excitememt only family would be able to see.

"Yeah, it's pretty interesting. Part diary, part spell book." Luna told Lori.

Only for Lucy to turn the page and Lana pick up where Luna left off. "He liked to draw naked ladies!" She laughed as the older kids covered the younger kids' eyes.

"He has a picture in here of himself." Lucy pointed it out to their brother.

"Hey, he looks like me! Sort of." Everyone agreed.

There were letters in between some pages. A few still had a hint of perfume.

"He was also quite the ladies man." Lynn added.

"So, where did you find that?" Lori asked.

"Shinji's uncle Oji sent that from Japan. She figured Lucy might like to have it." Lincoln answered again. "One of her relatives knew Johnathon back in the day. They've kept it all these years."

"I think I know why." Letters written in Japanese and English, both to and from Johnathon and Myoko started to appear in the rear of the book. More drawings of Myoko and Johnathon together appeared in the books as well. A few loose pages containing drawings were by a different artist and showed Johnathon and Myoko together.

"As cool as this is." Lori spoke up. "Linc, here's some cash. Take Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily to the park for a while. Big sister's meeting."

"Hey, what about Lucy?" Lola questioned.

"Sorry, Lola, but she stays for this one. I'll take you shopping later, okay." Lori knelt and gave Lola a hug.

"Better be the good store." She grumbled as she walked off to get her shoes.


	8. Love To Share

Day 10 continued

Lincoln pushed Lily on the swing. The youngest Loud yelling "Higher!" She had already went over the top once.

He kept an eye on Lana playing kickball with some of her friends from school with one eye.

He kept watch over Lola hustling at chess on a nearby table with the other. He was pretty sure most of the guys let her win.

"HIGHER!" He gave a hard push and accomplished sending Lily over the top again.

She laughed and hopped off the swing running to the merry'go'round. "Spin me!" She grabbed Lana who was taking a break from kickball.

Lincoln's hair stood on end. He turned to see Jackson walking towards him with a purpose. With him was a guy in a black hoodie.

"There you are, punk!" Jackson stepped up to Lincoln and his friend moved to Lincoln's left. "Thought we'd settle this now!"

"Tell him to go sit down and we will." Lincoln pointed to the unknown person.

"No, Phil is here so you don't sucker punch me again." Jason nodded as if this is what had happened.

"Hey, Phil, I'm Lincoln!" The white haired boy said friendly and shook Phil's hand and got a friendly "hey" in return. This bothered Jackson.

"Anyway, Jackson, you pushed me. I don't push, I'm not a child." Lincoln grinned as Jackson growled. "Now that is cleared up, I think Phil was brought here in case you start to lose again." Lincoln didn't give the older boy time to reply. "No offense, Phil, if it comes to it, I won't hold back."

"Just not the face, man." Phil shrugged it off. "Mother gets family portraits on her birthday and that's tomorrow."

"Like wise, I might have some brains but I need to keep my good looks just in case." Phil smiled at lincoln's words.

"Hey!" Jackson stepped in between them. "We gonna fight or not?"

"Okay." Lincoln stepped back and Jackson started to move like he was a boxer. Lincoln put his hands up and stayed in place just swaying from side to side.

"Come on!" Jackson motioned for Lincoln to make a move.

"This is your idea, Jack, not mine. You first." Lincoln waited, and waited.

Jackson continued to tell him to "come on" a few more times.

"Phil, it was nice meeting you, but I've got better things to do." Lincoln started to walk away when something told him to duck. He felt legs collide with him and someone tumble over his back. Jackson had spun and landed on his own back looking up at Lincoln. "Trying to do to me what you accused me of? You hypocrite!" Lincoln yelled, this drew a few stares.

Jackson held up his hands to block any blows and closed his eyes. Lincoln just walked on, ignoring the other teen.

He heard Phil behind him talking to Jackson. "Uncool, man, uncool."

Lincoln sat across from Lola and Lily hopped on his lap. "You want to play, Lily?"

"Yeah!" She hurried to set up the pieces copying Lola's side.

"So who was that?" Lola asked.

"Jackson and Phil. Phil seems cool. Jackson, definetly not." Lincoln answered as Lola made her first move.

"There's something about that Jackson guy that worries me." She watched Jackson and Phil exchange words in the distance and then go their seperate ways. "Be careful, Big Brother." The concern in her eyes made him worry. Lola might not look it, but she is a good judge of character.

"I will."

When Lana joined them, covered in mud and dirt, Lily and Lola were discussing Lily's possible moves. "So who's winning?"

"Lola is a good teacher. Lily just needs a few pointers right now." He ignored the mud on his pants and shirt as Lana hugged him. He put an arm around her.

Once Lily lost, Lola explained a few more things. The toddler took notes. "I will get you next time, Lola."

"We'll see about that, Squirt." Lola fixed Lily's bow. "Come on, I believe we were promised icecream!"

"Coffee and chocolate!" Lily hopped up and pulled Lincoln from the seat.

"Rocky road!" Lana was already making plans and changing them. "No, death by chocolate!"

"I want a scoop of... you know what, I shall decide when I get there." Lola looked at Lincoln. "What are you getting?"

"Butter Pecan with a scoop of Fudge Ripple. Or maybe just Butter Pecan, I'm not too sure yet. We need to get Lisa from her friends house. Who wants a piggy back ride first?"

Lola looked at the mud on his shirt. "I'll walk, thanks."

"I'm good, bro!" Lana told him.

"Alright, Lily, hop on!" He said happily and she wasted no time climbing on. She took it a step further and got onto his shoulders. "Okay, that works too."

Back at the house the meeting came under way.

"So why are we here, Lori?" Luna asked taking a seat.

"I see and hear more than everyone thinks. I am not as proper..." Lori faltered and started over. "I am not as proper as you all think."

"We all love Lincoln!" Leni spoke up and clapped excitedly. "Like, totes!"

"Well, yeah, he's our brother, Leni." Luna replied.

Lynn and Lucy gave eachother looks, they were surprised to see Luan fidget and freeze a moment when she glanced their way.

"I hear the things you two talk about when you sit on the roof smoking grass, and the jokes about him 'joining' you two. How you dress when you know you're the only one going to be home with him. Or when you and Bunny are going to be the only two here with him." Lori listed off.

Luna's mouth hung open and Violet laughed nervously. "He's like, too young for me, and I'm with Luna."

Lori rolled her eyes. "Luan," The comedian's head shot up when she heard her name. "Lynn," Now Lori had the jock's full attention as well. "I hear what you two have been saying when you take your personal time. Baths slosh, but not loud enough to hide what else goes on in there. What's called out in the moment. Showers, ladies, showers!" Lynn and Luan were both hiding their faces in embarrassment. "The constant patter with some self control can hide what you're doing."

"Lucy, last week when I found your poem book, I didn't give it back right away. I may not show it, but I do like a lot of your poems. Just be glad that I was the one who found it. That poem, 'Darkness Loves The Moon'. It is quite obvious who you are talking about."

Lucy didn't seem to change in mood, but a blush did climb up her cheeks.

"Leni talks in her sleep." Leni nodded in agreement to Lori's words.

"I obsessed over Bobby because I did love him, but also because he was very much like someone we all hold dear." Her eyes darted to Leni briefly. "Like a mix of two really." She mumbled

Everyone stare at Lori as she took a breath.

"On a side note, I'm bi, and I hid that from everyone for the longest time, except Leni, because..."

"That's who bit you!" Violet yelled, happy to figure it out.

"Yeah, she gets a bit rough." Lori blushed and Leni apologized. "It's okay, Leni." She patted the fashion starlet's leg comfortingly. "Look." She took a breath. "I want him too, okay, and it's a little fucked up, but..."

"He's big!" Lucy said out of the blue and Lynn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I've seen the bulge, felt it agaisnt me too when..." Lori stopped shocked by realization of her younger sisters' words.

Everyone looked in disbelief as Lucy and Lynn stacked their hands like they had the night before. Lynn adding two fingers on top of that.

Lucy said. "I couldn't touch the tips of my thumb and ring finger."

"He really worked my gag reflex!" Lynn got a dreamy look on her face.

"And what a tongue!" Luan blurted out with a sigh, getting surprised looks from the rest of the group.

Lynn and Lucy got the same dreamy look and each uttered a soft "Yeah!" Then they looked to Luan with a questioning gaze like everyone else.

"I sprayed him with seltzer last night when sleep walking. He slept with me because his bed is wet." Then she looked disappointed. "Started my period an hour ago. He wanted me to wear my clown nose that honks..."

"He had me wear my baseball tee and sneakers."

"Wait and second! You guys already had sex with Lincoln!?" Lori pointed betwen the three.

"We're still virgins, Lori. I, I know I want my first REAL time to be, special." Lynn motioned between her and Lucy. "She tastes like ambrosia, by the way. She gushed so much that she filled his mouth and I took a little taste." Lucy blushed and looked at Lynn in surprise. "And I know Lucy had this big idea of being alone for a romantic thing... a few ideas. Sorry, Lucy, I read some of them thinking it was your poetry book."

All eyes drifted to Luan. "I broke my hymen falling off my unicylce and onto those props last year. Mom took me to the doctor. Never been with a guy and I don't use toys when I merrily row my boat. Still a virgin."

Luna finally caught on to her roomamtes earlier statement. "Hold on, that was why it smelled like that this morning! You bitch, why didn't you tell me? I would have like to have got the details." Luna pouted.

"Because I didn't know you liked him like I like him." Luan informed Luna. "Also didn't know Lori liked to listen to people doing that."

"I don't listen on purpose!" The eldest sister nearly shouted.

"I can't believe we're talking about this." Violet said with wonder. "I mean, it's cool." She looked to Luna. "Would we tag team Linc?"

"Of course, Luv, no fun other wise." Violet and Luna kissed briefly.

"Did lincoln ask you guys or did you ask him?" Lori asked looking over to Luan, Lynn and Lucy.

"We surprised him." Lynn admitted.

"We wanted to thank him for everything, and being a good brother. He really surprised us." Lucy added.

"He said if last night was about him, he wanted to do what he enjoys most. making his sisters happy!" Lynn clapsed her hands together and smiled with pride and adoration. "Oh man did he ever!" Tears started to streak down her face as she recalled what he did and what he had said. Everyone felt themselves get warm and yet fill with pride at how amazing Lincoln is.

"Soooo... I think the meeting is over now." Lori had her hands pressed tightly between her clenched thighs.

"Actually, Like, who goes next?" Leni asked.

"You go ahead, Leni." Lori told her.

"No, I'll wait. Why don't you, Lori?" She scooted next to her big sister and hugged her. "Give him what you-know-who didn't deserve."

"I'll be rowing my own boat for a week, you know, starting today." Lori smirked at Luan who got the joke.

"You're going rafting?" Leni asked.

"She's on her period, Leni." Luan filled in.

"Oh. Sorry Lori, you too, Luan. I'll run and get more pads." Leni got up and started for the door. "Hey, I almost forgot, We should move Lincoln into Mom and Dad's room. He, like, totes deserves it!"

Everyone agreed.

"Great idea, Leni!" Lynn told her.

"Oh, it was Lori's, she just forgot to bring it up."

"Plus the bigger bed!" Luna mentioned.

Everyone agreed again.

"You guys could put the special stuff of Lynn's and Rita's in Linc's old room, so you guys can still visit them. Does that make sense?" Violet suggested as she looked around seeking approval on the idea.

"Actually, it does. We also need to speak with Mister Vine about Mom's will and Dad's will."

"I thought we already looked that over?" Lucy asked.

"No. Lincoln just remembered where some papers were. About the restraunt?" Lori looked around the room.

"You can count on us, Lori!" Lynn spoke up.

"I can bake more than cream pies." Luan informed.

"Dad taught us all a bit of cooking. We'll all help." Luna finished.

"Can I make smoothies?" Leni asked.

"It is our restraunt, Leni, we can make what we want." Lori held out her arms. "Group hug?"

On main street Lisa was guided by Lincoln as she went over some notes. He didn't want her straying into the road.

"Hey, my family!" Clyde called when he saw the group of siblings walk in to the icecream shop.

"Hey, Clyde!" The four answered.

"Love the outfit, Clyde!" Lola felt the fabric. "Egyptian cotton! Special event?"

"Yeah. We were out celebrating, Dad sold a place up North!" Her turned. "You really think it looks good on me?"

"Definetly! The vanilla cream suit and coffee tie work well with your dark skin and eyes!" She frowned a bit. "Still wearing the afro I see."

Lincoln chuckled. Ever since he started wearing an afro everyone told him to get a different style.

"Even my dads tell me it doesn't work for me. I don't see the problem." He looked at his reflection in the display case.

"It makes you look like a dirty cotton swab." Lola patted his cheek. "You're my brother from another mother, Clyde, and you're better than this. Get a haircut. For all of us!"

She moved behind Lana in line.

"Well, they managed to cut in front of you." Lincoln pointed out. "I agree with her, Bro, I just didn't know how to say it."

"Hey, it's cool. Sometimes brutal honesty is best." Clyde couldn't stop looking at his hair now that Lola called him a dirty cotton swab. The muscle definition he had developed was over shadowed by the big puff of hair.

"Bald is in, Clyde." Lola offered the advice. "Makes you look taller, more masculine."

"Bald?" Clyde's face scrunched up. "Really?" Lola nodded as she recieved her icecream, already too busy to answer verbally.

"Hey, nice seeing you guys, but I gotta get a haircut." Clyde rushed out.

"Hi, Lincoln!" The melodic voice drew his attention. "Hello, Lily!"

"Hey, Girl Jordan, I mean, Jordan." She giggled at his old habit coming back. "Butter Pecan, two scoops, in a cup, a drizzle of chocolate, please." He looked up. "What do you want Lily?"

"Coffee and Chocolate, in a cone!" She got excited and had to catch herself, by grabbing a couple handfuls of Lincoln's hair and causing him to wince. "Sorry, Linky."

He patted her leg. "Sokay!" She patted his head in return. "How much do I owe you, Jordan?"

Jordan was grinning. "Twenty three." He paid and she served them.

Lincoln and the girls were just about done when Jordan took a seat with them. "So, Bonnie over there." She motioned over to the counter. "Seems to like Clyde. She only drops stuff when he comes in. Though, we both agree, he should lose the afro." She fist bumped Lola. "Good call, princess."

"Hollis! Back to work!" The voice boomed through the room.

"Yes, Mr. Hollis!" Jordan called back. "Work with your father, it'll be fun." She made air quotes. "Hey, you guys tell the other Louds that I said hi!" She flicked Lincoln's cowlick, knocked the bill of Lana's hat down and pinched Lily's cheek as she left the table.

"You should date her." Lola suggested.

"I'll explain why I don't later." Lincoln told Lola. He took a few spoonfuls of his icecream. "So there's a pageant coming up."

"No." Lola said before he could ask. She looked down.

"Lola, you can't give up what you love just because you're hurt." Lana told her as she put an arm around the pageant star.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to pretend to be happy in front of all those people." Lola pushed her icecream away.

"You don't need to pretend." Lincoln decided to sit this out and let the twins discuss it. "Lola, Mom and Dad are still watching over us. They wouldn't want you to give it up. They raised us to be strong!" Lana managed to get Lola to look at her. "I miss working on the car with Dad, or helping Mom in the garden, but I enjoy doing it with you guys! It reminds me of them! When I pick up that wrench, I can feel Dad there with me. And when I dig out the weeds in the garden, Mom's there with me." She placed a hand on Lola's heart. "When you're ready, they'll be right there with you!" Lola put her hand over Lana's. The two put their heads together and sat there for a little bit.

"Amazing, is it not?" Lisa whispered to Lincoln. She held her empty cup up to her big brother. "Another Scoop of frozen dairy..." She blinked then clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. "Brain freeze!"

Lincoln took the cup and headed for the counter. He could hear Lily. "I want a brain freeze too!" He glanced back to see her taking a big bite of the frozen treat. While still in line he heard the three year old say loudly. "Owie! I shouldn't have done that!" accompanied by the laughter of his other little sisters.


	9. Nein, Maybe, We'll See

**JohnMonty - I can see all the outfits Leni makes up. Might get a chance at that sexy nurse thing, never know.**

Day 10 continued

"Lola and Lana have informed me about an altercation you had with some ruffian in the park earlier. Does this have to do with the abrasions and contusions you had come home with?" Lisa had been trailing behind with her big brother.

"Yeah." He took her hand in his. "Smaller words, please." He smiled at Lisa. "I'm not as smart as you, and I have to save brain power."

She rolled her eyes. 'For as often as I call him an imbicile, Lincoln does not give himself enough credit when it comes to his cognitive prowess. Note to self, refrain from calling my older male sibling an imbicile.' She looked up to him. "Nonsense, Lincoln. You are more than capable of vast ammounts of ..."

"Lisa!" He said with some emotion. "I got into a fight. I could have avoided it, but I didn't. Now I have some punk trying to start trouble with me. Even though I won. Even though I had good intentions and had only planned on talking..."

Lisa stepped in front of him and put her hand out, stopping him. "Lincoln. I am a six year old genius. I have the gift of a vast vocabulary, but even I need to open the proverbial can of whoop-tushy. Just last week I gave Doctor Goldman a good kick in the posterior for trying to steal one of my papers. Luckily Professor Hart had my back, so to speak."

She started walking, pulling him along. "Not too long ago, I checked into Shinji. She really is just as much a so called braniac as I am. According to her file, she sees physical conflict to be a most effective solution to certain problems, and an effective last resort for others. So what was this fight over?"

Lincoln had been nodding as she spoke but the question that folowed her little lecture had made him have to think, even though it was simple. "He was bullying Luan."

"I would have disintigrated him."

That comment made Lincoln shiver. "Good joke, Lisa!"

"Jokes are Luan's business." She paused as they caught up to the twins and Lily.

'And Lisa could do it...' the way Lisa had said that now left him looking grim for a few steps.

Lincoln lifted Lisa up and swung her enough so she ended up on his back. In her surprise she locked her arms on his shoulders and legs around his waist. She felt his hands grip her legs softly and she relaxed. "Oh, the 'Piggy-back-ride'! Very well, Lincoln. I shall accept, as my legs are tired from my own locomotion." She sighed. "I need to exercise more. Perhaps Lynn would help me with the endevor as well."

"Finally HOME!" Lincoln said with a huff.

Lincoln set Lisa on the couch. Lily and Lola took a place next to her while Lana ran up stairs to rinse off.

He gave Leni a hug. She was so excited about heading to work that she almost carried him out the door with her.

He caught sight of Luan rushing past the top of the stairs as Lynn and Lucy came down. Lucy had her nose in her new book and bumped into Lynn when the jock stopped at the bottom. "Sorry." Lucy slipped around the jock and Lincoln noticed the smell coming from the kitchen.

"Guys! Dinner!" Lori called.

The only one who would be missing at the table was Leni. She had pulled a late shift to cover for a single mom that had recently started work at the store.

"So what are we eating?" Luna asked stirring the bowlful of mystery.

"It's supposed to be vegetible chili." Lori poked at a lump with her spoon.

"It looks like dog food after Charles barfs it up!" Lola too poked at a lump.

"I think I burnt it." Lori pouted.

Lana was already getting a second bowl.

Every ignored this as Lana was known to eat from the garbage.

"Okay, screw this, I'm stoned and hungry!" Luna took a big scoop and chewed a bit. "This is pretty good!" The rocker filled her bowl to the top. "I think Dad made this before, but, it wasn't as good. I think he needed to burn it."

Later Lincoln ended up doing the dishes.

He switched from his good clothes into an old shirt and sweats first.

He stood there happily humming and going over the dinner conversation. It was about the family meal flops. The squid cassrole, the burnt-to-ashes flambe, when he and his sisters had tried to make dinner. The time their mom had served them expired leftovers, even Lana got sick for the weekend.

"Need help?"

Lincoln nearly jumped out of his skin. "Taking lessons from Lucy, Luan?"

She giggled and stepped up behind him. She reached around him and took a spoon. "No pie tonight." He caught the tone. "Aunt Flo is visiting. Buut..." One of her hands slipped into his sweats.

"Luna!" He said quietly.

"Relax. I got Lily new paints, 'broke' a magic trick for Lana to fix and got Lola a bunch of new accessories to try out."

"What about the others?"

"Lisa is working on her project, some possible breakthrough. Older sisters, we already know, you know" She nibbled his ear and felt him swell in her hands.

With her free hand she put the dishes in the strainer while she alternated stroking him softly and pumping him hard. It wasn't long before he blew his load and she withdrew her hand from his sweats.

She studied the mix of pearl and milk white with the clear strands that coverd her hand. He watched as she gave it a sniff then licked her hand clean.

Just like that, they were chatting normally as she helped him finish with the dishes. The occasional pun and joke was tossed around.

When they finished, Lincoln stopped her to give her a kiss. "Lincoln, I didn't brush my teeth!"

"Doesn't bother me, as long as it's mine. I don't go out of my way, you know, but if you and the others can kiss me after I eat a boxed lunch." He shrugged.

"Boxed lunch, I'm going to remember that one. Okay..." 'He's pretty comfortable with himself.' She kissed him again and hurried up stairs.

"I think I'll go brush my teeth now." Lincoln said quietly to his imaginary audience.

As he came out of the bathroom he checked in on his sisters. Lori was on her laptop. She blew him a kiss and waved but returned her attention to the screen. Luan was watching a comedy on her laptop and was apparently bunking with Lori. He took a moment to listen to Luan's laugh. It came natural and made him feel better. Looking back, when Jackson was bullying her, it had become fake and forced. He blew a kiss back and headed across the hall.

He heard music coming from inside through the crack in the door. Luna was playing her accoustic and Violet was singing. He peeked in and marveled at what he saw. Violet sitting in the beanbag chair wearing a thin maroon sundress while she dyed the tips of Luna's hair. Luna kept him from getting a good look at her girl.

Luna lounged back against her girlfriend, sitting between violet's legs. She wore only a black pair of panties with a white skull on them. Only her guitar blocked her breasts from his view.

The way the moonlight shone through the window made them look like angels. It was nice to hear Luna playing something softer and not be sad while doing so. He did step aside to give them privacy, but listened a bit longer before fully closing the door.

He stopped outside Lana and Lola's door.

Lana stopped what she was doing long enough to wave. She had new tools and one of Luan's more complicated magic tricks.

Lola came over to show off her fabulous outfit. "You like?"

"And the winner is..." He made the show of opening an invisible envelope. "Lola Loud!"

"Dork!" Lola hugged him tightly and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. "Don't change, Lincoln!" She pushed him out the door. "I have to change. So many ensambles to try! Kiss kiss!"

He smiled as the door closed.

He moved on to Lisa and Lily's room. Lily was already out cold and holding Bun-Bun. He had passed it on a year ago when Lily had begun having nightmares. No one knew why but they all had a theory.

Lucy even thought for a while that she was the cause. That theory was crushed as Lily often ran to Lucy when she had a bad dream. When it started to wear on Lucy's sleep schedule, Lincoln finally gave up his beloved stuffed rabbit.

Lisa was at her desk, she had her headphones in and for a moment he thought she was nodding along with the music. She wasn't. He barely caught a test tube before it hit the floor and managed not to spill the glowing red liquid. He slipped the tube into a holder and picked her up.

Her eyes opened as he took her headphones off. "Bed, now, because I worry about you." She made to protest. "Nuh uh uh!" She scowled at his admonishing. "What are you doing that is keeping you up so late anyway?"

"I am six and the shortest person in my school. Among my students and my peers. I don't get the respect that I deserve and..."

"Lisa." He said calmly yet firmly. She stare at him, waiting what he had to say. "Talk to Shinji and her sisters about this."

"You do not want to listen to my problems?" She asked sadly.

"Lisa, you won't believe me, but, Yuki showed me some pictures. They were all shy of five feet until they were eleven. According to Mika, nobody messed with Shinji, unless they were ignorant or stupid. I learned that height has nothing to do with respect from that story. Actions! You are a young lady of action! Accomplishments, those are something you have tons of! You're too humble to wear your Pulitzer award or display the dimplomas and achievement awards all over your classroom. Maybe settle for wearing your labcoat that says Professor Loud?" He rocked her as he spoke and watched her eyelids droop.

Lisa yawned. "My lab coat says Doctor Loud." He removed her glasses and set them in their place. "Best... brother... ever." She was tucked in before she fininshed and was asleep soon after.

He kissed Lisa and Lily before closing the door to their room.

When he checked on Lynn and Lucy, the two waved him over. Lynn stopped tossing her ball to get up and hug him. It was like old times and sisterly.

Lucy set her book aside to do the same. well, she stood there until he hugged her.

Apparently none of them had anything to say, Lincoln stood there for a minute with a smile and admired Lynn and Lucy's shared living space.

A hockey mask hung from the wall over two crossed butcher knives with splattered fake blood staining the three items.

Lucy had a fake skeleton in the corner, it wore Lynn's old baseball uniform from before the school changed the mascot last year. It held a baseball bat that was decorated in vampire bat stickers.

Lynn's side had a dartboard that looked like an eyeball, it lit up and the cord looked like an optical nerve.

He noticed two skateboards. One at the foot of Lucy's coffin, black wheels and a graveyard photo printed on the bottom.

One leaned against Lynn's bed table. It was covered in sponsor stickers and had red wheels.

Both decks looked like they had been used often. 'Lucy skates?' He wondered for a moment how he missed that.

"Need something, bro?" Lynn waggled her eyebrows.

He blushed remembering their encounter. "Just admiring the place. You two really put it together. I like the hockey mask!" He nodded towards the item. "Uh, where's the doll?" He looked around nervously, that thing still bothered him.

"She lurks in the closet." Lucy said in only the way she could to envoke the maximum creep factor.

"Still scares the piss outta me some mornings." Lynn admitted to Lucy's delight.

"Well, I love you girls! Sleep tight!" He yawned. He really hadn't noticed he was so tired until now.

They returned the sentiment and resumed their activities.

Lincoln fell into his bed, slipped out of his sweats and shirt and was out.

He opened his eyes and looked over at his clock. Just shy of eleven p.m. and someone lay against him.

It was Leni, she was awake and stroking his hair. "Hope you don't mind." She told him.

"Not at all." He smiled. "How was work?"

"Like, too short. Had too much time to think." She stopped stroking his hair and pulled him into a hug. "Everyone just kept bringing up Mom and Dad. Selling Mrs. Gretty shoes. Helping Elain Smith find a gift for her nephew. Sizing up Miss Thatcher for a dress, she has a date this week." She pouted. "I don't want to forget them, Lincoln, but, like, I hate being reminded all the time." She lay down, taking him with her. "I, like, totes wanted to 'cuddle' with you tonight, but now, I'm just not in the mood." She sighed. "Can I have a kiss though?"

Lincoln pecked her nose and she giggled then she looked at him seriously. "Lincoln, like, a real kiss."

"You too?" He smiled.

"Me first, or, like, I've totes been trying to tell you for years." She admitted.

He leaned in and their lips touched. Soon she was holding him in place as the kiss grew more insistant. He could tell that she had brushed her teeth before coming in, the faint taste of cinnamon toothpaste filled his mouth and the spice filled his nostrils. Her tongue and his played, but Leni was skilled. Very skilled! In the time since the kiss had started, Lincoln had to learn how to breath while kissing. Before now he had taken small breaks to catch his breath.

Leni let him go and fell back with a big grin. "Like, totes amazing!" Her chest heaved. "I feel better!" She looked over. "Hold me?" He nodded yes while still dazed from the heated make out session. He went to reach for her but she stopped him. "Hold on." She slid her panties off and tossed them to him, then took off her dress. "Get my bra, please, Linky?" She turned her back to him and he undid the clasp. He watched as Leni tossed it over with her dress and then laid back. She held her arms out.

Her nipples were a peach color and her muff was covered in thin but well kept bush.

"Do you just want to stare?" She asked. he shook his head no and laid down with her. The two embracing eachother, she pulled him in between her breasts, as usual. "So much better without a shirt in the way!" She hummed happily. She felt him kiss her chest and resumed stroking his hair. "If you want me in the morning, feel free to take me. I am totally yours!" She felt him nod. "I want it, badly! I don't mind if you woke me up like that."

Day 11

Lincoln woke up spooning Leni. He smelled her hair and ran a hand along her side enjoying the feel of her skin. The clock read four. He couldn't help but notice that he was sticky down there. He smelled a familiar but new scent. Leni softly snored, this was interrupted by her saying "Yes, Lori, ooh Linky!" He sat up slightly and looked at her face. She bit her lip and he felt a little movement. His eyes trailed down her body. Her peach colored nipples were hard. Her hand was squeezed between her legs, which were drawn up some. "Oooooh!" He realized that she was having a great dream, and that it was also why he was sticky.

He recalled what she had said, but that wasn't exactly his style to just take her like that.

He rolled her onto her back and removed her hand, raplacing it with his own. He felt the slickness and then played through her soft hair. She was shaven just where she needed to be to get into a swimsuit, but her hair was so soft that it didn't matter that she wasn't fully shaved bare. He moved down for a closer look and noticed that she had the scent of her coconut smoothies which she drank every morning and it mixed well with her natural womanly scent. Countless times were suddenly recalled from when he was at least ten at the way Leni would look at him and how affectionate she was with him.

She dated Chet or Chad or whatever his name was, but aside from the updates she gave their sisters, she didn't really talk about the guy. He turned on his light, some time in the night she had put on her sleeping mask. This one was a gift. A spur of the moment one as well, bought as a bit of a joke. There were wide open cat eyes on the mask. She loved it. Loved it because it was a gift from him.

He sat back and grabbed his phone from the small shelf and snapped a picture, not of her naked form but of her smiling face with the seafoam green sleep mask with blue cat eyes.

He put his phone back and used her toned, smooth, long and silky leg as a pillow.

He gazed across the expanse of her body at her beautiful face and wished he had taken more time to enjoy the view of their other sisters. He had gotten good looks, but he was distracted with Lynn and Lucy by his conflicting thoughts.

With Luan it happened too fast.

'I still got Luan's panties.' He grinned at the thought of them stashed in his desk drawer. 'I can put Leni's in there too!' His grin widened.

"What are you smiling about?" The sudden breaking of the silence surprised him and he looked over to see Leni smiling back at him.

"Enjoying the view." He stretched across her body and gave her a sweet and tender kiss. It ended up lasting a few minutes and he got to use some of the new tecniques that he had learned last night.

"I have to pee." She started to get up but he stopped her. "Yes?"

He didn't know why and before he could stop himself he asked. "Can I watch?" He didn't have time to regret it.

Leni grinned slyly. "Linky's kinky!" She tapped his nose with her slick finger. "Follow me, little brother!" She walked unabashed out of the room with him trailing behind a few steps. She took pride in the fact that he was oogling her.

'It feels totes better when it's Lincoln!' She smiled and hummed happily. 'Totes not creepy like those guys at work or school.'

She was inside and sitting before he knew it and he was right there. He closed the door and knelt on the floor at her feet and watched as a golden stream started to flow from her.

"Linc...!" She said in shock and clapped her hands over her mouth tightly.

He had pulled her to the edge of the seat and was drinking from her greedily. When she was done he kept at it. Even when he felt her nails dig into his scalp. She bucked against him roughly. His nose being tickled by her tuft of hair and pummled by her hips. Her legs gripped him tightly and it was as strong as her famous hugs.

But she tasted so good!

Slightly bitter but mostly sweet. An intoxicating flavor that drove him to ignore the pain and keep going. She let out a keen whine and stiffened. Leni was different than Lynn, Lucy and Luan. She oozed a thick cream that came in small doses as she continued to buck and thrust against him.

He was more than happy to keep kissing and licking as long as her legs kept him there. He felt his neck and back pop, heard it even. His arm was numb but looking up to see her cross eyed and looking drunk with her reddened nose and cheeks made him feel a sense of accomplishment. He drove his tongue as deep as it would go and felt some resistance. She started a new set of convulsions and he was hit hard by her pelvis. Lincoln blacked out.

He woke up with Lori wiping his face off. He had tissue in his nose. His back had lost the stiffness he had after carrying around Lily and Lisa on their trip to the park and icecream shop.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Leni gets rough." Lori replied. "Not sure if it was the blow that made your nose bleed or the python squeeze she had on you when she came." Lori chuckled. "Remember when I had to wear that neck brace for a week?"

He nodded then his eyes grew wide. "Yeah!" She admitted. "She was why I found out I like girls too. Caught her sniffing my panties, talked her into making out then tasting me." She spoke fondly of this memory. "I had to return the favor, I didn't want to be rude." She tossed the rag in the trash. "Did you really drink her piss?" Lincoln looked off to the side. "How was it?"

"Like she spiked her smoothies with something." He licked his lips, he could still taste Leni.

"I meant her pee, doofus!" Lori teased.

"Really! Like she spiked her smoothies. Warm, bitter, tangy, a bit salty. I'd... do it again." He admitted.

"Might have to try that myself." Lori stood up. She gave him a kiss and then another. "Damn she is addicting." She kissed him again. "She's worried about you. Go let her know you're okay. Thank her for not leaving you on the cold floor."

"Hey, Leni!" He said happily as he walked in.

Leni picked him up in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry!" She set him down softly on her bed. "Did that hurt? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Leni! I just know that next time I need to hold you down better."

"Next time!" Her face brightened. "You-you want, to do it again?"

Lincoln nodded.

"Maybe..." She turned away.

"Maybe what?" he aksed.

"Well, like, you see, Love she... totes likes to be..." She stopped and he turned her to face him after a minute. "... Be tied up. Like, if you need to, you could... tie me up." She hid her face in her hands. "I am totes weird!" she groaned quietly into her hands.

He had just drank her piss and she was thinking she was strange.

"Only if you're okay with it." She still didn't look at him, but she nodded. "Whatever you did to my back, I feel great! I forget how heavy Lily and Lisa have gotten."

"They are growing up, Lincoln." She sat there pondering something. "You, like, think they're going to be, like us?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked in return only to have her kiss him, it turned into another playful session ending with Lincoln laying atop her on her bed.

The look she gave him told him their kiss was her answer. "Oh. well, hopefully they are older than me or lucy when they decide who and what they like to do."

"Yeah. If they are, like, I don't mind sharing. If not, I totes hope they get someone who, like, deserves them." She rocked her hips. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Ten minutes later Lincoln was laid back, propped up on pillows and watching Leni lick him.

Leni surprisingly had little experience with boys, but she had said that she had been flashed a lot. His was bigger and better looking, she explained.

Now she was totally enthralled with exploring his member. Surprisingly she had taken him easily to the back of her throat without any issues. He could tell that she was trying to keep from getting too excited. Still, he felt her nails in his thighs, her teeth scrapped his length as she sucked harder and harder. It hurt but also felt strangely good. His eyes rolled back. "Leni!" He felt her looses her suction. "Going to..."

"Hey, Lincoln... WOAH!" Lana stood in the doorway eyes wide and a huge grin on her face. She had walked in and surprised them just as lincoln blew. Leni pulled off of Lincoln looking like a kid who had just been surprised with a squirt gun as Lincoln's cum sprayed all over the side of her face. He was pale as a ghost and trembled with his mouth opening and closing as he tried to say anything.

"That was so cool!" Lana told them and backed out. "Come see me when you're done." She closed the door.

Leni turned her head to stare at him. They turned beet red as the realized what had just happened.

"You... uh... think she'll tell?" He asked Leni.

She simply shrugged and looked down at his lap with a pout. "I wanted you to finish in my mouth." She lifted his deflated member and licked it clean. "Guess you're like, done for now." He nodded. "Oh poo!"

He handed her his shirt. She looked at him blankly. "To wipe your face off."

"No thanks! Like, this, is totes good for the skin!" She stood up and stretched her legs. Then started to rub his cum over her face. "Shouldn't you go see what she wanted?"

"Uh..." He sat there. "Where did you learn about..." He motioned to her facial cream. "That?"

"Word of mouth. Like, I still think i'd rather, you know, swallow, but, like, you know."

"Right. I know." He pulled his pants up and stood there. "Sorry about tonight."

"Totes my fault. I forgot to lock the door. Besides, Lana probably knows a lot since she, like, has married animals."

"Married anima... oh, Animal Husbandry?"

"Linky, people can't marry animals, or do the animals marry eachother... wait, is Lana a priest?" She put her finger to her lip cutely, then she absently licked the tip, and then knowingly licked her hand. "Less saurkraut in your diet. It isn't bad, just strong."

"Okay." He backed out watching her lick her hands clean as she wore his cum as a facial mask.

'Fuck!' He thought as he walked as slowly as he could down the hall to the twins' room. 'Did I just emotionally scar my eight year old sister?'

He found Lola sleeping peacefully.

Lana was sitting on her bed looking bored and Luan's magic trick was all set up.

"Could we, like, talk in my room?" He glanced at Lola. "I..."

"Lincoln, I don't care about that!" She said quietly and patted the bed beside her. "Sit down."

He did after some debate within his head.

"Don't tell Lola I said this, but, like some other twins we know, we... Lola and I, do stuff with eachother. Stuff like that." She whispered very quietly into his ear.

"Since when?" He asked her.

"Rusty left a magazine here the last time he visited." She got under her mattress and showed Lincoln the Family Funfest magazine that was clearly labled SISTERS EDITION.

"Lola says she doesn't like it, but she has to put a pillow over her mouth when I put my finger up her bu..." She went quiet and her eyes grew big as her big toothy smile grew wider. "I finally get what Lori and Bobby meant by mud hole!" Her voice rose and Lola mumbled to keep it down. She shushed him even though she was the one who had gotten loud.

"Please, don't tell anyone. They think we're too young. I'm working on my own breed of rat, and my own breed of lizard. That takes a lot of, well, breeding. I have books on this stuff..." She looked back at her book shelf with a smile.

"Wow! Our librarian really doesn't care what books she signs out does she." Lincoln stated as he read some of the titles.

Lana shook her head and said "No she doesn't!" This drew his attention back to her. "I also have this cool one, Anarchist's Cook Book." Lincoln's mouth dropped open. "Been meaning to read it, but, now that Dad's gone, I just don't feel like it yet. I was hoping they got, like, Hobo Stew or something like that." She looked back at her big brother. "Hey, uh, Linc... uh..."

"You want to see it again?"

She nodded shyly. "And, like, do what Lori was..."

He put an arm around her. "Just, keep 'playing' with Lola for a few more years and then, if you haven't found a boy you really like, then, see me."

'Great going, moron! You just made a deal with your eight year old sister to... know what! I'm not even going to finish that sentence. You're not listening anyway! Concience, out!' Lincoln literally heard footsteps in his head and then a door opening and closing.

"Just, be careful, okay, Lana. Lola too. And tonight, it's just between us and Lori. Uh, I'll get a friend to get you some more of these." He held the book up. "But with girls as pretty as our sisters. Okay?"

"Linc, there is like, this egg thing." She took the book from him and flipped to a page.

"You want one?" She nodded excitedly. "Fine, but if anyone asks, you took Leni's credit card. I'll go talk with her about it."

"Deal!" She spit in her hand and held it out for a handshake. He shook it, he was too tired to be disgusted. "You didn't have to bribe me to keep my mouth shut, but you already agreed!"

"I'd just been had by an eight year old." He groaned.

"No, but my offer's still on the table." She winked.

He groaned again. "Sleep, now!" He kissed her cheek and stood up. He gave Lola a kiss too before leaving the room.

DAY 11

Everyone had made plans. Leni was babysitting, as was Lynn. Luan and Luna had been booked for two parties and Lori took Lola and the rest to the mall to hang out for the day.

His older sisters all called to check on him, well, Luna and Violet sent a picture of their naked breasts pressed together to him, causing him to almost walk into traffic even though it was just side-boob from them both.

Lincoln now sat with Eddie and Liam. He was cleaning seeds and stems out of the stash Eddie had brought along.

"That video of Girl Jordan was posted again last night." Liam said sadly.

"Poor girl." Eddie commented.

"If I find the fuck who did that... I... I... I'm ripping his balls off!" Lincoln growled.

"Clyde shaved his head. It's a good look for him!" Liam changed the subject. They didn't need to harsh their mellow.

"Lola suggested it." Lincoln mentioned.

"I'd shave mine but got this scar from when my dad knocked me down stairs." Eddie ran his hand along the part in his hair.

"It can't be that bad!" Liam pulled Eddie down in a headlock and started messing with his hair. He quickly stopped and let Eddie go. "You ever think about a tattoo? Cover it up?"

"I know these ladies that can really draw some awesome shit." Lincoln mentioned.

Eddie and Liam looked over.

"Ladies?" Liam asked and raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah." Lincoln sat up straight. "They seem rather... what was the term Mika used?"

"Mika, isn't that like, Russian or something?" Eddie asked.

"Japanese." Liam now had his friends looking at him. "Gran'maw on my dad's side is Japanese. Gran'paw was part of the occupation forces after the war. He met her in Osaka when she was just fourteen. Four years later they got married!" Liam counted on his fingers. "Gran'paw was twenty and two. My uncle was borned a week after their honey moon, on account that they put the weddin' date back three times."

"You don't look Japanese." Eddie said first.

"Ain't. I just found out the milkman is my daddy." Liam said quite believable in his manners and tone.

"Really!?" Lincoln almost dropped their stash in surprise.

"Naw, I'm just funnin' y'all!" Liam laughed. "Paw and I take after Gran'paw! My aunt, Sara-Beth, she looks like gran'maw, only with red hair." He got a dreamy look on his face.

"Farm Boy?" Eddie snapped his fingers in front of Liam's face a couple times. "You can dream of bangin' your aunt later, man!" Liam came out of his daze and shoved Eddie, but didn't say anything. "Hey, it's cool! If I had a chance I'd get all up in my cousin Leshawna. Of course, to be fair, I'm not too certain she's actually Uncle Darrell's kid."

Lincoln and Liam both stare at him.

"One in three chance. Her mom's dark, like, turn off the lights and all you see is their eyes, dark. So is Leshawna. Uncle Darrell is like my dad, and me, cream in the coffee black. The other two guys. One is dark chocolate dark. The other looks like those old cartoons from the forties, the ones with the big ass lips"

"I'd never say I heard a black feller sound racist before. We got an opening in the local Klan chapter if'n ya wanna join." Liam said with a teasing grin.

"I gotta bring my own rope?" Liam asked.

"Not 't'all." Liam answered.

They looked to Lincoln.

"Don't look at me, I'm El Blanco Negro."

Both his friends blinked.

"Right, you both failed Spanish class." Lincoln deadpanned.

"Hey! I only failed because I skipped class to smoke weed with Lunch Lady Phillis." Eddie said with mock indignity. "She taught me French"

"Teach me some French." Liam asked.

"I ain't no faggot!" Eddie scooted away from Liam after pushing him off his crate.

The three of them laughed for a minute.

They returned to their seats and Liam sparked it up.

"So, Lincoln, these ladies?" Eddie asked and Liam and he leaned in closer.

"Oh, yeah. Bohemian. That was what Mika had called herself and her sisters. It's like, real lax on rules and stuff. Free spirited and artistic."

"Cool, cool, so, what does that mean exactly?" Eddie asked.

"They're coming dowm to help get the restraunt going again this weekend, well, Shinji's already here. She's been working in the county. They're friends of Mom and Dad."

"Lincoln, was Shinji a man?" Liam asked warily.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Because Shinji means first son in Japanese."

Lincoln was pretty buzzed on his way home from the woods. Liam headed back to the farm and Eddie and him walked in silence.

"Hey, uh, Linc man."

"Huh?"

"About what I said about Leshawna, please don't say anything."

"Eddie, if you want to hit it, hit it. It's not like you're hurting anyone, and I'm not one to talk, you know." He made a zipping motion over his lips.

Eddie smiled in releif. " Damn! I can finally enjoy my buzz!" He gave lincoln a hug. "You're a real friend, Lincoln!"

"You already did her, didn't you."

Eddie tensed then relaxed and let lincoln go. "Yeah."

"I don't need details, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Lincoln put an arm around his friend's shoulder as they walked. "We all know how you treat the ladies, Eddie."

"I feel bad."

"Did Leshawna want to do it?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, she did, but it's not about Leshawna. I mean about Lunch Lady Phillis. I didn't mean to say anything about kissing her."

"You mean you..." Lincoln expected to be stopped by Eddie laughing.

Instead Eddie nodded. "She could get in real trouble, man. Lips sealed?"

"I'm so stoned I don't remember what I ate for breakfast. So this Phil dude, he taught you French?"

"That's fucked up, Linc!" Eddie laughed. "Hey, my block. Tell your sisters I said what's up!"

"Will do, bro! Don't forget, this weekend!"

"A'ight! We on for Saturday!"


	10. 10

**Meh... Filler, but Lincoln isn't alone.** **If you haven't seen Pucker, it is out there. Sour alcohol. I think Watermelon and Cherry are the flavors, they may have added more. Can't remember who makes it but you'll see the lips on the label.**

Day 12

Lincoln came home to find a hopped up, powder blue Nova in the driveway. It had new york plates and a bumper sticker advertising their kid was an honor student at some school. He didn't bother to read past "My child is an honor stu..." He knew that Alex Dolton bought those bumper stickers and the only one he believed ever earned one had been Lisa.

He opened the door to see Lori sitting with Mika. They were talking quietly and didn't notice him.

His quick run around the block didn't take his hangover away.

Eddie had showed up around nine p.m. the night before. Black eye and bloodied nose. His so called step father had laid into him over some stupid shit.

The two scored some beer from one of Luna's bandmates big brother and camped out back of Mr. Grouse's yard, cooking smores, smoking weed and bullshitting.

Eddie left at six and Lincoln took his routine morning run a bit earlier than usual. He passed Lynn on the run, stopping long enough to share a few kisses by the side of a vancant house.

He went to grab some coffee and nearly pissed his pants as Yuki swept him up in a hug. "Lincoln! Good Morning!" She said cheerily, and loudly, right by his ear.

Here he was, a teen of five foot eleven, with the promise of at least two more inches, according to his father, and she held him like a toddler with one arm.

At this point he glanced down to see a bare expanse of naked flesh and a towel pooled at her feet. His sock covered feet had instictively locked together and he realized his growing erection was pressed against her belly. Her wet hair and slick back felt good in his hands.

He didn't hear a word of what she said after greeting him. She sat him down after a bit and continued talking as he took in her nude form. She obviously didn't care that he could see everything as she mixed a cup of coffee, which she handed to him.

Her nipples were pierced. Small little bars that had hearts on each end. She had a tattoo of a heart with pink fairy wings between her navel and pubic mound. She was tone, the muscle was not obviously seen but he had felt it while pressed against her. She rattled on for a few more minutes and he absently replied with "Uh yeah" She kissed his cheek then walked off.

He turned and bumped into Shinji, who was obviously checking her own sister out, and sloshed the coffee onto himself.

"You have no idea what you've just agreed to, do you." She said with a wry and knowing grin.

He watched as the woman poured an energy drink into a thermos with coffee and milk. "You look like you got shit on your mind. Shower up. We'll go for a drive and talk." She flicked his cowlick as she walked off.

An hour later Lincoln watched as Shinji verbally threatened the man that had invested in his dad's business. Apparently Lori had called Shinji for legal advice, only to be referred to Mika. That was the day before last.

"Look, Lady, I own the business. Lynn had not paid his last reimbursment for my investment." He puffed out his chest. "I own the property as well, and I am not letting that prime piece of realestate go for nothing!"

Shinji rolled her eyes and produced a paper. A copy of a check. He took it and crumpled it up.

Lincoln saw a flash of rage on the woman's face and her knuckles turned white but she remained in place. "How much to buy you out?" He heard her ask.

"Take that check, double it, then double it again." He looked up at her smugly.

She did the math and stare at the paper. "That's it!?"

She showed the man, Lincoln still couldn't remember his name, and he motioned to it. "Add a couple more zeros to the end."

She appeared to do so and handed him the paper. She turned to walk away and he slapped her ass. "Nice doing business with you sweet cheeks!"

Lincoln watched as she gave him a one-two then swept his legs out from under him.

She tore up the check and brought the man up to stare him in the face. "You're getting what Lynn still owed, no more no less, and I conviniently forget what you asked of the Loud girls, one of which was underage."

He nodded and she dropped him. She wrote the new check and placed it under the cellphone on the table.

"Bottom feeder!" She called as she walked away.

"Aren't you worried about that?" Lincoln asked as they reached the end of the block.

"You know what he asked your sisters to do when they were cleaning the restraunt up the other day?"

Lincoln shook his head no, but felt he wouldn't like the answer.

"Just let it go, Lincoln. Lori and Luan did, and I just solved the problem anyway."

"I didn't know he had been to the restraunt yesterday. I thought this was about him calling."

"Both. He had called earlier in the week, making talk like it was all good, then he decided to meet them and 'work something out' with Lori about the missing payment." She spit out the window. "Probably cashed that last payment into a private bank account."

He started to bring it up again but she stopped him. "Let it go, Man." She pulled over at a restraunt supply store. "So, the place is closed for a bit. How about that talk?"

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Anything you like." She took a swig from her thermos and offered him a drink. He declined.

They sat quietly. The breeze through the windows, a piece of paper fluttering in it. The occasional sound caused by shifting in their seats. The slosh of the coffee drink as she took the occasional swig. Her pencil scratching at the paper as she did a crossword puzzle.

"Lana asked me for a personal massager, like the one that looks like an egg." He slipped as the silence wore on him. "She caught Leni and I..."

He waited for her to say something, anything.

Shinji turned and leaned over the seat. He took in the cutoff shirt hanging loosely off her chest, he could see her nipples, sort of. Her abs were a much more defined and her bottom had a nice shape. She shuffled through an assortment of stuff bagged in the back.

After a little bit something bounced off his head and landed in his lap. Then another. Then another. Then a fourth. She slipped back into the driver seat and resumed her crossword puzzle. "Six letter word for long yellow berry." She read off the clue.

At this point he was lost as he looked between four of the items much like Lana had requested.

He looked over with a blush to see her staring at him as if it were normal. "I get lonely on the road." He saw a flash of sadness a she spoke.

"Why four?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"What else you got?"

"Edible massage oil. Lube. You want the real stash, talk to Yuki and Mika."

"Mika?" He looked at her sceptically.

She gave a nod and smiled.

"I'll need two of those, so, whatever you need for your little sister."

He pocketed the blue one for Lana and stuck a pink one in his pocket too, figuring Lana might like to surprise her twin.

"Hey, you got any of that grass I smelled on you?" She asked and penciled in an answer. "It was banana. You know those penis shaped berries share like fifty percent of our DNA!" He stare at her in disbelief of her random conversation. "Avacados." She said and penciled in another answer. "They are also berries, prehistoric ones, and the name is... is it Aztec or Incan?" She tapped her pencil on her chin. "Anyway, Avacado means Testicle."

Lincoln decided to check his pocket. "Not on me." He told her.

She pulled a joint from her pocket. "Try this." She fished a lighter from the center divider and tossed it to him as well. "You look like you're going to get a cavity search or vomit. Relax, Lincoln!"

"Easy for you to say. You didn't just admit to fooling around with your sisters."

"Mika taste like cinnamon, spicy too, all those damn Red Hots and Atomic Fire Balls. Yuki taste like chocolate. You think your sisters are chocoholics, Yuki picked all the chips out of my mint chocolate chip ice cream last month. Then she smeared half the pint on her body and asked me to warm her up." She was watching as she kicked off her shoes so she didn't jam the brake pedal or gas pedal.

"Funny. Make fun of poor, fucked up Lincoln." He took a hit and sat there.

"I'm not." She turned to rest her feet in his lap. He had gotten so used to reflexivly massaging Lori's feet that he started massaging hers. "I joined the Army because fighting the feelings I had for my sisters was tearing me apart. Ten years, not talking with Mika. Eight not talking to Yuki."

"That's a long time!" She nodded in agreement to his words. "You just cut them out of your life?"

She shook her head no. "They thought I was abandoning them. I just needed a little time, you know." She focused on his hands to ignore the guilt she still carried. "That's nice!" She complimented his skill.

"After what had happened with our mom and dad, I really focused on the identical aspect for a short time. The scar on my nose, the scar on Mika's." She started to tear up. "I realized that I was actually capable of hurting them, and vowed to protect them from me as well. Growing up made that hard, you know, feelings."

She dabbed her tears. "I had few friends, Mika had less, Yuki had a lot of aquaintences, but few real friends. Our social life was limited. Most of the friends we had were our friends. Emma, Shannon, Heidi, Marry and Lenore. Lenore really was just Mika and Yuki's friend, I still don't know why she hated me, but Yuki and Mika both eventually dropped her, why, I don't know." Shinji had been rolling a joint, how he had missed that until she slipped it between her lips had surprised him.

"Any way. Waking up holding them inappropriately after dreams so vivid, I didn't know if they had been dreams or not. Feeling bad because I knew I couldn't devote everything to Emma, my girlfriend at the time. Worried I might lose it and really hurt my sisters. The two people in the world I really lived for." She was breathing heavily as she still obviously struggled with memories she had dredged up. "When I felt at my most lost, I took an offer from one of the alphabet agencies doing their dirty work for a time."

She waved off his question while shaking her head no. "Not answering that!" She said seriously. "Too dangerous!" He believed her.

"Back to the story. I had only been state side for a year and a half. Was addicted to pain killers. Lived on the street for five months before I bumped into our cousin Sol. She moved me into her place and I worked as the building super, fixing tennants problems. She told Peng and he bugged me until I started working as a bouncer at the club." She sighed.

"They, my cousins, I had them all promise not to tell Yuki or Mika, where I was, what I was doing, that I was even alive. I kinda put a small rift between us for a while. I slipped up and took Sol, Harumi and Hikari to bed."

She finally lit up her smoke.

"After I woke up using Harumi as a body pillow the three of us had a talk. They understood, having lost their parents young as well. Of course, they didn't have the moral compass or social inclination the three of us had been brought up with. The Akiko Sisters literally have told the world to fuck off more times than I can count." Shinji blew a set of smoke rings. "Giving me the building I own, that was a very big one Sol gave the tax men. The advice they gave me, I should have taken it. Avoided more pain, more stress."

She sighed. "Sorry this is so long, if I focus on one thing too long, I might cry. I didn't have it easy like you. People just telling me how they feel. Can you work around my big toe on the left? I hurt it kicking ass." He did and she leaned her head against the window.

"I was dating Nel at the time. Dancer. beautiful! Tallented! Smart enough. She told me one day that her friend was coming from California to visit. That her friend looked so much like me. She showed me a photo and felt my stomach drop. It was Yuki... and I had a panic attack every day leading up to the visit. Managed to wrangle a job that took me out of the state for a few weeks."

She took a long drag off her joint. "I got back, with gifts for Nel, and opened the door to one pissed off girlfriend and two shocked, hurt and suddenly furious sisters. I blacked out, landed on one of the bags, luckily the one with clothes, and woke up an hour later."

She rubbed her cheek. "Mika slapped me. Stormed off and closed herself up in my room of all places. Yuki didn't talk to me, until the next day, and that was just to ask me questions like what I wanted for dinner or to drink." She hung her head a moment. "Not the ones I expected or wanted. For the most part, to Yuki, I wasn't there."

"Nel was pissed." She chuckled. "She was always cute when mad!" Then a sigh. "She found out that night that my name wasn't Suki Yohama. Learned that I had been lying about not having any family, I never introduced her to my cousins, she always went on and on about criminal types, a category in which my cousins fit. Found out I was an addict, I had an opinion back then that pills helped with emotional pain as well and started popping them like candy as soon as I woke up. Nel also found out that not all my jobs were technically legal." She shrugged. "The Man gave me a pass on some things, like how privateers got papers to rob ships back in the day." She explained.

He was caught up in the story and sat there watching her talk.

"Nel and I made a go at it for another few months, well, I did. She had met a teacher and started exploring that avenue while slowly moving out. I saw her out on a date and greeted her like an old friend, told her that I found some stuff she had left at my place, a way of telling her to stop dawdling with the move. I remember greeting her as she carried her last box out. Gina was helping her by opening the trunk of the car I had bought for Nel."

Shinji laughed. "Irony!"

"I expected my sisters to be gone, but they were moving in. Surprised the hell out of me. Mika wasn't talking, Yuki at least asked what I wanted for dinner still and managed small talk, like a waitress at a diner. I spent the night alone in bed, weeping silently. I had my sisters back but I was as far from them as when I had left."

"They just moved in? Like that?"

Shinji nodded. "Yuki got hired on to Visual Arts Magazine, and had been moving to New York anyway. It was better than her time in Italy. At least working with V.A.M. I didn't need to risk a court marshal when I snuck off to send a serious message to the dealers and so called friends that she could only buy grass. That the next person to sell her coke would be killed." She reached out and held his wrist. "Please don't bring that up, it wasn't my place to tell."

Lincoln nodded.

"It was a few months into our new relationship. The place was livlier. I felt better just being in the pad. More furniture. It was bad enough I missed Aunt Ida's last days, but, I had found out a few things that made my heart break. Mika had been... ... hurt, bad. I wasn't there, I could have been, the war was over. On top of that Mika had dealt with the pain and stress of Yuki getting clean. I should have been there for them. Mika slipped that in often for a while, so glad that's over. Finally forgiven I guess."

She pulled her feet back and huddled against the door. Arms wrapped around her knees and chin resting on her chest. "Yuki had been very demanding on knowing why I had left once she decided to really talk with me. She was always good at reading me, so, I never could lie to her. She didn't accept 'Duty', 'honor' and all that shit as the real reason. She stepped into the shower with me one day. She was pressing hard and I just tried to ignore her. I eventually broke. I pushed her up against the wall, kissing her hard enough to bruise our lips, and pressed my fingers deep enough into her to realize she was still a virgin. Her little yelp as I did this woke me up and I left for a week. Spent it at Waylen's Auto Shop, which I later bought, working on cars or at the bottom of a bottle." She rolled the window down. "I stumbled in that Sunday, they had a small get together going on, and Mika pulled me into a closet. She was asking about why Yuki had a bruise and where I had been and that she knew that something had happened and she was demanding answers."

Shinji shivered. It wasn't cold out, she didn't seem like the type to be bothered by the cold anyway.

"I don't remember anything after that until I closed the closet door when I left." Tears started to stream down her face. "I wish I did!" She sobbed. "Yuki found Mika, still sitting in the closet the next day. All a mess. Smeared lipstick. I had left again. This time for work, I wasn't trying to get away, after all, I really don't remember anything!" She was clearly frustrated.

"It was only a couple days and I only found out about our little sister finding Mika like that when I got back." She wiped her face.

"Mika started to talk to me more. We went to dinner so she didn't have to cook. I took them shopping, they held my hands, until I was holding most of the bags. Mika found a job working for a small firm that she eventually bought. Life was starting to change fast that year. And then I got a call. One I hadn't been expexting at all."

"Who was it?" Lincoln asked her.

"My daughter." His eyes bulged. "Her father and I were close while in the service. He had been the exception to my rule, that I only like girls. I gave birth over seas and she grew up in the care of a good friend of mine from junior high. Nine years, almost, I hadn't seen her since he was shipped home, the same day I first held her in my arms." Shinji looked ashamed.

"I had a new set of worries and fears to deal with. See, Huey had been disowned, and I said he could live with my sisters after the war. They did take him in, they thought I was dead and were honoring my promise. Huey became like a brother to them and he met and married Marry. Now I had to tell him he had a daughter. To tell my sisters that they had a niece. Tell Marry she was a step-mother. That was fun. Huey was cool but Mika fell back on not talking to me for a couple days."

She tightened her grip on herself. "I had terrible fears about being a mother! Mom was... unstable. Our grandmother on her side was a psychopathic loon! Dad's grandmother ate his uncle." She snorted. "Demons!" She had cracked her first smile since talking about her fighting with Yuki and Mika.

Lincoln saw her as a bit of a loon, claiming demons were real. He now got the feeling that her claim of being a witch wasn't just to humor Lucy and then he recalled the thing she did with the fire water and sand. 'Funny how I forgot that.'

"Anyway, I had challenged a guy I never got to fight in highschool. Django Martinique, a black frenchman raised in Philli until he was fourteen, and the fight promoters decided to do it televised. They had thought I was a guy, until the weigh in and check-up on my health. They almost didn't put it on, but Django knew me. He pushed to have the fight go on as planned and it did. It was a draw, even split each round, but we weren't in the big leagues, so, only hardcore fight fans saw it. Like my little girl. Nicolas soon reached out." She smiled. "Hey, that's a different story!" She turned in her seat and slipped her shoes back on. "What I'm saying is that you have it easy, your sisters told you how they feel. Mine, mine only did after I assaulted one of them, hopefully one of them..." She opened her door, the bad mood came back over her for a moment. "Store's open."

They got a few stepd from the car. "Oh, Lincoln, you brought up fooling around. Before that it was just getting them a gift." She smirked as he stumbled. "I hope my tale helped ease your worries. It could have been worse." She patted his back. "Just watch your words from now on. They make a difference."

As they walked Lincoln grabbed her in a hug. No words, just trying to comfort her. She hugged him back. "You're a good guy, Linc!" She said after a bit and let him go. "So what did we need here again?"

Later that day Shinji unloaded the last bit of what they had purchased. His sisters and her sisters arranged everything as Lincoln and her did heavy lifting. Lynn and Leni helped Yuki with muscling the heavier items into place.

Shinji let him present the deed and all the proper papers to Lori. Even though it was their family business, Lori obviously needed it most. She inquired about the blood on the deed, so he mentioned Shinji getting her bottom slapped and the result. Lori laughed.

He chose to hitch a ride with Shinji back home. "So, you don't think it's weird about Lana?" He asked her halfway home.

"My friend Nadine started having sex at seven, her choice. She started charging the boys at her school at the age of nine. Was first arrested for it at twelve, she lied her way out of that one, but the word was out and her parents dropped her in a Catholic girls school. She got expelled for corrupting the other girls a few years later and moved into the apartments owned by Madam Le Chanze, where she worked to pay her way through medical school. Still turns tricks, it is a profitable form of entertainment for her."

"That makes me feel better." Lincoln said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Didn't mean it that way. I highly doubt Lana will hook, she has a loving home and is just healthy and curious about her body. Just saying that people develope differently and some blossom sooner."

"Doughnuts!" She suddenly yelled and turned the car into a parking lot.

After getting an order of six dozen she went across the lot to a convinience store and loaded up on Milk, chips, and soda. Liquor called Pucker, two flavors, were also purchased. Then she added two bottles of vodka and a gallon of orange juice to the mix.

He got an icy and managed to stop her on a trip back to the counter. After all they had talked about he couldn't say it at first, just motioned to the adult magazines. She nodded and went to pay for the stuff. She made a show of shooing him out to the car with the groceries then came out a few minutes later with a brown paper bag.

"Nice selection, I got one of each, you can throw out what you don't want." She said tossing them to him as she buckled up.

The family tore through the doughnuts.

Lincoln was slipped a few Screwdrivers and 7Up mixed witht the Watermelon Pucker that Shinji called a Pucker Up. There was usually a kiss from Mika or Yuki when he finished the drink and his older sisters picked up on it and started the act as well. So he had a few more of those.

It took a little over a half hour to sort the skin mags being so buzzed. He printed mailing lables to stick on certain ones and set them aside. Someone was in for an embarrassing surprise. Chicks With Dicks, the title and cover art made him cringe and he stuck one of the labels on it as soon as he picked it up.

Done with the shit he stashed a few he wanted for himself, set the prank materials in a trash bag and burried that in his closet. Lana's stuff, he carefully wrapped that back up in the bag with the other presents for her.

Day 13

Lincoln woke up to the bed shifting. It was Lily. She cuddled up to him and quickly fell asleep. The short time he had seen her face he knew the nightmares were back.

It was one forty-three in the morning. Unlike the nightmares where she went to their sisters, Lily still didn't talk about the ones that brought her to his room. actually, he wasn't sure she talked about them with their sisters either.

He spent a while pondering what frightened her so much then fell back asleep. He woke up next to several hushed voices and a clicking sound. His eyes cracked and slammed shut at a flash of light. "Good moring!" Came a soft greeting. It was Leni, he was pretty sure that he saw a glimpse of Lori and Yuki as well.

"What's up?" He asked trying to get loose from the bed without waking his youngest sister.

"Saw something so cute I just needed a picture!" Yuki's bubbly personality didn't sit well with him today for some reason, but he put on a smile and freed himself. He made sure Lily was covered and headed down the hall. The three women following him until they headed down the stairs.

He had just flushed when he heard a scream so frightened that his blood curdled. Lily was screaming at the top of her lungs and crying out for him.

He burst through his door, grabbed her up and began hugging the sobbing girl. She gripped him tightly, tightly enough it let him imagine how strong Leni was at her age. Lily kept repeating, obviously relieved, that he was alive.

All of his sisters and their guests were in the hall with worried expressions. He could only shrug. He was as clueless as they were.


	11. A Day At The Park

Day 13 continued

Lily wouldn't leave Lincoln's side. The whole day she followed him or he held her yet she never said a word about her nightmare. If they were apart by any distance, he was always within her sight.

"I say we develope a device to observe her dreams. I could set it up to project them on the wall." Lisa was already working on a diagram.

Leni objected. "Dreams are, like, private, Lisa. That's why it is called sharing when people talk about it!" Honestly Leni was just worried about Lisa testing it on her, like many of the genius' experiments. That didn't mean that she didn't believe her statement.

"I have an idea." Shinji pointed to Yuki. "Want to go to the park?" She aksed Lily. "Yuki will show you how to take pictures."

The little girl shook her head no.

"Mika will teach you how to make smores on the grills in the park. You can share them with your little friends." Yuki stepped in.

Again, Lily shook her head no and clung to lincoln.

"Shinji could draw with you and buy you ice cream after." Mika stepped in.

Lily climbed into her big brother's arms. "I don't wanna go no wheres!"

"Lily, it's okay. I need a shower anyway and it won't be long. The park isn't far and a little air will do you good!"

After a moment the girl pointed to Yuki. "You want to go with me?"

"If I can take pictures of flowers." Lily stated.

Yuki nodded.

"Trash." She said next and got another nod from Yuki.

"Anything you want, Lily, they'll be your pictures!" Yuki told her and handed her an old poloroid.

Lily reluctantly let go of Lincoln and moved into Yuki's arms.

It wasn't long after their arrival that Lily grew bored of snapping photos, but in that time of twenty minutes she took thirty eight pictures ranging from the sky to a stray dog to the ground.

Yuki now watched as Lily ran around the jungle gym and played with the other kids.

Yuki observed closely and took pictures of her own.

She watched as a boy of Lily's age, maybe a bit older ran into the play area. Right away he was trouble. He pushed a kid, took another's toy car, generally being a brat and a bully. A couple kids ran to their parents, a few more were called. his pool of potential victims had shrank by half.

The boy ran to his mother briefly to get a cookie. After gobbling it down it was back to his own fun. His target this time was Lily. She was just coming off the slide when he barreled into her, arms out and giving her a hard shove. Lily tumbled back, fell, rolled over herself and ended up in a sitting position. The boy laughed and went up the jungle gym stairs.

Lily was upset, but she brushed herself off and went to the swings.

Yuki, keeping an eye on the child, went to the boy's mother and explained what she had seen.

"Children will be children." The woman said dismissively.

Yuki returned to her and Lily's bench.

Lily was again by the slide. Helping a boy up. His nose bled and she helped him to his parents. It wasn't said what had happened, but Yuki had an idea.

Lily returned to the playground and was immediately pushed down again. She fell on her side and the boy laughed as he jumped over her a few times. Lily stayed still to keep from getting hurt. Just as Yuki was up and moving, the boy left Lily alone and the girl ran to Yuki.

"He pushed me!" She said sadly. A tinge of anger in her voice.

"I saw. Would you like to go home?" Lily looked back at the few children she had been playing with. So few now.

"No." Lily answered. "How do I make him stop?" She asked as her eyes followed the bully.

"For now, try to avoid him, but, next time he pushes you, do this." Yuki showed Lily how to make a proper fist. Thumb on the outside and tight. "If he pushes you again, get up fast and punch him in the nose, hard!"

Lily looked unsure, but Yuki smiled. "It's okay to defend yourself."

"What if he pushes someone else?" Lily asked.

Yuki beamed with pride at the girl. "Even better! Step between him and the other, if he tries anything..."

"Punch him in the nose?" Lily asked and Yuki nodded. Lily returned the gesture.

"I still don't know if that's okay." She said.

"Lily, you believe in magic?" The girl nodded. "You believe magic can let me know what people know?" Lily thought a moment then nodded. "Here's a secret. I am magic. I know that Lori defended herself, she hasn't told anyone, but that's why she lost her job. The boy in the park that Lincoln fought, Lincoln did it because he was sticking up for Luan. The mean boy had been picking on her." Yuki brushed Lily's hair back and picked a leaf from it. "Do you think Lori and Lincoln were wrong?" Lily shook her head no. "Do you think they will think you are wrong?" Lily gave it some thought, then shook her head no. "Then go have fun, and try to avoid that little brat. Okay?"

Yuki had spoken to the boy's mother again. "The girl with the blonde hair, I'm in charge of her today. She told me your son had pushed her again."

"Children will be children." The woman replied. "I thought you heard me earlier."

"I'll remember that." Yuki nodded and returned to her spot.

Lily was not out there more than ten minutes before she stepped between the brat and a younger girl, another little blonde who had just arrived. The boy shoved lily into the girl. Lily helped the girl up then turned to the laughing boy.

She stood firmly in front of the other girl. "Leave us alone, brat!" Her shout drew the attention of others. The boy got mad and tried to push Lily, the youngest Loud swung hard and punched the boy square in the nose.

He fell back, holding his nose with a look of utter surprise. He sat stunned for a moment then began to bawl, hopping up and running to his mother crying "Mommy!" all the way.

Yuki watched in amusement as he was babied while relaying the tale of what had just happened. The boy's furious mother stormed over with him in tow. Lily was coming back from walking the other girl to her parents. She reached Yuki first.

Then the boy and his mother.

"Your child hit my son!" The woman got in Yuki's face and grabbed her shirt while pointing angrily at Lily. "I demand that girl be punished!"

The tall Japanese woman retrieved a recorder from her pocket and hit play.

The woman looked stunned as her own voice came from the machine. "Children will be children."

"I might not have forgotten, but I figured that you might." She said simply and smugly. "Now let go and back up or I'll punch you." She said very calmly.

"I'll call the police!" The woman said as she let go while taking her phone from her pocket.

"You do that!" Yuki smiled happily. "Who do you think they'll believe? Me, Lily, how about the parents of the children your son bullied? Surely they've been told of what he did to them."

Yuki kept Lily just behind her. "I think your son has learned his lesson. Hopefully you'll learn to be a better mother." Yuki's watch beeped. "Time to go, Lily! Your sisters and brother are waiting for you!"

They quietly gathered their things and left the two standing there.

As they drove home Yuki looked to Lily through the mirror. "You are very brave, Lily." She smiled but the little girl could see the concern on her face. "But no matter how strong we are, we all need help. Talk with Lincoln today, okay?"

"About what bothers me?" Lily asked as she looked away.

"Yes! I think you are ready."

"Do you know what bothers me?" Lily asked feeling small.

"I only see what people let me see, Lily. I won't walk into someone's home, but I can look through the windows from the street. It's like that, you know." Yuki explained.

"I think I understand how your magic works." Lily hugged Yuki as she turned the car off.

"Lily, your pictures." Yuki handed her the poloroids and the little girl stare at them. "You okay?"

"I don't know what to do with them."

"Of course you do, Lily."

Yuki made no mention of what had happened at the park. Neither did Lily.

Yuki went about talking of how Lily took pictures and made a couple friends.

Lily went up to her room.

She was going through the pictures while deep in thought. She sorted them. Then arranged them by what color they had the most of. Then by what color there was less of.

Lisa was distracted by her little sister repeating the process, so much so, the genius had to stop a beaker from boiling over. "Good thing that was just coco." she spoke to herself. She poured a cup for herself and one for Lily.

"You look like you are working hard." Lisa told her little sister.

"Thinking." Lily replied. "Thank you." She looked to Lisa as she took the cup. She slid it to the back of the desk and stood up. "Older female sibling, I would like some affecton." She said while holding her arms open.

"Street name, a hug." Lisa said with a smile.

Lily hugged Lisa tightly for a good minute or more then left the room without a word.

Lincoln stare at his clock, it read noon, he tapped his pencil on blank paper. He recieved a text. Rusty was back in town. the slightly older redhead had been away at his uncle's for a while so he and the guys were on their way over.

Just as he set the phone down Lily walked in. "Lincoln." She sounded like she was miles away. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Lily!" He smiled but he felt how heavy her words were. He patted his lap and watched as she closed the door before approaching him. She climbed up on his lap and hugged him tight. Her face pressed into his shirt. He let her take her time.


	12. Hero and Villain

**Okay, so, this chapter deals with some heavy shit.** **I also know that things done in fantasy don't line up with logic in practice.** **As might be pointed out to me in later chapters.** **There is a difference between force and consent.** **You'll see as I post more.** **I really aprreciate the feedback I have gotten so far, and I would love to see more, criticisms included.** **Enjoy!.. hopefully.**

day 13 continued

Lily sat in his lap, face burried in his shirt, stone quiet in the room for a good fifteen minutes.

"What was that?" He asked her.

She said it a bit louder but he still didn't quite hear.

"Lily, look at me." She sat back and he felt the urge to pull her back into a deep hug. Tears flowed from her eyes, he hadn't even realized that his shirt was soaked.

"Lily?" He asked, now very worried.

"Rusty has been touching me." It was still quiet but this time he heard it, moslty read her lips. "He said he would hurt you and the others if I said anything." She sniffled.

"How... how did he touch you?" Lincoln asked trying to keep calm. "Where?"

"I was home with Luna, and he came over. He was nice for a while then he sat me in his lap." It was obvious she was telling a story. "He rubbed my front." He watched as she ran her hand over her chest. "And my leg." Her other hand went up her leg, over her bottom then down her leg. "He was saying stuff. How pretty I was. I smelled good." She looked lost and far away. "He unbottoned my pants and I got up to run." She rubbed her arm. "He grabbed my arm and squeezed. I started to yell and he covered my mouth. He said luna was sleeping, and he could walk up there and make her stay asleep. then he pulled my pants down."

She stare at the floor. "He rubbed me for a little bit then the door opened. He pulled my pants up and told me he would hurt Lisa, or the twins too." She trembled. "He said Lola might like it, that she was probably used to it." Lily looked up at him. "The next time... after the next time, he said he would hurt Lucy because Rocky likes her."

"How many times?" He asked with a waver in his voice.

Lily held up her hands, seven fingers went up. "He..." She sniffled again. "He took my necklace, Lincoln, with grandma's ring!" She wrapped him in a tight hug again and cried. "After the pictures he took her ring!"

"Lincoln, the guys are almost here!" Lynn called from out in the yard. "Put on some pants and come on down!"

'Well that didn't sound right.' He thought as he set Lily on his bed. "Stay here!" He kissed her forehead.

Lynn passed him as he came into the front room. "Need to stay hydrated!" He heard her comment.

He arrived at the door just as the guys got on the porch. There was no thought, just rage as he felt his fist collide with Rusty's jaw. Vaugly he heard Clyde, Eddie and Liam but didn't register what they were saying.

"Hey what was that for?!" He heard rusty say as he fell back on the porch.

Lincoln started stomping on the redhead. Drawing cries of pain and pleas for help from the boy. His sisters were stopped at the door by Shinji. "Uh uh, personal stuff." The woman said as she looked on.

Lincoln managed to shake off Clyde and Liam without hurting them but Eddie seemed to sense something and moved to stand just by the door.

Rusty was finally trying to fight back. He had regained some senses and landed a couple blows but Lincoln's rage was stronger. He really shook the redhead up with some strong blows to the temple and gut, taking the fight back out of Rusty. Clyde and Liam managed to stand Lincoln up, but they had trouble pulling him away. Lincoln kicked and stomped on Rusty until there was a crack. Rusty's leg moved to an odd angle and the white haired boy slipped. He Clyde and Liam fell over.

"You were my friend!" Lincoln pointed angrily. "How the fuck could you do something like that, you sick bastard!"

"Lincoln calm down!" Clyde held Lincoln back as he tried to stand again.

"She's three! A child!" Lincoln spit on Rusty.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rusty groaned. Lincoln pulled free and rushed over, taking rusty's cell from his pocket. The screen had a crack, but you could still see the screen clearly and operate it. Lincoln found the gallery and went white.

Lily wasn't the only one Rusty had pictures of. Several of the girls he knew. Some had video. Most were candid, upskirts and what not. "Hey, Eddie, remember what you said about who uploaded that video of Jordan the other day?" He tossed the phone to his friend.

Eddie stare at it a moment then passed it off to Liam. "Somebody call the cops." the black teen said as he scrolled a little more. "I think I'm going to be sick." He ran into the house and for the bathroom.

"I say we hang him." Liam passed the phone to Clyde.

Clyde turned the screen off. "You guys don't need to see this." He said as he started to cry. "Nobody should."

"Hangin's too good fer 'im!" Shinji said with a perfect southern drawl. The Louds had heard her and her sisters slip into the accent from time to time but Liam was a bit insulted. She had seen a bit of the things on Rusy's phone. She was dialing hers.

"Reggie, hey, got a live one for you. You know the Loud residence?" She um-hummed. "Figures. Well, the redhead with the broken leg and uglied up face, you'll need cuffs for him. The Loud Boy, Lincoln, I can vouch for him. I'd have done worse to that Rusty feller." She waited. "Send a squad car to..." She looked to Liam.

"Spokes, Rusty Spokes." Liam glared at the wounded boy in the yard. "They know him." Liam spit off to the side. "They know him."

"Rusty Spokes' house. You'll need a warrent. I need someone with the special victims unit, perferrably good with children. We have the guy's phone, it is full of bad shit!"

"So a car is on the way. Someone over there somewhere called the po-po already." She waved her hand along the street. "Linc, I suggest you go sit in the house. Don't wash up. They could get you for evidence tampering."

She took the phone from Clyde, went into the kitchen and slipped it in a sandwich bag. A little masking tape and her name written down sealed the bag and she put it aside letting everyone know not to touch it any more.

Lincoln found Lily in his room, at some point she put his headphones in and was hiding under his sheet. She flinched when he pulled it back then jumped into his arms. "You're okay!" She felt him wince and backed up some. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

She nodded but seemed unsure.

"Rusty is never coming around again!" He told her with authority.

Her eyes lit up. She smiled and he could feel the warmth. It was different than the ones he had been getting for some time. The pain that had lingered behind those smiles were soon over shadowed by the loss of their parents. Now he knew why and he would carry the grief with him of not being able to protect his little sister.

"Hey Lincoln." He looked at her. "I was scared to tell you guys. I didn't want to get you hurt." She frowned. "I should have 'spected more of you." She hugged him again. "My hero!"

"Hello." Came from the doorway. A middle aged woman in an officer's uniform stood by the door. "I'm Officer Green. I'm here to speak with Lily."

Shinji and Lori could be seen signaling that it was okay.

"Okay, Lily, remember what you told me, tell her, and be honest." He kissed her forhead and stepped out of his room. Watching the door close and knowing that she had to relive that a second time that day stung.

"I'll take your questions, Linc." Shinji put an arm around his shoulder. "Rusty is gone, ambulance took him to the hospital, squad car in tow."

Shinji didn't question him at all. They sat in Lori's room and played checkers.

Shinji checked her phone about a half hour later. "They found Lily's necklace. A bunch of other stuff too. An ID from an elementary school the next town over..." She cringed. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but it looks like Rusty is being booked as an adult." She set her phone down.

"Why?" he asked.

"That poor girl didn't make it." Shinji didn't look at him. The room for the second time that day went quiet.

Day 14

Yesterday was rough with everything that had happened.

Nobody talked about what had happened and everyone focused on Lily. She seemed to be taking it better than everyone else. Much more full of life and energetic.

Breakfast was interesting. The Loud children came down to find Mika had made them each a plate and was just putting Lincoln's down as everyone entered. She sat down to a plate of scrambled eggs and Lori looked over.

"Want a bite?" Mika held up a forkful.

Yuki nudged Luan and pointed with a wicked little smile. They watched as Lori took a bite and instantly her face turned red and she began to sweat. She was up and at the frigde drinking right from the carton.

"I guess she doesn't like your hot eggs, Mi." Yuki chuckled. Luan herself had yolk come out of her nose as she broke out laughing.

Once breakfast was done, everyone spent time with Lily until Luna went back to bed and Lincoln literally passed out.

"Who gave that kid an energy drink?" Lynn groaned and flopped on the couch.

Yes, everyone was tuckered out excpet Leni and Yuki. They had paced themselves in their turns with the energetic three year old.

Shinji had disappeared the night before. It came up a couple times.

Mika left to tend to getting the restraunt running.

So the fashion designer and photographer took Lily along to the mall around noon.

Lily helped fold clothes. Yuki chatted up the boss. Leni had to step away often to help customers. Lily would inch closer to the model each time her big sister was gone and a stranger came near.

After work they went to the park again.

They watched Lily play with the girl from yesterday. "She protected her little friend there." Yuki said with a smile.

"Like Lincoln!" Leni said dreamily.

"You really love your big sister and little brother, don't you."

"Well he's my brother, of course I do!" Leni said innocently.

"I mean REALLY love them."

Leni turned her attention to the paper she had been marking up designs on.

"Leni, it's okay. I love my sisters too." She put a comforting arm around Leni. "Just wanted you to know that you can trust me with stuff. You aren't alone."

Leni sat there quietly for a bit. "You, um, like, do stuff with your sisters?"

"Yeah. It's fun!" She hugged Leni. "And I have never felt more loved!"

"You ever been with anyone else?" Leni asked.

"A few. I'm kind of picky. I really need to like them first." Yuki said unabashed. "I've shared a few with Mika and Shinji."

"You don't think it's weird?"

Yuki laughed at the blonde's question.

"Some people think it is, that's why I don't kiss and tell, but, I feel I can trust you. I only decided to tell you, because Shinji already spoke with Linc. That's also why I need to tell you something." Leni turned to better look at Yuki. "I want to put on a show, featuring your designs. I bought them all from the company that owns the store you work at!" She took a slip of paper from her hand bag and presented it to Leni excitedly. "I'm giving them back to you!"

Leni looked the paper over. It looked like a bunch of big words and a copy of a check was folded up in it.

"I don't understand?" Leni looked over to see Lily pushing her friend on a swing.

She gazed at her sister. "Does this mean I won't be able to sell my designs at the store any more?" She said sadly.

"Oh, no! You still can sell them at your store, and work there if you still like to, but now, you own your designs and you can sell them all over, in many stores!"

Leni smiled, her eyes still on Lily. "Any store?"

"Yes."

"But what about..."

"Leni, you're rich, and you'll be famous. No more store brand in place of your name! I want to wear, and show off, your clothes and accessories." Yuki held up a check of her own. "This is for the show, for everything you need and want to make anything you like!"

"Can my sisters and brother model them?" The gears in her head were turning, finally catching on to what Yuki was saying.

"Leni, my sweet, it's your show. You can have anyone wear whatever you like!"

"Lori looks good in powder blue. Lincoln, he looks good in orange." She smiled dreamily and licked her lips. "What do you think our kids would look good in?"

"Our kids?" Yuki put her finger to her lips. "Leni, I'm sorry, but I don't have the equipment to get you pregnant." Leni looked at Yuki blankly. "But if I could, she would be a beautiful half asian baby with green eyes. She will have the freckles from your family on skin like mine. She will have your lovely personality, but Lori's hair. She would be as smart as Lisa and as brave as Lincoln, Lynn and Shinji combined. She would have your mother's name and... and cook like your father. Most of all, she will look absolutely adorable in everything you make for her and Love You To Pieces!"

Leni was actually surprised at Yuki's words. She imagined the girl that had been described. "She would." Leni said with a hushed tone and soft smile. "Though I totes ment one made by Linky and me."

"Everything I said, but with white hair that acts like Lori's and skin more like Lucy's."

"Why Lori's hair and Lucy's skin?" Leni asked.

"So she can share something with all of her aunts." Yuki shrugged and handed Leni a bottle with chocolate written on it. "Careful, I put some rum in there."

"Trying to get me drunk?" Leni asked playfully.

"If I were, I wouldn't have told you." She admitted.

"Well, it will totes take more than a little rum to do that." Leni took a big, confident drink and started to cough. "I thought you said a little!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry. I gave you mine." She swapped bottles with the fashion designer.

"You think Lily will be okay?" Leni asked sadly.

Yuki shrugged. "Shinji is the shrink. I just picked up a few things over time. I do know kids are resilliant."

The topic changed again as Leni looked over the papers. "Why are you doing this for us?"

"Because you guys deserve it." True and to the point. "Also, Aunti Love gets free Leni Brand fashion?" Yuki smiled playfully and placed her hands on her own chest while giving the designer a hopeful look.

At the restraunt Mika had just gotten the recipie going. All the dishes and new appliances were now washed. The tables were set. The flyers were printing in the office to announce the Grand Reopening of Lynn's. The kids hadn't wanted to change the name. The accountant slash chef tasted the glaze and was startled by a noise.

She turned to see Lori in the doorway. She looked like she was having a flashback. "That literally smells just like Dad's!" She sighed.

"His recipie. I just followed it." Mika took a spoonful of the glaze over to Lori. "Does it taste right?"

Lori sipped the liquid from the untensil and teared up. "Oh My Gosh!" She pulled Mika into a hug that the older woman returned. "It's like he's here!"

"I'm pretty sure Lincoln already pointed that out." Mika placed a hand over Lori's heart. "He and your mother always will be." Lori nodded in agreement. "Hey, want to help an old woman out?"

"You, old? Seriously?" Lori asked in disbelief.

"Early forties."

"Bull shit!" Lori stated with shock. "You and your sisters are twenty five at least."

Mika shook her head no and pulled a photo album out of her wallet. It featured five girls and two boys.

"That is Thatch, my eldest niece. Twenty-five and just back from a deployment." Lori looked the young woman in her navy uniform over. She had some weight, but it looked natural and she carried it in all the right places. Mika's finger moved over the tallest boy. "My nephew Billy!"

"My gosh! Billy Maximoff!" Lori yelled and mika laughed. "He was MVP for the Dodgers last year! Graduated highschool early and is the youngest pro in the sport! He just turned seventeen!"

"A fan?" Mika asked. Lori blushed. "Oh I gotta hear this." Mika chuckled and gave Lori a gentle poke in her tummy.

She giggled then got shy. "Leni bought me a pair of underwear, with his number, when last season started." She mumbled and Mika laughed heartily and soon Lori joined in. "So who's that?" Lori pointed to a baby girl who was being held in Thatch's arms.

"Carolyn, Marry's and Huey's youngest, Billy's sister." Mika stopped to point out a few things. "They all are siblings, Thatch and Hot-Pepper belong to Shinji and Huey." She tapped another confident looking girl with a bat and short black hair. "She and Billy play ball all the time. Pepper is captain of her baseball team."

'Hot-Pepper?" Lori asked. Mika nodded. "Seriously?" Lori asked again.

"Thatch won the pool, she got to name Hot-Pepper. Shinji ate food so hot even I couldn't stomach it. Kid still eats the stuff. Other than her mother, we're all still playing catch up to that girl!"

Lori was amazed. She had drank half a gallon of milk after just trying Mika's hot eggs.

"Billy and Carolyn are, well, I explained that." Mika got Lori's attention again. "Ida, Yuki got to name her after our aunt. Poor little darling has mild narcolepsy, it's on Huey's side of the family. She still made the swim team! An energy drink goes a long way, and the water keeps her awake. A specialist in Prague believes it isn't narcolepsy at all." The girl looked like she had just been pulled from the pool, her hair was wet and she had a onepiece swim-suit on. "Ida is the oldest out of the middle kids. Pepper is next, then there are mine!" She placed her finger under a boy in a white suit and a girl in grey suit. "Kanako isn't her real name, she got into an anime and started using it when the kids at school couldn't say her real name. She's named after our mother, Himeneko. Peter-Jun is her twin brother, and the youngest of the middle children. Named after Uncle Peter and our father, Jun. Kanako makes these amazing collages, Jun plays football, both of them excel academically, they all do really, but these two go above and beyond. Pepper does the minimum and pulls D's while Ida keeps herself around the middle with C and B grades."

"All of them are Huey's?" Lori asked in disbelief. "You are polygamists?"

Mika laughed. "No, not at all! Marry is a dear friend of ours since Junior high, might as well be family. She moved in after her grandmother passed. Huey served with Shinji, they got close, real close, and Thatch was born. Long story there. Huey met Marry when he moved in, short story, they fell in love, married and had Billy." Mika sighed. "Marry took some personal time, gave Huey a free pass, and well..." Mika fidgeted. "After a few months Huey got to be with Yuki, I enjoyed his company as well... I really do mean that I enjoyed it! Several times!" She blushed. "Then, at some time, he got a repeat with my big sister. Tadaa, four more little blessings!"

"How do the kids feel about this?" Lori asked.

"They know. Ida is a real little crack-up and is always making jokes about it."

Mika turned to the next page. "Andrea, she's Pepper's good friend and also the kids' adopted sister. Another long story." The girl had strong Eastern European features, dark brown eyes and hair with fair skin. She was older than The Middle Kids, but not by much. She wore her hair in a faux mohawk and had a vest with buckles and loops over a long sleeve fishnet shirt, under which was a sports

bra. "She stole Harumi's bondage pants." Mika said with a chuckle.

"And Harumi's vest!" Lori joked.

Mika frowned. "No, that belongs to her. She didn't have any clothes to wear when she was released." Lori gave Mika a look, but the older woman just stare at the photo. "I don't rightly know why she keeps it."

They spent the next few hours going through eachothers photos while tending to the food that would make up the next days main course.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Lincoln almost turned his bike into the bushes in surprise. "Careful!"

He stopped and saw Shinji in her rental car.

"Where have you been?" He asked walking up to the car.

"Work." She answered.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Work." She huffed. "Gotta strike while the iron is hot, didn't expect it to get hot so fast."

He pointed to her shirt. "Is that blood?"

She looked down at her shirt. "Could be. One of the guys I took down was eating a hotdog, with ketchup." She looked up at him. "Seriously, ketchup! Who does that?"

"Apparently that guy." Lincoln told her and she laughed.

"Good point."

"What do you eat on your hotdogs?"

"I prefer mine with mustard and onions, but I add sweet relish now and again. If they're grilled, just mustard, goes with them plain or coated with B B Q sauce. Of course if you go to Coney Island you get the works! With Jalapenos!"

"I'll keep that in mind." He was imagining what the works looked like.

"Hey, here." She tossed him something. "Have a great day, tell your homies I said hi! Oh, see if Farm Boy can hook Auntie up. I'm running a little low." With that she drove off.

He looked down at the envelope. when he opened it he counted out several hundred dollar bills. The envelope had a red spatter on the outside. He pocketed the money and tossed the envelope in the trash. 'What in hell does she do?'

"How's Lily, Lincoln?" Liam asked as soon as he saw the white haired boy roll up his driveway.

"She seems great! She wore everyone out today. Even Luna and Lynn!"

"Dang!" Liam looked shocked. Luna and Lynn usually ran circles around everyone.

He relayed the story about Lori trying Mika's eggs.

"Sound's mighty good!" Liam smacked his lips. "Mind if I come over for breakfast?"

"Sure! Oh!" He handed Liam one of the bills he got from Shinji. "Shinji wants some smoke."

"A hundred smackers, shoot, all she had to do was ask!" He went to hand the hundred back bit lincoln declined. "I like her for the short time I've known her. I really didn't know that's how she talked, like me that is."

"Yeah. I've heard her go into it on a few times. Mika and Yuki too. Shinji says her oldest has a heavier accent, being raised in Georgia for a while."

"An asian lady with a southern accent!" Liam's eyes slitted and he grinned.

"Takes the place of your aunt?" Lincoln asked.

Liam looked at him sternly. "Now don't get crazy." He relaxed his stare. "Second best though."

"When is Clyde getting here?"

"Oh, he's taking Jordan's coworker out, that Bonnie girl." Liam filled lincoln in. "Didn't you get the text?"

Lincoln checked his phone. "Oh, good for him!"

"Yeah, that boy has game!" Liam led Lincoln to the barn. "Have you heard from Eddie?"

"Not since yesterday." Lincoln told him. "Actually, I'm worried."

"Me too. Usually he'll send a text of a video or something." Liam looked at his phone to see if he had missed something.

By the time dinner time neared, Lincoln was strolling home comfortably buzzed. He knew Luna and Luan smoked pot, but he hadn't told them about his use of it. He stopped by Eddie's on the way, only to not recieve an answer. He stood outside the window to Eddie's room and sent a text. "Dude, everything okay?"

He then sent one to Shinji, letting her know Liam had given him her stuff.

By the time he got home, he smelled dinner wafting out the open front door.

Mika and Lori stood in front of the stove, the older woman was talking Lori through a recipie. He greeted them as he grabbed a juice. Lori gave him a sweet hug and then Mika engulfed him in an embrace. She had really lost the aloofness since he had first met her.

As soon as he was loose, Lori shoved a spoon into his mouth and he had no choice but to chew and swallow. He knew that look. "Tastes great!" He told her honestly. "What is it?"

"Calamares en Su Tinta!" His eldest sister said happily.

"What?" He asked as he stuck the straw in his juice box.

"Squid in its own ink." Mika answered for Lori as she sampled a side dish. Mika smirked at how his face changed. "It's Spanish. From Spain, not Mexico. I have a couple nice bottles of Navarra Joven to go with it, or make Tinto de Verano for the kids."

He was going to reply but Lori excitedly had him sample another dish from the counter.

His eyes perked in surprise at the flavor.

"Dessert. Leche Frita!" Lori said excitedly. "Fried milk, can you believe it!?"

He heard Mika chuckle behind his sister.

"Go on upstairs and wash up for dinner." Lori kissed him quickly and he rushed from the room.

He stopped at the top of the stairs to lick his lips. A stupid smile spreading across his face. He headed for his room and started to gather clean clothes. He came across a brown bag he had forgotten about. With a guilty blush he made his way to Lana and Lola's room. He didn't find either so he slipped the magazines under Lana's mattress.

He then scrawled a quick note on the box of the pink personal massager, 'From Lana' and placed it under Lola's pillow. Lana had conned him into aquiring them, so, it was from the tomboy to her sister. The other one, a red one, he put under Lana's pillow.

Luan was just leaving the bathroom when he approached the door. She grinned and flashed him. "Week's almost over!" She said saucily. "Honk honk!" She squeezed his nose, gave him a kiss and sauntered into her room.

Lincoln reached up and ran his finger across his top lip. when he looked at it he saw blood. He knew she hadn't done it hard enough to make his nose bleed. 'I'm turning into Clyde...' He looked down at his tented pants. 'Do I... take care of this myself?' He glanced at Luna and Luan's room. 'Maybe a quick handy from...' a door behind him opened and he rushed into the privacy of the bathroom.

He wasn't in there long before the door opened. He stuck his head out to see Luna rush to the toilet and vomit. Violet rushed in after and asked Luna what was wrong.

"You okay, Luna?" He asked.

Luna just shook her head no. She rested her cheek on the seat and Violet stroked her hair.

Lincoln felt something was up and turned the water off.

"Dinner!" Came the call. "Get it while it's still here!"

Luna skipped dinner, though she took a couple glasses of the wine and a six pack of Mika's beer.

Everyone else ate making quiet talk about what was probably bothering Luna, or about how good the food was.

After dinner they all had their own things to do. Lynn finally got the call about her archery tournament, she didn't make it. The news resulted in her spending the next day practicing until she couldn't hold the arrows any more.

She was, however, listed as an alternate.

"You think we should be concerned with Luna drinking like that?" He asked Lori and Yuki as he waited his turn to take on the winner. They were the only three still up and Violet had went home after a small argument with Luna.

Yuki tossed her phone to Lincoln when it chimed.

Dearest: "Luna home?"

"It's Shinji." Lincoln told her. "Wants to know if Luna is home."

"Let her know, Snowball." Yuki said without taking her eyes off the TV.

Lori snickered. "Snowballs!" Yuki snickered and they broke out in giggles.

ME: "Yuki is playing game, it's Lincoln, Luna's home."

Dearest: "Hey Linc! She okay?"

ME: "Got sick. Then got drunk. What's going on?"

Dearest: "Be there soon"

Lincoln looked at the clock on the phone. He hadn't realized it was so late. The time switched to 12 and it was officially Saturday.

Day 14

"Lori, shouldn't you get to bed?" Lincoln asked.

"Five more minutes."

He grinned at her response.

Lori wasn't joking. She and Yuki finished up and Lori tossed him the controller.

Yuki ate a portion of a chocolate bar. "You know the little pieces you break off the chocolate bars are called pips?"

"I did not know that."

She yawned. "One more round then I think I'll try getting to bed?"

"Where have you girls been sleeping anyway?"

"Treehouse." Yuki stated. "It's fun! Like camping!"

"Tell you what, you win, I'll let you use my bed."

"If you win I'll..." She held the edge of a pip to her lips. "Suck your dick?"

"Won't you get in trouble for that?"

"Only if you tell, Lincoln, besides, I doubt you'll win." She slipped the chocolate into her mouth with her pointer finger.

He ended up sleeping on the couch. At least he was trying to. He could swear that Yuki was the evil one in the bunch, and he didn't dare call her a cheater. She had to reload and hustle for health packs too many times to be accused of that.

But his loss wasn't what was keeping him up.

A bunch of things went through his mind. What was with Luna? Would Lily remain alright, would her nightmares return? Where was this going with his older sisters and Lucy? Where was Eddie?

The front door opened and Shinji walked in. "I need a thick barrel and some gasoline." She stated. He flicked on the light to see that she had put her feet in garbage bags. She had a towel wrapped around her torso. It was already stained red. "Also, where's your first aid kit?"

He got up and ran to her when she stumbled. A glance out the door and he asked. "Where's your rental?"

"What rental? I rode down with Mika." She said in such a way that said 'That's the story.' She stood up straighter and he heard a pop. She rubbed her hip then strode into the kitchen. "I'll explain in a minute."

A minute ended up being fifteen. The clock hit 2 a.m. and she was still sitting bare assed in front of him as she fed a five-hundred dollar suit into the fire, one article at a time while she used tweezers to pull debris from her abdomin.

"What happened?"

"I underestimated todays work." She replied. "I also got a bit distracted when some punk rocker came down the alley." She pulled a nail from her side and he was the one that cringed. "Spent the rest of the day chasing him down. Fucking parquor! Not as practiced as I should be."

"Shinji, what do you do?"

"For real?" She asked setting the tweezers aside and opening the rubbing alcohol. He nodded yes. "I kill people. Do most of my work for the governent, do the rest for the family and allied powers." She didn't smile, there was no smirk and there was no tone to betray the seriousness of her words. "He was going to shoot her."

"Shoot who?"

"Luna, when she stepped into the alley." Lincoln's eyes grew wide. "He knew I wouldn't have let someone bleed out, he could have escaped." She turned and handed him the tweezers. "See that hole?"

"Yeah." He trembled.

"Stick those in there until you feel something hard that moves, get a good grip and pull."

Lincoln watched as she winced and listened as she groaned. He felt what she had explained and it took a few minutes but he got a grip like she had explained. He pulled and out came a distorted piece of metal.

She took it and looked it over. "Twenty-two." She tossed it in the fire.

"Twenty two what?"

"Seeing as he had a Ruger, I'd say rimfire, solid slug as it didn't mash all to hell on impact." She explained. She rested her arms on her legs and her head drooped. "Damn!" She looked at him with sad eyes. "She saw me stomp out Friedrick! Wonder how that's sitting with her?"

"I'm confused." Lincoln had some ideas at the same time his imagination was running wild.

"I ran across this guy I had worked with, Friedrick, one of the few krauts I don't like. Guy went rogue, but there was no proof and the investigation ended when he started working for the asshole who done this!" She pointed to the bullet wound. "Richard Scholz, a hoity toity, sadistic fuck that knows how to cover his tracks." She took a swig of the rubbing alcohol and made a face. "He abuses his diplomatic immunity. Courier for various bad operators in exchange for cash or whatever. Did I mention he's a serial killer?"

Lincoln shook his head no.

"That's why I had him on my list. Unfortunately, no one can link his death to the U.S. and the Germans don't want that scandal. A traitor is one thing, but a serial killer with a government pass is another, apparently."

"She probably hates me!" Shinji groaned. "I like the little rockstar too! Been meaning to introduce her to Jodi."

Shinji motioned to her black grocery bag. "The grey book, please. And a pen."

He handed them over and watched as she copied symbols from the book onto her body.

She handed him the book and pen. "Think you can put those around there?" She pointed to the bullet wound. He nodded.

As he drew she giggled. "A little harder, man, that tickles!" So he pressed just a bit more.

When he was confident that they matched he told her so with a skepticle "Okay."

Then she repeated a few words from the book that sounded like gibberish and he watched with rapt attention as the wounds glowed white and healed without leaving a scar.

"Wha..." He stopped to wipe the drool from his chin.

"Magic, Linc, I showed you the fire, water and sand thing." She slipped on the pink top, it fit snugly and he could see the outline of every small change in her body. it wasn't long enough to cover her abdomin though. She stood and slipped on the grey sweats his mom had owned. She had to adjust the string and they were still a bit loose. "Your mom had an ass!" Shinji said like it were a compliment. "Imma get a beer. Mika leave me a plate?"

He nodded that her sister had left her a plate.

She grabbed her grocery bag and headed inside.

Lincoln sat there until the embers in the barrel died out.

He bumped into Luna while he was heading upstairs. She looked horrible. she pulled him into a hug. "She's dead, Bra!" She hicupped. She really was drunk.

"Uh, who?"

"Shinji! I was coming down the alley to piss behind a dumpster, she was there. this guy shot her!" She was struggling to keep her voice down. "I just ran and I haven't told anybody! Pretty fucked up, right?" she was weeping.

"She thinks you hate her for killing that guy." Lincoln slipped.

"Linc, bro, Mick told me about her. Her cousin too. I can't hate her, look what she did for us." She pulled him back into a hug. "That's why I feel so bad, Bro, I just left her there. Didn't even go back!"

"She's down in the kitchen eating." He patted Luna's back. "I have to pee." He looked toward the bathroom. "You talk with Violet?" He asked figuring he could hold it a little longer.

Luna nodded. "She got mad because I didn't talk with her about things." The rocker let Lincoln go. "She's doing okay. More concerned about me but how do I tell her that..." She let out a loud burp and his nose filled with the scent of beer.

"Luna! Downstairs, in the kitchen, Shinji's eating." He patted her back. "You should too. Be good for you." He smiled at her and then hurried to relieve himself.

Luna stood there until she heard a noise. she decided to check it out.

She was so relieved to see the woman but noticed how Shinji crossed her arms and looked nervous.

"Sorry I left you in the alley."

"Are you okay?"

The two had spoke at the same time.

"You're sorry?" Shinji asked. "You don't care about..." She stopped.

"You and Mick go back a long way, huh?" Shinji nodded yes. "He told me about what you do. Plus, I just get good vibrations from you, you know."

Shinji nodded and smiled. "You have got to try this!" Shinji took Luna's plate from the fridge. "Lori did a great job!"

Luna figured that the assassin was done with the conversation and accepted it as that.

They ate quietly with little conversation. It was when they were putting the dishes away that Luna spoke up.

"All those agents at the funeral were talking about my mom."

Shinji turned to face the rocker.

"Was she really CIA before she went to the secret service?" Luna asked the woman.

"I don't know all of the secrets. I'll ask around." Shinji wiped a tear from luna's eye. "Now your Aunt Ruth, that's a scary bitch!"

Luna looked taken aback.

"If I had been around in her day, we would have tried to kill eachother." Shinji laughed lightly.

"Seriously?"

"Ruth had moved to Ukrain when in high school with her mom, your great grandma, after the divorce. From there to Russia with her boyfriend for university. She joined the military. She ended up as KGB working in Southern Asia, until they tried to kill her for some reason. She made it state side, traded a bunch of KGB secrets and became a CIA operative. She only retired when your mother's parents died."

"How do you know all of that?"

"She's a ghost story, kid, and one of the few things that scare me." Shinji pulled her sketch book from the grocery bag and opened it to a drawing. "I like to keep informed about such things."

Luna inspected the aged drawing of a woman looking like a younger version of her Aunt Ruth. She was wearing a Russian style outfit and holding a man by the hair with one hand and a knife with the other as she pinned him with the full weight of her body.

"That is what Sergeant Zhuikevich described to me." Shinji eased the book away from her. "He was just a boy when he witnessed his father's death at her hands."

"No way, dude!"

"Way!" Shinji told her.

After looking over the drawing, Shinji closed the book herself. "I confirmed it with Ruth after the funeral. She threatened to kill me if I said anything so, keep it hush hush."

"Mum's the word, Deary!" Luna saluted.

"Wanna burn one down?" The asian asked.

"Sure!"

As they sat outside Luna stare up at the treehouse. A soft glow came from the window and the hatch.

"We built that early last year. Didn't use it that much." Luna took her hit.

"We've always wanted one but our trees were never big enough or were non-exisitant." Shinji explained.

"Aren't you guys cold?"

"We cuddle. Good blankets. Just like when we go camping." She smiled. "You like camping?"

"It's okay. No place to plug in my guitar. Headset dies and I have to deal with it."

"You play accoustic."

"That's not rock, though." Luna told the older woman.

"You need to ask Mick about his sessions in Osaka."

"I never heard of those." Luna gasped.

"Limited copies, recorded on site, given only to the people who were there. He'll give you a copy, you are his favorite song bird."

"Violet tell you about that?"

"Yuri. She listened to his stories for a good hour, then he played her the songs you had sent him." Luna beamed with pride. "Sad really."

"What is?" Luna watched Shinji's eye twitch.

"His first marriage collapsed because of groupies. His second due to the drugs. His girlfriend left him for someone younger and not quite as tallented. He got cleaned up and his two kids still don't want to talk to him because they believe him touring was more important than them." She sighed. "I actually blame the agent he just fired, Bob, and his previous accountant, Dobbs, I think."

"How well do you know Mick?" Luna asked her.

"Met him once when I was younger, Uncle D had taken my sisters and I to Jolly Ol' London Town. Then I was his bodyguard on one of his tours. My handler, Walkur, is a big fan. He had heard that Mick had a serious stalker and got me on the job. Freaky thing is, it was Mick's temporary bassist."

"Whitefield!" Luna said excitedly. "The guy was arrested for poisoning Tully and had possession of an illegal firearm."

"Luckily he used a low dose of a weak poison. Tully was back on tour after a month." Shinji said while nodding yes to Luna's conclusion.

"What about the stalker?" Luna asked.

"It was Whitefield."

"Oh, yeah." Luna took in Shinji's outfit. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Didn't want to get arrested for public indecency getting my suitcase from the car, couldn't hang out any longer in gore covered clothes." Shinji stood up and kissed Luna's cheek. "Bed time. G'Night, Luv!" Luna watched Shinji climb the steps to the treehouse before she went in.


	13. 13

**I have no idea why fanfiction . net is notifying me of my own chapters being posted. Seems like a waste of time.** **One good thing about editing, it lets me look over what plot holes I need to fill and what loose ends need to be tied off.** **Quick question, is it just me who's always disliked Rusty Spokes? Haven't liked him since he first showed up in the show. I get the feeling that he would flip on someone at the drop of a dime.**

Day 15 Sunday

Noon

"Wow!" Lincoln nudged Clyde. "She's a keeper!" He had just been filled in on Clyde's date with Bonnie. They actually had a lot in common.

The bespectacled track star laughed happily. "I know, Linc!" He glanced in Lincoln's mirror and rubbed his head. "Bald is a good look for me, but, you think Lola would have an idea for some hair at least?"

From down the hall they heard Lola shout. "Crew Cut!"

"Lucy might have bats but Lola has their hearing." Lincoln mentioned.

"You calling me one of those flying rats?" came down the hall again.

"N-N-No! Just complimenting your hearing, Lola!" Lincoln stuttered.

"Aaaw! Thank you, Big Brother!"

"Linc, you just turned red." Clyde pointed out.

"Well," He needed an excuse. "A couple of my sisters walked in when... you know... and they've been teasing me about it."

"I'm surprised they haven't jumped you." Clyde mentioned. "I've seen it in the locker room, remember." Clyde felt weird mentioning that. "If the other guys saw it, they'd shut up about how much of a dork you are. Hell, I'd strip down and march through like a stud horse if I was half that!"

It was Lincoln's turn to feel weird. "Clyde, we're the same."

"You think it had to do with that stuff we drank of Lisa's on New Years Eve last year?" Clyde asked.

"I still think that was cider, Clyde. We just have good genes."

"Jeans? I thought Clyde was wearing slacks?" Came from down the hall.

"All your sisters have great hearing." Clyde whispered. "Watch what you say, Linc."

"Yeah, it's a bit quieter than it usually is. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"Where are the usual noise makers?" Clyde wondered.

"Uuum, Lori is at the restraunt with Lynn and Lana. Mika's helping them get into the groove. Luan had a birthday booked. she won't be home until later since she's stopping by the old folks home. Luna and Violet are out on a date, an all day date. Lisa and Yuki went to the ... somewhere." He filled Clyde in as they walked through the house and out the door. "I think they miss their kids being off at summer camp. At least they get to talk to them on the phone."

They talked about the plans they had for a while.

"So what is Yuki like?" Clyde asked as they were entering his living room.

"Gamer, draws and paints, photographer, fashion designer as well as a model, speaks several languages... she can be really loud!" Lincoln flushed red.

"So she fits in, huh?" Clyde chuckled. "Why are you blushing now?"

"She slept in my room last night, I sorta spaced it out and walked in."

"What happened?" Lincoln picked up some excitement in his friend's voice.

"She had me take a picture." He remembered her tossing him the camera. Sticky with her juices and watching as those long fingers repeatedly went in and out of her. "It was... a sight to see."

"I call bull on that, buddy!" Clyde laughed. "That's a good one though!" He stopped as he saw Lincoln staring ahead. "Yo, Lincoln!"

"Yeah, um, good one alright!" He looked Clyde over. "Definetly try the crew cut when your hair grows out again."

"So where's Lucy and Lily?"

"Shinji took them for the day."

"That's it?" Clyde asked. "I wonder what they're doing?"

"Okay, that's it, Sweetheart. Just push that foreward and..." There was a click. "See? Easy!"

Lily smiled up at the woman with a sense of accomplishment.

"Can I try it out now?" Lily asked.

There were several loud pops from behind the girl.

"Way to go, Lucy!" Shinji hollered. The little goth waved and let a smile slip onto her face for a moment.

"Sure, Sweetheart!" She put the earmuffs on the little blonde's head and ushered her to the booth. "Now remember how I showed you to hold it. Otherwise you'll get a pinch." Lucy stepped up behind the two and watched as Lily fired a round and hit the edge of the target. "Relax. Breath." Lily fired again and hit near center. She glanced back briefly with a big grin only to turn back, now filled with confidence and emptied out the last seven rounds. It was a nice grouping for a first time shooter who was just three.

"That's wonderful, Lily!" She hugged the girl. "Now what do we do next?"

Lily went through the motions of clearing the weapon and removing the magazine. She set them side by side and stepped away.

"Good girl! Now, what aren't guns?"

She looked at Shinji. "Aren't guns? Guns are not toys!"

Shinji hugged her, she took the time to pull Lucy into the hug as well.

"Okay, Want to go try paint ball?"

Lily nodded excitedly.

"It stings." Shinji mentioned.

Lily looked at her hand. "Does it hurt more than getting pinched?" She held her hand up showing off a bruise that she had gotten on her first shot. Shinji shrugged. "Okay!"

Collorful beads whipped through the air. Shinji commanded the two girls with ease. For them it was a game, for her, it was a horrible flashback. The old humvee in the middle of the field had real holes in it. She focused on the girls and managed to hold her grip on reality.

Lucy proved to be really sneaky. Lily had a height advantage, as in, she could hide behind anything.

Shinji was covered in dirt and foxtails and a few burrs. Three games and none of them had been hit. This would be their last, as Lily had called out about what she wanted for lunch. Just then the girl stood up with the other team's flag. "We win!" Lily said happily. Then she was hit with a dozen yellow paintballs, right in the chest arms and leg.

"Hey! Game's over!" Shinji heard Lucy roar and then the sound of a paintball gun emptying followed by a boy running to his father crying.

Lily was rubbing her leg and went to her big sister. "He was mean."

"Burgers and fries, you said." Shinji stepped up ignoring the situation and gathered both girls in her arms. "Chocolate shakes all around."

As they stepped out of the field a man stormed away from a boy covered in red paint. Lucy's red paint.

"Your daughter shot my son!" He pointed to Lucy.

"My daughters would have reloaded and fired until he was covered in pink. Be glad it was my niece."

"No! You..." He started and stopped suddenly with surprise.

"Hold on a second." She held her hand up to his face and let Lucy and Lily down. "Go return your equipment." She told them. She waited until they were a few steps away and turned back to the man. "Your son is a poor sport."

"My son is..." He shut up as Shinji fired a single paintball into his groin. He cringed and went down to his knees. "I'll see you banned." He wheezed.

"I'll just buy the place." She said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Teach your kid about..." She stopped and eyed a woman with a young boy. They were giving her a look like they knew her, a stink eye. "Let me guess, you met my sister at the park." Shinji laughed as she called out to the woman. "Oh this is rich! Now I see why the boys are little shits." Shinji walked on fighting back her chuckles.

When she stepped into the office she looked at the guy. "You the owner?" He nodded yes. "How about I pay your bills for the next few years?"

"Uh... What?" the man asked.

"Ban the brats." She motioned to the four storming their way towards the office. "Even the ones that look like adults." Shinji took out a pen and her check book. "Intersted in any of the surrounding property while we're at it?"

"Sure!" In his mind his ship had just come in. "Been meaning to get the old farm!"

"How much?" She asked.

He told her and like that she handed him the check.

"Year long passes?" She asked going for her wallet.

"Take them!" He handed her a box. The door opened behind her. "I'm sorry folks but I'm afraid you're banned."

"Yeah, you should ban them!" The man was rather surprised when the security guard escorted him and his family out.

"You can tell he has money." Shinji leaned on the counter. "Hey, you need help with rennovations, just drop my name for a generous discount. I'll see you 'round!" She set her card on the counter.

"Gee, thanks!" He patted Lily on the head. "I couldn't afford to ban customers until now." He was still talking to Shinji. Then he looked to Lily. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you!" Lily wiped some of the yellow off of her hand with her shirt.

"Good, because that was a low blow. Had a few problems with the Neilsons. Mostly Mr. Neilson and Mrs. Neilson."

"Is Mister Neilson's first name Yancy?" Shinji asked.

"Uh, yeah, I got his name on a rental slip." The owner started looking through his box of rentals. "I'm Harold, by the way."

"Dearest. People call me Dearest." She bent down. "Lucy, get you and Lily a couple sodas and go wait in the car. Take Fskit a water."

"Fskit isn't here." Lucy droned.

"Lucy, my little darkling, he hides better than the three of us."

About eight minutes later Shinji opened the door and found Lucy and Lily entertaining the feline with a string. "Told ya." She said getting behind the wheel.

"Can I drive?" Lily asked.

"Not this car, buuut, I know a place." She looked over the seat. "You ever golf?"

"Lori makes me caddy for her sometimes." Lucy replied with another groan.

"It's more fun to play. Let's go!"

"At least they had these aweful pants in black. Now it matches my soul."

"Na. Still not you." Shinji pushed Lucy back into the pro shop changing room. "Wait there."

Shinji hit a few novelty racks up, then asked about if they had any leftovers from Halloween.

Surprisingly they did.

When Lucy stepped out later she wore the typical golf outfit but with a skeleton motif.

"And if you turns off the light, y'all look like ya just bones!" Shinji flicked the switch and even with the light coming through the shop windows, Lucy saw what she meant.

"I look like a dead golfer."

The lights came back on. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Shinji asked hopefully.

"It's better than just the flat black. I am not that one dimensional. And I'll admit, I think i'm starting to like plaid." The goth turned to check herself out.

"That'll give Leni nightmares, Little Miss Scare All." Shinji watched as Lily nodded in agreement.

"Hmm." Lucy grinned. "I like that. Fitting!" She looked Shinji over. The asian woman wore black and purple plaid with a golf cap. "How do you make it look so good?"

Shinji shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's like my drama teacher said, just own it."

"You don't look like the drama type." Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, I never understood why they call it Drama. Acting. Aaacting!" People in the shop looked over as she got a bit loud. "Hey, mind ya own bidniz! Look away, foolz!"

Lucy had to hide her smirk. If she had heard that voice on the phone she would have imagined one of the black women from that Vampire in New York movie.

"Wait until I break out the race card in Cantonese!" Shinji whispered with a giggle. She stood up and looked around. "Lily?"

"I still look stupid!" The little girl replied.

"Nine outfits, Lily, there isn't much more in your..." Shinji eyed the plain white outfit Lily tossed out earlier. "... you like tie-dye?"

The tall Asian woman and the girl with skeleton bones accompanied by the little girl in a multicolor ensamble drew much attention.

It really was Lily wearing a big pair of dark sunglasses and tie-dye. She rolled a sucker around in her mouth. Her golf cap tilted to one side. She had a cocky little smirk as she piloted the cart along the path that made people take a look.

They skipped a bunch of holes the first time and started over. Now Lily was stopping along side other carts and they would take their shots.

Shinji struck up several conversations using several languages. She scored their trio coupons and samples from various businessmen and they ended up with a nice little haul.

"Everyone is out here to work an angle!" She informed the girls.

On their third round Shinji was talked into a round of betting on the holes. She won ninety dollars on the total of eighteen holes.

Which she used to buy lunch for them all.

"You took apart the whole sandwich!" Lucy marvled at Shinji.

"Trying to find out what tastes funny on this damn thing." She scraped her tongue with her teeth and grimaced. "Like old mayonaise!"

"Want some salad?" Lily asked.

"Walnuts'll kill me, kid." Shinji said after looking the bowl over. "Yuki and Mika too. That's why we make our own brownies and banana nut bread. We use almonds, or pecans."

"How bad is your alergy." Lucy asked.

"I flatlined twice before the paramedics arrived, twice on the way to the hospital, one of which where I was declaired dead for at least three, maybe four minutes." She titled her hand back and forth and squinted as she weighed how long it was. "If it weren't for that pot hole who knows."

"Did you see the other side?" Lucy asked with a bit of emotion usually not heard in her voice. Even Lily gave her sister a questioning look.

"Purgatory is bland. Lots of grey. Everybody is so concerned with 'was I good enough' and all that. After you get past that it kinda reminds me of the DMV. I am not waiting in that line!"

Lucy had no choice but to chuckle as she recalled her parents dragging her along to the DMV once. She could literally imagine people in the purgatory queues with just two windows open.

"So, how is your reading coming along? You know, Uncle Johnathon's Diary." Shinji asked.

"No luck. I... can the eye of newt be from a dead newt, I really don't want to hurt animals."

Shinji had to fight back a burst of laughter, causing it to come out as an amused snort. "We have got to take you to an herbalist. Or an occult shop."

A while later Clyde and Lincoln sat on the sofa watching old reruns of Arrgh!

"So you really think Shinji would let a three year old shoot a gun?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln shrugged as he passed the pipe to Clyde.

"And Lucy actually wearing a golf uniform. Lincoln, I just don't see that ever hap...en...ing..." Clyde stare in amazement as they saw the three people they had been discussing walking by his house.

Lily was getting a piggy back ride from Shinji while Lucy and her carried bags. All three wore the same style outfits golfers wore. They briefly caught a hint of the conversation Lily and Shinji were having.

"Lily, I told you, you got to ask Lori if it's okay for me to get you a target pistol."

"Uh, Clyde, did you see and hear that?" Lincoln asked.

"Wow!" Clyde let out the smoke he was holding in. "This stuff is so strong it gave you psychic powers, Lincoln!"

"Dude." Lincoln waved his hand no as Clyde offered the pipe back. "I don't want to risk seeing any more of the future. Things always get messed up in the movies."

"Good idea. I'll put this up for later."

Dinner that night featured Beef Tar Tar and sides traditionally served with it.

Even though her sisters ignored her face being jammed in a laptop covered in so many stickers you couldn't even see the brand, the Louds did.

Being used to seeing her actively talking or drawing at the dinner table they had becomed concerned.

Soon the darkly dressed Kanaan sister excused herself, folding up the laptop and pulling out a cell phone. Her dinner left unfinished.

"Uh, Yuki, Mika?" Lori asked. the two looked over. "Is shinji okay?"

"It happens." They replied and returned to their meals and the other topics being thrown around the table.

Lori looked over to Lucy who was staring off in the direction Shinji had went. 'Bingo!'


	14. A Rare Monday

**AbstractedRisqu - So I remembered that you had asked what program I am using on my phone. Not sure if you got my PM so I'll post it here.** **I am using the _FanFiction dot Net_ app, can get it on Google Play.** **They have a little pen nib at the bottom and it has instructions on how to publish a story.** **I type in the Doccument Manager that they offer, and then I go to Story Manager to post.** **Think I finally found out how to edit chapters while in Story Manager. I'll check that out when I'm done editing the other finished, but not yet posted, chapters.** **Thank you all for your enjoyment! The follows, favorites and comments, it helps.**

week 3 day 1

"Monday morning! Usually I hate Monday. especially the mornings. That isn't the case today. For some reason it seems like things have reset in The Loud House" Lincoln spoke into the mirror as he brushed his teeth. "Sunday was the big day of the restraunt being reopened. Lori had the groove down pat by the end of the day. We even managed to wrangle some of Dad's old employees and a couple of Lori's old coworkers from that other place to help out!"

An amused musical laugh cut through the steamy sound of the shower. "It's so cute how you do that, Twerp!"

Lincoln blushed. "Thanks Lori." 'Mental note, narrate the next time we're in bed. See if it's still cute then.'

"You can continue. I'd like to see where this is going." She said as he heard her open one of the bottles.

"The talk this morning was about where our Dear Aunt has disappeared to. She even skipped her peppermint espresso. on a side note, I don't like peppermint in coffee!"

Lori laughed again, poked her head out of the curtain and cut in. "He spewed it all over me and my dress. That's why I'm literallly in the shower."

"What are you doing?"

"Just thought I'd try it out. Kinda fun!" She made a show of opening the curtain and giving him a glimpse before she stepped back into the spray.

Lincoln was now at a loss of words, but not at a loss of ideas.

He stepped out of his underwear and into the shower.

"Lincoln!"

"Shhh!" Ignoring the shampoo suds, kissed her neck and took over working the condintioner into her hair. "Just, let's enjoy this!" He whispered huskily into her ear, giving it a nibble and pressing against her back.

She sighed as he massaged her scalp, then he filled his hands with the body wash. He continued the massage with her neck, over her shoulders. At this point she surrendered to him and her want. As well as whatever he wanted.

When his hands came to her front, she bent to press her breasts into them and gasped as she felt his hardness nestle in between her legs.

After thoroughly cleaning her beautiful orbs, he worked his hands down to her abs in an agonizingly slow pace.

"I am SO glad that Shinji and Lana put in that new water heater!" Lori punctuated her pleasure with a moan of delight.

He stopped short of cleaning her lower parts and she reached for the soap thinking he that was done. His hands put hers back on the shower wall. "We don't want to waste soap." There was something in his voice that made her tremble with anticipation. He pressed against her back and took her in a tender embrace, kissing her neck. He turned her to face him, still keeping her in his arms. She had her eyes closed, felt his lips against hers and responded with an eager kiss.

She felt his manhood against her virgin sex. "Lincoln! I'm still on..." Her eyes opened in surprise as the tip of his length slipped in. "Aaaaa!" She felt herself tremble again, a small orgasm springing up on her.

"I know, Lori. Your bad days have always lingered a little longer." He kissed her again. "I just want you. Can I... keep going?"

"What if I..."

He kissed her deeply, putting his love for her into it. "We all know Leni is going to name her girl Rita. Lynn has dibs on Lynn, boy or girl." He pulled out so that he was just touching her again. "I was thinking maybe..." He bit his lip shyly, as if he was afraid of what she would think. "... Lorin?"

'Oh heavenly spirit! He's been thinking of this!' She felt a wave of happiness come over her. "What if it's a boy?"

"Goofy." He was obviously joking.

"How about Lincoln?" She reached down and aimed him back at her entrance.

"Lorn?" He pushed forward slowly, he remembered what she had said and he definetly didn't want to hurt someone whom he cherished so dearly. "I think it would be a bit weird to name him after me, you know." Honestly, he was trying to prolong this for her by holding off his suddenly so near release with comversation.

She had closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of being slowly filled. "Kids are... named ... after... their uncles all the..." She felt him pause and opened her eyes. With the look she gave him he eased in and surprisingly, she only felt a pinch. He was far from being fully in her, but she knew soon there would be no space between them. "... Time." She said quietly finishing her sentence.

They stare into eachothers eyes for a sweet moment and Lori was the first to move. He understood and started to work himself into her.

"This isn't working!" Lori said quickly. For a second he panicked and pulled out. She turned off the shower head and urged him to lay in the tub while kissing him hungrily. As they found their new position Lori took him in hand again and lowered herself down. She desperetly needed all of him in her and fast. In four good strokes up and down, their hips were pressed together. She had kissed him tenderly as she claimed all of him and he felt every wince through her lips along with the groan that accompanied the entire action. She held still for a good minute until she began to give his lips sweet little licks. She sat back and smiled triumphantly. "I took all of you!"

"Are you okay? You didn't have to..."

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I wanted to. I needed it! I needed you!" She rocked her hips a few times then began to bounce lightly. "Breed me, Baby Brother!"

Those words triggered his first eruption. Lori stopped and pressed her hips down onto his, moaning deeply with satisfaction. "Soooooo waaaarrrrmmmmm!" She started to bounce again when he stopped twitching. "One more, Lincoln, one more!"

This time around he was much more active, thrusting up to meet her and then he sat up to catch a nipple. He ran a hand over her supple bottom and felt around until he found her back entrance.

"What... OH MY!" She chirped loudly as he stuck two of his fingers up there had caused a hitch in her rythm but she didn't stop. She rocked back and forth a couple more times as he pressed in and out of her until she froze up in a silent scream. The walls of her love gripped him so tightly he was sure he was going to be bruised. None the less he felt his second climax pour into her.

When Lori woke up she felt dreamy. Sore, but in a good way. Warm water lapping at her body and a warm body behind her.

"Enjoy your nap?"

She answered with a pleased humm. "Why Lorn?"

"I heard it somewhere once. I like the way it sounds. Like, a combination of Lori and Lincoln."

"Lorin without the i." Lori giggled still in a blissful haze. She turned and kissed him. "I'm getting pruny." She stood and he gazed up at her like he was admiring fine art. She suddenly felt self concious. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked shyly.

"Because you're perfect." He sat up and kissed her belly. "For good luck!" He told her resting his cheek against her. "I love you, Lori!"

She reached down and stroked his hair. "I love you too, Lincoln!"

"What took you so long?" called Carol Pingrey, once a rival now one of her best friends. "You're late by like..." She looked at her watch. "You're barely on time! What could you have been doing that yo..." She got her first good look at the blonde since she had exited her sedan. "You had sex!" She said with some excitement and barely managed to keep it down. "Tell me, who was it?! Did you like it?"

"I..." Lori blushed. She smiled and held her hands apart with a proud smile.

"Oh no, a virgin like you didn't take something like that your first time!" Carol chided her like she was fibbing.

"I might be a little off about the size." Lori took her first few steps into the building after unlocking the door. "He was fit for a porno though!"

Carol noticed the stiff movement to her friend's walk.

"So worth waiting for it!" Lori said with a dreamy and giddy sigh. "And such a gentleman!" Like that, Lori started the business like the world hadn't just changed. Though she had to work around Carol asking about the lucky man every fifteen minutes.

Out at liam's farm the carrot top boy watched as Lincoln strolled up. He was whistling one of Luna's songs and had some swagger.

"You seem diff'rent today." Liam told lincoln as they sat by the pool.

"How so?" Lincoln leaned over to look at himself in the water. Bad move, Clyde tipped his chair up and dumped the white haired teen into the pool.

Lincoln rose up with a scowl but laughed after a few moments as he pulled himself up over the edge.

"Hey, Clyde!" Liam tilted his hat and laid back.

"I'm going to get you for that." Lincoln warned.

"If you can catch me." The track star teased.

"So, Bonnie?" Lincoln asked as he moved his chair away from the water.

The question even caught Liam's attention.

"Is grounded." Clyde sighed and took a seat on a free crate. "She can go to school and work."

"What did she do?" Everyone looked back at the voice. "And who is she?"

"Zack!" The boys hopped up and hugged the missing member of their group.

They shoved him around a bit then Liam handed him some moonshine. "Is this goning make me go blind again?" Zack asked with a concerned look.

"Naw, that was the stuff I made, and it was only temporary, but no. Grabbed this from my pa!" Liam answered.

"Good." Zack took an empty metal trashcan and flipped it over as a makeshift seat.

"How was Ireland?" Lincoln and Clyde asked excitedly.

"Kilts. Lots of sheep. I don't even want to hear the word haggis..." He turned green and looked like he was going to get sick. He swallowed a couple times and washed the imaginary flavor down with a swig of the moonshine. Zack pointed to Liam. "I got you some Irish Whiskey. I tried to bring it but..." Zach watched as Liam's face went from excited to bummed. "I had to mail it. Should be a few more days."

Liam smiled. "I knew you was playing."

"Right." Zack popped his knuckles. "My cousins are pretty cool! Sean scares the sheep for some reason, but other than being a little weird, he's probably the coolest. He also sent Leni... I told him about her. He sent a fashion book on how to properly work with plaid."

"She has nightmares about that stuff." Lincoln reminded the bespecticled redhead.

"I did try to tell him that. Then I remembered something Clyde said. Emersion therapy. I figured it was worth a shot. At least it would help her cope with it."

"She saw Shinji in plaid yesterday, she locked herself in her room." Lincoln told the group.

"Who?" Zach asked.

"Shinji... oooh that's right! Ireland. I'll introduce you guys later... when she shows up that is."

"So, my parents are heading to see Nan. I aksed if I could stay at your place. Get some of your Dad's Lynnzagnia!" Zack rubbed his belly and licked his lips.

"Dude!" Clyde nudged him. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?" Zach asked genuinely confused.

"You didn't tell Zack?" Liam asked Lincoln.

"I told everyone." Lincoln took his phone out and named off the recipiants. He stopped on Zack's name. By the contact it read 'Failed to send' and Lincoln face palmed. "It didn't go through!"

"Guys?" Zach asked.

"My parents are gone Zach."

"When will they be back?" Zack asked adjusting his glasses after a strong swig of shine.

"No, Zach, they're gone. Car accident first day of summer." Lincoln flopped back into his chair. "That was the worst day of my life. Actually, when I found out Lily..." Lincoln trailed off and took a long drink of his glass of moonshine.

"Are you're sisters okay? What about Lily?" Zach was getting worried. The Louds had made him feel like family giving him shelter when his parents' relationship was on the rocks.

"Lily's fine, better now." Lincoln took another drink. "Shithead Rusty!" The venom in Lincoln's voice at the mention of their friend surprised Zach. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Zach was about to ask what Lincoln was talking about, but Liam and Clyde both quietly warned him off the topic.

"So, Shinji?" Zach brought up.

"She's like, their body guard or somethin'." Liam replied. "Tall, Japanese, packing heat, slips into a Southern Drawl and talking like us." Liam pointed to himself when he said US.

"So..." Zack looked to Lincoln again.

"She and her sisters were friends of Mr. and Mrs. Loud. They promised to help out if anything happened. It did." Clyde took over.

"They helped us keep the restraunt. Lori is really good at running it! It's in the second day. We all help out too." Lincoln sat up.

"Yuki got Leni a new contract for her designs. Leni get's credit for her work, and owns the rights to her designs, but the store still gets first dibs. That's supposed to be an early release of the new design." He pulled a couple pictures out of his pocket. "Mika is really pushing Lucy's poems." He handed Zach the photo.

"So... You guys know a model." Zach pointed Yuki out right away. "Aunt Gwen is a fan. She did a little modeling and supposedly had a photo shoot with Love when she was starting out in Milan."

"Gwen, with the?" Liam held his hands out in front of his chest.

"Saphire eyes and Ruby hair, Gwen?" Lincoln got a dreamy look on his face.

Zack looked over to see clyde holding his nose. "Tight, silk, green, one piece Gwen?"

"Every time..." Zach handed the picture back to lincoln. "Yeah, Hot Gwen." He said in defeat.

"Tell her I said hi?" Liam was met with an ice cube down the back of his shirt.

"So where's Eddie?" Zach asked.

"Haven't seen or heard of him since friday. Kinda worried. Hasn't been home either." Lincoln sent Eddie a text, the sixth one in since starting yesterday.

"His step father, is he back in the picture?" Everyone nodded yes to Zack's question. "You... you think he's okay?"

"If I don't hear from him tomorrow I'll call the police." Lincoln answered. "He was all beat up friday."

"I suppose Eddie's mom is still clinging to the man." Zach sighed. "I thought my parents yelling at eachother was bad."

"I think we should go check Lot's Park. Or maybe he's crashing behind the Food 'N' Fix again." Liam suggested.

"I've been there, like, eight times over the weekend. Pretty sure he would have called me over." Lincoln informed the group.

"Whatever you say, Leni." Clyde snickered.

"Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"Like, eight times." Clyde copied.

"Real funny, Clyde." Lincoln chuckled none the less.

The boys sat around for another hour when Luna and Violet pulled up. "Come on, bro!"

He finished his drink, said his goodbyes and ran to the van. He hopped in and saw Luna changing. Just in her lilac panties and lacy lilac bra she was struggling with one of her boots.

Her casual clothes were set aside and she had her restraunt uniform hung up at the ready. He looked to his right to see Violet admiring Luna's bum as well. Their eyes met long enough for her to give him a wink before she returned to watching the show.

"Bloody fucking boot buckle!" Luna growled.

He heard Violet laugh and he did too after a moment.

"After the night I had, I won't hesitate to paddle your bums. It isn't funny!" Luna really was upset.

"Hey, Linc, think you could help our Luna?" Violet asked as the van started moving.

"Who's van?" He asked as he moved to sit on the fold down bench. He held a hand out for Luna and she set her boot clad foot down on the edge of bench between his legs.

"Mine, Bro! Dude, I walked outside and there it was in the drive, big purple bow and my name on the front!" her mood lifted. "Yuki scored it in a card game this morning!"

"C-cool!" He had glanced up to look at her but his eyes caught on the apex of her thighs. The panties matched the bra in more than just color. He quickly managed to bring his gaze up further but again stopped to see her nipples through the lace. When he finally looked into her eyes, there was an amused and wicked glint in them. She cupped one of her breasts and gave it a light squeeze.

Somehow he got the buckle on her boot loose and she slid her foot out. He grabbed her ankle and took the calf length black sock off and tossed it aside. Their eyes still locked he brought her foot up and licked the bottom of her foot from heel to toe.

She half giggled half gasped and ended with a light coo. Her eyes went hazy and half lidded. He motioned for her to sit. She stretched out on the bench, placing her feet in his lap. He lifted her foot again and suckled her big toe. Licked between each one. Circled her ankle and over the top. All the while he massaged her foot and leg.

She was sighing and moaning and he smelled her arrousal filling the van. A damp spot had formed on the crotch of her panties.

He lavished the attention on her left foot and was met with the same response. He started kissing up her calf, stopping at her knee to start at her right ankle up to her knee. Luna had stopped watching him by now and was stroking her breasts and rolling her nipples. The van stopped and he became aware that there were no cars nearby. He looked up to see Violet stripping. She smirked at him and he saw that she wore dark blue version of what Luna wore.

He watched as Violet leaned down and took Luna's forgotten foot and give it a lick. This got Luna's attention and she looked across her body in pleasant surprise. They began to play a game of follow the leader, only a mirrored version.

Lincoln was soon caught up in the game. Before long his and Violet's tongues met at Luna's lap. It was odd feeling his tongue against hers on the warm fabric of Luna's panties.

"Dudes!" Luna panted. "That is so hot!" The rocker started to stroke their hair as she watched them lovingly.

Violet reached up and hooked her finger in the left side of Luna's panties. Lincoln copied on the right. Luna lifted her hips and the two followed the garment down by trailing kisses, nibbling and licking too. They shared a passionate kiss between themselves for a moment while slowly stroking the rocker's legs and feet. The two leaned down and each placed a kiss on the joint of her hips. Slowly Luna's moans rose in volume as Violet and Lincoln dueled over her sex. Their tongues seemed to play tag across her pussy and king of the hill on her clit and mons.

"Aaaw, dudes!" Luna groaned happlily.

Violet licked a finger and Lincoln was compelled to copy. He watched as she slid her hand up the inside of his sister's thigh. He followed in kind. Then, their fingers met and both teased at Luna's soaked sex. She pressed her finger in, so did he and Luna lifted her hips. everything became auto pilot for the young man as he followed Violet's lead. before he knew it Luna was shaking and his hand was slick up to his wrist with her cum.

Luna was thanking them but pushing their hands away. She kept saying something about time. Luna managed to sit up but Violet had a different idea. Violet pulled at Lincoln's belt until it was undone. His pants were pulled down to his knees and Luna stopped mentioning the time. There was a loud and surprised gasp from both girls as Lincoln popped free.

"Fuck!" Luna reached out and ran a finger over the head of 'Little Lincoln'. "Lucy swallowed this beast!" She said with shock.

Violet looked a bit intimidated but at the same time she had a hungry look on her face. "Last time I saw one of these, I only thought it was big." The witer thought out loud. She reached out like Luna and touched him.

Lincoln's head fell back and bounced off the wall of the van. The girls giggled but they didn't stop.

Violet looked over at Luna. In a serious tone she said. "I want to watch."

Luna shook her head no. "You first." the rocker kissed the punk and lincoln felt himself twitch. He throbbed painfully.

Overcome again he grabbed Violet, she had been closer and pulled her into his lap. She squeeked into Luna's mouth in surprise but they didn't break their kiss.

Lincoln pulled her panties down, with a bit of help from his big sister. Then he felt violet's sex. She was shaved, not bare, but he remembered Luna mentioning a carrot. He ran his hand over her pubic hair and it went from wide at the top to thin at the bottom. Then he slipped his hand between her legs. She was soaked. He used his fingers to spread her labia and his free hand lined himself up with her. She froze and looked back. He lifted to prod lightly at her sex and she closed her eyes. He stroked the head across her waiting hole until she eased her hips down to catch the tip of him inside her.

A strange sensation soon accompanied the warmth of her slowly decending hips. He looked around Violet to see Luna lapping both at him and her, where they joined. Violet had been intimidated before, but now she slowly worked herself down his length. She stopped halfway. "Any more is too much!" she warned.

He felt Luna tie Violet's panties lightly around his cock. Indicating the limit. Luna sat up and kissed him, then kissed Violet. Sweet kisses. He felt and saw the care and love there. Then Luna whispered to Violet. "I'll take more than you." She started to lift Violet up and guide her back down. Up and down.

Lincoln hadn't needed to do anything. He reached around Violet and took one of her breasts in hand. He reached out and found one of Luna's and noticed for the first time that their bras clasped in the front. He undid Luna's and watched as Violet went right for her breasts. Hungrily sucking and licking at the flesh.

Violet started to press down more. He tried to keep her at the line, but soon the cloth was slipping down. He heard Luna. "Luv! I can feel it in you!" Lincoln had felt a pressure and realized now that it was Luna's hand on Violet's stomach.

He came, hard, and Luna stopped Violet's bouncing so Violet could rock her hips on his. Her shuddering and rocking stopped and she sort of rolled off on him. He was pulled to the side and then popped out of her stretched sex, springing up and sending a mix of their cum splattering across the van.

Luna had a line of the mixture across her face. She was staring down at him with surprise. He was still hard, still throbbing. She licked her lips and pulled her panties down and he watched as she stood over him then climbed up on her knees onto the bench. Luna was dripping heavily, he could feel the drops of her arousal landing upon his cock and thighs. She thought a moment, got down and pulled him to his feet.

She got back on the bench, on her hands and knees, facing the dazed Violet. "I want it all, Linc, don't need to be gentle, it isn't my first time."

He was a bit surprised but as Luna started to suck and lick Violet's worked pussy, Lincoln got behind his sister and pushed into her in one strong thrust. The force made Violet's breasts bounce and jiggle. Luna's ass also wiggled with each thrust and he was hypnotized as the fleshy globes danced. Spreading to reveal her bum hole and then clapping together with each of his thrusts.

He saw the shadow of the three of them on the van wall. He hadn't noticed before but the bench was big enough to sleep two if the lay on their sides. He looked back down at Luna's freckled ass and spit between the valley of her rump. She wiggled her hips as if expecting something. For good measure he slathered his thumb with saliva and without warning popped the digit in her ass.

Unlike Lori earlier, there was no surprise, but the same enthusiasm coursed through her. She bucked back against him until she and Violet both tensed up. He continued to rock hard into Luna through the orgasm and even when Luna collapsed foreward to rest her upper half on her girlfriend's body. He ravaged her solidly for another three minutes until he growled, filling his sister with his seed. He fell back to sit on the bench and watched as their thick, milky mixture ran from her abused cunny and down her legs. He still had his thumb in her bottom. He pulled it free and studied it a moment before he decided to suck it clean. Surprisingly Luna was quite clean tasting and he had half the mind to grab that sweet ass and bury his tongue in it. But the idea was squashed as Luna sat up, drawing Violet up with her.

"Oh man, what a party!" Luna exclaimed. Lincoln was treated to gingerly being licked clean by two beautiful women. Then they cleaned eachother up. He was spent, that was for sure.

Luna's phone rang and she winced. "It's Lori."

She put it on speaker. "You're late!" For some reason Lincoln sensed some amusement in their big sister's voice, or it could have been his imagination. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Sis." Luna answered. "Van trouble."

"Mmm hmmmmm! I believe you."

"No, seriously Lori..."

"Lincoln pocket dialed me! Or someone did. I have literally spent the last thirty minutes in the office bathroom listening to you three christen that new van you told me about." She huffed. "Poor Carol is out there doing my job while I had to make up a rather embarassing excuse... look, you're taking Lynn to her games this week! All week!"

Luna sighed. "Deal."

"So... what did Lincoln do? I mean, he's full of surprises."

Lincoln may not have had a license, but he dressed and got into the drivers seat. They were moving shortly while Luna and Violet recounted the finer details of their recent trist.

The three closed the place. Lincoln was drained. Three times in one day and several hours of work following the most intense session he has ever had.

He got home, ate a quick meal and went to bed.


	15. Family Business

**Mixed Up Chapters... maybe multitasking isn't best right now.** **Still tried to edit and rearrange this one too.** **The next chapter is For Science. Originally had them together.**

 **On Lemons. I thought the last one with Lori and Lincoln was lemon...** **Relax, Lucy comes later.**

 **Also, Once the kids start to settle into their new lives I plan on moving some of my OC's out a bit more. I'm just trying to show how they are affecting... is it effecting... I could look them up but dinner's cooking. Let's go with how they are influencing the kids.** **I need to start reading a few pages in the dictionary each day again. Yeah yeah, I'm an out of practice word nerd.** **If you know what AFF is, check out "Grow, Adapt, Overcome" by DebbieCync in The Loud House section of the cartoon archive. It is under G-L in categories.** Week 3 day 3

Lincoln had spent Tuesday working with Luan and Lynn in the restraunt.

Turns out that it wasn't that Lynn couldn't cook. She just really didn't like to.

Still, she ended up making about six dozen large sheets of "No Bake Bars".

They reminded Lincoln of rice cereal marshmallow squares or granola bars. Loads of nuts, avoiding walnuts all together due to their helpful friends. Bags of dried fruits and vegitibles were used respectively. She also added bacon, and an assortment of candy chips such as dark chocolate. Some were spiced some were not and she used almost all of the honey and maple syrup, even getting into the agave and Carol's Syrup.

She even thought ahead to account for lifestyle and alergy requirements.

Lynn even made them in soft, chewy and crunchy so people of all ages, or dental health, could enjoy them.

Lynn had again, surprised him.

Lincoln had been helping to individually wrap and mark what each bar was until Liam showed up, then Lincoln was put in charge of assisting the others where he was needed.

He had to admit though, the clientel enjoyed the bars. Most of the later guests had heard word of the treats. They were being ordered as dessert after meals, or taken to go.

People were coming in and ordering them by the box, this became Lincoln's main job after a while. Packing the snack bars into to go containers and he ended back in the kitchen with Lynn.

"We need more oats!" Lynn yelled tossing the empty container into the trash bin across the kitchen. "Yes! Nothin' but net from half court!"

The last thing he remembered was Lori adding "Lynn's Snack Bars" to the chalkboard menu in the window.

That was his reccolection of yesterday.

Looking back, he was glad that Lynn had taught a couple people how to make them. It gave them a bit more time to flirt as they actually got a break near the end of the day.

Now it was Wednesday and he was helping Lucy with her red velvet cake.

It was really, really dark red, like uncooked flesh, and she was coating it with a frosting that looked like blood.

Leni was off from the store today. She stood in front of a blender making custom order shakes and smoothies that worked with the LynnSticks, something Leni had named the thin rectangular treats.

There were no complaints, except from Leni who had mentioned that nearly every guy was hitting on her.

Clyde and Zach even pitched in to help, bussing and waiting tables.

Yuki, in cognito, worked the bar.

At least until they could find a decent bartender, or mixologist, she would be at the helm.

She apparently knew a wide assortment of cocktails and had also brought in a wide selection of beers, mostly artisan beers, from different breweries owned by people that her family knew.

Lincoln hadn't even known that his dad had a liquor license. Then he remembered that on more than one occasion he had seen all three of the triplets drinking something. Mika had a flask, Yuki kept a sheeps bladder in her purse and Shinji had, well, Shinji just had whatever container the drink came in, or a squirt gun.

They also kept a lot of orange juice around and vodka as well. He concluded that they must have aquired the liquor license.

"Hey, Linky, Yuki needs more cola!" Leni informed as she raided the fridge for more smoothie ingredients.

He grabbed the twenty-four pack and walked it up front.

A man in a brown suit eyed him as he stepped behind the counter. He looked to Yuki and motioned to Lincoln.

"No different than us keeping beer in the fridge at home. This is a family business and the lad is supervised." She cracked a can of cola open and poured it into a glass with some other liquid. "One rum and coke!" She said with a smile.

"Still, a kid isn't supposed to be behind the bar." The man started writing down something as he sipped his drink.

"Go ahead and report it. This business is all they got as a certain thing for the eleven of them. Plus we have many friends." Yuki took an order from a lady in a green dress. "You'll come in next time and probably see one of them in here dropping off another case of soda or other non alcoholic necessities found in a bar. "Hey, Linc, more olives please!" She said cheerily as she handed him the empty jar that once held green olives.

"Is that mention of friends a threat?" The man asked.

"No." Yuki spun and had to reach up for the scotch a college sophmore ordered. "And I am not trying to appeal to you in anyway either." Lincoln almost told off the people looking up Yuki's skirt when it struck him, she was putting on a show. The bar, something Lori mentioned as probably not working, was full. Catching a glimpse of Yuki's bare looking bottom gave him a clue to why.

He brought the olives back, three jars just to be sure. She bent and kissed his cheek. "Such a helpful young man!" He could now see her pink thong reflected in the mirror behind the bottles.

She focused back on the inspector. "All I'm saying is that if we wanted, we could get this place declaired as an embassy of a country that allows people of... sixteen the pleasure of drinking. Not that we would, this is a family place after all."

'God I love the way she whistles when she talks!' Lincoln bumped into Clyde. took the dishes from his friend and followed Clyde's eyes right back to the model tending the bar. "I know right!"

"Right!" Clyde nodded.

After a long day Lincoln, Liam and Clyde made small talk. Both of his friends held take out containers in boxes for their families. Liam nursed a gin and tonic flavored with cranberries.

Yuki made every "employee" a light drink at the end of the day.

He learned one thing, Leni wasn't a lightweight. She got buzzed after seven and a half Tequila Sunrises and only stripped to her panties with Clyde and Liam still in the room after drinking the rest of Lucy's wine.

Yuki didn't care one way or the other. The model stripped fully to change into comfortable sweats and a loose shirt, slipped on some flipflops and strolled out to her car as if she didn't just reveal herself to the five people left in the building.

"You didn't seem too bothered about that." Liam pointed out to Lincoln as they stood outside waiting for their respective rides.

"Leni is my sister, I've seen her a few times before. Yuki often walks around completely nude, well, until she goes to bed. Then it's panties." Lincoln explained casually, but inside he wanted to ravage Leni and Yuki both.

Lucy stood by them quietly with a smirk as she sipped a Bloody Mary.

"I never noticed what a nice rack Leni has." Liam slipped and mentioned.

"We all have." Lucy's comment had surprised them, well, except Lincoln who had his hand resting on her lower back. she was so quiet and her clothes helped her blend in with the dark. That was how the other two boys had forgotten her presence. She smiled in delight at startling them. "I could only hope mine turn out that nice."

"Yours are perfectly fine, Lucy." Lincoln mentioned and it got him a couple weird looks and a blush. "Oh come on, like you wouldn't have said otherwise!"

"I got Leni dressed! Time to go!" Yuki called for the siblings.

Clyde gave each a hug followed by Liam doing the same. The timing was perfect as Harold McBride and Liam's Mother pulled up.

The ride home had Lincoln between Leni and Lucy. He had an arm around each. Leni lazily kissing his cheek and neck and Lucy cuddled up against him.

"So, what took so long?" Lincoln asked Yuki.

"Your sister wouldn't get dressed unless I got her off." Yuki rubbed her nose. "Then I had to get my nose to stop bleeding." She pouted as Lincoln and Lucy chuckled. "Not funny! Someone could have warned me."

week 3 day 4 

Thursday. Lincoln was the only Loud at the restraunt. He was acting host. Greet customers, seat customers. Easy! But now he understood why there was now two doors on the building and a rail between the two spaces. The bar and the restraunt that is.

The bar was for people coming and going. Yuki and Mika were both manning the kitchen and Bar respectively. The easygoing atmosphere gave both sides of the room a relaxed feel.

The bar, it seemed, was only temporary as the sisters were looking to expand to the next building, where the bar would actually be located. It would share a kitchen with the restraunt and serve the same food, but the dining space and drinking spaces would be bigger and seperated by an actual wall. The kitchen would be expanded as well.

"Why?" Lincoln had asked.

"Why not?" Was Mika's reply.

Apparently the trio of sisters had noticed a lack of bars in Royal woods. This set up, as it is was already popular and lucrative as an eatery, was bringing in more business.

Their competition was some grubby dive called The Peanut and an English style pub called The Goose Mallard that had high prices.

You could always go to Lori's last place of employment, but it wasn't a proper bar and there were no mixed drinks.

His sisters did pop in from time to time later in the day. Chat Lincoln up. Check on recipies they had come up with. Check on the employees. Network with customers by asking how they were enjoying the food and service. Basically looking busy.

At least acting as host was easy. By the end of the day the only trouble Lincoln had was stiff legs and sore feet. Mainly from walking and standing at the podium where customers paid their bills or confirmed reservations.

When Lincoln arrived home Shinji was sleeping on the couch. A few items littered the table including envelopes with names on them. He took the one that read Lincoln and wandered upstairs to the bathroom.

After a short soak in the tub he headed to the kitchen. Noting the absence of the other two Kanaans and sitting down to a meal placed before him by his sisters.

"Am I dying?" He joked and the looks of displeasure he got had him retracting his remark. "Kidding! Kidding! Sorry, it was in poor taste!" He looked over the plates before him. "So what did I do to deserve this?"

"We're sorry for having you work at the restraunt alone today." Lori offered the explanation.

"How would you feel about having a bigger room?" Luna aksed.

"Who's moving out?" He asked worridly. his family was everything to him. "Because I'm happy where I am! Just, don't go!"

"Relax, my singular male sibling. No one is vacating the domacile. We have simply relocated your belongings into a larger living space for you." Lisa poured him a glass of milk as she filled him in.

"So where is my room?" He asked.

"Finish dinner, Linky!" Lola lifted a fork with a piece of chicken up for him. She had been noticing her older sisters getting a tad bit more Lincoln time lately and was determined to get some of it back for herself. She had heard Luna and Luan talking about Lincoln eating. If feeding him was the way to do it, she was going to feed him.

Lincoln had to admit, being pampered was nice. Especially since he wasn't pitting his sisters against eachother for a trip somewhere.

Lana massaged his feet.

Lola insisted on feeding him his meal.

Lynn gave him a shoulder massage.

They talked about the things that they had planned for the rest of the weekend and coming weeks. He could easily attend their events and looked forward to it.

Currently he lie in his new bed. A double queen. Theoretically his sisters and violet could share it with him if they all crammed in somehow.

It felt big and lonely though.

He looked around his parents' old room. He had his own bathroom, had a closet, and he had all this extra space to use.

He also had memories of his parents.

week 3 day 5

It was officially Friday. He had just dozed off when the Lola pulled a half asleep Lana into his new room. She crawled up on the mattress and pulled Lana up. They each claimed one side of him. Lana immediately drooling a bit on his shoulder while he felt Lola's eyes boring into him.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Do you still love me, am I still your little princess, Big Brother?" She sounded worried like she might start to cry.

"All my sisters are princesses!" He said sleepily. "I love you all equally and all in your own special ways!" He pulled her tighter against him. "You don't need to compete with family, Lola. We will spend all day Sunday together, after your pageant. Princess!" He had meant to kiss her nose but caught her lips because she looked up a bit more. Before he knew it, she was laying on him, kissing him happily and lightly grinding her crotch against his abs. His hand resting on her bottom.

She tensed after a while, shook and went limp. "Lincoln?" She asked worridly. She could see him smile down at her and knew then that he wasn't mad. She eased off to his left side and cuddled close to him again.

No time had really passed. "You hear something buzzing?" He asked.

"Sorry." Lana mumbled, he felt her reach between him and herself and the buzzing stopped. She placed her hand high up on his chest and he couldn't help but notice the dampness or the smell.

'Good thing I'm really tired.' He yawned. 'Or I might just have been awake enough and asleep enough to do something about that.' Another yawn. "Good night my princesses!" The three slipped into peaceful slumber together without another word.

Morning came and he had two handfulls of identical bottoms. He slid his hands up to rest on their waists. Both girls slept peacefully and with smiles while he studied their faces closely taking note of their similarities and slight differences.

Lana had the slightest scar on her nose. He remmebered her trying to loosen a bolt on Vanzilla when the wrench had slipped and bumped her quite harshly. Not only did she get a bloody nose, but a nice little cut from the edge of the wrench.

Lola had worried the most. They might fight and argue about who is the better twin, but they take great pride in being identical. In looks at least.

Lola had a small scar of her own. A lighter pink spot, a line actually, from a busted lip. You had to look really close to see ut. Usually it was covered by lipstick or colored gloss. She had gotten in a fight with a girl who had been putting Lana down at one of the many pageants. She waited until after the pageant and when they had returned to the hotel. Lola confronted the girl, gotten slapped, then the brawl broke out.

Lola had been the victor, and Lana took care of her twin. All teary eyed at the way Lola had stuck up for her. He had almost forgotten that it was so long ago.

When the twins stirred, he was greeted by a kiss on each cheek. Both sat up after a bit more cuddling.

"I had a great dream last night!" Lola gave Lincoln a wink before she hopped off the bed.

Lana sat there scratching under her arm. "I need new batteries." She thought out loud "Lola liked hers too. Why did you tell her it was from me?"

"Technically it was." He admitted. He was still wondering what the wink Lola had given him was about.

Lana turned him to face her and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I know I'm my age and all, but I do know things. And I don't mean what I learned from those magazines." She shuffled off the bed and he heard more than saw the animals which followed the younger Loud tomboy around. "Come with Mama, my babies!"

A few minutes after using his new bathroom Lincoln walked back into his new bedroom to see Mika standing there, lofa in hand, wrapped in a fluffy, cerulean, mid-thigh length robe and toting a small case of bath stuff. "You mind?" She motioned to the door.

"Only if I can watch!" He joked. Mika turned to leave. "I was joking."

She paused and looked back at him.

"Yeah, it's free. I'm working the lunch shift today, and cooking breakfast makes me sweaty so... I won't need it now."

She stroked his cheek as she walked by and gave him a look that said "thank you!" but that was all. The door closed and he heard the lock.

He stare at the door a bit perplexed. Mika had worn sleep attire that seemed like a second skin, her robes were always short, he had seen her in her underclothes, though always a shirt and panties, never a bra. She was so alike yet unlike her sisters.

Shinji appeared next to him. In fact she scared him when she crunched a handful of chips between her teeth.

"Long day yesterday?" He asked.

"Until yesterday I'd been awake for about two weeks." She held the bag out to him.

"No thanks." He looked at her as she was staring blankly at the door, or was she studying it. "Two weeks?"

She nodded.

"Really?" He didn't believe her.

"Really." She indicated the bathroom with her bag. "Imagining my sister naked?"

He blushed. She grinned. "I've seen you and Yuki, you guys have no shame."

"What is there to be ashamed of?" She asked through a mouthful of chips.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly. "I mean, she doesn't either. I mean, she constantly wears stuff around the house that's like a second skin, or revealing, I mean those legs!" He stopped when he glanced up to see Shinji grinning amusedly, her eyes still fixed on the door. "You're all model material, you know. Tens." He told her.

"That's sweet, Lincoln, but I'm more of a nine." She pushed down the right hip of her pajama pants revealing the scar he had seen once before. She let the article snap back into place.

"Why are you wearing Hong Kong Phooey pajamas?" He asked because the idea of cartoons didn't fit with the image he had conjured of the woman.

"Because he's the number one super guy!" She answered then strolled from the room singing the theme song for the show.

He stood there looking back on her since she had become a presence in their lives. Felix The Cat key chain. The time he saw her in Pretty Princess Pony panties, maybe that was Yuki. An assortment of Tex Avery characters adorned her boxers. The worn Kim Possible tee she wore often. Come to think of it, she watched a lot of cartoons with his sisters and him. More than once he found her watching them alone.

'She really likes cartoons! The scariest person I know and she's a child-woman.' he chuckled.

"Being a kid a heart is what keeps her sane." Lincoln jumped as Mika spoke behind him.

He spun in place and saw her wrapping her hair.

'I read minds, kid.' She smirked.

"I heard that!"

'Duh! That's the point.' His eyes grew wide as she never moved her lips. 'No, I'm not a ventriloquist. Telepathy.' She answered his question before he could ask. 'Back to the mind reading. It doesn't work on the phone, sometimes I forget to turn it off, like now. So, you and Lola made out.' Mika's smirk grew some and she waggled her eyebrows. 'It's all she's been thinking about, that and you spending the day with her Sunday.' She lost the teasing part of her smirk. 'Really sweet, Lincoln! Makes me wish I had a big brother.'

Lincoln heard a loud crunch and she began to chew. "Never could just let one dissolve." He smelled cinnamon wafting towards him. "Now Lana, that girl is hard to read. She's like someone with ADD wrote an issue of Readers Digest. One minute you're reading about a man lost in the wilderness and the next you're reading the second half of an article about bouqet arrangement."

"Huh?"

"My point exactly." Mika unwrapped another candy and popped it in her mouth. "So, it's been twenty minutes, what did you make for breakfast?"

It was funny how casual the act of making breakfast was. Even after getting busted imagining her naked, she had no change of attitude with him. He simply watched as she made crepes. Then he made a few. Breakfast was served.

He looked himself over really quick, though he couldn't see it, he felt the few days he had missed jogging with Lynn in the morning.

He went back to his room having not taken part in the morning conversation. It wasn't until he had one of his shoes on that he felt tears.

All the time his parents had been gone, Lincoln hadn't fully mourned. He didn't feel like doing anything today. Anything at all. Their room was now his.

He swore he could still smell the lingering of his mother's perfume and tones of his dad's cologne. Memory after memory playing through his mind. Lincoln kicked off the shoe, and curled up on the center of his bed. He began talking to them, confessing everything and hoping that they weren't disappointed.

week 3 day 6

"Found him." He heard the hushed voice come from his doorway.

The light came on and Lincoln sat up to see his worried sisters. Violet holding Demon and he even saw Sam and Daisy.

"What's up?" He asked. He hadn't yet realized that he had slept the past day away.

"Have you been here all day?" Lynn asked. It seemed as if she didn't know to be worried or mad.


	16. For science

**Blame this one on a story I read before typing it. Tried to delete and edit and rewrite it. Was connected to the previous chapter. Thought splitting the two up would make it easier, but it survived.** **"Chapter 16: For Science"** **Love it or hate it, I had to get the idea to leave me alone, and writing it did the trick.** **Also found out today that I need the doccument to edit the chapters. So, when I remember, I'll copy paste the first few chapters and correct those missing capital letters.**

Week 3 day 6 continued

Lincoln spent the rest of the day watching movies and talking with his sisters.

With all that had been going on they had worried that Jackson Pile had finally hurt him or some other incident.

He didn't mind all the fuss. He apologized repeatedly. Even openly kissing Luna, Lynn, Leni, Lucy and Lori. Luan was a bit more discreet, catching his lips when the others were involved in the movie but her kiss lasted longer.

Lola also snuck a much more chaste peck on the lips when everyone else was arguing about what to watch next.

It wasn't until they had finished with Lily's selection that Violet had kissed him, she gave Luna quite a show with the way it seemed she was trying to eat his face.

All of these kisses were only possible because of how they switched places with each movie thus allowing all of them a chance to sit by the only male in the house. Their beloved Lincoln.

By the time Lisa put in her documentary, most of the younger Louds were asleep.

Sam and Daisy had went up to Luna and Luan's shared room. Luna and Violet had trapped Luan between them under a blanket. The couple had wicked little grins while Luan had a deep blush.

After Lori and Leni toted Lily and the Twins up to bed respectively, they sat with eachother under a blanket of their own. They had managed to be less obvious with their facial expressions and Lincoln thought back to how often they shared a blanket like this. 'Practiced!' The word floated through his mind.

Lucy tossed a blanket over herself and Lynn. The goth and the Jock would have enjoyed sitting by Lincoln but Lisa sat upon his lap, smirking triumphantly as she began the recording of Africa's Wild Beasts.

A scene came on halfway through about mating among Lions. A few snickers ran through the room and Lisa swore she had heard her elder female siblings mention Lincoln and make soft roaring noises.

It started to suddenly feel warm under the throw blanket for the young genius. She felt a lump starting to form under her and Lincoln shifted slightly. She looked back to see him blushing deeply and looking ashamed. He glanced over and saw her staring. "Sorry!" He mouthed.

She knew he meant it. She also knew that it was a natural happening that wasn't controllable. She realized that she was now feeling very curious about this and marveled at the fact that it was still growing beneath her. She smiled reassuringly at him, patted his hand and brought his arms around her in a hug. Before she locked his arms around her middle, she kissed his hand and shifted, this caused him to nestle into the vally between the "cheeks" of her glutimus maximus.

"Comfortable?" She asked normally and yet hushed so the others couldn't hear.

He still blushed a deep red but gave a nod as he smiled at her lovingly.

The heat grew more through the thin shorts he wore, her panties and the long shirt featuring a cartoon portrait of Einstein. She felt herself quiver down below. 'Strange! could I be responding as a reciprocative female in heat?' She thought.

Her eyes now studied her family. Light movements under the covers and hushed gasps almost hidden by the movie, pleasure showed on their faces. 'My goodness!' Lisa was struck with realization. 'They're...' She lost the thought as she noticed that the heated rod that she sat upon was lightly throbbing with Lincoln's rapid pulse.

For some reason she felt more curious about things that had, since earlier, only been a natural part of mamalian biology. She shifted to lift her shirt from under her. She could feel Lincoln's intake of breath as the skin of her legs touched his. The throbbing of his pulse felt stronger, like morse code. She felt the little pulses of his heart in her nethers. 'This is fascinating!' She felt an oddity in the contact between them. Smoother skin that wasn't his leg, and a bit of slickness.

She reached down with her hand and felt it, the sharp intake of breath from Lincoln, plus what she had felt made her shudder in delight for some base primal reason. It also made her marvel all the more in wonder. 'Oh Darwin! My brother is a stud! He reaches his knee!'

Lisa looked back at him. It was more than obvious that she was awe with him.

He smiled proudly, the shame was still there, she knew why. His little sister, herself, was stimulating him. It took her a moment to notice that she was stroking the helmet of his warrior. 'Helmet of his warrior? Oooh I like that! So would Lucy.' She grinned openly at him. He tried to return the grin with confidence. 'My hero!' She took a quick glance around. 'Our hero!' She took pride in her observations. She returned her gaze to him, smiled wide and then slipped under the blanket, shifting herself to lie down.

He was confused until he felt both of her hands return to him. Then he felt her lips on him. Eager kisses and then licking, like a happy puppy.

'Yup, Hell, I am going to Hell.' He couldn't push her away, he couldn't find the will. 'Anything for my sisters!' Boomed in his brain.

The sensation. Not seeing the action but feeling everything and knowing who it was doing it made it so much hotter. He stroked her hair and felt her wiggle like she was wagging her tail. He hunched over and lifted the blanket. "Shouldn't be doing this." He whispered in her ear.

"Scientific study. I'll do anything for science." She smirked as she gave his crown a lick. "Also, I really want this for some reason!" He managed to smile at her. The shame quickly flooding away as he was growing closer to climax. "BIG Brother?" She asked. The she said brother made him twitch and pulse. He looked at her with concern and question of his own. She moved his hand to rest on her bottom. "I require some attention as well." She whispered to him.

He felt his hand start to move over her flesh, squeezing and smoothing over her bottom and closer to her girlhood. 'When did she take off her panties?!' He though with surprise as he sat up and let the blanket cover her again. 'I swear she had them on!' Sparked in his brain.

His fingers dipped in between her buttocks and then over her fiery hot sex. He almost jerked his hand back. She was hot, sticky, slick. That was the smell mingling with what he knew was his own scent when he had the blanket up moments ago. Lisa's arrousal.

Lisa wiggled against his fingers. He knew that she wanted this. All doubts gone he slipped his fingers in. He let his thumb move over her anus and she responded by moving into a position that exposed both of her inviting holes for easier access as her sucking on his tip increased.

His free hand slipped under her shirt by way of the loose neckline. He found her little nipples to be hard and she bucked back harshly as his fingers grazed them. About an inch or two of his member slipped farther into her mouth as his ring finger slipped up to her hymen. The flesh of her bottom clamped around his thumb as well.

"Lisa!" He leaned down to warn her but it was too late. He watched, peeking down the lifted blanket to see her eyes grow wide and her cheeks puff out. He felt a suction that he could only assume was her swallowing, then her cheeks puffed out again.

After the fourth time she looked up to him and she was grinning triumphantly while licking her lips. "Keep touching me?" She asked but he could tell she was pleading. "Just like you were." She lay her head on his thign as he continued to stimulate her. He stopped a moment and brought a throw pillow closer. She seemed to get the idea. Lisa scooted to lay across his lap and rest her head on the pillow. Like this he was able to return his pinky and ring finger to her scalding, little sex and slip his slickened index finger in past her sphincter. He heard her moan and the others luckily hadn't noticed.

This caused him to pick up the pace. He was still careful not to break her virgin barrier or hurt her while she slowly rolled her hips along with his arms movements. He felt her bite his free hand and then her inner muscles clenched around him. His hand wrist and leg were suddenly drenched in little girl cum. She wiggled happily and kept herself clenched around him for a little longer.

As the end of the educational movie neared, she rose up off of him and pulled her panties back up. 'Okay, she had taken them off. I wonder what color they are?'

She kissed him deeply, not being discreet in the slightest, but considering that the others were all struggling not to cry out, she had no worry. He stood her up on the couch, lifted her shirt and kissed over her cloth covered sex. 'Green. Figures. Looks good on her.'

Though she had pulled them down, they had gotten soaked from how wet she was when she pulled them up again. Her scent was strong and herbal and her taste reflected this.

He sat her on his lap and smiled at her. "I don't know how it happened... I will never hurt you, but you have to wait until you're older to do that again."

"We shall see about that!" She whispered back challengingly. "We shall see!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Would you tuck me in, Male Sibling?" She asked loudly and he saw their sisters turn and heard them aaaw. He was caught up in that one. "Would you also read to me while succumb to slumber?" Another aaaw from their sisters.

He nodded. "Yeah, how can I refuse when you asked so nicely?"

Lincoln picked her up, her legs hung down in front of him, hiding the wet spot on his thigh and his slowly hardening cock.

In his youngest sisters' room, Lisa dropped to her feet lightly and closed the door. She removed her shirt and he knew what she wanted. "Touch me more!" She said eagerly. "For scientific purposes. Which can be fun." She grinned.

"Lisa..." The pleading look she gave him stopped him a moment. "... when you're older."

"I am more mature than most adults on the planet. I know very well what I want. Please, Lincoln! I've never felt anything as stimulating or satisfying as this before. Physically at least. I know I am not in the best shape with this little bit of flab..." He put a finger to her lips to stop her.

"You aren't fat!" He said sternly. "You are not ugly!" She snapped out of her trance and started sucking on his finger as she listened to him talk. Smirking as he groaned.

"And you shouldn't be so eager to grow up." He chided.

She started to slightly bob her head on his finger. He watched, transfixed on the erotic display. "Have you seen books with this sort of thing?" He asked worridly.

She stopped and looked at him seriously. "Pornography?" She asked flatly. He nodded. "No books, no movies, I've only ever seen animals committing the act of copulation in the rare doccumentary and I only know about the human reproductive system through textbooks." She looked down sadly. "Am I not experienced enough?"

"I was worried that you had too much experience." He admitted. "You're a natural."

"A natural?" She asked.

"Lisa, you have done things to me tonight that experienced girls I've been with haven't, or that they've only recently learned from watching videos." He stroked her hair. "Don't watch those videos. Please." She nodded. "Some things are worth waiting for, Lisa, and it may not be me you really want to do these things with."

"Nonsense!" She barked. "I believe that you are the only person I wish to do such things with!" She stated firmly. "Even if I do have to wait a while." She looked down. A blush crept across her face. "For tonight, could you kiss me again, only, there?" Her eyes lowered a bit more. "I will have to wait a while, after all."

She looked up at him and he couldn't deny her that. "Get on your bed." He resigned himself to his fate at this point.

She did as she was told and was on her hands and knees. "Like this?"

"Whatever works for you." He knelt behind her and slid her panties down.

She was dripping wet and the musk hit him like a hammer. His mouth instantly started watering and he had a hard on. "After I brush my teeth I'm fucking Luan!"

"She will definetly enjoy that!" Lisa said happily and gave her bottom a wiggle. After a few moments of silence she chuckled. "I suppose you didn't mean to say that out loud."

"You... you don't have a problem with that?"

"I admit, I have admired other girls and women in our family. Often to imagine what I may look like when I develope further. Now I'm not so certain that was the only reason." She looked back with a mischevious grin. "Maybe you should not cleanse your palate and see if she knows which sister you have on your lips?"

He felt himself grow hard again.

'Lisa is going to be a freak!'

He kissed her knee and recalled what he had done to Luna. After that she begged him to kiss her properly and told him that he knew where. He skipped that part. He drug his tongue over her anus and her arms slipped from under her. "Einstien's ghost, that is good!" She huffed.

He grinned. He licked lower and managed to get his fleshy oral muscle into her little pussy. He slipped his pinky into her bum and she squeaked cutely.

He backed up and compared her to the others he had seen. Lisa's inner flesh was cherry colored, her anus colored like hot chocolate.

It wasn't but a few licks more that she shook, flooding his face before she dropped limply to her bed. She was snoring softly.

He found some baby wipes leftover from when Lily was a baby and cleaned Lisa up. He slipped her shirt back onto her and left a book on physics open to a random page. He stepped out and headed downstairs. Everyone was gone from the frontroom except Leni. She lazed on the couch and smiled widely when he approached. He watched as she stood, stepped around and bent over the back of the couch.

He walked up and kissed her deeply. when they broke she smiled slyly. "Lisa." He didn't have time to react as she pulled him back into a kiss. When they parted he barely tasted his younger sister's love. "I totes love helping Lori with the laundry! Like, so much better from your lips than her panties!"

"But..."

"She, like, sleeps with her hands between her legs. I think she totes dreams of stuff, sexy stuff!" Her eyes twinkled. "She's totes smart!" Leni said proudly. "Unlike me." Instant deflation and self degridation.

"You are very smart!" He had made her look at him as he told her this sternly. "Don't ever think otherwise!" He kissed her. "I don't want to have to remind you again." Another kiss. "Now, since you're leaning over the couch, and I'm leaning over you..."

"We have to make it quick."

"I hope you won't last long, I know I won't."

He slipped into her, she gripped the couch and said. "Hurt me with it!"

"I don't want to hurt you." He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Lincoln, I'm a bad girl. Everyone thinks I'm innocent, little, Leni, but I have needs, Lincoln! Linky, I masturbated our big sister while our little sisters sat on the couch. I showed my panties to a few guys while I ate lunch at work today. I went into the dressing room with a customer and fingered her hard."

Lincoln shrugged and sarted pounding her furiously. Skin met skin and filled the room with harsh slapping. He had to stuff the pillow in Leni's mouth as he slammed into her. He was going to be bruised and so was she.

She thrashed her head and growled. He heard cloth rip. He didn't even hesitate to burry three of his fingers into her ass. She grunted harshly but it spurred her on more.

Four more strokes and they both came. His feet were soaked. She lay limply over the couch and he was overcome with concern. He ran around the couch and gathered her in his arms. "Leni! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I am so sorry!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "That was amazing!" She kissed him gently. "That was what I wanted. I'm sorry, Lincoln." She sniffed. "I didn't really do those things... well, the first one, with Lori. I just wanted it like that from you to see what it is like." She moved to sit up and kissed him again. "Let big sister apologize and tuck her little brother in."

It was weird being carried to bed. At the same time, it was nice. Leni laid him out and really did tuck him in. She sat at the edge of the bed and stare at him with love. Not the love that made people want to have sex when the moment was heated, but the love a sister felt for her brother. It reaffirmed for him that no matter what, he still had his big sister.

He smiled back at her. He hoped with the same love she was showing him.

She leaned down, kissed his forehead and stood up. "Sweet dreams, Linky!"

"Sweet dreams, Leni!"

Week 3, Sunday

Lincoln had woken up early. Showered and picked out a suitable outfit, Lola would have no less than the best. He was her coach and example. He read a book on ettiquette and nibbled a light breakfast of fruit. He did get six slices of bacon at Mika and Leni's insistance.

He heard talk of interviews for more staff at the restraunt. They currently had the small rotation of the kids in the family and six other workers. Most of the others were part time and they needed full staff. Especially since word of a few dishes and Lynn's snack bars got around.

Lori had already left to meet Carol. Luan was up early so she was selected to shop the farmers market. Mika had left right after serving the family, she was going to help with the interviews.

He wondered who was driving he and Lola to the pageant.

Yuki walked past then backed up to stop in front of him. "All your sisters are busy today. Unfortunately my dear sister has disappeared again."

"You're taking us to the pageant?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry." She pouted. "I wanted to see Lola up on stage too, but my bosses need my monthly submission." He frowned along with her. "I love my job but I hate deadlines." She groaned and stomped her foot cutely. "Hikari will be here soon, so, make sure you're ready."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Oh! Make certain to buckle up and hang on tightly!" She said that as more of a warning than real advice. She kissed him, a quick peck on the lips. "Pass that on to Lola for me, for luck. I think Lana is coming with me. I had better ask. I think she wants to see Martin's snakes." She continued on talking as she walked away.

Lola appeared with her day bag shortly after the house emptied. 'Where is Lisa and Lily?' he wondered as they got everything for the show together. "All set?" He asked.

"Dear brother, when am I never ready for a pageant?" She sauntered over and held out her hand. He took it and they walked outside in time to see a sports car squeel around the corner and spin three-sixty to stop in front of their house.

The silver, black and white machine had dark tinted windows and an acorn hood ornament. The grey squirrel painted on the side looked as if it were chasing the nut.

The door popped open and a young woman looking like she belonged in one of the underground racing games stepped out.

She wore a black leather mini skirt and a black leather racing jacket that covered her essentials. Black tube socks and white sneakers covered her legs and feet. She wore fingerless gloves, also black leather. A dark pair of sunglassed had been flicked down off the brim of her black distressed military hat to rest over her eyes as she stepped from the car.

"Heeey!" She greeted warmly. "I'm here for Mr. and Miss. Loud!" She added as she opened the back door.

"Hikari?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah!" She reached in and popped the trunk. As she stood back up they noticed that a squirrel had sat itself on her shoulder. She stroked its tail and handed the animal a peanut. "And this is Wingnut!" She walked up and took Lola's bag. "Oh you're going-ing to win fer sure!" she gave Lola's cheek a light pinch and flicked Lincoln's cowlick as she turned.

"Why does everyone do that!?" He mumbled a bit annoyed.

"Because it's adori-a-bib-all!" Hikari answered.

The trunk was closed and the woman stood by waiting for them to enter the vehicle.

Lola reached up to flick Lincoln's cowlick too, mostly to be annoying, but also because it looked like fun. He growled, she smiled cutely and he followed his sister to the car.

"Nice ride." He mentioned.

"Looks exspensive!" Lola added.

"Thanks!" Hikari beamed. "Not really. Well, sort of exspen-en-sive." Lincoln took in how the rear door opened towards the back. "D-dearest is really talented-ed and very gen-ner-er-rous!" Hikari closed the door behind them and hopped in the front.

Lincoln noticed that the interior was mostly black leather. The carpet was grey. The liner at the top was white velvet. Mahogany wood work held the sound system that let Bach float lightly through the interior from the speakers. He looked over the odd seatbelts and tapped Hikari on the shoulder.

She looked back and he indicated the belts.

She turned further and leaned over the seat. Buckling in Lola first then him. "Racing-ing harn-neess-es." she informed. "Press the center-er to release." She tapped the button in the center of the group of straps. Lincoln noted the squirrel and acorn bevel cast into the plastic latch.

"You really like squirrels." Lola mentioned.

"Yeah!" The woman turned back and buckled herself in. Seconds later the engine started and they were off!

Whipping through traffic and taking corners on a dime. Normally the drive was about an hour and fifty minutes but their driver had knocked it down to forty-five. Lola gripped the seat so tightly that when she let go her hand imprints remained.

"Nobody peed-ed, right?" Hikari asked as she opened the door. "Boy golly, you guys got some lungs-es!" She laughed for a few painfully long seconds. "My ears are ring-ing-ing." She stuck her pinky in her ear and twisted it around. "So, have fun?"

"I'm not afraid of roller coasters anymore." Lola stumbled from the car after clambering over Lincoln. Hikari laughed some more and Lola glared at her.

"Relax! I'm a profession-on-all drive-er-er!" Hikari patted the pageant girl's head only to have Lola slap her hand away.

"RELAX?! I feel like I just drank a case of energy drinks!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, adrenal-al-lin can have that effect on a person-non." She nodded happily. "Feels pretty good-d-d-doesn't it?"

"I saw my life flash before my eyes!" Lola growled.

"Cool!" Hikari bounced a bit and clapped her hands together when she said that. "Has it been good so far?" She seemed to think she would get a genuine answer to her question.

Lola started to shake with rage. Hikari caught the coming slap and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Aaaw d-don't be anger-er-ry, now, cutie!" she let lola go and the girl seemed calmer. "I just d-didn't want to be late. I've never-er been late except-ept when I was borned."

"Borned isn't a word." Lola corrected.

"Really? because I just used-id it. sounded-ed like a word to me."

"Well just becaus-uz you used-ed it, d-doesn't mean it is a word-ed-ed!" Lola stopped with her following remark when the woman looked away sadly.

The mocking of her speech made Hikari walk off to the trunk where she grabbed Lola's bag. She stopped behind Lincoln when she returned. "Let's go." She suddenly seemed eerily calm to Lola.

That was the last thing Hikari would say for a while.

This pageant ended up being a bit of a fashion show. In addition to the evening dress and swimsuit competitions this one included that contestants wear a suit for the interviews.

They were currently between the swimsuit portion and talent portion. Lola was having a moment.

Even lincoln was having trouble calming her down.

Currently Lola was hyperventalating into a brown bag.

"Lola, you're going to be fine!" He tried to play up the optimism. "We can get you a suit!"

"There's no time!" She said with defeat. "Even if I do the tallent show, I still won't have the suit on time for the questions." She heard one of the other contestants laugh and her own name but she ignored it.

"Trust me Lola!" Lincoln wiped her eyes and reapplied her makeup. "Go out there, rock them with... what are you doing today? It doesn't matter! You're going to knock them out of their seats!"

She smiled and stood up. "A kiss for luck?" He kissed her forehead and she pouted. A little light bulb went off in his head. He felt nervous but gave Lola a sweet little kiss on the lips. She beamed after and pranced away to take her place in the line of girls awaiting their turn on stage.

Lincoln rushed out to the car. He found Hikari in the back seat reading War and Peace, flipping through the pages once every few seconds.

He knocked on the window and she sat up. The window rolled down and she rested her arms on the door. "Yeah?"

"Lola needs a business suit. Fast!" He told her.

"Measur-ur-ments-es?" Hikari asked. It was obvious that she was still upset about what Lola had said.

"I don't think we have time for that. Off the rack would be fine." He told her and she gave him a flat look. He told her Lola's measurments and then watched as the woman climbed over the seat and peeled out of the parking lot, catching a bit of air as she went over the curb.

Lola was just entering her dressing space. The tallent portion, for her, had ended with resounding applause. She had felt a bit more positive until she saw Lincoln without a suit sitting there. He didn't look worried but she suddenly felt her stomach fall.

"No suit?" She asked sadly.

"Lola Loud?" Came a deep but wierdly female voice.

It was a security guard from the event.

"Over here!" Lincoln waved the big woman over while pointing to Lola.

"Some Lady with a stutter said that this was for Lola Loud." The security officer handed her the dry cleaners bag. "Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Lola gave a curtsy and rushed to open the bag.

She gasped in surprise. A white and pink business suit complete with a tie and dress shoes. Another gasp. There were even underwear, lacy and black. She blushed. It wasn't long but Lola was dressed and on stage.

When they exited the venue with Lola's new tiarra, they noticed a certain vehicle and driver missing.

Instead a tricked out four-door, black Mustang sat in the spot Hikari had parked and a woman dressed in black daisy-dukes, fishnet stockings and a sleeveless, grey, flannel shirt over a sleeveless white pocket t-shirt. She wore a black coolie hat and held her black skate shoes in one hand and a sign reading LOUD in the other.

"Where's Hikari?" Lincoln asked.

"Not sure. She asked me to take over as your driver." The woman dropped the sign and slipped her shoes on.

"Who are you?" Lola asked.

"Mi."

"Yes, you. Who are you?" Lola asked again.

Lincoln felt something funny was happening.

"Mi."

"Look lady, I'm not in the mood for games, who are you?" Lola growled.

"Harumi Akiko, better known as Mi." She slid off the hood. "Too bad about not wanting to play games. I was thinking of pizza at the amusement park."

She opened the door for the siblings. A bobcat sat against the rear passenger side door. It caused both siblings to freeze in place.

"Frizzel wont bite. Might lick you to death but she wont bite." After a moment of standing there she tossed Lincoln the keys. "Fine, you drive, I'll sit in back with Frizzel."

"I don't have a license." Lincoln answered.

"Neither do I. I'm not even supposed to be in a vehicle." Harumi shrugged. "Doesn't stop me."

"You can't drive?!" Lola shouted.

"Oh, I can drive, I'm just not supposed to. Hey! They gotta catch me first, right?" She took the keys back from Lincoln and ushered the Loud kids into the back. "Love what you've done with your hair, darling!" Harumi said as Lola climbed in behind her brother.

Frizzel wasted no time in flopping down on her side and rolling on to her back. she looked up at Lincoln expectantly.

"She wants her chest scratched." Harumi informed.

By the time they stopped at the first stoplight, Frizzel had moved to lay across both Louds. Lola had been scared at first but by the second stoplight she was petting the large cat more than Lincoln was. Even talking baby talk to it.

Harumi had punk blairing through the speakers before long. When they had stopped at the amusement park, Lincoln was left with a song stuck in his head.

"Okay. I'll cover the bill but Sol's picking you up." Harumi informed.

"Sol?" They asked.

"Our big sister. She'll finally be sobered up. Also, Hikari is not here and my race is coming up so it's ride with Sol or take the bus home."

"Why do I get the feeling that the bus is the better option?" Lincoln looked at her.

"A bus has more than an emergency break." Mi chuckled. "She hasn't had breaks on her car since I was eleven."

It finally clicked for Lincoln. "You guys are the Kanaans' cousins!"

"Yeah."

Harumi did as she said, paid the way into the amusement park grabbed herself a few slices of pizza and a funnel cake then passed off a roll of bills to Lincoln. She also handed him a card. "Our numbers, you need us, call us. Enjoy yourselves and be at the gate at eight, okay."

"You're just going to leave us here unspervised?" Lola asked.

"When a ten year old is in charge of an eight year old and a seven year old, but manages to pay bills, get herself and her sisters to school on time and keep them fed and clothed, you really learn how capable kids can be." Harumi patted Lincoln's head. "You seem better wired than Sol, so, yeah!"

'How fucked up are these girls?' Lincoln wondered.

"Got that knife your grandpa gave you?" Lincoln nodded. "And you can fight, so I'm quite comfortable leaving you two on your date." She was joking but Lola and Lincoln blushed. "Here. Yuki likes pictures." She tossed him a digital camera.

A few minutes later they stood in front of the ferris wheel. It was the new one, twice as big as the old one. The man opened the cart for them. A big, glass encased box with two benches and a roof. They were the only two in their box because Lincoln slipped the guy a random bill from the roll. It must have been something because his eyes lit up like a christmas tree and he broke out in a big shit eating grin. Even called Lincoln sir. "Just let me know when you want off, Sir." He had said.

As they stopped at the top Lincoln finally uncurled the tight roll and his eyes bugged out as did Lola's. It was all hundreds and the roll had been as big as Lola's upper arm when it was first curled up.

"Who gives kids four thousand dollars spending money!?" Lincoln said to nobody in shock.

"Who carries rolls of hundred dollar bills?" Lola ran her finger along the stack of bills. "Four thousand nine hundred."

"No wonder that guy was so happy." Lincoln quickly pocketed the cash.

Lola cuddled up to him. "It is a lovely view." She pointed to the fair below. "I bet it is just amazing at night! All of those lights!"

"We can ride it again before we go. We are supposed to leave after it gets dark."

Her eyes lit up and he knew they would be back at the ferris wheel again.

Lola had taken over the camera and had snapped a few photos already, she took a selfie with her big brother that gave them a good view of the park below before the wheel started to bring them down again.

Then it was an assortment of games.

Lola killed the ball toss, winning a medium sized stuffed unicorn and a teddy bear with overalls. "Lana's going to love the bear!"

Lincoln won a few small posters at the baloon pop.

They each won a round of the game where you use a squirtgun to fill the balloon on the clown's head.

They ended up grabbing a couple reusable, cloth bags to carry their growing collection.

As they took a break Lola seemed lost in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel kind of bad for saying that to Hikari earlier. Making fun of the way she talks." She sighed and tossed her nibbled soft pretzle into the trash. "She sped off and got me the suit I needed to win. Even after I was mean to her."

"Hey, you can tell her later, okay." He finished his corn dog. "Spin-E-Thing or Sudden Drop?"

"Sudden Drop, I don't feel like vomiting right now. Not on an empty stomach." She motioned to the discarded pretzle.

"Good choice, M'Lady! Shall I escort you to the ride, Princess?"

"Kind Sir, I would very much so be honored to have you as my escort today!"

Time had gotten away from them for a while. The park was thinning out. They had hit up a bunch more games. Lincoln had won Lola a beautiful doll at the strength test and she was bringing home a collection of items from the coin toss.

They currently floated through the tunnel of love.

"Uh, what is that sound?" Lola asked.

Lincoln was about to answer until they heard the whining sound break and a high pitched "YES!" filled the tunnel.

"Oh my gosh! Someone is having sex!" Lola whispered in his ear.

He felt uncomfortable as she moved to sit in his lap, facing him, when she had came to her conclusion. "Lincoln..." She bit her lip and looked ashamed.

"Yeah?" He gulped. A sense of deja vu coming over him.

"I... I saw you and Leni last night."

He paled.

"I want to... I can't take it, I'm not sure I'm ready, but..." She paused.

He kissed her, lovingly but definetly not like a brother should be kissing her. She instantly responded and started to grind on him.

"Do you mind sharing with the others?" He asked as he slid his hand up the inside of her thigh and started stroking a finger between her folds making her sigh happily. "And... I'm still not sure about doing this, or quite comfortable with it yet. So, I need to know for certain if you want to do things like this."

"I think I understand. It's kind of like when Lana and I started fooling around. It took a little while to calm down even though we enjoyed it." She kissed him with tongue. "I won't tell! I don't mind sharing, we've done it all these years, Eight for Lana and I. As old as you are for our big sisters..." She looked at him oddly. "Who have you been with?"

"Lori, Leni, Luna and Violet. That was full sex. I've petted and had oral with Luan, Lynn, Lucy..." He coughed. "... Lisa. She caught me at a, well I was tired enough and worked up last night. You, now. The other two girls I messed around with I'm not naming names. Just two. I now feel bad for telling Lana to wait, I guess I still had morals then."

"Is Girl Jordan one of the other girls?" She asked.

"Gay, has a girlfriend. Nobody needs to know, nobody! Her parents would freak out! But, we did date a while until she figured that out. She is a good kisser, I know because we practiced a lot. Also a secret. Her dad forbid her from dating until she moves out, and the punishment is retroactive... she could get in trouble about it even after so long."

"Okay." She went back to kissing him. "What would you do with Lana?" She asked.

He sighed. "We have to stop."

"Why?" she looked sad and her lip started to quiver.

"The spot where they take the picture is coming up and then the ride ends." He pulled his hand from under her skirt and licked one side of his finger.

She didn't waste any time and licked the other side, which surprised him. "Lana and I look alike, but we taste different!" She said with a smile and a wink.

She turned to sit by him, cuddled up against his side. There was a flash and soon enough they were out in the light.

The last ride was the ferris wheel. The two of them had to share a booth because it was a much more popular ride at night. Just like Lola had said, it was because of the lights.

The young couple across from them had stayed lip locked the entire time. She wore a short skirt and he wore baggy pants. Both had their hands in the others bottoms. They obviously didn't care that they had an audience or that one was much, much younger than they were.

Lola started taking occasional shots of them in between admiring the lights below. She even got a selfi of her and Lincoln with the carefree couple in the background. They made it look real good, like they were unaware of what was going on in the background.

After they got off they laughed about the couple. "I'm just so glad that she kept it in his pants. Other wise I might have had his cum on my dress."

"I think it's funny that he looks like he peed!" Lincoln mentione and Lola laughed along with that.

"Lincoln, do you think it would be weird if I told you that I want you to cover my face and body with your cum?" She asked once they were out in the lot and away from everyone. "Lana too." She stated. "And lick us."

"You two, lay on top of eachother, I can lick you both."

"I never thought of that. OH! You could rub us both, like, masturbate with our bodies!"

"That too." He stroked her hair lovingly. 'All my sisters have great hair, even Lisa got hers to grow back.'

Just then a black station wagon with a white dragon skeleton and chrome rims screeched up to stop in front of them.

He could tell by the way the engine sounded and the way the car seemed to shake excitedly that it had a lot of horse power.

"Hey, I'm Sol. Hop in." They chose the far back seat. "You guys have fun?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They answered, looking around for some animal.

"Made a killing at the games I see!" She said impressed. "All buckled in?"

They nodded yes.

"Hold on!"

Sol took back roads but with the same speed as Hikari had. It took just a little longer.

Once at the house they finally got a look at Sol. She wore worn, baggy jeans. Worn, grey running shoes. She had on a worn, grey, long sleeve tee with what looked like blood spatter on the sleeves. her skin was a bit more tanned than Harumi but lighter than their youngest sister and very light scars of dots and scratches spattered across the left side of her face. Her dark brown hair was long on the left and hung down over the scars but it was shorter on the right and had a white stripe bleached down the length of her head.

A glint of metal caught their eyes. She wore a black, nylon dog collar complete with tags. The article looked well worn and frayed.

Lily ran up, she had been staring out the window waiting for her absent siblings.

"What happened to your face?" Lily asked as Lincoln picked her up.

Lincoln went to scold the girl but Sol ran a hand through Lily's hair and gave the girl a soft smile that held a hint of sadness.

"An accident." She left it simple and short and fell in behind them as Lori called out that dinner was ready.

They had all expected leftovers from the restraunt but they were treated to another feast.

Before anyone could dig in screeching tires outside drew their attention.

"Kari." Yuki, Mika and Sol said in unison.

The garage opened and lights moved across the window then the garage closed. A short time later the youngest Akiko walked through the back door.

Her entrance was accompanied by a helecopter and police lights.

"I even-en had to stop-op for gas!" Hikari laughed. She went around the room giving hugs. When she finished with the people she knew her hugs were given with "I d-don't know you!" When she finished she sat in Sol's lap. "Shinji?"

Sol shrugged, as did everyone else.

"She dropped Lily, Lisa and I off and left. Someone named Liam was on the phone." Lucy answered. "And it wasn't our Liam." She finished.

There was an exchange of looks between the Akiko sisters. Mika and Yuki looked worried but quickly masked the look.

Harumi pointed to the stutterer as she entered the room. "You are late, that means that you say grace."

Mika set the last plate down and took her seat and Motioned to Hikari.

She clasped her hands. "Oh d-dark over-er lord... OW!" Hikari rubbed her arm. "Sol, Harumi-mi hit-it me!" She whined.

"Say it right." Sol said sternly.

"Spirit-it of Light, p-please bless the food and p-peoples at our table to-tonight and watch-ch over our loved ones and the little child-er-ren of the world." Hikari grabbed her fork. "Let's eat!"

"That was weird." Lily spoke up.

"We try!" Hikari told the girl.

"Does that have anything with you guys being witches?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, we're not witch-chi-ches." Hikari spoke up. "We're agma!"

"Our lineage goes back to the yokai of Japan." Harumi filled in and pointed to Yuki and Mika.

"Quite humerous. To think that you all would make such amusing claims to being more than mere humans. I can tell that you are certainly related to the Kanaan siblings, seeing as you too perpetuate this fantasy." Lisa saw the mentioned adults share a knowing smirk.

"I just love the salad!" Lola complimented Mika, wanting to stop Lisa from further science babble.

As Lola chewed a mouthful Lisa spoke up. "Yesh, the crickets are a nice touch!"

Lola's eyes bugged, she looked into the bowl and saw the mentioned insects. she turned a bit green and had to force herself to swallow.

Lana had changed her opinion of the salad and took Lola's bowl. "Hey! There are crickets in here!" Lana topped off the bowl and munched happily.


	17. 17

**REDESCRIBING DAISY AND VIOLET. This makes more sense than the first introduction. Sorry it's so late. I procrastinate and stuff builds up as I fall behind.** **Week 3 day 7**

Because of the helecopters and patrols through the neighborhood there was little sleep. Hikari ended up hanging out in the garage repainting her car with the help of Lana and Yuki.

A pot of coffee was brewed every time it was emptied and the chase was the talk of the news.

That is, until a distant boom broke the tiresome chirping of sirens and fwup-fwup-fwup of the helecopters over head.

Items rattled off their perches and windows shook. Flocks of birds took to the air.

Shinji just happened to walk in at this point. Backing in the door, Fskit in one arm, her free hand on the doorknob and a slice of pizza hanging from her mouth as she looked towards a black cloud rising up in the sky just West of the town.

"Shinji!?" Mika accused.

The woman in black turned on her heels and the pizza fell to the floor as she said with total seriousness and held one hand up defensively. "It wasn't me!" her eyes went to her cousins. "But now at least I know why the cops have been crawling all over the place." She watched as Charles took the pizza from the floor and trotted from the room. She watched until he disappeared. "I was going to finish that." She said with disappointment. earning an 'eew!' from Lola.

"You had nothing to do with that?" Mika asked again. "Why were you talking with IRA Liam?"

"To advise him on a few things." Mika scowled at her big sister's answer. "Work isn't my life you know!" Shinji said offended. "He's building a gazebo and some sort of outdoor fireplace. I couldn't really tell, he was hitting the bottle. I could hear it sloshing as he took notes." Shinji pointed to violet. "Hey, that chick that looks like you is sitting out in her car. She looks sad."

Violet got up and headed for the door. The whole family gathered in front of the window as the Vine twins talked. Violet becoming more and more upset. Shinji took the distraction to leave the room. The Vine twins cried for a bit then came inside and took a seat on the couch amd relayed their bad news to Luna who also shed tears.

Shinji returned an hour later. The Vine twins were side by side on the couch sleeping away the bad news. She moved the recliner a little and took a seat with her pens and sketchbook.

The assassin had just been filled in by Luna. Grandpa Vine had passed away. At ninety and with two previous close calls, it was expected, but their parents hadn't even told the two that he had been taken to the hospital. It was being denied the chance to say goodbye that had really hurt the young women. She could relate and felt their pain.

Shinji started sketching with Daisy. Slowly filling in the details. Black Hair, it really did look like Obsidian stones the warrior had seen in Sol's rock collection. Same shine and if you got a good look, little hairs of red, tan and blonde. Shinji made a note to point that out. She carefully placed the sparse freckles that dusted Daisy's sleeping face and added the chip to the girl's buck teeth. It was odd how Daisy had less of a tan than her sister, almost creamy in complextion. It worked well with her pastel color choices.

The little bunny ears nestled into her bob haircut made Shinji smile as it contrasted with the more serious outfit. She wished those blue-purple eyes of Daisy's were open so she could capture the light she had seen in there.

Moving on to Violet, it was easy to add in the features, she saw the younger woman enough. The bun in the middle of the longer ears perched on her head, also in conflict to Violets hard punk style. The way the purple color dyed into Violet's hair wrapped around the hair style. the same dusting of freckles on her skin, tanned to a very light and pleasant light toast color. No chip in her buck teeth but a glinting stud in her nose.

The bright colors on her clothes reflected onto her and her sister in a small rainbow.

"Hey." Shinji looked up to see Sam. Luna's ex, Daisy's current girlfriend. "That looks really good!" She said hushed. "How are they?" She motioned to Daisy and Violet.

"Sad, mad, better now that they talked." Shinji answered. "I don't think it's over though. Their troubles. Daisy's going to need you." Shinji advised.

"I'm here." Sam informed.

"Hey, take a seat, let me get one of you!" Shinji held up the pad.

"No, not right now. I really don't feel pretty." Sam had that 'I feel blah' look.

"Well, you look pretty." The words made Sam smile. "Daisy will wake to a beautiful sight if you stay here." Shinji got up and patted the seat. "I'll let you watch over them."

The rest of the day was minimal everything.

Luna and Sam focused on their girlfriends of course.

Lincoln seemed like a normal older brother, having taken his younger sisters out to the park again.

No incidents, nothing of notariety.

The business was also the usual, as if their father was still runnning it, the excitement of the reopening having died down. Customers came, customers went, and Lori was bored as there seemed to be a lack of gossip among the staff. She had nothing to talk about either at dinner time.

The explosion and car chase replayed on the television so much that it was no longer interesting. Hikari mentioned calling the cops with a tip about where the car was but Mika and Harumi talked her out of it.

Lynn and Lincoln went for an evening run with Yuki, Lisa came along but only made it the first half of the block before Lynn scooped her up and the run turned into a walk.

"Lisa, you're not fat!" Lynn poked Lisa in the belly. "Everyone has some baby fat until... well that depends. Besides, plush is good. Look at Mika, and Sol."

"Sol's is pastries. She liked the guy at one of the the bakeries near her house, but he's gay, and not the happy definition. She ended up buying more from the bakery a few blocks further." She paused to stretch, her tight pants seeming to threaten ripping. "Her trip down here is good! She hasn't been stuffing her mouth with tarts and muffins."

"I thought Sol was gay." Lynn mentioned.

"I get the feeling that Sol tends to be enamored by both genders much like Yuki here." Yuki nodded in agreement with Lisa.

That was the only notable piece of gossip and it closed out their night.

Week 4 Monday

Lincoln woke up in a cold sweat and with a dry mouth.

He had been woken by a nightmare where his sisters had been in the van with their parents.

He couldn't remember all of the details. Just the lingering feeling of being alone and Stiles tossing him in a car and driving away as he watched people moving into the house he had once lived in.

He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom where he drank several glasses of water. Still not all together he felt chilly and ran a shower. Only he forgot to turn on the cold water.

When they found him he was sleeping in the tub with red skin. A quick trip to the doctor and Lincoln was told to apply burn cream until he was better. "It should take a week or two." His doctor had informed.

His back, feet and legs were the only spots affected but he still needed help with his back.

"Dude, what happened?" Luna asked when Lincoln looked like he was coming out of his daze.

"Nightmare." By now it was all forgotten but he had an urge to hug Luna, so he did. "I love you!" He squeezed like she wouldn't be there if he let go.

She rested her hands on his sides and sort of hugged him back. "I love you too, bro."

"I love you all!" He teared up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I don't remember it, but I still feel it." He eased back and looked up at her. "Does that make sense?" She nodded. He finally managed a smile. "Play me a song?"

Everyone took some of the burden Lincoln had been carrying.

Lynn was spraying herself off with the hose after weedeating through a pile of dog poop she had missed picking up.

"Taking out the trash is hard!" Lana hefted the bag. "So heavy!" She groaned dramatically.

"Quit complaining!" Lynn groused. "I'd rather be hefting those bags. Ugh, what does Charles eat for this shit to be like paste?!"

"Dog food." Lana replied as she finally got her bag of garbage into the can.

"We're finding a different brand." Lynn added. "Why aren't you bothered with it?" She asked Shinji who had also weedeated through a pile.

"Ever been covered in dead people parts?" The woman asked

"Nuff said!" Lynn held up her hand and headed inside.

Shinji looked to Lana. "Bet you had your share of stinky dead animals to deal with."

"One of my snakes barfed up a mouse, that was pretty rank!" Lana said excitedly. "Even I couldn't stand it!"

"How did you like the snakes Yuki's friend owns?" She asked.

"I couldn't hold any of them!" She crossed her arms, obviously a bit peeved. "All poisonous."

"Cool watching them eat though, wasn't it?" Shinji wiped some of the grass and crap off her face as she took her turn with the hose.

"Yeah. And he explained how the different toxins worked." Lana started to smile. "I guess it wasn't so bad. Thanks for the ride home that day."

"No prob. Yuki figured you guys would get bored after a while and I like company."

They entered the house to see Lincoln having his back rubbed down. Lori scolding him about keeping off his feet and to rest while he healed. They found out from the scolding that he had been trying to make dinner.

Week 4 Tuesday

Lincoln hadn't slept. He and Shinji watched various shows until she recieved a telephone call. She gave him a coat of the burn cream on his back and left quietly.

He was served breakfast and bid most of his sisters farewell for the day while still prone on the couch.

He managed to get up a few minutes later and eased his way to his bathroom. "I am so glad I didn't burn my dick." There was a chuckle. "Who's there?"

"Just me. You know, you could get some help with that." Mika stepped into the room. She smelled strongly of vodka. "Medical science is nifty but magic can be better, if done by the right person."

"You going to lay hands on me or something?"

She shook her head no. "Need a certain set of things, I can't help right now. Buut..." She laughed a little. "I know who can."

"Who? I really don't want a full week or more of this!" He hobbled over and held her in his hands.

By noon a sleepy Lynn was propped up by Lucy. The jock had followed the normal roster and was currently taking up the fight in the Red Rag Circuit. In other words it was that time of month for her.

She admitted that she didn't really get the cramps but her sexual appetite doubled.

Lucy informed that the jock was up all night masturbating on and off.

Lynn finally agreed to help and once she had, she fell back asleep. She had also aplogized for keeping Lucy up last night as she tended to her own urges.

Lincoln watched as Mika taught Lucy a spell. A mix of pure honey, menstral blood, fresh of course, and a bit of ashes.

Where the ash had come from, Lincoln didn't know.

He also had some reserves about being smeared with his sister's monthly blood.

"Can't you just draw on me like Shinji does?"

"That is combat magic, and Shinji has perfected her spell. I've never used it." She said as she started to use a basting brush to spread the mix onto his burnt skin.

"I so feel like a turkey." He watched as the spread was worked into his burnt skin. "You come up with this one?"

"No. Mom did. Burns were common at home. The projects Dad did and let Shinji help with. Yuki and I helping Mom cook." She smiled. "I need to get under your shorts."

Lucy pulled them down before he could react and the mix was applied to the upper parts of his legs by his little sister. Then Lucy did his back.

He had grown hard as his legs were worked, but he had given up trying to hide his manhood.

"May I?" He almost said yes but noticed quickly that Mika was talking to Lucy. His sister nodded and only then did Mika look to him for permission.

"Only if I can see you too." He saw Mika falter. Even drunk she had strong reservations and worries about her looks. "Please." He added.

She hesitated then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She gripped her shirt and let her breath out slowly. Then the garment was lifted away.

He saw perfection. Breasts that were full, stood strong and proud, no sag. She was a C and had dark nipples like her sisters. He wondered why she was so self concious until Leni walked in and was taken aback. The older Loud in the room couldn't even express what she saw only tear up and hug herself.

Mika hung her head and Lincoln stood up to get a look at her back.

He felt like crying. It appeared as if someone had drug a saw blade up and down her back. The scars were faded, but there was no denying that she had to have been hospitalized at the time.

She seemed to have sobered up but the three fell on her in a comforting hug. "You're still beautiful!" He heard Lucy tell her.

Lynn took this moment to wake up. All she saw was two of her sisters and Lincoln hugging someone, and the scarred skin of that person's back. She reached out and ran her hand along the jagged marks. Mika jerked but Lynn didn't stop. She leaned in and joined the hug.

Eventually the group parted and Mika wiped her eyes and smiled, but was obviously still unsure of herself.

Leni took Mika back in her arms and kissed Mika, leaving the witch stunned. Leni stopped and looked at her. "Is this okay?"

Mika nodded. "I've got no complaints. Just wish I had my shirt on."

"Why? You should be able to enjoy it like everyone else." Leni rubbed Mika's back, her fingers brushing against Lynn's as she did so. The fashion designer looked over Mika's shoulder at Lynn who was focused on tracing the scars. The tomboy had a sympathetic look on her face as her eyes followed her fingers on the old wounds.

"Please don't touch them." Mika finally asked.

Leni and Lynn both stopped as it clearly bothered her. Nobody was going to ask what happened, though Lincoln had an idea. Shinji said that Mika 'had' been hurt, not that she 'was' hurt.

He took over from Leni and kissed the suddenly so fragile woman. "What would you like?" He asked in a hushed tone. She sat quietly for a few minutes then pushed Lincoln back to rest against Leni.

She climbed into his lap and raised his wand up with her hand. Her fingers slowly started their dexterous play over his length. He instantly melted into putty in her hands. He also noticed that his back didn't burn or feel tender. "That feels good!" He smiled warmly. He soon lost sense of everything as he felt Leni start to play with his nipples and Lucy kissed him. He didn't know what Lynn was doing but had a feeling that she was the cause of the warmth on his foot. It seemed like forever, as Mika would bring him close and then stop, giving him a slight squeeze and let his pressure build. When he finally did release, he found himself looking up at Lynn's backside. She was sitting on his chest while kissing and fondling Mika's breasts. Lynn was moved away from him so he could get up, the sports star pouted when Lucy slipped a condom over him after Mika cleaned him off.

Lynn cut in and nearly tackled her little brother. She seemed to be taken by lust and worked half of him into her easily while she seemingly tried to take his breath away.

Getting even half of him was a task as she was very tight and compact. He had to grab her hips to stop her forcing herself down farther. "Lynn, relax, baby, we have as long as you like!" He told her as she sat up to glare at him.

"I don't think that's Lynn." Mika stated. "A side effect of this is the chance that a posession could take place." She gave an apologetic smile to the siblings. "Give the girl her offering." She said with a shrug.

Lucy, strangely, seemed a bit disappointed. "Why her?" was spoken by the goth but to the others it sounded more like 'Why not me?'.

"Give me your essence, mortal child!" The words came from Lynn's mouth but her voice was an echo among a chorus of other females.

"Hello, Genaire." Mika waved. "Thought you were going to stay out of my friends and my affairs."

"And pass up such a verile and endowed specimen, I think not!" Lynn's face grinned madly.

"Will there be any harm done to my sister?" Lincoln asked the being within Lynn's body.

"Sister!" The fact seemed to delight the spirit. "If you give me what I wish, I will return her to how I found her, and you could take this virginal body all over again."

"What do you wish?" Lucy asked.

Leni was absent from the conversation being frightened by the strange happenenings now taking place. She crawled to Mika and watched with fear and concern as things played out.

"Your seed!" Genaire took advantage of Lynn's strength and her position to force herself down hard onto Lincoln. He felt himself pass through a second entrance within Lynn's body and had a feeling that he was actually deeply within her womb.

"Gonna be hard with a rubber on." Lincoln mentioned only to see the object raised before him in tatters. "Oh, problem solved."

"Now lie back and enjoy this." Genaire smirked and started to lift and drop her borrowed vessel strongly. The worry was replaced within him as his primal instincts triggered.

He turned the tables quickly and started forcing himself into Lynn's body harder than he had taken Leni over the couch. Genaire was encouraging him on and drawing blood as she dug her nails into his back.

Blood spilled from between Lynn's legs and Mika had to reassure both Lucy and Leni.

"Genaire might be a demented fiend, but she has never broken her word." She sat back and brought Lucy and Leni closer to herself.

"He's hurting Lynn." Leni sounded like a scared child.

"That isn't Lynn right now." Mika reminded. "I'll need some of that blood, Lucy." Mika told the little witch. "You're sneaky, be quick."

Lincoln shoved the posessed Lynn against the wall, hard enough to crack the sheet rock. Leni took this chance to leave the room and it gave Lucy a chance to sneak a vial of blood from the female of the mated couple.

For ten minutes they watched as Lincoln broke Lynn's body. He finished with her face pressed into the floor, his hand pinning her upper body to the tile.

Lynn looked dead and Lincoln fell back as he lost conciousness.

The zombie like body of Lynn sat up and lapped up the blood and semen from Lincoln's body. She then repeated the process upon the floor.

'I am so glad I had cleaned in here!' Lucy thought.

Nothing remained of the blood when the corpse looked to Mika and Lucy. "Your friends are always so much fun, Mika!" A dark cloud left the broken form of Lynn. Her body regaining the lively color, the bruises and cuts disappearing and her joints popped back into place.

In a few moments Lynn opened her eyes. "So, is his burn cured or not?" She asked a bit dazed. "Where are my shorts?" She followed up with as she noticed the cold tile on her bare ass.

Leni ran back in, a glass of water with a cross placed in it and doused Lynn. "Be gone, icky thing!"

"Leni, I'm pretty sure that doesn't work on periods." She tried not to smile as she was a little pissed off about being soaked in cold water.

Leni looked at the two witnesses of the event only to have them put their fingers to their lips. Leni looked to Lynn. She caught on and smiled at her sporty sister, who still glare at her. "Like, worth a shot, Lynn."

Lincoln was carried to his room and everyone waited until Lynn went back to bed before any base discussion was had on the prior events. The three agreed that they wouldn't tell a soul, especially Lynn and Lincoln.

Lincoln woke up by late noon to find Leni, Mika and Lucy watching over him.

"What did you put in that stuff?" He asked rubbing his back. "The burn, is it gone? I don't feel it." He turned so they could look and heard Lucy sigh. Genaire also healed Lincoln's wounds as the deep gashes from Lynn's fingernails were gone.

"Yeah, all better!" Leni smiled happily. He noticed that she clutched a cross which he found odd because neither of their parents had ever seemed too religious and had never forced it on them.

"Good night, Lincoln!" Lucy lifted her bangs and gave him a dazzling smile before she kissed him. Then Leni gave him a kiss as well. The successive acts of love had left him dazed and he looked to Mika.

Mika smiled and held up a vial of white stuff. "This is going to go a long way. I know a couple elves who want kids and there will be more left over." She gave him a kiss too. "Thank you, for helping me trust another."

'You're welcome." He glanced at the vial. "This isn't one of those turkey baster things, is it?"

"No. This is just an ingredient. It gives one of the participating females a penis..."

Lincoln held up his hand. "Not into that visual!" This drew a hearty laugh from Mika.

Lincoln spent the rest of the day doing little things he usually hated doing. Everything was hazy for him though, a few times he had started one thing and moved onto another before he had finished, which just added to his mixed up and muddled mind. Luckily he came out of the fog and was able to make the family dinner.

At dinner every was discussing the home remedy that had helped Lincoln, leaving out a certain detail, and also finding a way to explain the loss of time that he and Lynn experienced.

"Mika's pot brownies with rum frosting will do that." Yuki mentioned. "Especially if you eat them all." She shot the suspected perpetrators a glare. "Could've left me one!"

"I'll make some more tomorrow." Mika caved.

"Damn well better!" Yuki still glare but she seemed to be calmed by her sister.

"Hey, Yuki, remind them to label the brownies next time. I don't do that stuff!" Lynn pointed to Mika. "Lable the brownies! Make some regular ones too."

"I will." Mika nodded. 'More work for me.' She thought.


	18. 18

Week 4 Friday

Lincoln woke in a daze and feeling drained.

He was happy to not have to deal with the burn.

Happy at the prospect of spending time with his family.

But there was a lingering thought in the back of his head and it wasn't in his usual mental voice.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow!"_ Repeated in his head. Not like an echo, more like an insistant reminder on a new phone that you haven't quite got the hang of using yet.

He made everyone's favorite for breakfast and watched as they ate and talked. His responses were short and to the point. He gave them all the usual brotherly affection and spent quality time with them.

Lynn seemed to be getting just a bit more. They did their morning run. Sparred and wrestled. He watched three sports programs with her, taking up the evening.

The twins followed him to his room that night but he turned them around, walked them to their room and tucked them in.

Week 4 Saturday

Lincoln's morning was a repeat of the previous day.

But now with bags under his eyes and bigger lack of energy.

He stood under the shower feeling oddly used.

Being up early again he made breakfast.

He ate alone and went for a run.

The white haired teen found himself outside Eddie's house.

It was already eight in the morning and there was usually someone up. The only one he saw was Eddie's fat step-dad. He was drinking a beer and watching soccer. The teen didn't bother to knock, he wouldn't get an answer from the bastard inside.

He turned and headed for the park but stopped when he glimpsed Jackson swapping a small bag of white powder for a crumpled green item. 'Dealer.' Sprang up in his mind and he made his departure as he didn't want to put up with the delinquent.

A quick stop at Flips for flippies for everyone and he was home.

His sisters were livid at not being able to contact him and they even got Shinji to come back from work to help look for him. He apologized and promised he would make sure to have his phone at all times.

The rest of the day was spent playing with the twins and Lily. Even through dinner they stayed next to him.

He noticed that Leni and Lucy were keeping a constant eye on him. It gave him mixed feelings but he acted like he didn't notice.

Week 4 Sunday

The last thing he remembered was collapsing into the frontroom floor after playing horsey with Lily.

He drug himself out of bed and stumbled to the shower making a note that it was still dark outside.

The cold water woke him up a bit more. He pissed right into the spray as he leaned against the wall and let it finish doing its job of soaking him and waking him up.

Brief glimpses of a body flitted through his mind. He wasn't sure how he felt about it but knew it wasn't any of his sisters. Again, he felt used.

He didn't make breakfast. He left a note for the girls and some of the money he had leftover from the trip to the amusement park.

Once again going on an aimless run.

He found himself out at the West side of the city.

The big smoking hole that was the basement of the house that blew up, surrounded by police tape.

He saw bits and pieces of lab equipment in the wreckage. He had help clean up enough of Lisa's failed experiments to know what much of them were.

Later he located a hose by the barn and laid it out by the test tubes and beakers that he had collected over the past hour after his arrival.

Inspecting them quickly and washing them with a strip torn from his shirt wrapped around a stick to really get in there. He got caught up in the task.

There was a snap behind him and a familiar voice accompanied the beam of light that came over him. Though the sun was rising they still needed some help seeing.

"Hey Reggie, I mean, Officer Green." He set the beaker aside and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked holstering her side arm.

"Treasure hunting I guess." He motioned to the items in the grass. "These look real old school and I thought Lisa would like them."

"Get... get out of that puddle and... I shouldn't be doing this, but, put those in the car and let's get you home. Okay."

He nodded and loaded the items into a burlap sack before hopping in the cruiser.

As they rolled along he had Reggie stop.

She was surprised when he returned with a few dozen boxes of doughnuts and coffee for them both.

"How'd you afford that?" She asked. "I mean, thank you!"

"Harumi gave me some cash last week."

"That had to be Hikari!" She smacked the wheel and beeped the horn, surprising some old man as he walked past them. "Sorry!" She aplogized.

"The chase?" He asked and Reggie nodded while sipping her coffee.

"My older sister, she's a street racing enforcer in New York, at least, that's her day job." Lincoln looked at her as she started to drive. "She races as much as they do. They call her Cruiser!" Reggie laughed. "She has arrested at least five of her best friends, some of them twice!"

Lincoln joined in on laughing at the absuredity of it all.

Before long he was home and his sisters swarmed the car, all of them a little angry and worried.

They were actually happy to see that it was Reggie who had brought him home as well as relieved that their brother wasn't in any trouble and safe.

After a few offers of joining them Reggie managed to get away and return to duty.

They again scolded Lincoln, but he showed them that he had his phone. Of course he hadn't checked to see if it was on and aplogized for that.

He spent the day with Lisa mostly. She showed him how to properly clean lab equipment if he didn't know what chemicals were in them.

She even found trace to analize. They sat around as her computer ran the tests. After a few beakers she looked over. "You foraged these from a methanphetamine laboratory." It wasn't a statement but an announced fact.

"I didn't know what it was. I went to that place that blew up earlier this week."

"Honey still thinks that Dearest had some involvement with that!" Lisa said amused.

"Honey?"

"The monicker used by Mika." She stated as she cleared her test samples from the equipment. "I find that I feel a bit more like a member of the group by using the nick-names they have for one another." She looked up at him. "Snowball." She said with an amused grin.

"Nerdette!" He returned and she frowned. "Shinji calls... you... I'm sorry!"

"Well then, if it's from her, I guess I can see that as a compliment. She does admit to 'nerding out' from time to time."

Lisa helped make dinner. She wanted to make some sort of flavored foam. "Alas we do not have the necessary equipment to perform this task!" She said with some disappointment.

Instead she settled on going over what she and Mika had discussed about cooking being a form of chemistry. All the chemicals that gave food it's flavor and how they had to mix to do this properly. Then she covered all of the processes it took to make a loaf of bread.

He was a bit glad that he didn't have Lucy and Leni watching him all day, as they went to work at the restraunt and mall respectively.

The duo had just set the table. It was timed perfectly with the arrival of the family.

Lisa had not helped with dinner since the time they had tried to take over for their father. She never actually practiced cooking with Mika either. So seeing her with a chef hat and dusted with flour the other Louds were scepticle. Until Lincoln managed to convince them that everything was fine.

That night he lie awake in bed with a full belly. Every time his eyes closed they snapped back open. He had some anxiety about falling asleep.

Week 5 Monday

Lincoln took stock of himself in the mirror.

He looked like he had pulled an all nighter.

He found that he had a crack in his lip. "I must have bit myself." He told the imaginary audience. "Sleep... sleep used to be one of my favorite things. Now... I am not so sure."

He dabbed the dried blood from his lip and applied some lip balm, recalling how it was used to stop Lola's bleeding lip when she had that fight at that one pageant.

It worked.

Satisfied he dressed and spent some time with his sisters. He took notice of Lucy eyeing him and blew her a kiss. She smiled and returned the gesture.

For some reason he felt a hundred times better. Maybe those looks weren't judgemental but concern.

As the family split off to do their tasks for the day he noticed Lucy was going to be home alone.

"Hey, Luce, want to hang with the guys and me today?"

The simple question made the goth beam, at least he noticed the way she brightened up.

She was ready in minutes. Outfitted in jeans and a longsleeve Jack Skellington shirt, rather than her usual dress, and she was sporting classic, black Converse shoes. He even noticed that she had her skateboard.

Johnathon Loud's diary in hand they arrived at Clyde's. A brief bruch with the McBrides and the three set off to collect Zach.

On the way Lucy rolled along just behind them. Lincoln and Clyde both looking back in concern as she read while riding her board.

She would smile as she glanced up from time to time, but it didn't seem directed at them as she would be looking up at trees, the clouds or over at the flowers or old houses.

Neither had seen her like this before and it seemed that her joy was contagious. It soon overtook them and they walked quietly with that joy surrounding them.

Zack fell into the group as they passed his house. He had been out in the yard waiting and just walked on out. By now Lucy was ahead of them. "Who's the cute skater?" He asked.

"Lucy." Both Lincoln and Clyde answered.

Zack was quite surprised and tried to aplogize for calling her cute.

"Zack, she's cute. We all know that." Lincoln shoved his friend into a shrub and they stopped to wait for him to extract himself.

"I still feel a little wierd for checking her out. She's like a sister to me." He said hushed.

Out at the farm Lucy took advantage of a large slab of concrete. The boys sat around sneaking hits of weed while they watched Lucy perform flatland tricks.

"Is it just me, or is Lucy kinda jiggly up top?" Liam froze in surprise at his words. "Sorry, Lincoln!"

Lincoln just nodded. "She's growing up." He said as if it was just normal brotherly love. "Can't help but notice it either, my brothers."

"So how long has she been shredding?" Clyde changed the subject.

"I really don't know." He admitted sadly. "I guess I should pay more attention to my sisters."

Lucy fell and all four boys were up and heading over. She got up, grabbed her board and found the four of them fussing over her.

"I'm okay." She blushed. "Why do you guys smell like Luna's van?" She smirked as they all started to think up something while stuttering. "Can I have some?"

"Well..." Lincoln stood there. After all he had done with Lucy. How he started smoking it just before his twelfth birthday party. "... okay."

Lincoln and Lucy had stayed out later than they had expected. Luckily Luna sent Sam and Daisy to give them a ride home, or they were supposed to.

They swung by Sam's house to shower and wash their clothes as Lucy was a bit worried about what their sisters would think.

Luna picked them up a little later.

She waited until they closed the van door. "So have you taken care of your munchies?" She passed back some Visine to the surprised goth. Her eyes caught Lincoln's in the mirror. "You once left something in the laundry, bro. Told Lori it was mine."

After a trip to McDonald's and a few minutes parked outside the house, Lucy felt better. She still worried about what her sisters thought.

"Next time you take me along!" Luna told them.

"Next time give us a ride." Lincoln spoke up in retort.

Lucy answered by giving Luna a kiss. Lincoln noticed that it was indeed a toe curler. They were a bit flushed when they had parted.

"You trying to get Lincoln in the mood?" Luna asked huskily. Lisa smirked. "I think it worked." Luna winked and nudged them out. "I have a concert tonight, don't wait up."

"Already had dinner." Lincoln informed before even being asked. He and Lucy gave out hugs and went to his room.

Only Lily was in the dark at this stage but she smiled along with her older siblings and Yuki.

The door was barely closed, Lincoln and Lucy were already half undressed when she looked over to the dresser.

"When did you get a TV?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln looked over. "Today?"

He got up and pulled the bow off the edge and found a makeshift card underneath the remote. Blue ink spellng out SORRY in standard block letters. He opened the folded paper to see the same block letters and blue ink. _"Thought you might like to have an entertaining nightlight ~ Honey"_

"Who's calling you honey?" Lucy seemed a bit jealous as she read the message.

"No, um, Mika. Lisa told me that her sisters call her Honey." He folded the card and sat on the bed. Lucy joined him, but he made sure that she sat in his lap.

"I haven't been sleeping well. I think she knows." He admitted. He didn't catch Lucy's frown. "I don't want to think about that." He kissed her shoulder and hugged her. "Where were we?" He asked.

"You were taking my pants off." She slid his hand down. "We were just going to pet tonight, right?" She asked. He nodded. "Good, because, I don't want any interruptions when we..." She slipped off his lap and Lincoln pulled her unbottoned jeans off.

"No panties?" She nodded. "You wanted more." Again she nodded. "What if we did?"

"As long as you love me." She opened her legs.

He moved over her and kissed her. He was surprised to find that he wasn't in a rush, nor was there a trace of lust, and even the teasing aspect was missing. He simply wanted to love her.

She hugged him to her as he ran his hands over her. Their lips connected until he broke the kiss to explore her fully. His eyes, Lips and hands took her in.

He found what made her breath catch as he licked under her breast.

Learned what elicited the cutest sound he had ever heard her make as his tongue was accidentally run into the pit of her arm.

It also got him a playful smack as he did it to her other side.

He had to admit, her sweat was as delicious as her cum.

He massaged her body as he nibbled at her side. She seemed to enjoy that so he covered her chest and stomach with little love bites, the same gentle nibbles he had started with. No need to leave a mark, just enough to please her.

He reached her naval and she made that sound again. He smirked and waited for her to bat at him again but her hands tangled in his hair and he felt her push him down. He didn't resist. He did pause to stare at her pubic hair. She had styled it into a bat. She seemed to know what he was going to ask. "Lori." She panted shyly.

"All of our sisters are styled, and you wanted to be too." Her blush deepened and she hid her face. "I'm not teasing you." He nuzzled her little bat. "I like it. It's cute." She groaned. "Cute can be sexy!" He moved up her body and coaxed her into looking at him. "You're drawing attention. I've spent quite a lot of today trying to block you from the view of people on the street."

"Are you jealous?" She seemed surprised. "Over me?"

He nodded. "I almost slugged that kid from your Morticians club when he put his hand on your arm."

"You should have." She placed her hand on the top of his head and nudged. "Happy thoughts, Lincoln." She smiled and he got the idea. They kissed briefly before he started nibbling his way back down her body. Stopping to pluck at her nipples with his teeth and making her groan in delight. He got another cute sound as he stopped at her naval again and also got a light tug down on his hair.

He kissed and nuzzled her bat and then paused to admire her open flower.

He took pride in knowing that he made her aroused enough to be open and overflowing in need for him. He kissed her and felt her lift her hips into his advancing tongue.

Once again she filled his mouth, and as soon as she did she eagerly pulled him up and kissed him deeply. He was reminded of every romantic kiss he had seen in movies and on TV. He tried his best to play his part. He felt Lucy stroke him a few times and it was slightly uncomforable as he was bent to meet her sex with his. The crown of his member popped in right away with how close they were. She fliched but held him in place by bringing her legs around him.

She let go of his shoulders and looked between him as she gazed happily upon their connection. She rolled her hips up and he got the hint. He slowly started to move in and out of her. Going a little deeper each time. He had felt her barrier before but was amazed that it gave away so easily and without blood. She did groan with some slight discomfort but told him not to stop.

He admired her face. She glowed. Her hair fell away from her eyes and he watched as they fluttered open and closed, glazed over with joy and love, pure happiness. She smiled. He could see her perfectly white teeth as she bit lightly at her lips and her pink tongue occasionally wet them. She had always been beautiful in his eyes, and he now shared this one special moment with her.

He noticed that they had been making love for nearly an hour. He was hard, she was soft. Both burned, he had the idea that it was the energy of their souls bonding. Her eyes locked with his.

"I..." Lucy took a moment to take a deep breath. "I love you!"

"I love you!" He felt himself reaching his peak. "Lucy."

She nodded and locked her arms and legs around him, pullng herself up off the bed. Supported by his strength and pressed against him, she took his love. He kissed her sweetly as he filled her, and after a few short eternities, he eased her to rest on the bed.

She loosened her grip but still held him gently in place. Her breathing slowed and he kissed her cheek. He was afraid of crushing her under him so he held himself up just enough to keep from doing so. When her legs and arms released him he rolled to her side. She, still asleep, urgently sought him out. He took her in his arms and cuddled her.

Week 5 Tuesday

The night through he didn't sleep as he watched her slumber peacefully, but he felt like he could run a marathon.

Lucy parted from him early in the morning, it was her day to work. She insisted on showering alone, not wanting to make Lori wait, but he did get to watch as she washed. She didn't put on any little show, but it still fascinated him. He admired her beauty, there was no erection but that didn't matter. She seemed to notice him as well, and while he showered she wartched while she dressed herself.

She wore one of his polo shirts and a pair of Lynn's black gym shorts that had been mixed into his clothes by mistake. She made it work.

She pinned her hair back she gave him a hug and sweet kiss before she went to finnish prepairing for her day.

She looked back at him before she was fully out of the room. "Be gentle with Lynn."


	19. A Little Therapy

**A.R./L.R. -** **Okay, quick Walkthrough on the FF.N app for posting a story. If I've replied in time to help, that is.** **Across the bottom of the app there is a chair, a heart a pen tip, we can stop there. Click the pen.** **Doccument manager is where I type. The plus symbol in the blue up top is where you add more doccuments.** **Might want to keep those around until all the kinks are worked of the latest chapter, this will be useful for if and when you need to edit.** **Story manager is where you post it. pretty straight foreward. you'll go through a set up. title, genre, adding the rating are first, think the summary is there.** **third part of the process is adding the chapters. same plus symbol is in the blue up top. tap that, name chapter, choose doccument, then publish.** **To add chapters, go back to story manager, selext the story, go to third step, tap plus, name chapter and choose doccument.** **To edit, the chapter list in the third step has the stack of three lines, the drop down menu, by each chapter, you can just swap out the old post for the edited doccument here.** **Hope that helps, my friend.**

Week 5 Friday

4am

Bad side of town.

A lone figure sat in a plain white sedan. The vehicle was a common make and color as well as cheap. Perfect for the task as there were several others parked along the road.

Empty bags of chips, jerky wrappers and bottles were building in the back seat.

Half a block away four men moved from an alley into a white van. Back and forth. Unloading boxes. The same routine had been repeated last friday at the same time and the occupant of the car had a good idea that it would be the same next week.

Up above a security camera recorded the vehicle. Sometimes parked near the hydrant, but not close enough for a ticket sometimes parked across the street by the newspaper dispenser. Sometimes for a few days, sometimes for a few hours. On and off through the last week at different times of the day.

The driver talked with people, helped an old woman with her bags. Walked up and down the road and often slept in the backseat.

The person also had a taste for junkfood.

The issue the individual posed to those monitoring them was the fact that they showed up durring a tumultuous time in their operation and that they have yet to get a clear look at the person's face.

"Very skilled. Very skilled indeed." The figure in the fedora lit their pipe. "Follow them, Albert. Tell me what their weakness is."

"Boss. The guys tried this at the last safe house. Now they're here and Rico is in a body bag."

"Rico was an amature! You're trained for this." The fedora wearing figure stepped up to Albert. "Now. I expext you to do. your. job. Understand?"

"Sure thing boss." Albert hurried out the back way.

It was another hour before the white car pulled away. Albert on the tail.

The driver of the sedan didn't seem spooked. Used turn signals and even stopped to get a deep fried burrito and jumbo drink. He observed as the driver scratched several lottery tickets before leaving the parking lot.

Ten minutes later the sedan stopped and the driver loaded a bag full of empty bottles and cashed them in.

The sedan driver took several calls and then pulled around the side of a building.

Albert had to go on foot and was treated to the driver changing into a suit. The mysterious individual used water to wet their hair and slick it back but Albert still didn't get a good look at the person through the process.

Albert got back in his car and waited. The sedan pulled from the alley and he followed. After a short drive, he watched his quarry bound from the sedan with a briefcase in hand and dodge traffic to get into a building. "This was where I do my taxes." He mumbled as soon as he could focus on something else for a minute.

It was fourty minutes before the target left the building. Loosening their tie and looking disgruntled. The bad mood was made more obvious as the briefcase was thrown into the car hard enough to send up a flurry of papers when it hit the opposite door.

He sat back as he watched the sedan owner rested their head against their car in defeat. Then they answered their phone and rushed to gather their papers and place them into the case before they hopped back in the car and sped off so quickly that Albert almost lost the vehicle.

It pulled up to a small business and the driver happily greeted an older, professional looking man in a suit.

The driver and older man spent a few minutes talking outside then went into the building.

Albert was back on foot. He walked up to the door and took notice of the sign out front.

Beekly Accounting.

"It's starting to make sense." He told himself walking up to the white sedan. He peered into the window. "Junk food diet. A few stray work applications. School jacket." He slapped the top of the car. "Fucking college graduate!" He turned and bumped into someone solid.

"Hello, Mr. Tomas!" The voice was too cheery for his liking and the pinch in his arm was harsh. He looked up to the face only to see a blur.

Shinji pulled up to a red light and started to open her salad. A shout drew her attention and it was Violet. She rolled her window down to greet the younger woman.

"Hey, Shinji! Where have you been?"

"Around." There was a thump in the back of the Shinji's car. "Ignore that." Violet nodded okay. "Dinner tonight?"

"Luna has another concert, I'm tagging along. Mick has been helping her get gigs at some of the rich folks private parties. He is AWESOME!"

"He is. He is." They both drove foreward and had to stop at the next red light. Both groaned loudly and then laughed about it.

"Hey, um, the girls are worried about Linky. He looks like hell again today." Violet spoke up. She obviously got a good look at the boy. "I mean yesterday he was fine, but today... He just walked out, helped Luna and I load the van and then headed off down the road. He still hasn't been home and..." She was starting to look very worried.

"I'll have everyone I know looking for him. I'll be out there too." Shinji's words instantly eased Violet's worries. She wasted no time in sending out a picture of Lincoln and a short message of why they should be looking for him. "They already know, Violet. You let me know if you find him too, alright." Violet nodded happily and they had to part ways. Shinji turning towards the South and Violet heading straight.

As luck would have it, Shinji found Lincoln first, wandering in a daze along a dirt road. She sent word out and pulled along side him.

"Need a ride?"

He paused and turned to look at her. After a few moments he seemed to realize it was her. He took a look around seemingly trying to figure out exactly where he was.

"Sure." He said blandly and got in the back seat of the car.

It wasn't even a minute and he was sleeping.

The trunk closing woke him up. They were in some small grove and a couple buildings stood in the center.

"Hungry?" He heard and looked up to see Shinji holding out a bag of jerky. "Sorry I don't have more." She told him.

"Thanks." He sat up, letring his legs hang out of the door and tore into the bag. His stomach growled and he shoved several pieces of the spicy, dried meat into his mouth, not caring that his lips had went instantly numb or that even his teeth seemed to burn.

"I was going to say take it easy, but you seem okay." Shinji said wincing in sympathy as she bit the side of her finger. "Pepper made that. Soaked it for a week in habanero paste and other spices."

"Tasted good while I could taste it." He smirked. "I'm sharing this with the guys!" There was a mischievious glint in his eye and she smirked. "Got any more?"

She simply nodded. "We need to talk." Her voice sounded concerned and he had a feeling that he knew what they were going to talk about. "Come on in when you're ready, Snowball." She hugged him in a motherly manner and even kissed the top of his head before she took a sewing kit from the glove box and entered the shed opposite the old house.

"I didn't expect you to be ready so soon." She told him as he came into the small structure.

"Mr. Neilson!?" He noticed the man tied to posts and the beam above him.

"You know this guy?"

"He was Luna and Luan's history teacher." Lincoln informed. "Told Leni she was an idiot."

"Well, he's always been an ass." Shinji set out the sewing kit on a TV tray. "Even back in the day." From her pocket she took a small cylinder and snapped it under his nose.

The man woke up in an instant and started to freak out immediately.

Shinji ignored his begging and questions. Shoving an old rag in his mouth then calmly turning to Lincoln. "So. Your family is worried about you. What's going on?"

He looked over at her captive.

"Don't worry, I can't break doctor patient confidentiallity and he'll be dead soon enough." The casual manner in which she stated the man's fate made him think back to Lisa admitting that she would have disintigrated Jackson.

He still looked unsure. Mr. Neilson getting louder, screaming through the gag. She slapped him harshly and he was left stunned and quiet.

"So, relax, speak." She motioned to pool chair, the kind that allows for the occupant to lounge in it.

He did take a seat. Sitting up in an internal debate for a short time before he laid back and crossed his arms over his chest.

He briefly explained how he felt alone in his new room. How he felt that it triggered the nightmare which left him feeling cold and led to him falling asleep in the shower.

"I didn't want to spend a week feeling like I was on fire." He told her. "Mika offered to help. She made some magic remedy." He rubbed his left leg, the part of him that had spent the most time in the hot water. Sometimes it still felt hot. "It worked, but I don't remember anything until noon that day, and everything was still fuzzy until dinner."

He turned his head to look at her for the first time. "That night I had my first nightmare. I don't remember anything. Just feeling used and tired."

"Okay. Go on." She encouraged gently.

"The next night, I was getting glimpses of a body. I believe we had sex." He looked to Neilson who looked on in confused horror that this was taking place while he was bound.

"Like I said, Lincoln, he won't be around to tell anyone anything."

"The body didn't belong to my..." He glanced over at the bound man and looked back up at the ceiling. "... Sisters." He trembled. "It wasn't until later, after the second dream, that I really started to feel, apprehensive about sleeping. When I heard her say next time." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I finally got a good look at her. I wasn't sure if I had just had a wet dream or a nightmare. She looked dead. We had sex. Honestly I can't tell if I'm afraid or excited about the next time." He was sweating.

"I didn't have the dream when I spent the night with Lucy." He ran his hand over his brow. "I'm supposed to be the man of the house, a big brother." He sniffled as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"They gave me this room, the best in the house. How am I suppsosed to tell them I don't like it? I can't expext them to spend the night with me everynight because I had a bad dream!" He sat up quickly. "Mika left me a TV. A card that said sorry." Shinji perked up, her pity replaced by curiosity. "She said she thought I could use a more entertaining night light." He looked to Shinji. "Like she knows about my dreams." He finished.

"Have you asked Mika?" He shook his head no. "Well, I'll ask." Shinji pulled out her sketch book. "I really think you should tell your older sisters, at least about the nightmares. They have always taken care of you before. Why make them stop now?"

"I guess that makes sense." He moved his legs over the edge of the chair to fully face her. "I guess I feel a little better." He admitted.

"So this dead girl." Lincoln loked at her with unease. "Are we talking Hollywood dead or morgue dead?" She asked.

"Like she had drown dead." He found himself admitting then went into describing his nighttime visitor.

When he was done she showed him the sketch and he turned pale white and looked haunted. She quickly closed the book. "It's okay, Lincoln." She hwkd her arms out to him and he crossed the few feet to climb into her lap. She held him for some time, stroking his back and hair until he decided that was enough.

He moved back to pool chair and sat down. After a while of sitting in silence he motioned to Mr. Neilson.

"You're free to stick around if you want, but it won't be pretty." She let him know.

"I'm a man." He said with a shaky smile.

She merely nodded and removed the gag from Neilson's mouth. "HEEEELLLLLLP!" Lincoln covered his ears. Shinji struck the history teacher, stopping him from yelling out again.

"So, Albert." She started.

"My name is Robert Neilson! I am a history teacher at Royal Woods High!" Lincoln winced as she again slapped the man.

"Albert Tomas. Albert William Tomas." She stated. "You really don't recognize me, do you?" She said with some surprise and much amusement.

"You! You're the woman from the paintball field!" He smiled then frowned. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything! I was just having a bad day..." His whole body was pulled taught in the ropes with her sudden blow.

As her captive took several shakey breaths she spoke.

"You weren't having a bad day. You've always been an asshole, Tomas."

"My name is Robert Neilson!" He screamed.

"I admire your commitment, but you still suck at telling lies." She flicked his nose. "Yeah, Smith, I found Smith. Gave him flying lessons. He failed. No wings for Smith."

She pulled a photo out of a file. Lincoln snuck a look and to him it lokked like the time he had put an action figure in the microwave.

"The trick is, you don't throw a person off the roof. A little nudge and it looks like they stepped off the edge." She explained. "That is one down. I have you. All I need is LeChance."

"My name is Neilson! Rob..." Lincoln winced as she stood quickly and kicked her captive in the groin. His eyes filling with tears and he repeated his name through pained breaths. "I am Robert Neilson."

"Again. I admire your commitment, but you made a few mistakes." She took another photo from the file and held it up next to him. "I admit, even with the minimal ammount of work you had done, I didn't recognize you, but then you had to be an asshole."

Lincoln shifted his gaze between the photo of the man in a suit and Mr. Neilson. Even to him, they were the same person.

"The first mistake was not changing more than just your looks." She dropped the picture and leaned closer to him. "If you dispise fast food, then you eat at the greasiest fast food joints within a mile of home at least once a day. If you live like a porn star, you turn and live like a fucking monk in your new life. If you are an asshole, you should become the nicest man on the planet." She lightly patted his cheek. "You see where I'm going with this?"

She sat back and showed him time-stamped pictures on a phone. He was obviously following someone. She had obviously been following him.

"That's the second mistake. You stayed in the business. Seeing you operate today cinched it for me. Put all those pieces together."

She disassembled the cheap phone and tossed it at him part by part. With each throw she said "Where is LeChance, Tomas?"

"I won't talk." He finally said. To Lincoln, the man finally admitted to being this Tomas person.

"Final offer. Tell me where LeChance is, and it'll be quick. Or, this can last the rest of your life." Her whole demeanor changed and Lincoln felt a little worried.

"I think I'm going to go." Lincoln told her.

"You sure?" The teen was shocked. A full one eighty in the tone and body language when addressing him as opposed to what had come over her when speaking with her captive.

He felt oddly better. "Yeah. I uh... think I just don't want to be here, in the shed."

"Head on in the house, Linc, I'm sure Kari could use some company." Shinji left her spot to walk him to the shed door. With sense of affection she held his shoulders softly. "You just let me know when you're ready to head home. Have Kari take you, if you want. That way your sisters and I don't worry about you wandering off again. Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise." He smiled.

She hugged him and then nudged him gently out the door.

Once outside he heard the interrogation start again and ran up and into the house. Lincoln found thst it didn't actually bother him, what she was doing. What was going to happem to Mr. Neilson, he didn't care. He just knew that he needed to get away from the thoughts the whole thing was giving him.


	20. 20

**Going to start weeding out OC characters after a few chapters.**

 **Catching up on myself too, so posts might be farther apart coming soon.**

 **Sol is just hitting her mid thirties at 35.**

 **Harumi is two years behind. 33**.

 **Hikari is a year younger than Harumi. 32**

 **I never really got around to getting their ages set before, originally Sol would have been 45 as well**.

 **Like their cousins, including Yuri, the Akikos look younger than they are. Hikari appears to be 18-19, toss her older sisters in the 20's bracket.**

 **I described their style more than their full details in the past.**

 **I'll explain something about Hikari in later chapters.**

 **Gotta do some research first. 1000 points if you can guess what it is!**

 **Of course the points here are like the points on Who's Line Is It Anyway.**

Week 5 Friday continued

Inside he found the youngest Akiko lounging in a suit and nodding off.

The grey coat and white blouse were both fully unbuttoned revealing that she wore a thin, transparent white bra. The matching tie was tied around her head and the ends hung off the the left. The grey pants were pulled halfway down, enough that he could see a checkered flag tattoo on her thigh.

Sitting open in her lap was a thick book. Her copy of War And Peace sat on the coffee table, so he was curious and started to lift the cover of the book she held.

His wrist was gripped and he felt himself pulled down, an hand gripped his neck, keeping him from escaping. He felt her lips hit his and was kissed with passion.

Her eyes opened and she looked surprised and embarassed. "I'm-mum-um Sorry!" She said as she pushed him away slightly and stood up. "I th-thought-ot you..." She stumbled over her pants and instead of pulling them up she used her feet to pull them off completely. "... was Charlie." She was flustered.

"It's okay." He looked her over as she searched out a few things she had dropped. She was in great shape. Lithe. He had one question. The dark hair on her head didn't match the light hair of her bush, which he could see through the sheer panties that she wore. He could also see a but more as she turned and bent to pick up her book. "Aaaw, I b-bent the p-pages-es!"

He let her smooth them out and find her place before he spoke to her again. He didn't actually mean to ask the question but he was flustered after that little show. "You dye your hair?"

She looked puzzled until he pointed to her head and then her lower half.

She looked down at herself. "Oh, n-no, that's how it grew in." She patted the bush under the cloth and had a look of thought. "I got-ed made fun of a lots b-becaus of that-at too." He watched as her brows knit together. "I w-was so gangly in sk-school too." She took a moment more to scrutinize herself. "Never-er had a pimp-imple in my life. G-guess the p-powers that be felt b-bad for what they did-id do to me-e." She smiled then lost it when she took a good look at him.

"You loo-look like shit-it!" She got a concerned look on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, a little better. Just not sleeping well." He admitted then pointed to the masterpiece by Tolstoy. "Gave up?"

"Huh?" She looked at the book on the table. "Oh, n-no. I fin-in-ished that last week!" She said with pride. "Twice!" She added. "I like to re-reread-d them."

"What are you reading now?"

"A Tale of Two Cities." She held the book up. "I will have readed every Dickins-ins book once I fin-inish this one."

"You don't really read them, do you." He told her.

"Ever hear of sp-peed reading-ing?" She glared at him. "Never-er judge a b-book by the cover. I only failed-ed one class! P.E., be-because I wouldn't change for gym!"

"Sorry." He sat down and picked up War and Peace. "Any good?" He asked.

"Some say that it is over rated but I liked reading it. It at least gave me something to do." She shrugged.

"Hey! You didn't stutter!" He smiled.

"It hap-ap-ap-hapens." She growled. "I once made-ed it through a five p-page b-book report without a stut-tutter then later that d-day it took me a half hour to order at T-taco B-bell. Stupid-id menu!"

"Tacos and Burritos?" He asked.

"D-don't show off!" She griped playfully. "B-but yes." She answered with a blush.

"So who is Charlie?" He asked.

"My boyfriend!" She did a little spin and sighed as she flopped onto the couch.

"Three years n-now! He makes me feel special-al and b-beautiful!" She farted loudly and lost the smile. " 'scuse me." She muttered.

Laughing started coming from the doorway.

"Shut-ut-ut up-up, Sol!" Hikari stood and shouted at her big sister.

"It was more the timing than the fart itself." Sol said walking over. She gave Lincoln's cowlick a flick as she passed and headed upstairs.

"B-b-bitch." Hikari huffed.

Lincoln himself was biting his lips to keep from laughing. "At least it wasn't Charlie."

"Yeah." She looked at her watch. "He's never-er on time and drives like an old-ed person." She looked over. "He doesn't even-nen know how I drive. I d-don't want to scare him away."

"What does he think about your tattoo?"

"That she's fast and easy." Sol had come back downstairs. Hikari gave her older sister a glare that could kill, Sol simply laughed and headed back outside.

"You want t-to t-trade sisters for a while?" The racer asked. Lincoln half believed she meant it. "J-just one, and I give her b-back in a week."

"Sorry. But I have a hard enough time being away from them a couple days." He answered.

"So, ten sisters. B-bet you get all the girls." She leered.

"Not really." He remembered telling Lori about his troubles and now he felt like he was fibbing to this woman after the new developments in his life.

"Yeah, me neither." She patted his arm.

"The boys." Lincoln stated.

"D-didn't get them either." She looked at him. "Gangly, remember."

"I wasn't there back then, all I ever saw is the knockout I'm looking at."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"So what do you do for a living?" He asked.

Her gaze turned to the ground. "I tried to get on the p-police force, b-but you n-need to be able to talk clearly. So I went to college." He found it ironic that she had tried to become a cop.

"I am now a certified t-teacher. Well, I should-d b-be. Hard to get a legit-tit-amate job with a crimin-in-nal record." She looked up at him. "Juvinile records-es are s'posed to be sealed."

"Oh, sorry I asked." He told her.

"It's okay. I'm n-not sorry. I love racing! And gambling. I have yet to lose a game of strip-ip p-poker!"

"Hey, Lincoln! Time to go!" Shinji called but lowered her voice when she saw him on the couch. "This guy's done for the day and Lori wants you home on time for dinner." She motioned to her lips and pointed between the two. "Lipstick is smeared."

On the ride home Lincoln looked over at Shinji. "What did Kari do to go to juvie?"

"Come hang out tomorrow and ask her."

"Yeah, I should ask her." He stare out the window. "She has some self image issues, is that Charlie guy taking advantage of her?"

"You worried?" She asked, looking over to see him nod.

"He's okay. Comic book nerd. Overweight but he's no three-hundred pound lump. Scruffy, braces, Buddy Holly glasses, speaks Klingon and has a nasaly voice too. Yet he can bench two-fifty and military press two hundred. Pretty sure he earned that yellow belt. He also bathes and carries that weight well, good skin too. Real romantic, or so Kari says. He just doesn't have a god sense of time and sometimes geeks out too much for me even."

"So... you like him?"

"Twice we went to a convention. I mean I dress up too, but he took it to a whole new level. Did these awful impressions and insisted on being in character the whole time. Remindes me, he is quite the gentleman as I had observed and even slugged a guy who snapped a picture up Kari's skirt. So he will defend her honor, though it isn't necessary. Kari is a master of Taekkyon and she likes to show her body. Yuki often uses her as a model."

"A master of what?" Lincoln asked when Shinji finished.

"Taekkyon, a martial art from Korea. Been learning since she was old enough to walk. Everything Sol did, so did she. Kari also practices Sumo. Her first boyfriend was Japanese. He insisted that she learn to defend herself, but I think that was just a ploy to touch her." Shinji laughed. "Boy was he surprised when they first had a match."

"She likes fat guys." Lincoln concluded after some thought.

"No, well, yes, but Sumo boy was thin as a rail. Also thought he was the shit. I hated the scrawny bastard and so did her sisters." He sensed the venom in her voice.

"Turned out he had been cheating on her, and several other girls. Kari found out, called them together and surprisingly just talked with the five girls."

Shinji glanced over. "She challenged him to the match. It was all a set up."

With her eyes back on the road she continued. "Hikari beat him at Sumo, the very thing he had taught her. After she beat him, she dumped him in front of the huge crowd. Then the other girls came out to the ring and dumped him too. I wish I still had the video." She had to pull over until she stopped laughing. "He cried like a bitch!"

"I thought Sumo wrestlers were fat."

"Sumo is a martial art, Lincoln. The big guys are just more popular." She pulled back onto the road. "For the record, that isn't a diaper they wear, I can't remember what the fuck it's called though."

"Hey, guess what I learned about you yesterday." She asked with a light chuckle.

"What?" He felt his stomach turn.

"That you are a girl guru!"

He groaned about never living that down. 'Wonder which one of my sisters told her that.' He thought.

He didn't get to figure that out as they pulled in front of the house. "Okay, Guru Loud, lead the way."

Dinner was short. BLT sandwhiches.

He was lost in thought. Good thing Luna and Luan had stories to tell. He felt bad for tuning them out.

Lincoln was joined by Lynn later. "Can we watch Sports Center. The archery finals are on." He answered her with a loving kiss and handed her the remote. "Thank you!"

"I love you too, Lynn." He fell asleep quickly with his head resting on her stomach. It had been a long day.


	21. 21

Week 6 Tuesday.

Lincoln was still suffering from his nightmares, of course it had only been a few days since he had addressed it.

He still hadn't told his sisters but talking with Shinji had been helpful. He had even formed some ideas and had soon found that those ideas were true.

Whenever his sisters shared a bed with him, he was not visited by the being.

Friday Lynn had spent the night with him.

He stayed home Saturday, cleaned then made dinner.

Saturday night he was alone.

He did wake up at two in the morning on Sunday, and luckily Sol intercepted him before he could wander off.

She and her sisters took him along as they went for a run around the town. A run being a one-hundred plus mile per hour drive around the outskirts of Royal Woods. He even got to take a turn where he ended up slamming Harumi's mustang into a barrier pole and smashing the back right passenger door in.

They had encouraged him to take the turn.

Harumi took it in stride and mentioned that shit happens.

He did get a free lesson on body work at a local shop.

They had him home by nine that morning and he was whisked off to work at the restraunt by Leni. He enjoyed the little episode in the back seat where he got a glorious show of Leni looking up at him while she tended to him orally.

The rest of the day he was on cloud nine with Leni and Lori giving him hugs and affectionate kisses every chance they got.

Even Carol Pingrey got in on the act.

Sunday night Luan spent the night with him.

He woke up on Monday to her tickling him. She seemed like she knew something was bothering him, but rather than bring it up, it was like she wanted him to forget it.

He helped with Funny Business, totalling a full day of parties and a few shows at the local clubs. They were able to watch a movie, but it was so bad that nobody minded when he Luan started telling jokes about it or making up their own dialogue.

Monday night he was alone and subjected to very forceful and violent sex by the nightmare girl again. Unlike earlier dreams this time wasn't just vauge details. He remembered every action.

Like when he woke up around three thirty this morning to see a shadowy figure atop him. No detail, but he knew it was the dead girl from his dreams. It also confirmed that there was a physical side to it as well. He remembered cumming, then the shadow disappeared.

He took a long shower, long enough that he was prune skinned for a while.

He psyched himself up in the mirror, made himself presentable and took Lisa and Lily to their friends for prevuously scheduled playdates. He made sure to leave early enough to talk with the two about different things.

Now he lounged in the park with Clyde and Bonnie. The day and lack of sleep had slowly worn on him leaving him a little grumpy.

"Would you two go get a room." Lincoln griped. Their current kiss brought up thoughts of how he had woken up.

"Sorry, Lincoln." Bonny said breaking away from Clyde. Clyde was still a bit dazed, he just made a nearly apologetic noise. "He's a really good kisser!" She added.

"I wouldn't know, but have you seen the Clydesdale?" Lincoln aksed.

"Yes, and he is so handsome with the glasses and his suits." She ran a finger over Clyde's ear. "Even when he wears those vests and cardigan sweaters."

"Not what I meant." Lincoln smirked as Clyde said his name hushed and in warning.

Bonnie caught on though. "That's like, the big horse, right?" She looked to her blushing boyfriend.

"I was worried that it would be all you wanted from me." Clyde hid his face in her shoulder as he admitted this.

"Clyde, I've liked you since you had spent last year at the Summer Comic Festival with me." She stroked his cheek and tilted his chin up so she could look him in the eye. "You came every day to hang out."

"That was you?" He asked in surprised. "I thought I'd lost..." He put his hands on her cheeks and stare into her eyes. "I should have recognized those beatiful eyes and that wonderful voice." He sounded really apologetic. "I never got your name, and you always wore a mask."

"I never got your name either. Then you walked into the icecream parlor." She moved his hands to her waist. "Jordan told me you were a regular. I wanted you to notice me, so, I started exercising and got a job there." She smiled. "It took you long enough to notice."

Lincoln had gotten summer school last year, a few kids in his class actually. There was a mishap with some of the records and it was summer school or be held back.

Clyde told stories and showed him many photos of the event.

Lincoln then remembered the pictures that Clyde had shown to him of a chubby girl in different costumes through the two week long festival. Clyde had either been in them with his arm around her or she was posing for Clyde's camera.

"I was still thinking about my Queen of Hearts. I missed her."

Bonnie teared up. "That is, so very sweet, Clyde! You remembered what I wore when we first met!"

Lincoln watched as they shared another kiss and Lincoln felt better than he had all day. Still, he didn't just want to watch them make out.

He stood and fished a few more bills that Harumi had given him out of his wallet.

"Here, the money I owed you for that collectible. Almost forgot it." He said and Clyde caught the wink. "You two can go celebrate finding eachother again." He scratched his chin. "I think I want a chilidog from the vendor in the park." He walked away before Clyde or Bonnie could protest.

Honestly he wanted to be alone.

It was dark before he knew it. Walking along the lone, overgrown path by himself for a third time.

There were footsteps moving fast.

A sharp pain in his back, or was it two, he fell to the ground as he watched a figure sprinting away. A familiar voice calling back. "Who's the punk now!"

"Fuck you..." The pain finally caught up with him, the groan of anguish interrupting his words.

His legs refused to move so he crawled off the cold, hard concrete and into the grass. The soft grass. He felt tired. "I need a nap." He mumbled. "Just a quick nap and I'll... I'll..."


	22. 22

Week 6 Tuesday continued

Just like any other time he fell asleep, she showed up.

He was in a bad enough mood that it overpowered his fear.

She sauntered up and went to kiss him and her face ended up resting in the palm of his hand.

The look she gave him was both confused and offended.

"You're obviously not going away." He stated. "I've told you to leave before."

"Listen, mortal." She stepped up, shoving him to sit in the chair but he managed to bounce back and shoved her away. She was quite surprised and that grew into anger.

He didn't give her the chance to assert herself again. "No!" He rooted his footing. "You're not going to use me anymore. I'm not that kind of guy." He said with authority. He saw something flicker in her eyes and some emotion flash across her face so fast that he couldn't read it.

"You want me? You answer me! Get to know me like everyone else!" He sat on his own as his back was hurting. Crossing one leg over the other, his right elbow on the arm rest and cheek in his hand. He briefly waved his free hand, indicating her apearance. "Why do you look like this?"

"Am I not beautiful?" She asked in response, again offended.

"No, you are pretty, but why look like..."

"I'm dead." She finished.

He nodded yes.

"Oh, I see, you like them lively." As she made her conclusion she changed from a her dead version, in pale skin and dull, flat, messy hair with her milky eyes to a vibrant girl with vibrant, bouncy golden hair, amber eyes and bronze skin. "Now, I've changed let us begin our..." He put his foot up, stopping her again as she pressed her stomach into the sole of his foot.

"Like I said. I'm tired of being used." He lowered his foot.

"What do you want!?" She growled out angrily.

"A choice. To get to know eachother so I can make that choice." He explained. "What's your favorite color?"

She was not expecting that. She was taken over by confusion. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. Her stare grew distant and she looked lost. "I... We don't have much... color here. I..." She blinked. "What does it matter?" The anger rose in her again.

"Favorite music?" Lincoln asked.

The same confused look reappeared on her face. It turned to a look of disbelief as her arms and shoulders sagged and her knees knocked together.

"Well?" He pretty much demanded.

"No music here either. When I was working it was just... background noise."

"Why me?" He asked.

She stood up straighter and grinned wide. He saw lust burning in her eyes and she stepped foreward, her eyes dropping to his lap as she licked her lips.

"No." He said firmly, this time stopping her without any contact. "That can't be the only reason."

"I feel a rage in you." She told him. "I feel your strength, too!" She dropped to her knees and crawled foreward a little. "I see anger and hurt, you know, we're drawn to that." She grinned.

"Not good enough." Lincoln stood up.

He started to walk and heard her call a brief "Wait!"

He turned to see the confusion on her face. Uncertainty as well. He started to get the idea that others had never turned her down or were able to resist her.

"You... you... you are asthetically pleasing to me. That hair and your muscles." She stopped talking.

"Looks. Just, looks." He stated.

She nodded yes.

"Looks aren't everything." He turned and started to walk, only to feel himself fall and impact stone. His legs didn't work. He had an urgent sense of self preservation and started to crawl.

Then, there was nothing.

I.R.L.

"Young man, are you okay?" The homeless man fell back with a cry of surprise as the bloody boy with white hair sat up quickly. When the boy turned to look at him the man ran. He would never forget those empty black eyes set in that freckled face just under that white hair.

Standing up the white haired boy looked himself over. Except a female voice spoke out. "Well fuck! This is not good." The boy looked into his pants. "How'm I supposed to get fucked now?"

The feeling on his back was wet, and sore. The smell of blood was strong. "This explains a lot." Lincoln's body looked around. Then searched his pockets. "Aha!" He pulled a cellphone from his pocket. "Now how the hell do I work this thing?"

Loud residence.

Mika sat on the porch eating a pudding cup when her phone rang. She answered it sounding bored. "Hey."

"Mika, I'm in the woods there's a swing set in a clearing and I need help!"

"Who is this?" Mika asked around her spoon.

"Who does it sound like?" Then spoken away from the reciever. "Umm... fuck what's my name?" The voice rose back up to the reciever. "It's Landon! No... no... Lincoln, right? I'm Lincoln! Yeah! YEAH! Lincoln!"

"Very funny." Mika hung up.

In the dark of the park the boy stood repeating theirself into the phone. "Hello? Hello?"

He was about to throw it but saw a thing reading camera. "Yes! Idea!" He pushed the buttons.

One set made a line appear and go up and down.

Another turned the screen on and off. After a fumble he accidentally hit an icon. He figured out how to clear that and found one that read camera. He pressed it and a camera came up. "Aha yes yes!" It took a bit more and there was a flash. There was enough of Lincoln in the shot to tell it was him as well as there being something wrong. It took a bit more trial and error but the male managed to send the picture.

Mika was just dressed for bed when her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen and rushed to grab her keys.

Twenty minutes later Mika was gripping the boy by the shoulders and holding him off the ground. "Where's Lincoln!?"

"Easy, little sister, Lincoln's here. I don't think they'd like you hurting his body any more than it has been."

"Genairre?" Mika asked shocked.

"Yeah. Hi!"

"Shinji's going to be so pissed."

"I think that I've earned a few points. But, I don't think we should tell her." Lincoln's body grinned.

"Why is he hurt? What did you do?" Mika started to shake the boy.

"Hey hey hey hey!" Lincoln shook his head left to right to clear the daze. "You think a teen could get shaken baby syndrom?"

Mika had to calm herself down and set the possessed boy on his feet.

"Besides, I didn't do anything. He fell in the dreamscape, I woke up in this." She motioned to the body. "I forgot how much humans bleed. There's like, what, a gallon or more here?" She looked over the clothes and motioned to the blood leading back into the dense garden area with the hiking trail.

"Are you hurt?"

Genairre shrugged. "Kinda numb. Don't really feel much." She blinked once as she held the blank stare she was giving Mika.

"You're the one that's been giving him nightmares!" Mika concluded.

"Way to make a girl feel good, Hon."

"J-just let me take a look at you... him! Take a look at him." Mika pulled the body to the little concrete structure that was the restroom. Inside she used the light to inspect Lincoln's body and found two stab wounds in his back. By all accounts he shouldn't be walking, he could possibly even be dead. "Right, possession!"

"... Is nine tenths of the law. If I didn't like playing with it so much, I'd keep it."

"Focus!" Mika slapped the boy.

"You know I like that, right." Genairre said with a wry grin.

"Can't you... do your thing? Heal him?"

"I need to be in a female body. I also need to have sex with the patient."

"I know that's bullshit! The sex part." Lincoln's body frowned. It was really weirding Mika out seeing one person a talking with another.

"The power of three." Genairre suggested.

"Where do we get the third, huh, smarty pants?" Mika resisted slapping Genairre because it was Lincoln's body.

"Lincoln is a warlock. Ge has this power he's been using over me!" Mika smirked and Genairre continued. "The guy has power and a strong will, if we can use a little of it, we can heal him enough to get him to a hospital." She popped Lincoln's back. "And maybe allow him to walk in the future."

"One last thing before I agree. What do you get out of this?" Mika glared.

"My new favorite toy gets fixed, maybe your older sister doesn't try and kill me."

"I make no promises about the second one." Mika admitted.

"Fair enough." Genairre pulled Lincoln's shirt back down. "You drive, technically I'll be multitasking."

Mika ran five stoplights. She couldn't call to let anyone know about Lincoln. One hand was on the wheel the other gripping his. The car was brought right up to the hospital doors. Mika rushed around to the passengers side and gathered Lincoln in her arms.

"I'm sorry about this. I can't have you remember." Genairre whispered as Mika carried Lincoln.

"What?" Lincoln's fingers brushed across Mika's temple and she collapsed with the boy sprawled across her.

Mika came to on a gurney, brought out of her unconcious state by a bright light moving between her eyes. "Get that light out of my eyes!" She smacked someone's hand and forced herself up, over powering the orderlies that tried to force her lie back down.

"Hands off me!" She was up on her feet. "Where's my nephew? White hair, buck teeth, freckles. I think he was stabbed. His name is Lincoln... Get off me!" She shouted at an orderly. "I'm fine!" She shoved the man away. "Next person to touch me gets a broken nose!" She had her finger in another orderly's face.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down." He said as if trying to pacify her.

"I'd be a lot calmer if people kept their hands to themselves. I don't like being touched! If you find me in a ditch bleeding to death, let me die! Got it?"

"Okay. Okay. We won't touch you." She took notice of him warning off people behind her.

She calmed. "My nephew. Please. Where is he." She started to shake as she felt the weight of the situation.

"The boy..."

"Lincoln is not a boy. He really stepped up after his parents passed. It's safe to call him a young man." Mika felt it important that people knew this.

"Okay. Okay. He is in the O.R. He's lost a lot of blood."

"I need to call his sisters. He's their only brother." She started to weep. "I need scrubs. I'm ... I'm a doctor. I don't practice but I, uh, I keep up. You know." She gave him a heart wrenching look. "I need to be there. Please!"

"Doyal! I know this woman. Do as she asks."

"Yes, Doctor Bonce." The orderly, Doyal, he looked at Mika and reluctantly took her to prep for the O.R.

Lincoln was laid out on his stomach. Doctor Bonce talked calmly about his last round of golf. There was some laughter as he realized that he had mixed up Mika with Shinji. "Two doctors in one family!" He laughed.

Mika explained that though Shinji did take medical courses, she had dropped out. Mika herself had never practiced, though they had used her as the office nurse at her first job. Mostly treating paper cuts and fatigue.

"Too bad." Bonce had replied.

When Mika mentioned that her big sister was still a doctor Bonce paused, made the connection and said. "That explains the quotes from Freud. She's funny, so I guess she's not so bad." As Bonce started to work on Lincoln again he finished with. "For a quack."

Mika had a feeling that Bonce may have had a PHD of his own hidden away somewhere as she was feeling a lot more at ease.

She felt like a glorified nurse as she passed the requested intruments to Bonce when asked.

Doyal had just clocked out when the hospital doors opened and a rush of girls and women came in. He saw doubles of one who had given him some trouble earlier.

The one in black frightened him, but he had to step up. "Ma'am, there are no animals allowed in the hospital!" He said firmly.

She waved the girls on. "He's a service animal. I have PTSD. My sister called. Our nephew was brought in, and hospitals really freak me out!" The feline appeared to be hugging her protectively. "I couldn't find his fucking vest but I got his tags!" She fumbled with the clasp a couple of tries and finally removed them to let Doyal take a look. "If that isn't good enough I have a badge and a gun and I can lie really well. I am in no mood to play." She added.

Doyal took a look at her. She was sweating, shaking like a leaf, her free arm was held tightly to her body, her eyes darted around like she was a junky having a bad trip and she looked like she was going to vomit.

"Please don't ask if I'm okay. I am not." She told him.

"This way ma'am." He handed her the collar and took her hand. Leading her to the observation room. The rest of the crowd falling in behind them. "Are you a doctor too?" He asked sarcastically.

"Kinda. Got deployed. Finished my PHD if that counts." She answered.

"Do you want to assist Doctor Bonce too?" He asked.

"Bad enough that I'm just here. I think I'd better stay with them." She said, thanked him for the offer and asked where the coffee machine was.

It was dead quiet in the hall. They all made mention about how they were glad that it was a slow night. Becuase that meant other people were safe, and that it meant more time to be given to Lincoln.

It was now officially Wednesday.

Nearly six weeks since their parents passed and their brother was being "patched up" as Shinji put it.

"They're topping off his fluids again." Shinji nodded towards the nurse with the pints of blood.

"I'm going to go donate some." Luan got up. Soon several of the Loud crowd had departed for that reason, following the comedian.

Shinji sat hugging Lily and Fskit close.

She decided to draw with Lily to pass the time. "He'll be okay, Dearest." Lily patted her arm. "Hand me the orange."

This went on until the little girl fell back asleep.

"That was a big knife!" Bonce came out and shook Shinji's hand. He gave Fskit a scratch behind the ear. "You're sister is like magic!" He said with a flourish of his hands. "I also hear we have had a few donations." He looked at the girls sleeping on the waiting room floor. "They have had a long night, should I wake them to tell them the good news?"

Shinji nodded and helped Bonce wake up the girls. Lily recognized him and got a hug. "I knew I liked you!" She told him.

Lucy too greeted him and then introduced him to her grateful sisters and Yuki.

Lincoln had been moved to a private room, being given the extra space for at least a few of his sisters to stay at any given time.

"Bonce, I know money doesn't mean anything, but what does your hospital need?" The three Kanaan sisters and three other women, who had areived later, gathered around. Each of them taking out check books.

"Where do I start? We're state run." He said in humor. He was left speechless as Mika gave him the first slip of paper and he saw that the ammount was left blank.

Week 6 Sunday

Lincoln opened his eyes to a black ball of fur on his chest. It raised it's head. "Hey, Fskit." He said tiredly.

"That cat has spent more time here than we have." Luan yawned. She gave him a kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Good. Good!" He smiled. "I think it's the moriphine." He told her. "I also feel great. My beautiful clown is here."

Luan caught glimpse of herself in the monitor. She took off her nose. "I entertained the kids. Had to keep from going crazy." She petted Fskit. "He is very smart, and very well trained!"

"Is he a better assistant than me?" Lincoln asked.

"Much better, and he doesn't have fleas." She scratched her brother's head.

"Oh, don't make me laugh, even though it hurts so good!"

She kissed him again. "Did you sleep well?" He nodded that he had. "I'm going to let the others know."

"I'll try to stay awake. I'm feeling pretty..."

"Oh so pretty?" Luan asked as he trailed off.

"And witty and bright." He added with a smile. He made Luan laugh, he felt like he had done his job.

She got a serious look on her face and he looked worried. "We promised that whoever was here when you woke up would tell you this."

She took a breath to gain some composure.

"You're not the only one in the hospital. Eddie was identified last night." She held up her hand letting him know that she had more to say.

"He was beaten and left in a ditch a few towns over. He showed signs of being held captive. They had to put him in a coma, Lincoln. The R.W.P.D. stopped by. They wanted to know if we might know who did that to him. You were listed as his emergency contact." She took Lincoln's hand. "We all told them to ask you, Clyde and Liam. Now that you're awake, they might stop by with some questions. You up for that?"

"The rest of Rusty's gang. His step father. His step father's friends." Lincoln listed, letting her know that he was.

"They also want to know who had hurt you. Any ideas?" She asked.

"A few. I think I need to handle it on my own." He tightened his grip on Luan's hand. "I'm no gangster, but I think I need to send a clear message. Would you forgive me?"

Luan nodded. "Just wait until you're ready."

"Maybe... maybe I can learn from Shinji and the others too." The last part was a question, like he was asking if it was alright.

Again she nodded. "I probably couldn't, but, our family..." She curled her hair around her finger with worry. "Lincoln. What if Jackson hurts another one of us?"

He was a little surprised that Luan had drawn the same conclusion that he had on who attacked him.

"Thank you!" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you."

"He has a new phone." She admitted sadly.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern. She nodded. "He's just annoying. I don't believe his lies anymore." She was about to kiss him again but the nurse walked in. "Get well soon!" He knew what she meant.

"I promise." He told her.


	23. 23

**Oddly enough I have read up on a subject in this chapter long before The Loud House was created. Stress can make a lady miss her period. The name of this condition that results from stress is called Secondary Amenorrhea.**

 **If you speak French and there are some issues, blame Google Translate. Feel free to give me the real translation of what I was going for. I will not bother with it myself since I don't know if the Louds speak french, so, I put in what they hear people say.** **Well, Lisa is a genius.**

 **On the test- why do the pregnancy tests have to be sticks? Yes, if you have the good home drug tests, they are cups. sit it at an angle, the cap has this little test strip on it... you get the idea.**

Week 7 Wendesday

The day after Lincoln's admission to the hospital, the Louds saw Mika step away from the restraunt. She was spending more time on the phone and they soon learned that it was her business in New York.

Some big clients were coming in for meetings within the week and she had to meet them. She added that she might as well stay home since her kids would be out of camp soon.

Lori was in top form, though, handling the endevor of running the kitchen as head chef.

The new hire, Jacque, was a bit insulted as she had no schooling with any of the great culinary schools. He made it a point to voice his displeasure of that fact.

They would have let Jacque go right away, but some of the extra help had went on to college or had returned to school as those things were starting again.

Carol and the handful of Lynn Sr.'s loyal employees were still on staff.

However:

Isabella was dealing with a divorce and the new responsibility of being a single mom.

Ted had his to get his kids to and from school as his wife's work kept her out late. He was officially part time.

Not to mention, the younger Louds also had school or their own priorities.

So Jacque had been around since the day after Mika had departed for the penthouse in New York.

Jacque often didn't follow recipies, insisting that his were better, and just as often disregarded customer wishes.

Lori repeatedly had to remind him that he shouldn't smoke in the kitchen or at all in the restraunt.

He even had the idea, that as a trained chef, he was able to give the staff orders.

Yuki had taken a few days to head out to a cabin for a photo shoot. She had invited Leni along and had taken the Akiko sisters as well. Her usual backup wasn't there.

Shinji had disappeared for a few days as well. The only trace of her to let Lori know she was still alive was the laundry drying on the line when Lori had gotten home last night. She had left messages, but they were more of minor complaints, not urgent calls. Lori was basically venting.

Lori wiped her brow and looked at the new order. "Jacque, I need three number fours."

"We are not making the number four." Jacque replied coldly.

"Jacque, I am the boss, you make that order, now!"

"Or you'll do what? Fire me and run yourself ragged with a small, incompetent staff." He replied with some venom in his voice.

"How about you just do what she says."

Lori looked over to see a short girl, no, short woman. She gave Jacque a small shove to get him out of her way, which was part of why Jacque looked so shocked.

"Heard a lot about you! After watching I thought you could use a break." The woman put on an aperon. "How do we make that number four I heard you yelling about?"

"What is this?!" Jacque waved a spatula at the stranger. "She shoulden't be here in the kitchen! I want her out, NOW!!"

"I have this, cousin." The woman patted Lori's arm sweetly then turned to the confident man. "I'm not in the mood, jack! I had two layovers, a delayed flight that left me over night it a terminal and managed to be sat near a crying child the entire time. My taxi dropped me off two blocks away and I am not putting up with your shit. Either get back to work or I'll feed you your green card, get my friends to erase your records and turn your Cordon Bleu, snail munching ass into ICE."

"Petite chienne!" Jacque turned to the stove, obviously beaten but still taking that shot.

"Mince glace, mon ami, glace mince!" Those words left Jacque all the more stunned as he looked up from the stove to see the woman glaring at him. "I bet Lori here has lots of French words to inquire about. Care to apologize now."

Jacque just resumed work. After a minute they heard him ask. "Three, number fours?"

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. The short woman fell in quick with the work and kept the dishes clean. As they locked up, Lori looked to her. "I don't even know your name.

"Bella, Bella Norman. I just happen to be a cousin from Normandy. My mother was Japanese and French, she grew up in Paris." She paused to take out a smoke and lean on her luggage. "So, what do you think of my Midwestern American accent? Convincing?"

"You sound like you're from Montanna." Lori watched the woman smile widely.

"Parfait!" Bella shouted, the pleased shout carried through the streets.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Lori watched as Bella chuckled. "Parfait is perfect in French. Though, I now want one."

"So are you looking for your cousins?" Lori asked.

"No. Just traveling. I make it a point to go some new place every year. Your restraunt was the last thing I had heard about before I booked my flight." She took a long drag off her cigarrette. "The quicker I find my cousins, the quicker they lecture me about smoking." She let the smoke out as she spoke. "I prefer cigars, but apparently there is a ban on Cuban cigars here in the states. I settled for Camels." She sucked the cigarette down to the filter and stomped it out. "They suck."

She sighed. "I miss my Cohiba Lanceros already." Her eyes landed on Lori and took in her stance and appearance.

Bella smiled up at the Loud woman. "Who is the father?"

"I'm not..." Lori started to protest.

"Darling, I have predicted the genders of seventeen family and friends children! It's a girl, by the way. Who is the father? At least tell me if he is dependable."

"But I'm not pregnant. It's just the stress!" Lori stopped talking as Bella took her hand.

"Get a test, then let us talk again. I will be staying at some place called Shilo's Bed and Breakfast. Room three." Bella pulled Lori down to kiss both of her cheeks. "Bonne nuit, Lori!"

With that Lori watched Bella roll her bag down the street with her phone in hand. She couldn't help but notice the little French flag that was on the back of her luggage.

By the time Lori was in the car, Bella was nowhere to be found. She took a trip around the block and decided to head home.

Lori stopped by Flips, she grabbed an extra large Flippy and a pregnancy test.

Flips estranged daughter was working tonight. She waved when Lori entered.

Winked and held her finger to her lips when Lori put her stuff on the counter.

She even made sure that Lori got her change back, though she was engrossed by the show on the portable television.

Back at home Lori tossed the empty Flippy in the trash and took a seat, waiting for the Flippy to do its thing.

"My lucky sisters get to spend time with our little brother while I wait around to piss on a fancy stick." She said to an empty room.

"I didn't know Lincoln was into water sports." Luan spooked Lori as she walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry, didn't mean to pull a Lucy."

Lori eased up and settled back against the couch.

"That wasn't what you meant, was it?" Luan took a seat by her big sister. "How many did you miss?"

"One." Lori admitted.

"Stress can do that. Aunt Flo cancelled a visit when I was dealing with some stuff."

"Putting Misty Haywood's head in the toilet felt pretty good." Lori mumbled and smirked smugly.

"That was you?" Luan asked with surprise. She remembered that the cheerleader had stopped picking on her months before Lincoln beat up Jackson.

"Yeah, sorry. I just... I really lost it when I heard her call you fat for literally the millionth time."

"You could have got in trouble for that, you know." Luan reminded Lori. "You are an adult."

"She's nineteen." Lori stood up. "She got held back." Lori started walking off. "I have to pee." As she headed up the stairs she opened her package. "Oh, it's a cup! Must be the same company that makes the pot tests Luna uses."

Over at the hospital Lola and Lana were snuggled up against Lincoln on the bed. Lily and Fskit played on the floor.

Lincoln read out loud from The Art of War.

"This is actually kind of cool." Lana said taking notes.

"I hear that many successful people have read this." Lola mentioned. "However, I like my big brother reading it to me."

"Always take the high ground when you can!" Lily said happily as she climbed into a chair to dangle the string.

"How are our furry relatives doing at home?" Lincoln asked after being reminded.

"Charles has been sleeping in your room. Cliff is a cat, kinda hard to tell what he thinks." Lana explained.

"Allright, little dudes. Time to go home." Luna stepped in.

Doctor Bonce came in behind Luna. "This will just take a little bit."

The twins hopped off the bed and Linconln sat up. Doctor Bonce inspected the wounds and asked Lincoln the usual questions about pain and discomfort.

Lana had eased around to get a good look at the wounds on her big brother's back. If this had been any other curcumstance, she would have said it was cool. Looking at it and knowing what had happened, more importantly, that these wounds were on her brother, well, she teared up.

"Did you bring him a change of clothes?" Bonce turned to Luna, who nodded. "Good, because he gets to put them on!"

Bonce took the clipboard on the end of Lincoln's bed in hand and wrote a few things.

As he wrote he spoke both to Lincoln and Luna. "I want you back here, next week, Friday. For a follow up exam, and if you get an infection, I want you back that day. If you feel sick, excessive pain in and around the area, I want you back, that day. No strenuous activity. I would reccomend a sponge bath, but that may be embarrassing, so a shower would suffice."

He handed Lincoln a slip of paper. "Your prescription." He informed. "I will have a wheel chair brought to the room." He rested a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "You are a very lucky, young man! Family and friends who love you, a healthy immune system and a good enough doctor." The man smiled. "Take care my friend!"

"Thank you, Doctor Bonce." Lincoln was trying to keep his calm, the joy of learning that he was going home was threatening to send him into orbit.


	24. 24

**or·phan**

 **/ˈôrfən/**

 **noun**

 **1.**

 **a child whose parents are dead.**

 **That takes care of the title.**

 **As for the desctiption, just because it's a bit slow, doesn't mean it isn't getting there. Someone doesn't just jump into it.**

 **Rusty isn't dead, Mr. Stiles is still alive, then there is Jackson. Shinji is involved with some shady stuff along with the work she does, which is currently orriented at taking down a branch of a gang. Got stuff set up and things will come into play.**

 **Not to mention, a bunch unsupervised kids, still dealing with a tragedy and things developing.**

 **I don't want them to fall apart all at once.**

 **Be patient with me.**

Week 7 late Wednesday evening

Lori sat on the toilet, holding a small plastic cup and waiting. She felt a little grose. She felt a little turned on, remembering what Linc hand done with Leni. Mainly she felt a whole lot of worried.

She heard the door downstairs open and all of her little sisters were making a racket. She didn't know if she should smile or cry as two little blue pluses finally appeared on the cap.

She chose neutral. She still had to tell her little brother and their sisters.

He might have been excited that day in the shower, but she knows what is said in the heat of the moment. Too many stories from friends and examples in movies. Then there was what her sisters woukd think.

She looked off to her left. "What would you perverts do?"

She sighed. "Nope, no, that didn't help at all." She said to herself.

There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"Gotta go, Sis!" Lynn called.

Lori tossed the cup in the trash and washed her hands. She was so caught up that she didn't even try to hide the evidence. The moment the door was open Lynn rushed past and Lori stood there.

"Hey, Lincoln wants to see you since you didn't get to go today." Lynn informed.

"Okay." She stood there with her arms crossed staring at the floor.

"You alright, Lori?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just... Long day. I think I'll have to fire Jacque." She yawned and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I don't like that guy." Lori heard Lynn agree as the door closed.

Lori's day got instantly better. She felt a familiar presence and it wrapped it's arms around her from behind as she reached the kitchen door. "Lincoln!" She said happily.

He loosened his grip just enough that she could turn in his arms. He hugged him back tightly, careful of his injuries, and breathed in his scent. "You're home!"

"How was work?"

"Rough." She walked with him to the couch and they sat close together. "I got a little help at the end. Bella, she set Jacque in line."

"Who?" Lincoln asked.

"Bella, she is one of the Kanaans' cousins. Just, showed up. Started helping." She smiled. "Like a miracle!"

"They are witches." He told Lori

She laughed and Lincoln put his hand on hers, stood up and led her to his room. He closed the door and urged her to lie down. He got in and lay with his back to her, like when he was little and got scared.

"I think I'm being haunted." He told her seriously. "That is why I haven't been sleeping." Lori got worried. She could tell that he was being serious. "But... I also think that... it might be why I'm still alive." He handed her his phone. A picture was already on the screen.

It was Lincoln, but she also got the feeling that it wasn't him.

The posture, the expression on his face, the way he grinned, but most of all, those black eyes. Only after she looked closer did she see him drenched in blood and notice the timestamp at the bottom. The night he was attacked.

"I think I can deal with this now. But, I think you have some competition for me." He added.

"What does that mean?" Lori asked.

"This thing, it's a female." He admitted. He kissed her arm down to her hand. "I love all my sisters! You guys share me all the time, but... I am a little scared about if this spirit wants to share or not."

"Lincoln, What would this thing do if we had a baby?"

"Agree we name it Lorin?" He tried to joke but only made his sister upset.

"I'm serious!"

"I'll ask her tonight, if she wants to talk." He rolled to face her. "I'll have to sleep alone." He kissed her softly then really looked at her. "You seem to have a glow around you." He smiled. "My sisters are angels, so I guess that makes sense."

He rested his hand on her hip and cuddled into her as best he could. "Stay with me while I take a nap? I'm still a little tired and tonight will really take it out of me." He yawned. "Also, don't tell the others. I'd like to let them know what's going on."

Lori hugged him to her and kissed the top of his head. She didn't know what to think. She lifted the phone to stare at the creepy selfie on his phone. She found that she couldn't handle it and turned the screen off.

An hour later she woke to Lincoln kissing her. His hand ran along her side and arm. She hummed happily and became more active in the kiss.

"I had a dream." He told her.

"Are you okay?" She asked with worry. He only smiled and moved his hand over her stomach. "I dreamt we would need the linen closet back." He admitted. "A guy can dream right." He kissed her again.

Lori's mind was sent racing and she felt the worry she had fade. 'Oh gosh he was serious! He's serious!' She grinned happily. "Lincoln."

"I want you to stay. I also want to find out what is wrong with me. I can't decide any more. What should I do tonight?"

Lori sat there recalling the conversation when they had lay down. He planned on talking to the thing in his nightmare.

"I... I want to protect you. I really do, but, can I really?" Lincoln shook his head no. Lori wanted to cry, but she sucked it up and kissed him. "For luck." She slid over him, careful again of his wounds. "Lincoln, I'm always upstairs."

"I know." He held her hand lightly until their fingers slipped apart as she backed away.

He lay there in the dark until he was overcome with his exhaustion.

It was the same setting as he made his way through the dream.

Black and grey brick, some built into natural rock. Almost as if someone had built this castle out of a cave.

The fact was confirmed by stalagmites and stalagtites along the edges of the path or hanging over head as he went deeper. These were mixed in among the manufactured pillars within the hall.

The floor had been progressively paved as the work went on. From big bricks at the entrance which were often irregular to fine tiles matched in pattern and size as he reached what he called the throne room.

He blinked. The place was awash in color.

Blue and white streamers overhead against the grey stone made it look like clouds in the sky.

The floor rose up from the black and ash tiles to a floor covered in green with the odd tile of yellow, pink and blue, the occasional purple tossed in. If he squinted it looked like a field of grass with wild flowers.

Even more surprising was the living version of Genairre surrounded by small buckets of tiles. Various colors within them and ranging in texture and shape. She wore headphones and bit her tongue in a way that he felt was cute as she added the physical pixels into the plaster upon the wall.

He was surprised to see Dio's Rainbow Rising album cover fully recreated behind her throne.

"Take your seat, Mortal." She told him when she glimpsed him standing there. She added the last few tiles that she held to the wall and left the room.

He walked to the throne and noticed that it was blanketed in yellow, red and orange cloth. A cusion was under these lengths of cloth, and it padded the back and the seat.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as she appeared by him.

"After the last time, I decided to look around for once." She took her seat, displeased that she wasn't in his lap. "Colors are rather pretty. I spent so long working or hiding from father that I never noticed that I was missing anything."

He stare at her.

"I think I prefer red. It seems to go with my darker skin." She ran a finger up and down her deeply tanned arm.

"As for music, hard to decide. That Robert Johnson has a certain something. I can't put my finger on it."

"You seem to like metal." He gave a nod towards the mural behind her.

She looked back. "Yeah." She drew out the word.

"You did all of this?" He asked a bit impressed.

"Time doesn't really exist here. I was raised pretty much in the dark ages, you know." She turned back. "So I had all the time I needed."

"It does feel like forever when..."

"When what?" She asked leaning foreward and grinning as she does.

"When you use me." He said coldly as he remembered.

"That's another thing. I still want you!" She reached out and popped a button on his shirt. "I thought all men would love being ravashed by a female. You, you're different. I think I like this." She popped another button. "No spells, no tricks, just, accept it and we can have lots of fun!"

"That isn't what I want."

"Oh!" She let her finger continue to play on his shirt. "What do you want?" She motioned to the room then herself. "I've changed my appearance. Redecorated. Listened to music. What more could you want?"

"More answers. Honesty. To know you. For you to know me and not treat me as some toy." He listed. "So, why me?"

Genairre growled in frustration. "Get out!"

"Fine with me." He turned and started walking, calling back to her. "You know where to find me."

Lincoln woke and it was only eleven. He felt better about himself. He headed upstairs to check in on his sisters. As he finally opened the door to Leni' and Lori's room he saw Lori look to him.

"I'm fine." He assured her. Leni lay in Lori's arms and slept soundly. "May I?"

Lori patted the edge of the bed. "Got a spot free." She told him with a smile.

He crawled into the bed and Leni reached out and pulled him to her, squishing Lori between them. "San-wish!" She spoke happily. "Linky!" She added. In the dim light he saw that they were both nude. "Mmmmmmm keep eating!" Leni slipped a leg over Lori.

"Good night Lincoln!" Lori yawned.

"Good night Lori!" He leaned across her and kissed Leni. "Sweet dreams, Leni!" He kissed Lori as he moved back. "I love you both!"

Week 7 thursday

"I can't believe we ignored Fourth of July." Clyde sat up.

"Fireworks are too exspensive any more. I have other things to spend my money on." Lincoln stare out the window as the boys took a bus ride to see Eddie.

"Like what?" Clyde asked.

"Nothing." He replied a bit quickly. "Just guess I'm turning into an adult faster than I thought."

"Seriously, Lincoln, I know you man. What is more is more important than fireworks on the fourth?"

"I was also in the hospital."

"You're avoiding something." Clyde accused.

"I'll tell you later, probably." Clyde frowned at Lincoln. "It's hard to explain, okay, Clyde." He told his best friend.

"So, Eddie, you think he can hear us? They say people can hear you when they're in a coma." Clyde decided to change the subject.

"Offer him a hit of weed he'll wake up." Lincoln chuckled.


	25. 25

Week 7 Thursday cont.

Luna and Violet decided to skip school.

Both girls just weren't into it.

Running the diner was just more fun.

Plus, Jacque refused to work mornings so there wasn't that drag.

The staff was light, as business during the week was usually slow early on in the day. Well it slowed after the breakfast rush.

"So I saw a positive test in the trash at home the other day." Luna spoke up. "Got anything you want to tell me, babe?" She asked making a joke about it.

"Not mine. I took one of those morning after pills." Violet replied. "My parents would kill me for getting pregnant."

"That's what you said about coming out." Luna said a bit disappointed.

"That too." Violet placed the last part of the recent order on a plate and sent it through the window. "Kinda wish I had the guts to tell them. Also, Lincoln is a great guy." She turned to see Luna smiling at her. "Yeah, I think you already know."

"Got an order for flapjacks!" It was Hank with his big booming voice.

"Coming up, dude!" Luna called and got to work.

"You know, we love having you around." Violet made a cute face and batted her eyes at her girlfriend. "Don't do that, it makes me hot and we need to work." Luna told her then stole a kiss. "Anyway, you should just move in with us."

"I don't know, Luna." Violet looked worried. "Dave and Sandra moved in together and... they broke up."

"Yeah, but all they ever did was fuck." Luna countered. "We play music, we write, you get sick of me you go pester my siblings. We work in different places, how is it at Hoppers anyway?"

"They... closed. That new place in the mall finally shut them down."

"No way!" Luna stopped short of running into Devi. "When did that happen?"

"Last week. I got my paycheck and Dale gave me a written reccomendation, complete with a typed copy."

"Is Dale taking it well?" Luna asked.

"He's already in Nevada." Violet took a seat on a stool. "Small town not far from Reno."

"Sorry you're friend moved, Bunny." Luna gave her girl a hug.

"He says go visit when we turn twenty-one. We'll throw some dice."

"So, you hear about Mr. Neilson?" Violet asked.

"He's missing." Luna stated.

"Not just that, now his wife is missing too." Luna looked over in surprise. "Their kids are staying with those kids Lynn watches."

"I hated both Mr. and Mrs. Neilson, and their kids are brats, but I kind of feel bad for them kids."

"I don't. I live next door to them." Violet hopped up as Hank boomed out another order.

Saginaw, MI

Lincoln slipped coming off the express bus, luckily Clyde had caught him.

They were right outside the hospital. The two teens sorted themselves out.

"Thanks, Clyde." Lincoln stomped his left foot a few times.

"Lincoln, that's five times that you have almost went down today!" Clyde informed his friend with worry.

"My leg gets a little spongy, or numb." He took a few steps and turned to Clyde. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Clyde caught up to his friend. "Is that from when you got stabbed?" Lincoln nodded. "Have you told anyone?"

"Just you, bro. I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"Your sisters will figure it out." Clyde warned.

"They're smart, I know they will, I just want some time of not being babied. Maybe I just need to build up the muscle."

They stepped up to the nurses station, got Eddie's room number and headed on down the hall.

After an elevator ride up two floors and doubling back South they spotted Harumi coming out of Eddie's room.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked meeting her a few doors down from Eddie's room.

"Shinji asked me and Sol to watch the boy." Harumi answered. She gave Lincoln a hug, and though she had yet to be introduced, gave Clyde one too. "Sol will be here in a few. I'm going to go get a race in." She flicked Lincoln's cowlick stating cheerfully. "For luck!" As she strolled off.

"Who was that?" Clyde asked.

"We kinda got adopted. That's Harumi, our new cousin." Lincoln answered.

"Why does she have a gun?"

"I really don't want to know, Clyde." Lincoln replied.

Eddie sat up in bed the moment he saw them. He had a shaved head. Bandages wrapped around the left side. His left eye was badly swollen and he had stitches in his lip and across his nose. "Have either of you seen my mom?" He asked, his voice filled with urgency and worry.

"Sorry, bro." Clyde was the first to respond. "I thought you were in a coma."

"They sedated me, cuffed me to the bed." He held up his arm showing off the cuff. "I don't remember getting here, but Shiffon says I put up a fight. Fell off the gurney."

"What happened?"

"Not too sure, Link. All I remember is fat bastard's homies at the house, then, I spent some time in a basement. Then the hospital." Eddie eased back to sit down. "If it wasn't for those Asian chicks, Shiffon and Gunther, I'd be bored out my mind."

"Shiffon, Gunther?" Clyde pulled up a chair.

"My nurses. Or is it caretakers. Shiffon handles my sponge baths." Eddie smiled wryly after mentioning the sponge baths. "Gunter sneaks me in edibles. He's pretty cool too."

"I can see how Sol and Harumi keep you entertained. They have some funny stories." Lincoln decided to stand, leaning on the rail along the bed.

"You know them?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Their little sister Hikari too." Lincoln folded the blanket back to look at Eddie's leg.

"Three pins. Also have a steel plate." Eddie finished by tapping on his head. "You know they really can't do shit for cracked or broken ribs. Just gotta deal with it." He winced. Pressed a button a few times and sighed in relief. "Soon as the infection goes away they want to give me dental implants. Replace my twelve busted teeth." He turned his head and pulled his cheek back.

"Nasty!" Clyde had to look away.

"Smells like you been sucking roadkill's ass!" Lincoln felt his eyes water.

"That's what Sol said!" Eddie spit some yellow liquid tinged with red into a cup. "How do you know them?"

"Shinji's cousins." Lincoln replied.

"Sol has a badge. Harumi has some ID papers. The moment that those flashed, local cops were out of here quick!" Eddie informed. "I don't think they're much on the up and up, though." He added. "I hear Harumi running numbers and Sol was talking about a race."

"I came in second." The voice had all three teens look to the door. Sol closed the door and walked over. "Cruller." She set it down. "Thank Gunther. Guy is an amazing cook!"

"You know you can get in trouble for impersonating a police officer." Lincoln told Sol.

"After our dad died, some of Mom's family was supposed to watch us. It never happened. They took the cash, the bank and left. I had to take care of my sisters."

Sol dropped into a chair. "Sold drugs, whored, even used what I knew about gambling."

She popped a beer open. "When I was seventeen, I got busted at school with half a kilo of coke, cut and at the ready to sell." She took a long thoughtful pull from the bottle. "They wanted to try me as an adult, but one of the cops that nabbed me decided I could be useful. So they radioed in that I got away, which I didn't, and I helped them bust my supplier. Later he gave me a reccomendation for the Academy." She drained the bottle and opened another.

"I ended up working narcotics. Under cover. Harumi got expelled for gambling and Hikari was picked up because of a bait car, and nobody told me." Sol frowned.

"After the operation was over, I got Kari out of Juvie and we moved to New York City. I won a couple buildings in a card game and we got back into street racing like we did in highschool." Sol smiled. "I kept my badge for about another week after that. Shinji showed up the following year and I was brought into her operations."

"So what does that make you now?" Eddie asked.

"A crooked cop." Sol answered. "Better than dirty."

"You were a cop. Is that why Hikari wanted to be a cop?" Sol shook her head yes to Lincoln's question. "You practice that Takky stuff." Another nod. "Could you teach me?"

"No. You're Shinji's responsibility." Sol turned to look at him. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Probably." Lincoln answered.

"You grounded or something, Link." Eddie joked.

"He got stabbed!" Clyde spoke up. "Twice! Almost died!" Spent a week in the hospital. Should be resting." Clyde gave a stern and concered look to Lincoln.

"I agree with Clyde, man." Eddie sat up again and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Lincoln gave him a stare that said 'You should be resting!'

"Woah! That's the look Mom gives me when I'm sick." Eddie laid back down, fully. "You're gonna make a great dad." Clyde didn't catch it but Eddie did, the look on Lincoln's face.

"Some day." Eddie added, not wanting to make Lincoln more uncomfortable than he already looked.

"Thanks, Eddie." Lincoln smiled. He stepped away from the bed and Clyde had to catch him again.

"That's six, Lincoln! You need to rest!" Lincoln finally gave in and nodded that he agreed.

"Harumi will be back in about an hour. Kick back, visit with your friend. I'll make my rounds." Sol slipped out and the boys were able to shoot the breeze as a group of guys would.

As Harumi entered the room she motioned for the two visitors.

"We'll find out about your mom. Let you know what's up." Clyde gave Eddie an awkward hug.

"Thank's, bro! That means a lot!"

Lincoln hung around as Clyde made a trip to the restroom. "I'll take care of fat bastard." He scratched behind his ear. "Also, thanks for not pushing on the dad thing."

"No prob! Who is it?" Eddie asked.

Harumi took that as a perfect moment to wait outside.

"Lori." Lincoln said quietly.

"Score!" Eddie laughed, then cringed, then tapped his morophine button. "I knew you and them were close, I didn't think it would actually happen, though." He opened his eyes to see Lincoln was feeling better. "Good luck, bro. I'll be praying for you."

Lincoln smiled, patted Eddie's shoulder. "I'll pray for you too." and with that he exited the room.

"And get some rest!" Eddie called leaving Lincoln shaking with suppressed laughter.

The ride home was quick. Clyde was up front, he absolutely refused to sit in back with the large feline. He also had quickly learned to fully belt himself in with the racing harness.

It still amazed Lincoln how calm Frizzle was at the high speeds. "Sol is a cop?" Lincoln asked.

Harumi shrugged. "Was." The racer clarified. "Shinji can recruit whomever she likes. Benefits of having pull. We're all listed as being on some joint operation." She took the time to look back on a straight stretch of road. "Keeps the feds off our backs." Clyde's keen wine of fear made her smile. She held her position until a car passed and she finally looked ahead again.

They sped the whole way home, even driving in the dirt for stretches when traffic built up.

As soon as they stopped at the McBride residence, Clyde fell from the car and lay in the grass in front of his house. "I am NEVER getting in a car with her again!"

Lincoln laughed. "Next time ride with Sol."

Harumi had to look away to hide the grin, she reached into the back seat to pet Frizzle.

"Better yet, Hikari."

Harumi started to giggle, but Frizzle licking at her hair and cheek made it seem that it wasn't because of Lincoln setting up his friend for another wild ride.

"Mind if Frizzle uses the litter box?" Harumi asked.

Clyde was up on his feet and walking. "Let me get in the house and you can pick up after her."

"She only has to pee." Harumi called. "Her gotta poop face is more grumpy looking." She spoke up and motioned to Frizzle's face. The woman put her hands on her hips as she watched Lincoln and Frizzle exit the car. "I like him. Seems like he would be loads of fun to pick on!"

"He is." The white haired teen slid into the front seat. He looked over when he heard what sounded like water being poured out. "She looks relieved." Frizzle pranced back to the car and hopped in the back.

"What did Sol mean by I'm Shinji's responsibility?"

"Shinji talked with Luan. The girl is worried about you. So big cousin is going to see what would be better for you. Which means, who could help train you and in what. Considering your injuries, how you've been losing control in your leg. You'll see what I mean, just, get the rest you need and take it easy now. Shinji was never one to be gentle."

Lincoln pondered those words. "Swing by Eddie's, I need to see if his mom is home."

"Okay, but then it's home for you, Link." Harumi informed.

A quick drive to Eddie's. Harumi filling in small details about what kind of people Shinji chose for the job, or just to train in general. When they stopped, the Korean woman looked over at him. "Need back up?"

Lincoln gave a nod. "He almost smacked me once, my dad had a talk with him. Then, I had wondered if Dad had bribed him with food. Now, with everything I've learned, I wonder what Dad did."

Harumi slipped on her coolie hat and put Frizzle in her harness. The two walked with Lincoln to the door and the boy pounded on it.

"So, why Frizzle?" He asked as they stood there waiting.

"Magic Schoolbus." Harumi answered. "I've got thing for nerdy redheads and hippies."

"So you knew you were into girls as a kid."

"No." Harumi answered. "That was Shinji who liked fire-crotches." He heard her chortle off to his left. "I started watching it in junior high, I had already found that I was into girls the year before."

The door finally opened a crack and it was still obvious that the pot bellied man had hurried to dress

"What do you want?" He barked, his eyes on Lincoln.

"Is Mrs. Gomez here?" He asked politely.

"I haven't seen that puta the last few weeks!" He muttered a few things as he stepped out of view. Lincoln heard some shuffling, he stepped back into view and thrust something through the crack in the door. "She wrote that!" He stiffened and closed the door.

Lincoln and Harumi watched as his eyes appeared through the blinds.

Harumi followed Gomez's eyes to a car coming slowly down the street. Then the car lights went out.

"Lincoln." Harumi put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a light pull. "We need to get into the car now!" She warned.

Lincoln felt his hair stand on end and Frizzle growled lowly. The trio hit the ground when there was a series of shots. Harumi covering Lincoln and the bobcat.

Sounds of shattering glass and return fire from inside the house soon followed by screaming out of curse words from inside and the squealing of tires from outside.

Harumi was immediately looking Lincoln over, they both looked over Frizzel. No blood. Harumi had a close call, her large hat had several holes in the brim.

The calls for help from inside had Harumi sighing. "Get in the car. Keep low."

She was up and inside before he could protest.

He let Frizzle into the car, but he went back and then into the house.

He found Harumi holding Mr. Gomez's hand. He had been shot twice. "I swear I don't know where she is." He said weakly.

"Her friend. That woman from Miami. They call her Chi-Chi something." He weezed. "She went there to her. She couldn't find the boy. You need to find the boy. Find Eddie!" He was urgent in his words.

He coughed. "I... I must confess." He turned slightly. "I killed people. I sold drugs, I took drugs. I stole." He took a deep breath that gurgled. "My worst sin, I failed! At being a father. At being a husband." He gripped Sol's sleeve. "I have to, make it right. I leave, everything, to Eddie! To his mother!" Another struggling breath.

"Alala, I know I loved her, but, I didn't know how to..." His head rolled back and there was a breath that was followed by silence.

Harumi stood and turned to see Lincoln there. He stare at Mr. Gomez, his eyes wide with shock.

"Too many people realize it too late." She told Lincoln. "Go get in the car." She pushed him a little.

A short while later Sol relayed her testimony to the police. There were a few questions for Lincoln as well. She convinced the police to leave Lincoln's name out of it and that she was an undercover agent, so she should be unnamed as well.

She popped her trunk and grabbed a new hat. When she got in the car Lincoln looked at her. "How many of those do you have?"

"A stack." She looked over. "Why, you want one?"

"No thank you." He looked ahead. "I don't think I could pull it off."

"Seriously. You're not bothered by what you just saw?" She asked as they pulled away.

"Oh it bothers me. That I don't feel as bad as I should." Lincoln admitted. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. Also, as you probably have heard, Sol and I dealt. Of course, we stopped with the hard stuff when we wised up. Thank the family for that. Getting slapped around to straighten you out is one thing, being abused is another entirely."

She looked over at him at a stop light. "There are bad people and people who do bad things. One type needs to be eliminated, the other one needs guidence." She focused on the road as the light changed. "There are few things that we can all agree on being bad, and that is where we start to have a problem."

"What do you mean?" He asked after contemplating her words.

"War is bad, awful. To keep their homes and freedoms, you would expect people to fight. You would expect people to help. Soldiers kill people in war. They have a reason and often no choice."

She motioned to the glove box. He opened it to find a flask. He took it out and held it up. She nodded and he handed it to her. After a drink she handed it back.

"So, you have serial killers. They kill because they can. They enjoy it. For them it is fun. Instead of leaving them to grow old on the taxpayer dime, I believe in execution. Some people don't believe in the death penalty. Killing is bad."

She rolled her window down to spit out something. "Never did like the worm." She shook her head.

"Violent offenders who don't give a shit. They don't have any of the fun out of it probably not anyway, but the bodies of rivals they leave behind are often surrounded by those of the innocent. Or were innocent in the first place."

She pulled in behind Luna's van. "Cops, sadly, sometimes have to take one of those villains down. The public are often too quick to paint the officer as the murderer and violent criminal as the victim. Officers often are killed trying to diffuse the situation or because they were targeted. Hell! A guy shot a friend of mine because he was getting a parking ticket!"

"Is your friend okay?"

"Yeah. Nolt is paranoid. Always has a vest." She reached over and opened the passenger door. "Moral of the story, there are killers and murderers. Some are heros some are not, but killing is always seen as bad by the majority."

Lincoln thought a moment. "Morality is objective?" He asked only to get a nod. He closed the door.

She unbelted herself and moved to rest her arms on the passenger window. He could see her shorts filled out nicely by her bottom reflected in the driver side window. "For the record, I like guys too. Product of making some extra cash." She put a finger to her lips. "Sol and Hikari don't know." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sleep well."

"Why are you girls telling me these things?" He asked.

"Shinji wanted us to be honest. As for me liking guys too..." She grinned as she got back behind the wheel. "... When you feel better, I want a ride." He watched in surprise as the mustang sped away.

When he opened the door to his home he was greeted by Shinji. She did not look happy.

"Your sisters are worried. I need you to rest up and be able to take orders if I am ever going to train you!" She grabbed him by the hair. "If you get hurt, I'm pretty sure your sisters would not hesitate to kill me!" She was keeping her voice down. "I like living." She let go and hugged him. He felt that she had been worried too. "Wise up! Next time, tell your sisters. They'll take you or I'll take you." She let him go. "Clyde told me about your leg. Tomorrow you talk to Bonce." He nodded. "Now, how's Eddie?"

"He's getting better." Lincoln went to the couch and turned on the TV. "Why are Sol and Harumi there?"

"Eddie was attacked by his stepdad's gang. Gomez pissed the upcomers off. So he stepped down, that's what my informant tells me. They still want Eddie. That boy is a fighter! He got away, and he knows things now. Things he heard them talk about."

"Mr. Gomez is dead." Lincoln informed.

"Lincoln, please tell me I don't have to cover something up."

"No. We just went to see about Eddie's mom." He put his feet up, Shinji noticing the extra effort put into lifting his left leg. "You know a Chi-Chi in Miami?"

"No. I don't really care for Miami." She copied him and put her feet up. "Too many tourists and people that hate me. Orlando sucks too. Seaworld banned me, spent half a day in jail."

They both laughed.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"Just dropped some acid. Kids decide that they want to go to Seaworld, it's just across the street. We get there, it kicks in." She rolled her eyes. "I tried to buy some narwhals to help me fight Cthulhu."

"No you didn't!" He laughed. The look on her face said otherwise.

"I sang the Narwhal song the whole trip to the station and for about an hour in lock up. Got a few of the others in lock-up to sing along." She looked over. "After I crashed. Woke up to a few people humming Narwhals. That was a trip all its own. Kept wondering why it was so popular and then got the damn song stuck in my head. Which pissed me off."

He laughed at her.

She hung her head but there was a slightly amused, though dejected grin on her face. "The kids bought a bunch of Narwhal stickers. I am still finding them everywhere!" She clicked her tongue. "YUP! Never going to live that one down." She looked over at him.

"When a kid has something to lord over you, it's damn tough to punish them. Every time pepper gets in trouble for something little, she sings a few bars of that and I can't really say much."

Lincoln had to cover his mouth to keep from waking up the house. "How did you get out of jail?"

"I only got out because a guy I know in the DEA showed up and told them that I was part of a sting that went bad when my drink was spiked. Of course after, I actually had to help him with a case."

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. She Hmmed.

"Something wrong?"

"No." She set her phone down and looked at him. "Rough night? How you doin'?"

"Mi told you." He stated and she nodded. "I guess I'm doing okay." Lincoln shrugged.

"Well, get some sleep. I think Luan is in there." She waved towards his room. "Let me know for sure in the morning if you're doing well."


	26. 26

**I have caught up to myself,** **I had also forgotten to post 25 last week. then shit came up, so... if everything smooths out, I can edit and post a few more.**

Week 7 Friday

Luan was curled up with the stuffed chicken he had won for her.

It was funny.

He had almost forgotten about Lola and him handing out their winnings like they were elves on Christmas after the day at the amusement park.

Lily had been running around with the large unicorn, that she had named Glitter, since the large plush had been given to her. She made it a point to tell everyone it was from Lola too.

He hadn't paid attention to what their other siblings had done with their gifts.

Now he was curious about that.

He decided it could wait and slid in behind Luan. He held her and she murmured happily. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"I don't know, Luan, why?"

"To get away from the farmer. Why did the farmer cross the road?"

"I don't know, why?" He honestly didn't know where this was heading.

"He really wanted to fuck that chicken!" She laughed, and he had to admit, it was funny. She turned slightly and smiled but it was clear that she was still asleep.

He kissed her and called it a night. 'Plenty to come in the morning.' He thought.

He woke up to a familiar sensation. Lips on his cockhead and hands stroking him. The buck teeth gave it away.

"Morning, Luan!" He sighed happily.

He looked down to see her beaming up at him. Her eyes twinkling happily. She took her mouth off of him. "The doctor said no strenuous activity. So I incest you relax and enjoy this." She grinned and went back to work.

She had admitted that she was worried about taking him fully in her mouth once before. He had told her that he didn't need her to do that. He was right, since he was getting an amazing BJ from his funny sister.

She was obviously eager and willing to change up things. She nibbled on his member, swirled her tongue, and changed up her hold. She sucked like a new vaccume with her lungs built up from years of blowing up balloons. She even wore the clown nose and he felt his balls tremble.

"Luan!" She lifted off him and stare at his pulsating beast with determination. With a deep breath, she opened her mouth wide and surprised him. She took a third of his length, he felt her gag, she pressed on. A half of him, three fourths, then, there was a honk. His eyes popped open and he looked down.

He was concerned but she looked up at him with pride through her tear filled eyes.

He blew, arching his back slightly, another honk, but she never broke contact. He felt her swallowing around him. Causing him to cum even more. She pulled back and several more vollies splattered across her glasses and face.

Both gasped for breath, she moved up the bed and lie down beside him. He took the pillow case from his pillow but she stopped him.

"Take a picture."

He found his phone and she sat up with a confident smile and an oldschool pose.

"Lucy told me that you like pinups!" He handed her her chicken and she sat on it. "Can't wait 'til your cock is between my legs!" She licked her lips.

He moved a little so that her facial glinted in the light and he still caught that talented tongue of hers poking out slightly.

"Send it to me!" She requested excitedly.

He did.

"You know, I'm hungry." He pulled her over to him and wiped her face off.

"Not right now, Lincoln." She pouted. "I have something called school, and I'm already late." She got up and put on a show as she dressed.

"Aren't you going to shower?"

"Nope! I'm going to smell like my little bro all day, and be dripping wet when I come home to him." She set her red nose on the end table and walked from the room.

She poked her head back in, this time wearing her bossy but caring big sister face. "Don't forget to see Doctor Bonce, Mister!"

"Yes, Luan." He really didn't want to go to the doctor but he knew he'd catch hell if he didn't.

A quick trip to the clinic Bonce volunteered at was followed by a two hour wait.

Bonce came out himself and called out the name. He looked surprised and looked around to see Lincoln standing up. "Lincoln! Is everything okay?" Knowing that Doctor Bonce truely cared for his patients made Lincoln feel that much better.

He waited until they were in the exam room and the door was closed before he spoke. "My leg has been spongy, or even numb. It goes limp, twitches or I slip because I step wrong."

It was hard for him to admit.

"I've had a... friend... yeah, I guess a friend." He paused while Bonce stood there, unjudging, being clinical as best as he could be. "They said that, I should have died. That I, that it's a miracle I am even walking."

"You know, when you came in, and I saw those wounds, I had thought you would ever walk again." Bonce admitted. "I'll take an X-ray."

Fifteen minutes later Lincoln watched over Bonce's shoulder as the man inspected the magnified view of Lincoln's spine.

"You see these part here?" Bonce used a red marker to circle an oddity in the bone. "That lines up with one of your cuts. But, it is healed!"

"You believe in magic, Doctor?"

Bonce laughed lightly. "No. No I do not."

"You believe in God?"

Bonce took hold of his necklace, a siver cross that Lincoln had seen a few times. "Yes." Bonce admitted.

"God believes in magic. God is magic. That's how I understand it. Then there are the angels. The devil and his demons. Spellcasters who can use magic." Bonce listened quietly.

"I don't know who God is. If there is even one or many." Lincoln watched Bonce's face fill with thought. "I have seen magic, and I believe I've been saved, both by magic and your skilled and practiced hands. Possibly even by your prayer."

"I did pray." Bonce admitted.

Lincoln smiled. "Thank you for that!" He said with genuine appreciation. "God has blessed the world with you. For me, I think I'll follow in my family footsteps. Protecting the innocent and casting spells." Lincoln stood up. "Next time I come in, I'll walk just fine. Think you could keep magic a secret?"

Bonce shrugged. "I could lose a few records. That happens." Bonce stood after a moment. "You have certainly given me much to think about." He shook Lincoln's hand. "Shall I continue to pray for you?"

"I'll pray for you too, Doctor. Thank you again for saving my life!" He took a deep breath. "I guess I'll have to thank someone else for the help as well. I hope she wants to talk."

"Dearest?" Bonce asked.

Lincoln shook his head no. "Hey, Doc..." Lincoln stopped at the door. "When the day comes, if you find out who god is and I'm still around, could you find a way to send a message? I've got a lot of questions."

"There's always The Bible." Bonce offered. "But I'll try."

Lincoln smiled and left the room.

Lincoln sat at Clyde's house, resting on the porch. He missed when Mr. and Mr. McBride always seemed to be home. Now both had careers. Flourishing carreers.

His whole had been flipped over, mixed up and tested. Possibly even taken.

He felt his eyes droop. Boredom. Taking hold and lulling him to sleep among the sounds of a quiet neighborhood.

His eyes drooped and he felt his chin tap his chest just as a shrill scream jolted him awake. He was up and running towards it as if someone's life depended on it. He entered the street to see a girl run around the corner. She was wet and kept looking over her shoulder. A rope dangled from her neck and she was barefoot.

As she ran, she stumbled. Screaming for help, people went into their houses. He even heard one of the McBrides' neighbors mention drugs and scoff. Lincoln felt his being overcome with dread. A large man in a mask turned the corner shortly after the girl.

That peircing scream again. She was so frightened that she wasn't talking. As she neared Lincoln grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the McBride residence. He got the door unlocked and shoved her inside. He locked it and slammed it closed, just as a hefty weight slammed him against it.

He felt his breath knocked out of him.

"Not this shit again!"

Pounding, struggling with something metallic, screaming. These drew their attention.

The invidivual stood up and the large masked figure looked at them. "You're not the boy!"

"Oh, so, you see me."

"I see him, but I feel you."

Eyes turned to look into the reflection. The eyes weren't black this time, but it definetly wasn't the image she had of him. "I really didn't get a chance to check myself out in his body last time."

"You have his keys?"

"That's a stupid question." They motioned to the door. "You honestly think I'll let you in there for free?"

The masked figure gripped the teen roughly just as the police showed up.

"You can go with them or you can deal with me."

"I have a hostage." The masked man's tone was quite smug.

A call had been made by a frantic girl. A man had been holding her since last night and had tried to drown her in a pool when she escaped. Now she was in a house and the man was trying to get in. She mentioned a boy and being worried about him. She gave them the address off of some junk mail.

They exited their cars to see a hooded man holding a white haired teen. The suspect ignored their calls and warnings and seemed to be talking with the teen.

They had no shot with the way the teen was held so they watched as the captive struggled for a few moments, then as he winced in pain.

Then they watched in horror as...


	27. 27

**Fixed a few errors in 26.** **Reread that to check continuity. Fuuuuunnnnn.** **Why do I do this to myself?**

Week 7 friday cont.

Lincoln stare at the ground in front of him. Litterally! With his face against it, it was hard not to stare at it.

He had tumbled off the porch and face-planted on the foot path.

His nose was bleeding. He had a small headache. He moved to sit up and looked at his phone.

He had dozed off for five minutes. There was no girl. There were no cops. No masked man.

"At least I'm not bored anymore." He muttered as he turned the screen off.

He heard a haughty laugh and looked closer at the screen of his phone.

"Are you okay?" Genairre asked him.

"Am I still sleeping?" He asked in return. She shook her head no. "You've never talked to me when I was awake before."

"I'm rather lazy." She admitted. "Shiney stuff acts like a mirror, then there are mirrors. They take more energy." She explained.

"Are you really concerned?" He asked.

"I helped save you. So why would I want you all beat up." She Answered and opened the screen of his phone. He looked a bit surprised. "I'm using the battery to help me out." She informed. "Might want to charge it when I'm done."

He watched as she navigated his screen and then opened his contacts. "I spent a while learning about this from some guy." Lincoln felt a twinge of jealousy for some reason. She turned after a moment. "My number." She pointed to the new contact. A set of strange characters ending with a heart that had horns and a tail. "Left you some new emoji thingies too." She yawned. "I'm going back to bed. Need my beauty sleep." She looked him over real quick, leering as she did.

Then the screen went blank again and he saw the battery indicator telling him the charge was low.

"Weird." He pocketed his phone and tilted his head back. Reaching into his pocket he found a napkin from the hospital lunchroom and balled it up to plug his nose. "What a day." He groaned.

When the blood stopped he waved to Clyde and Bonnie as they came up the drive. Bonnie stopped in surprise but Clyde dropped his bag and ran up.

"I fell off the porch. I'm okay, I promise." Lincoln said, calming his friend before he could freak out completely. "I dozed off and woke up on the ground."

"For a minute there, I... Let's get you inside and cleaned up." Clyde helped Luncoln up and Bonnie opened the door.

"Thanks." Lincoln smiled. "What do you know about dreams, Clyde?"

"That's Bonnie's thing." Clyde looked to his girlfriend. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all!" She smiled happily and kissed Clyde's cheek. "I've only started but I have links to sites online and a list of books. Even got one checked out right now." She explained pulling out her laptop and a book on dreams. "My aunt had suggested that I keep a dream diary."

"Do you think it would be a good idea if I keep one?" Lincoln asked.

"We forget most of our dreams. I write in mine once a week at most, once every month at the least." Bonnie told him. "I find that mine is helpful at times but usually I end up with some weird story." She handed him an empty notepad from her backpack. "It couldn't hurt though. I do some neat things with those weird dreams."

"You should see her collage of flying." Clyde told Lincoln.

"It isn't very good. It's also the first collage I had ever tried to make. YouTube tutorial." Bonnie blushed and opened her laptop.

"So, about the website." She typed in the address. "The creator of the site, an administrator and a couple of experts, or at least really well read people, often have discussions on here in an open forum. It is a free service thing. However, to post your dreams or read others, you need to create an account."

Bonnie turned the laptop so Lincoln could see the screen. "Old discussions are edited into a log that can be read later." She pointed out the link. "Last week was on what the color blue means within a dream. The week before had a blind man describe what he had seen in a dream. Stuff is pretty interesting!"

Lincoln scrolled through the posts.

 _Dream Sex_

 _The Meaning of Color Red_

 _Falling - Pt. 3_

 _Nightmare: Common Elements Pt. 1_

One in particular caught his eye.

 _Dreams: Alternate Reality?_

"This doesn't all deal with psycological stuff, does it?" Lincoln asked Bonnie.

"No. There are some theoretical things and occult topics. Many of the posters in the archived chats are experts or at least well educated. Some have decent opinions. General posts made by subscribers usually just tell stories, or, what are supposed to be their dreams." She pointed to a red link. "At least they color code the supposed sex dreams."

"You ever click on those?" Clyde asked and Bonnie covered her face.

"Clyde! Why would you ask me that!"

Lincoln and Clyde shared a knowing look.

"Have you ever posted in it?" Clyde asked trying to sound like he wasn't teasing her.

She nodded and his jaw dropped. "Last night!" She said quietly.

Lincoln saw the look his friend gave him.

"So, Thanks for the help and I need to get home. I'm going to go wash my face real quick."

A few minutes later Lincoln closed the front door to Clyde's house. Right after the click of the lock he had heard Bonnie laugh. "Clyde!" His name turned into a moan on her lips.

"Way to go, bro!" Lincoln said with a knowing smile as he headed down the footpath.

He killed a couple hours on the X Box then made his sisters an after school snack.

Lisa was the first home. Her eyebrows were gone, her glasses were cracked and her hair was singed all around to quarter inch. Her face was coated in grey and black.

"That man was not qualified to substitute a chemistry class!" She told Lincoln before he could ask. "Why do I continue with public education when I already have various degrees!"

She was very clearly pissed as she switched to speak in Mandarin. The pauses between the sentences were filled with little growls. If the scowl she displayed was not a a clear indicator all its own, her rant certainly was.

She stopped halfway up the stairs and turned abruptly.

He watched as she walked right up to him and gave him a hug.

He lifted her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder with her face hidden in his neck.

"I know that it is a minor thing, but my original ensamble today was fully ruined in the resulting blast of the improper chemical mixture made by that buffoon. My emerald blouse, my sandalwood skirt, my olive green socks and my mahogany flats." She leaned back to look him in the eyes. "I find that I am rather upset over the loss of my clothes." Then she reached up and put a hand on her head. He watched as the grumpy look turned into a deep frown. "I am also nearly bald once again!" Her eyes started to tear up.

"Hey, you pull off short hair." He ran his fingers through it. "A flat top, spikes, bet you'll do just as well with long hair. That wig, it was medium length and you worked that well too!"

"I appreciate the fact that you are trying to lift my spirits, so to speak..." He put a finger to her lips.

"Lisa, take a bath, then we will put another outfit together for you. Something that works with, your new hair style." He smiled wide. "Leni could help!"

"In case you have forgotten, she is away with Love." Lisa reminded him.

"Okay. Take a bath anyway, and... I'll think of something."

"Very well." He held her a little longer. "I need down, unless you wish to wash me." She smirked a little. "Though I highly doubt that we have the time." There was a tinge of disappointment in her words.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and set her down. He smiled when he noticed the lip marks left in the soot on her face.

She smiled at the black color left on his lips. "Thank you!" She said and hurried up the stairs.

"Any time, Lisa!" He called.

Lincoln headed for his room. He lay back and picked up the remote. His phone rang.

He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello." He pulled the phone away from his ear and winced. He fumbled a moment then managed to hit speaker.

"Could you repeat that, Yuki?"

 _"Is Leni home? I haven't seen her all day."_ She sounded worried. _"Blanch and Nero showed up and they were paying Leni a lot of attention."_

"Blanch Gene and Nero Costas!" He perked up. "Those two are fashion legends!"

 _"Blanch is why I was a coke addict, and Nero likes to Audition the new talent. Good thing Blanch brought me in. I'm really glad they hadn't been hanging around eachother back then."_

Lincoln felt his heart drop with how Yuki said audition.

 _"Lincoln, if you hear from your sister, tell her that she needs to come home! They'll use her up and steal all they can in the meantime, and Leni's such a sweet girl."_ It actually sounded like Yuki was starting to cry. _"I have Hikari out looking around. The word is out but the world is a big place."_

"Right. I'll... Thank you for letting me know. You... You be careful, okay."

 _"I'm so sorry! I was supposed to be watching her and they weren't supposed to be here!"_

"Yuki, Leni goes out to the mall all the time, she turns down plenty of people she doesn't like and..."

 _"Lincoln, Nero doesn't always rely on his silver tongue. He has muscles too. Blanch is a sneaky bitch, she practically invests in GHB, that's how she gets her blackmail pictures. They're SCUM! Please Lincoln, let me know if you hear from her. I gotta call Vampy, you call my big sister, pretty sure Harlow owes her something."_ With that Yuki hung up.

He dialed Shinji quick and got an automated message. He left one explaining the situation.

Almost ten minutes later she called back. He got into more depth and she hung up leaving him with a simple. "Don't worry, Linc."

He tried not to worry. He busied himself with helping Lisa. He looked over a fashion magazine of Lola's and helped her draw on some eyebrows.

Luckily she had a back up pair of glasses, horned rimmed instead of round, but black as usual and tinted too.

He managed to get her hair into short spikes after cutting away the burnt hair and evening it out. He even talked her into getting a green streak, which he modeled after Sol's.

A dark green cardigan over a light brown longsleeve tee and a pair of corderoy shorts held up by a dark brown nylon weave belt. Knee high socks, black of course with a double green stripe at the tops. Green and brown sneakers with tan laces.

Lisa grinned. "I musht shay, I feel like a bad ash, sho to shpeak!"

"And I must say your ass looks PHAT in those shorts!" He gave her bottom a pinch and she snorted in amusement. "P H A T..."

"I know what you had meant." She kissed his cheek. "Where did you find these clothes?"

His smiled wavered. "Leni has a box of clothes she made for you up in the attic."

"You think she's okay?" Lisa asked.

"Yuki was worried. The word is out. Leni is... unusually strong."

"I'm going commando." Lisa rubbed her legs together.

"Huh?"

"We forgot my under garments, Lincoln."

"Simple white cotton when you go to work or school. At home..." He shrugged. "Why bother? Just me and our sisters."

Monday week 8

Everyone was bummed. Leni had been missing for the whole weekend.

Yuki picked up every phone call. She apologized every day.

Shinji never seemed to be off the phone. A few people even showed up to discuss her duties, supposedly her superiors. Shinji simply told them to fuck off. Even pulling a knife on one in a grey suit to get her point across.

Posters were out and Luna and Luan were using their internet followings to get the word out to different crowds.

Lincoln and Lynn passed the time working out.

"Lincoln, grab the black bag from my car." Shinji had finally hung up her cell and was heading out the door to a white car.

He did as asked and she pointed to the back seat. "Get in."

Several hours later of her talking and him listening, they stopped in the middle of nowhere on a dirt road. "Hop out." She told him as she popped the trunk. "Get the bag."

He set the bag on the trunk as she motioned to it. He took a look at the trash bag she had hefted from the trunk.

He took a seat as she walked out to a fence line and proceeded to set cans along the posts. As she walked back she tossed him a can of off brand soda.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"I can't rough you up yet, training you in fighting, but I know you won't sit around and let them injuries heal either." She unzipped the bag he had unloaded from the car and pulled out a pistol.

She handed it to him. Watching him. "Okay." She said after a moment and pushed the end of the pistol towards the ground and away from her. "Rule one, don't point a firearm at anyone unless you intend to shoot them."

"Rule two." She turned the pistol while he still held it. Making sure he could see. "Check to see if the safety is on."

She took a pistol of the same model from her waistband. She stood in front of him and showed him, wordlessly, how to check it. "Check to see if it is loaded." She removed the magazine and then checked the chamber. "Yours is empty."

She returned hers back to her waistband.

"You will check any firearm handed to you or that you pick up every time the first time." She informed then pointed down at the cans on the posts. "We are as close as that gun is for the best accuracy and effectiveness. Just aim like at the arcade."

"That simple?"

"Seemed to work for Lily." Shinji leaned against the car. "Okay, aim for the little round logo."

"Lily?" He asked.

"Yeah. Best to have them learn young. Safety is knowing how they work and what to do." Shinji crossed her arms and smiled proudly. "I remember Pepper's first buck. Shot it with her brand new twenty-two long rifle!"

"But Lily's four!" He started to freak out a bit.

"Pepper was three." Shinji told him. "Never too young to learn." She patted his shoulder. "Practice, now. This ain't Farm Boy's shotgun. You actually got to aim."

Lincoln turned back to focus on the cans. He aimed and fired. "Thought you said this would be like the game."

"Line up the sights."

After a full eight rounds he learned how to reload the magazine. "The flat part goes there." She pointed out.

"I think I know that much." He said flatly.

"And I thought you knew how to aim. What did you do, put the gun right up to the screen?" She asked as he emptied a second magazine.

"Do not question my gaming skills!" He said a bit annoyed. "I looked right down this little slot in the rear sights and lined up the one in front." He explained as he copied his gaming stance.

A shot. The sound of the can as it spun up through the air.

"A bit low but you hit it." Shinji patted his head. "Now hit the remaining three."

Tuesday week 8

Lincoln sat in the passenger seat watching the world pass by. He had been since he had been woken up with a warm cup of coffee and his favorite snack. The day was warm and the window was down allowing the warm breeze to ruffle his hair.

He envied the happy families on day trips and counted people on their cell phones while they drove. The latter made him angry.

"Here."

He looked over to see Shinji holding an egg.

"I'm not hungry." He waved his hand.

"No, this is for the next fucker you see on the cellphone." She grinned, eyes still on the road.

He took it. "Careful!" She warned. "It's rotten!"

Suddenly he was very worried about dropping it and held the object like it was a newborn babe. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Figure it out. It's not that hard."

A few minutes later the traffic slowed to a near crawl. Fast enough to still cause enough damage if rear ended, but packed in tightly. Up ahead he saw flashing lights in the distance. Cars in the median with people swarming around up ahead. It was a brief distraction as he once again turned his eyes out the window.

He soon saw a man with his windows down who pulled into the lane along side them. Chatting away loudly enough that after a while Lincoln was starting to know this Brad and Angelina better than Clyde and Bonnie. He glanced at the egg, then to the back window of the man's obviously luxury car. The little lightbulb whent off in his head and he lazily tossed the egg into the man's back seat.

The effect was almost immediate.

"What the hell?!" He heard from the man. "Brad, I've got to go! It smells like something died in here!"

Lincoln watched as the man carefully made his way to the shoulder of the road. He sort of wished that he had included a note. "Hang up and drive" or something like that.

"Feel better?"

Lincoln nodded. "A little." He admitted.

That night they stopped. Again out in the outskirts of town.

Instead of sleeping in the car Shinji set up a tent.

"How is this going to find Leni?" Lincoln asked returning with some firewood.

"This won't." She sat down in a director chair and motioned to the empty one. "Trust me, when we get word of Nero or Blanch, I can get us there in a day, give or take, and my people and people who want to get on my good side will be there if we can't."

He dropped the wood and sat in the empty chair. "So, why take this trip?"

"One, for you to learn some stuff. Two, better than sitting at home worried sick. Three, I've got a few ideas of where Nero might be. Or at least a lead to him."

She handed Lincoln a shoe string. "Start a fire."

"How the hell am I supposed to start a fire with a shoe string?"

"Well, you'll need a few sticks." She said with mirth. "That's for sure!"

It took a little while of trying, but Lincoln finally broke down and asked for help.

She set one stick, more of a flate piece of wood in a small hole. Dried leaves and grass piled in and around it some. She tied the ends of the string around the ends of one stick, then looped the string and stuck the third stick through it. From there it was just a matter of holding one up and moving one back and forth to spin the upright stick. "Friction, make heat, heat make fire, fire warm, fire good!"

"You don't have to be so condensending."

"And you can lighten up a little more, Snowballs!" She chuckled.

"So what are we having for dinner?" He asked.

"Whatever we catch. Whatever you cook."

"Why do I have to cook?" He asked.

"Remember my last time helping in the kitchen?" She hung her her as he started to laugh. "Yeah, laugh it up, but at least we won't get food poisoning or set the wilderness on fire."

Wed week 8

Lincoln tossed another piece of wood on the fire. Not just to push away the cold but to help him see.

This was the eighteenth time he had disassembled the pistol. Hopefully it would be the eighteenth he got it back together. He shivvered a little, Autumn finally making it's arrival known.

Shinji sat across from him, turned slightly away from the flames and drawing.

He had never eaten squirrel before today. He promised himself to not tell the youngest Akiko sister about that.

"What are you drawing?" He asked.

"Blackness." She replied in a serious tone.

He laughed. "Good one!" Until she turned the page to show that it was colored in black. "Oh." His face fell.

"Just wait. It'll get a bit more detailed." She told him returning to her hobby.

He decided not to ask how darkness gets more detailed and went back to assembling the pistol. "Finally!" He finished with the joyous shout. He set the weapon in the small case and huddled closer to the fire. "That was a pain in my ass! My fingers are so cold!"

"I had to do that shit in the cold with an angry drill instuctor yelling in my ear at five a.m. after three days of no sleep and constant training." She glanced over. "You've got it easy."

"You don't sleep much any way." Lincoln pointed out.

"Yeah, but I rested at night and had plenty of lazy days when I was a kid." She pointed at him with a marker. "Tomorrow, well, today really, we make our first stop." She resumed her coloring.

"Our first stop where?" He perked up.

"In finding Nero. He has a place around here, but he often rents it out." She shrugged. "If it isn't him, the scum he deals with could be good practice for you."

"Practice?" It came out like a question but the young man already had an idea of what she had meant.

"Yeah, and a good ammount have a price on their heads too." Shinji continued. "Try and rest, Lincoln, for we shall see what the dawn brings."

He laid himself down in the sleeping bag.

"Kari eats squirrel. She likes the brains. Not everything she raises ks a pet." Shinji told him, seeming to sense his discomfort about their meal. "Just like Mika eats rabbit. Cat is pretty tasty too."

"Well, I think I'll be having some weird dreams tonight!" He rolled onto his side. "Thanks for that!"

"You're welcome!" She replied cheerily. "Remember, I eat more pussy than a Chinese giggalo, so I know what I'm talking about."

"And it just got weirder!" That set the assassin into a giggle fit. Soon Lincoln was tiredly chuckling along too.


	28. 28

Wed. week 8 cont.

Lincoln had gotten three hours of sleep. Not that he felt that way. He spent the three hours of real world sleep questioning Genairre. She was being difficult and the struggle to hold her in place had left him feeling even more drained.

She seemed worried about Shinji finding out about her being in his dreams and even fled her castle once she managed to get past him.

To top it off, he woke up to Shinji in his face and staring at him critically.

She was quick though, he didn't mash his face into hers as he jolted upright. Instead they were nose to nose the whole way and even a split second after, before she sat back on her heels and handed him an energy drink with some of Lynn's homemade energy bars.

She hadn't said a word at all while packing up camp or durring their drive.

At noon they used a prepaid cash card at a gas station to fill up the tank and he got to use the toilette.

She quietly played Angry Birds on her phone.

Lunch was deep fried burritos from said gas station and she still hadn't said anything.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked as they had checked off twenty minutes along a dirt road.

"No. Just thought you'd like to rest your brain a while." She glanced over. "You didn't sleep well last night. Rolled all over, tossed and turned."

"Did I keep you up?"

"No. I never went to sleep." She turned down an even less used road and had to slow as they dealt with the overgrown path.

"I know where I am." She assured him before he could ask. "Need to get to the hunting cabin then walk in to the target zone."

"How long?" Lincoln was feeling the strain.

"About this time tomorrow we should be at his place, by then we could run into other people. You'll learn to use the rifle on the way." She informed. "We won't look suspicious with it, though, it's hunting season." She took a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

"A hunting license?"

"Better to seem legit than not." She held up her cowboy hat, her license already pinned to the side.

"No offense, but you don't look like a cowgirl."

"Wait 'til I change my clothes, pardner." She grinned.

The cabin ended up being a sparse, one room place with a loft.

In typical no shame fashion, Shinji stripped bare and changed fully. The black hat, a red flannel shirt, black leather duster and black jeans with chaps. The only thing that didn't fit the cowboy look were the black combat boots and the bright orange back pack.

Lincoln was still concerned about changing in front of people, typical teenage stuff. She gave him some time by making an excuse to go get some stuff from the car.

He had a more traditional modern hunting outfit. Camo baseball cap and jacket with tan jeans and hiking boots. He had to slip a thin, orange nylon vest over the jacket. He thought it was stupid but he also didn't want to get shot by some trigger happy hunter.

Almost as if she had timed it, or had secretly been watching him, she opened the front door and set two cases on the lone table.

"These have more kick than that pea shooter you've been playing with. Probably more than the target loads and salt rock Liam loads his shotgun with."

"What are we using?" He asked stepping up to open a case as she had done.

"Kar 98k replicas. Use the Mauser cartridge. Perfect for hunting."

He leaned over to look at her rifle. It was all micarta, black micarta at that, with little white skulls and blood red splatters on it.

She got it together pretty quickly and he was barely able to follow along, mainly because she didn't go slow.

"Why do you get the cool one?" He asked looking over her mauser, compairing it with his wooden one.

"Because this one is mine." Was her simple reply.

"Hey, I'll talk you through the assembly." She scooted closer.

After that he took a few practice shots. She even explained how to lead the target.

Several hours later they were a ways away from the cabin. They kwpt a steady pace and moved along off the trails to avoid easy detection.

They kept on the move after dark and only until sun up did they stop.

Thursday week 8

Wild foraged berries with some edible leaves and roots had made up breakfast.

She seemed really happy to find little golden mushrooms but said that they were for later.

Currently they crept along the ground. Voices in the distance had drawn her attention.

All Lincoln knew is that they were male and not speaking English.

Shinji had been humping the gear so she waved Lincoln over. "How about some practice? Refresh a few things."

"Couldn't hurt."

She slipped the Kar from her back and handed it to him. "Can't remember if it's loaded or not." She was bringing her binoculars up as she told him.

He held it and looked to where she was pointing. Three men. One wore a white suit and an orange vest.

He didn't have much time to think as she said. "Take a look at the guy in the white hat."

He got the man in his scope. "Yeah?"

"A little drop at this distance. Got that center dot on his head?"

"Yes, I do." He answered as he moved the dot over the man's face.

"Move up two." She informed. "And one to the left."

"Okay." It was still weird, using a lead, yet he was aiming at the man.

"Deep breath."

He took in a breath, she didn't even have to tell him to let it out slowly.

"Remember, squeeze." She reminded.

He slowly squeezed.

BAM!

He nearly jumped up, but she threw an arm across him to keep him down.

Eye still looking through the scope, he saw as the man in the white had dropped from view. A red mist blew away into nothing. The hat he had worn had been tossed in the air and slowly spiraled down in the breeze.

She took the rifle from him and as calm as can be she said. "Cabin's that way. Stay low. I'll be in the car when you're ready to yell at me."

Lincoln feared being left in the woods more than he felt bad about killing a random person. He stuck to her like a baby duck following its mother.

It took all night to get where they had been. Where he had shot the man.

It took less than fifteen to get to the cabin and the car. She had apparently taken them in a large cirlce through the night.

Thoughts were starting to form in Lincoln's head.

Shinji quickly loaded up the equipment and Lincoln clambered into the passengers seat. The car started and they were off.

They had just turned onto the smoother dirt road when reality hit him.

He turned and slugged her right in the jaw. The car jolted as she hit the breaks. He grabbed her shirt as she turned to face him, shoving her back against the door hard enough to bounce her head off the side window.

"You said the rifle wasn't loaded! I killed an innocent man! You fucking bitch, I'm a murderer!" He shook her harshly.

"Lincoln." She said calmly. He still shook with rage but he wasn't shaking her any more. "It is important in this profession to keep calm and pay attention to detail. Now, what did I tell you when I handed you the rifle?"

"That it wasn't loaded!" He roared. "Liar, fucking lying bitch!" He went to shake her again but a harsh slap stunned him.

"Have I lied to you before?" She asked calmly.

He blinked, still stunned. "No."

"Now, lets start over." He nodded dumbly. "What did I tell you about since we started the ride up."

"Trust myself." He answered.

"What did I tell you about the pistol when I had you use it?"

"Check to see if it is loaded, that the safety is on. Don't... point it at..." His eyes raised up to look at her. "... anything unless..." His eyes widened in realization, a few words being lost as his mind processed things. "... to shoot it."

"And what ones did you not do today?"

He thought back to the moment she pointed out the man. Then as she handed him the rifle.

 _"Can't remember if it's loaded or not."_ Her words from earlier ran through his head.

Then the checklist he was taught followed that realization.

"I should have checked it. I shouldn't have aimed at him. I... I shouldn't have listened to you!" He grew angry again, but he knew that he had broken most of the basic things she had taught or told him. "I killed an innocent man!" It was a heart broken, guilty, and softly spoken statement.

"That horrible, guilty feeling." She eased his hands off of her shirt and held them gently. "Hold onto that! Never forget it!" She encouraged.

He nodded, obviously confused.

"That way, you'll remember the lessons and rules I've taught you, and that you'll never forget to follow them."

"So, I'm supposed to learn from killing a random person. Just forget it like... like..."

"Lincoln, darling, do you honestly think I'd let you kill an innocent person?" She pulled a sheet of paper from her duster pocket and shoved it against his chest.

He looked down to where it had fallen into his lap and unrolled it the rest of the way. The face of the man in the white hat was staring back at him.

The writing, he couldn't read it, but a set of numbers preceeded by a funny looking E caught his eye.

He glared at her, realizing what she had done.

"Yes! I tricked you. But now, now you're ready to learn, and take it seriously. This isn't a game. It's not about the money, not to me. Hopefully not for you. And it isn't about revenge." She explained calmly.

The last part threw him. He wanted revenge. She held her hand up as if sensing what he was thinking.

"Revenge can be justified, but you need to leave emotion out of it. This is all about brains. Using the strongest weapon in your arsenal." She tapped his head. "You have brains! Use them. Think, plan, trust yourself, but also know who to trust." She straightened herself out in the seat.

"That feeling of guilt, you don't need to feel guilty this time, but I don't want you having to feel it for real later. That's why I did this."

She looked to him. "The ability to care, to have a heart, doing the right thing for the world, those are what seperates us from them." She tapped the bounty poster when she said them.

"As my friend, if I ever look like I'm about to kill an innocent person, that I've crossed that line, kill me!" The serious look in her eyes frightened him. "Better to die at the hands of a friend than send yourself to Hell."

He nodded that he would while saying. "I promise." In his mind, that promise was empty.

"Good! That promise goes both ways, remember that."

He felt his temperature drop a little.

She patted his arm. "Congrats on your first bounty. Hope you don't mind getting paid in Euros." She began piloting the car back down the road. "Buckle up."

"Thought you said it wasn't about the money." He commented.

"Baseball is about the joy of the game." She laughed and rubbed her first two fingers together with her thumb.

"Is it strange that I'm hungry?" He asked as he buckled his belt.

"I don't think so. Burgers? And we are walking in! Fast food in one thing, good food served fast is another."

She flicked on the radio and DMV by Primus filled the car, as would other songs that would replace it while they drove.

"Hey Lincoln." She asked later as they waited for their food.

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry, putting you through that. You really clear on why I did it?"

"To make sure I take it seriously." He told her.

"Yes and no. Actually, I wanted to make you quit. But... You're taking it well enough, and, you got potential. Might as well help." She shrugged at the look he gave her. "My logic is martial arts master logic. Until you learn, you don't understand."

"I thought you guys were joking about being masters, then I saw Yuki and Mika spar one day over the summer." He looked over to her. "I thought being family, your styles would be the same."

"Kanaan Clan concentrates on core moves. Those come from Owashu Fist, a style invented by one of our ancestors. The first Samurai to carry the Kanaan name was Owashu Oda's first born grandchild, Kanaan Etsuko."

"So, your style is different from other members of your clan." He stated.

"Mika chose wrestling, good ol' American wrestling. Yuki uses Greco Roman style, honestly I think she just liked being oiled up and naked."

Lincoln blushed as he imagined Yuki all oiled up.

"Kanaan is Sumerian in origin. A merchant washed up on shore, he was taken in by the family. He married Oda's daughter Hiromi. It is said that Sumeria is where some of the kicks and throws that we use come from."

She filled in.

"Yakamoura Hideo had his family focus on Juijitsu, so many Kanaan use that."

"You have an interesting family history." Lincoln told her.

"My family has plenty of records in our archives. I like to get in there and read. Now where was I? Oh yeah! Kanaan Clan Style is tailored to each user. Originally passed down to blood relatives, two events really helped to allow non blood practicers to be trained."

She held up a finger. "World War Two! The bombing of Hiroshima killed off the Juba branch. No real loss except Old Master Juba. He was in The Great War, you know, W W One. The Second event was the gang wars, those killed off most of the Kanaan Family." She paused as she accepted her plate of fries and a large burger. "Including dad. Of course, those aren't written in world history, most people didn't even known they were on."

Lincoln muttered about not having heard of the event.

"Police kept it pretty much quiet. Criminals killing criminals, they probably hoped it would sort itself out without troubling the common folk."

"Makes sense." Lincoln's mouth watered at the sight of her food. He could imagine his bacon burger.

"I trained a couple friends in Army. Some extended family as well. Mika taught her friend Ezelle. Yuki had trained a couple of her friends as more of a dramatic self defense course than a strict discipline, though they took it to heart, bless the little bimbos. I still can't remember their names, but those bodies." She bit her lip as she sucked in a breath.

"So, what would be my training?" He watched another table be served.

"Lucha, you and Lynn do that a lot. Boxing, you and Lynn do that a lot. She taught you some of that outlet mall Karate I suppose. I suggest you maybe focus on strikes and pressure points to avoid having to lift much."

"Because of my back." He rubbed his leg. "And leg."

"Yeah." She was quick to agree. "But only until you are better."

"I'm pretty much handicapped." He said a bit sullen.

"So am I. I had to completely retrain myself. Modify everything I had worked into my style before I got shot." She patted his knee. He couldn't help but notice how close her hand was to his flacid member.

"We have records, we'll find one similar to what you got to work around and make it a bit easier on you." She leaned over to look him in the eye. "Until you're better."

She patted his knee again to keep him from thinking negatively.

"You have to keep a book of your own, it's tradition. Every Kanaan Clan practitioner has kept a manual of their own unique style. Dad's is a direct variant of Owashu Oda's third manual. The man never changed his core moves, but he never stopped learning, adapting and perfecting his tecnique." Both hands back on her burger. She held up a finger.

"Manual one was before Oda was in the military. Poorly written, as Oda had not been formally educated. Tallented artist though, highly detailed depictions for every motion in each move and stance. Oda's second manual shows how he learned to read and write and how military training came into play, later how he observed and practiced moves from enemy soldiers and friendly competetors."

"I think I understand." Lincoln tapped his chin. "What is his third manual about?"

"Oda had an injury, messed up something in his arm I assume. Later he had lost half of his left foot, dropped a heavy something or other on it. Squished flat and off!" She slapped her hands together. "That changed his stance. Old age made him make more adjustments."

"Was your dad crippled?" Lincoln was surprised by what she had explained.

"No, but Dad was always interested in the best. See, the third manual is considered to be one of the four perfected manuals among the family. Oda died at ninety three years, was The Original Family Master. Naturally he had to have perfected his tecnique, so my dad naturally had to pick that one."

She looked thoughtful as the waitress explained that there was a mix up with the orders to Lincoln, and that his would be a little late.

Shinji was dead quiet as the woman spoke.

As the waitress left, Shinji picked right back up. "Shino passed at eighty-seven, only ever had the one book but notes upon notes are in a box with it. It's pretty useful if you can get through the disorganized mess."

"Mess?" Lincoln was surprised.

"Ever see that old detective show Columbo?" Lincoln nodded. "Compair that note pad of Columbo's to Shino's manual and box of notes." She ate a fri. "Organized it once, dropped the box when I was done reading it. Pissed Oji off." She mimicked her uncle yelling about how priceless the whole thing was and got Lincoln to laugh.

"Please, continue." He encouraged.

"Naw, I could talk forever about the family. Okay, one more, Nimora loved writing about his wives and kids. I remember reading about his daughter Lenore riding her first horse." She took a few bites of her burger. "The girl was saddled on a stallion. After a couple trots around, it decided to do the deed with a mare. Lenore was still on his back. Nimora, the way he wrote about that, I could just imagine Lenore's face!"

Lincoln found himself imagining it as well and laughed with her.

She finished her burger, sat back and popped the button on her jeans. "Good burger."

"I wouldn't know." Lincoln smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. "How much of this is to distract me from my hunger?"

"Pretty much all of it. Plus, I rarely get to talk about the old family." She offered him a fri. He turned it down.

"So, Nimora, he wrote number two of the perfected manuals. His work with the British Army, living in India and later on in Nepal with Gorkhas. He was a real bad ass! But all of his manuals were written for his kids. Since most were half British, Victor was his stepson and Kenji attended one of those fancy schools in Britain, the manuals, luckily for me, were in English."

"So, he left the kids something." Lincoln concluded.

"Yeah! Good dad!" She shifted to be more comfortable. "Another story I like, was when Victor went fishing with Kenta. Kenta came back with a dozen fish. Victor came back with one big fish. Victor was disapointed that he had caught only the one. Kenta was disapointed that he didn't get a big one. They both bragged about eachother so much that Nimora bought a net they both could use." She rolled her wrist. "You would have to read it to really get the humor of it all."

Lincoln laughed, mostly at the look on her face. "You ever think about publishing some of those stories?"

"No. Too precious. Family treasures, meant for family." She held his hand. He understood what she meant then. She continued on.

"Koga, he moved to the states where he grew up in the South. Served as a rebel geurilla. He wrote Manual Four, also called The Book of Koga. He was full of himself." She groaned. "Koga's manual focuses on the use of tomahawks or similar weapons, military sabers and hunting knives. Even includes pistolier techniques from the army, bow tecniques from the natives and gunfighter tips for dueling in the west. As well as tactics used by rebel forces. He met Jessie James! He made that clear, even included a signature."

She puffed up herself some.

"Me, I plan to add the fifth manuscript. Well, considering Yuki, maybe I should prepair for submitting the sixth."

She still looked rather proud.

"I think my nephew P-J might be adding the seventh, he practices all the time. The only reason he doesn't fight more is account that he loves football. Fighting will get him kicked off the team. Could get him hurt too."

"So, my manual would be archived then." Lincoln asked. "I could add the eighth?"

"A copy of it, yes, as for adding the Eighth perfected form, you'll be old and grey, or as obsessed as Koga, before it is considered one of THE Manuals." She answered.

"The reason we archive them, they are history and heirlooms. Your kids and other members of the clan will learn to defend themselves with it. Of course your children will learn what you teach them. The rest will study what you know. I didn't get to start with Sweetie, but I did get to help teach her later. Pepper, well, she had mommy and big sister teaching her things. Her daddy too! Big differences in styles between those two, also, Pepper is training with a baseball bat as a weapon."

"A baseball bat?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. She plays baseball as much as her big bro, Billy!" Shinji beamed with pride then broke into a chuckle as a wry grin formed on her face. "Aparrently Lori is a fan!"

Lincoln was confused. He didn't make the connection between Baseball, Billy and Lori being a fan.

"Anyway, think about what you could teach your kids." She clapped happily.

"To kill." He said sarcastically.

"Not what I meant." She said flatly. Shinji then informed him. "Martial arts are for defense, even if ours is tailored to combat, self defense and the defense of others are the main goals. You could teach them your Karate moves, or how to wrastle. Even a good kickboxing technique, you know."

"Yeah. Yeah! How to protect yourself and others!" He pointed excitedly. "FOOD!"

The topic was forgotten as he took his order, a large burger, onion rings and an extra large milkshake.

He found out that the small place was called Tom's as he ate. Finally not focused on anything but chewing his food, he was able to look around more. The sign was right behind him.

Many truckers, a few families, some bikers.

The bikers looked tough. Shinji left Lincoln to himself to have a conversation about motorcycles and rigs with other patrons. She also shared a couple parenting tips with the new parents from Ontario. Her few whispered tips were quickly used to calm the baby. He was amazed with her.

Though it was the redhead waitress had kept most of Shinji's attention.

Tom, the owner, even looked the other way as Shinji donned an aperon and helped wait tables. All it took was a few words from the tall Japanese woman and that was it.

Lincoln made a note that this must be her type because she was stepping in to help the woman. Full bust, red hair, long legs, what Luan once called a Honkey Tonk Badonkadonk. Hours glass figure.

Even though she was in her forties, Lincoln was also eyeballing the waitress with a painful hardness hidden under the table.

Luckily her shift ended and Lincoln was able to will away his embarassment over his slowly sipped chocolate shake.

Durring the time, he had seen his new mentor make a handful of aquaintences, as well as three business deals. He was also pretty sure that she snuck off with one of the waitresses during a lull.

Tom even took their picture to put on the wall. The picture was set right in between a former govenor and a Local TV star.

Later they stopped at a book store, where he picked up a diary type book, and they were on the way.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"What?" She glanced over.

"Tom let you help out. All those other customers, even the grumpy guy smiled at you. Just... how?" He tried to explain.

"I was polite." She replied.

"Is this going somewhere?" Lincoln asked.

"No, that's it. Politeness and being genuine can be very effective for life in general. Of course you already know that." She pinched his cheek. "Such a polite young man!"

He folded his arms and frowned.

"Well, that was a lot harder to explain than I had thought." She joked. "We'll work on that."

"Yes, Sensei!" Lincoln bowed.

"Yeah, that's funny." She chuckled.

In the hotel that night Shinji turned off the television to hear pen scratching on paper.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Recording what I already know." Lincoln looked away from the mirrored wall and pointed at the reflective surface. "Isn't that why you booked us at a sex motel?" He motioned to the mirror that covered the wall.

"It was cheap." She explained. "Good use of time though. Bonus points!" She grabbed her own sketchbook and sat up against the headboard.

"When are we getting to Leni?" He asked returning to his sketching.

"When we get word or find her. Until then, we search."

Lincoln flopped onto the bed and sighed.

"Why a single?"

"I really don't sleep alone. My girlfriends, my sisters, my kids, the niblings. Family and friends usually." Lincoln started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Afraid of the dark?" He asked jokingly.

"Afraid of being alone."

The delivery was so honest that it stopped his laughter instantly.

"The better part of six years. Alone." She curled up. "Just my heartbeat. My breath. Dripping water. In darkness."

"This is where you make a joke, right." Lincoln asked hopefully.

Her answer was to scoot over to him and pull his arms around her.

"Oh." He hugged her tighter. "I got you."

He heard an eerily child like thanks but with the day he'd had and how quiet the word was, it could have been his imagination.

"So Yuki might add the fifth manuscript to the archives?" He asked taking her mind off the bad memories.

"Better memory than an elephant, takes photographs too." She kept her hold him and he on her, but she was clearly already feeling better. "She terrifies me!" There was a humor mixed with her seriousness. "My little sister's tender, but you get her worked up, nothing will stop her. Not even pain."

They ended the night talking about their sisters.

 **FLORIDA, MIAMI**

"Hello?" The call echoed around the room. "I'm, like, freezing!" The words came out with a chilled breath. "Anyone?" The woman found a mirror as she stumbled along the wall. "MY HAIR!"


	29. 29

**Sorry about all the non Loud stuff the last chapters.**

 **For the Maggie fans, I need to read up on her. Watch a few episodes.**

 **Always seem to catch reruns but never the new ones.**

 **Okay. Enjoy.**

Week 8 Friday

"Shit!" Echoed through the beach house. "The dimwit got the door open!" A man with strong Mediterrainian features, also proven by his natural tan and accent, dashed through to the den. His dark messy hair was quickly combed and he tossed on a white button up shirt.

"Couldn't have gotten far." The rail thin French woman turned casually and grabbed her car keys. She took a moment to put on her dark red lipstick and slipped her heels on after sashaying to the door. A quick check of her bob haircut and she seemed fine with going out into the world.

Out on the street a bottle brunett with messy hair, fair skin and a dazed look, stumbled along the sidewalk. She wore a long, blue bath robe and a pair of slip on Sketchers. Her fingernails had chips in them and there were small scratches on her finger tips. She nearly fell when she heard a siren and immediately tried to wave the officer down and failed. The police car sped off after a sporty looking car.

Her hair stood on end and something told her to hide. She tucked herself between some trash cans and made herself as small as possible.

A familiar face in a red convertable and black dress cruised by. Urgently searching for something.

" _Some one._ _No, you, they're looking for you."_ The voice in her head wasn't hersbut it was oddly familiar, and it scared her. _"Do not be afriad. I'm here to help."_

"I want to go home!" The young woman sobbed.

 _"That is going to take a while."_ The voice sounded a bit on edge. _"Not a lot of friends out here. I might know someone who will at least give you a place to crash. Just one thing."_

"Yeah?"

 _"Do you know your name, hon?"_

"Duh, I'm..." The woman got a surprised look on her face as she recognized the voice. "YOU'RE THAT ICKY THING!" She jumped up and ran, fast.

 _"Look, I've been doing a lot of thinking and... WATCH OUT!"_ Despite the warning, the woman slammed into a solid form. She rubbed her rear and stare up in fear as Nero glare down at her. "It's okay, folks!" He assured a crowd. "My sister just hasn't taken her medication."

 **Michigan**

Lincoln woke up alone to the sound of water running. He stretched and got up to investigate. He was surprised to find a man tied up in an ice bath. He looked at Lincoln with pleading eyes and the Loud brother almost let him go.

Instead Lincoln fought the urge and poked around in the clothes on the floor.

An ID identified the man as Rueben Cardoza. The tattoos Lincoln saw on the man reminded him of the tattoos he had seen on the news, mainly because they had been shown on the Casagrande-Santiago cousin earlier in the summer.

Lincoln looked to the man. "Black Rattlesnake?"

Cardoza shook his head yes.

"Sorry bud." Lincoln tossed the wallet on the ground. "Make better life choices in the next life." He heard a chuckle behind him.

"Good one! Next time, don't touch potential evidence." Shinji walked over and gathered the captive's belongings.

"Remember, it isn't stealing once they're dead. So, only after they are dead, do you take the money. Leave any easily identified objects for the vultures. Never hock an item in the same state you aquired it, should you take one that is." She stepped up to the tub. "Just some helpful tips for the less profitable jobs you may take in life."

Her attention went to the man in the tub. "If you are going to join a gang, ask yourself why?" She then dumped another bag of ice into the already cold water. Cold enough to be forming frost on the outside of the tub.

"I'd sell his organs but they're probably too far gone after all the dope he's done." She pointed out the track marks above his elbow.

"Unlucky bastard. Found him trying to get into the trunk. Where the rifles and pistols are." She tossed a stray peanut from off the floor at the gang banger. "So. It's check out time.

"You're just going to let him freeze?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey, if he can get out, with all those prayers he's mumbling, I assume he's making deals with God..." Cardoza nodded quickly and pressed his palms together as if he were praying. "... He deserves a second chance. If he can get out and keeps his promises to God, that is."

She set all of Cardoza's belongings to the side, folded and laid out neatly. "Wish him Luck."

"Good luck." Lincoln felt a bit weird as he walked out.

At the front desk Shinji checked out. Calm as could be.

As they cruised away Lincoln looked over. "Is that guy in the tub really your friend?" Lincoln asked since she had told him to wish the man luck.

"No. Not at all. Drugs like heroine really mess people up, Linc. He got hooked and reeled in. File's full of petty shit. I figure he could use the second chance."

"What makes you think he will take a second chance to live a good life?" Lincoln asked.

"Near death experiences can have an effect on people. Those ties shouldn't take long to loosen or break, so, he had a good enough chance."

"But you've been killing them." He pointed out.

"Not all of them. I need intel, and bangers aren't as loyal as the movies make them out to be. Money talks."

 **Roal Woods**

Luna and Violet had scored tickets to an underground concert.

An opening to the show was put on by The Eebs. A small punk band that had big dreams. Well, it would have been if their guitarist hadn't have had a religious epiphany the night before.

"Hey!" The lead singer called over the sound system. "I got five hundred smackers here for anyone who can play a guitar."

Luna felt a nudge on her lower back. She turned to see Violet with a little smirk. Already glowing with a slight buzz. She leaned into her rocker girlfriend. "Just take the panties off and stand on the edge of the stage for me." She leered. "I know you want up there."

"I wan..." Luna was stopped by a finger to her lips.

Violet shook her head. "I want to see you up there." She took Luna's hand and walked her through the crowd. Pushing and shoving and trying to beat the other hopefuls to the stage.

Luna was surprised to see Violet pull a guy off the stage, he was already halfway up, luckily the crowd was happy to catch him. She gave Luna a shove, purposefully grabbing onto the Loud rocker's bottom.

Luna blushed as she rose up on stage, her panties were drawn down and the crowd cheered. Luna had no choice but to step out of the purple thong, and she watched with a goofy grin as Violet took a deep whiff of the garments.

"Okay!" The lead singer of The Eebs said. "We have a tie!" Luna looked over to see a teen around her age dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt with a pair of eyecatchingly ugly sneakers.

"Guitar battle!" The Eebs bassist yelled into the mic.

The crowd went wild, Luna had an advantage, being locally known, half the crowd were already chanting her name.

Luna looked to her competition. "I guess you start, dude." Luna took her guitar from Jordie, a friend of Chunk's who was acting as a roadie. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck, bitch." The challenger spit and went into the first lick.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Real original, man, you nicked that lick from Mick." She raised her guitar and belted out a seemingly practiced flurry of notes.

Her competition again played another stolen riff.

"The Bangors, I don't know many who know those guys." Luna looked back to the band. "I hope you guys don't mind being a cover band if he gets it." She sang to The Eebs as she played her turn.

This drew some laughs and some cheers for her creativity.

"You want to see original!?" The other guitarist stomped across the stage and got in Luna's face. Playing loudly right in front of her. She stood there stoic, unintimidated in any way. Almost everyone could agree that what he played was a bit of a mess, but he wasn't really focused on the music at that point.

"I'll skip this turn. A chance for you to get some more points." She had to jump back as the guy took a swing with his guitar at her head. Luna watched with a smirk as he lost his balance and fell onto his guitar breaking the neck of the instrument and crushing the body.

He stayed there after raising himself up onto all fours, staring at the broken heap in disappointment and shock. He finally got onto his feet and kicked the mess across the stage and stormed off.

"I really hate losing by default." Her quietly spoken words were picked up by the mic and everyone watched as she turned to the younger teen that Violet had pulled off the stage. She looked back to the band. "You guys ever have a lead and rythim guitar?"

"No, but, worth a shot." The lead singer answered. Luna motioned to the younger teen and the lead singer shrugged.

"Come on man!" Luna helped the kid up on stage then pointed to Violet. "You too Honey! You started this and I only came here to do something with you!"

Violet had no choice. Jordie grabbed Violet by the waist and lifted her onto the stage. Luna grabbing her girlfriend's arms and pulling her farther back. "Can she sing?"

"I don't know, can she?" The Eebs drummer said with a laugh. Luna nodded and the show began.

Week 8 Sat.

The set over, Luna and Violet drank a bottle of water. Both were sweaty from the heat of the lights. The fact that the drunken poet had been molesting her guitarist girlfriend, much to everyones' delight, since the second song. There were already photoes posted online. Luckily for Violet nobody had gotten a clear shot of her face, but Luna had already been tagged by several of her friends and her older sisters.

"That was amazing!" Heath, the kid who Luna got on stage shouted as he took a seat next to the couple. "So worth getting grounded!" He gave the girls a hug. "Thank you! That was the most fun I have ever had!"

"You're welcome." Luna eeked out as she felt Violet's hand slip back up under her skirt.

"Sorry I pulled you off stage." Violet said with sincerity and shame.

"It's okay. I tripped a guy." He admitted. "I understand. Actually, you did it for her, so, I guess that's better." He turned his head slightly to look at Luna. "I hope I'm lucky enough to get a girl as awesome as yours someday."

Luna tilted her bottle to the kid. "Best of luck, Heath."

Their table was joined by The Eebs. "Good show!" Earnest, the lead singer praised. He set a few bills out on the table. Only fifties, one for each of the three, but getting paid was getting paid.

Heath couldn't believe it. "I played on stage and fifty bucks!" He stood up, holding the bill with both hands and hugged Earnest as well. "Hell yeah!" He proceeded to hug the rest of the band. "I have to put this with my savings! Call me!" He ran off into the crowd.

Luna nodded, a bit tired, a bit distracted but happy. "Thanks again, man!"

Violet ignored the money on the table. She was more interested on sucking on Luna's ear.

"X?" Gordon, the drummer, motioned to Violet.

"Yeah. Some guy tried to spike our drinks but gave us X instead." Luna and Violet both laughed, though Violet still kept her hold on Luna's ear. "He's passed out in a corner somewhere. Actually, we saw Herbert The Pervert in the crowd, he probably found the poor bastard by now."

Violet giggled. "If it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laid." She sung sweetly in Luna's ear causing everyone to laugh.

"So, our agent said we need to ask about using you in our live performance video. Consent or some shit." The bassist, known as Oso explained.

"Sure! I'm trying to get my name out there anyway." Luna looked to Violet, happily having to kiss her before she could ask her girl. Violet happily nodded yes as she slipped her hand down Luna's top.

"From what I hear, people know you." Earnest told her as he took a seat.

"Local name. Everyone knows us Loud kids." She smiled humbly.

"No, not just locally. We just found out that you are the Luna Loud that Mick Swagger is talking about." Earnest answered. "Song Bird!" He said playfully and Luna blushed.

Only Mick had cslled her that before Violet gave it a different tone, now it was endearing and personnal.

"That's why Geoffry, our agent, was so keen that we get your permission for the concert video. Publicity. Says some DJ in New York has been playing your stuff on the radio and The C.B.'s are doing covers of your stuff in Korea right now." The rest of the Eebs nodding along in agreement.

"The C.B's?" Luna asked but Violet turned to look at Earnest.

"The Carpet Buffers!" Violet's eyes sparkled and she sat up some as Earnest continued. "I think I know them!"

"They're on a working vacation in South Korea, we all know how they like to do impromptu concerts and crash parties." He explained.

"Wait, I do know them! I saw them before I moved to Royal Woods!" Violet said excitedly. "Kinda where I got the idea to do what I did with my Luna tonight." She grinned naughtily.

"Really! The Carpet Buffers?" Luna asked sitting up in her chair. She was intrigued that such a cult band would be playing her songs.

"Zoe and Adrianna are such a cute couple!" Violet cuddled more into Luna's arms. "Like an amazon and a doll!" She slipped Luna's arms around her.

Gordon snapped a pic, amused with the girls' PDA. "I think we got our album cover for the live recording tonight."

 **OHIO**

Lincoln was amazed, they had just passed a Welcome To Ohio sign.

About four hours ago, Shinji jad woke him up, stuffed a bag of doughnuts and a cup of coffee into his hands and told him to drive.

At first he was nervous. It wasn't the back roads he had sometimes got to navigate in Royal Woods with his older sisters awake and watching him. It was also dark when he had started this drive, not the sunny days he was used to.

Now he was watching the sun rise as he changed lanes.

"Turn left up here." He heard from the back seat.

By noon they pulled into a suburban style neighborhood in a small town.

"End of the road. The blue house." Shinji informed as she slid over the seat.

"Why are we here?" He had hope that it was where Leni was being held.

"I figured out where and old friend is." Shinji took out a bottle of water and a tooth brush.

Lincoln couldn't help notice the toothpaste was flavorless and had baking soda.

They stopped and she spit as she stepped out the door.

A woman with a sleeping toddler stepped out from the house they had stopped at.

Lincoln caught the way Shinji fidgeted slightly.

The woman saw the two, stare in surprise for a moment then smiled.

"Hey, Linda!" There was a nervous tone to Shinji's voice.

"Shinji." The woman said as she reached the two.

In the woman's house Lincoln stare at pictures along the wall. Three sets of baby pictures and some of those kids had grown up some.

Especially the girl. A sandy complexion, obviously a tan as he could see the lines on hee shoulders. Light brown hair topped her head, she had captivsting hazel eyes and was wearing a tight leotard. The medal around her neck was silver. A pair of uneaven bars in the background and the wraps on her hands told Lincoln that she was a gymnist. There was also a shot of her at a martial arts competition. She held a golden medal.

"Got that freshman year!" The sudden and happy voice caused Lincoln to jump. He spun and put his back to the wall to see the amused face of the girl in the photo. "I'm Rhonda." She held out her hand. "New to the neighborhood?"

"N-no, I uh, I'm here with my aunt." He held out his hand. "Lincoln."

"Boy, she must have gotten made fun of with a name like that!" Rhonda chuckled.

It took him a moment before he laughed. "Uh, no, I'm Lincoln. Nice to meet you!"

"You like ARGGH?" She asked and he nodded. "I just got the second season on DVD, want to watch it with me?"

Several episodes in they heard a call from the doorway. "Found them!" It was Linda.

"Hi, Mom!" Rhonda rolled over to the edge of the bed, swung her legs out and stood up. "Lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, then practice. Bring him."

Lunch was awkward. Rhonda pointed put that her little brother Sean was missing. She also inspected Shinji from across the table.

"So, your husband, he's back on the force?" Shinji asked as she fed the two year old for his mother.

"Since last month." Linda seemed proud. "How are your cousins?"

"In trouble, as usual." Shinji grinned. "Your children are lovely! Rhonda takes after you, I see."

Linda reached over and stroked Rhonda's hair. The girl tilted her head some and smiled like any embarassed teen would.

"Too much. Sometimes I worry about her." Linda said affectionately. "Sean is like their father, brave to the point of stupid." Rhonda laughed at her mother's words. "So far Terrance hasn't shown any signs of being like either of us, there's hope I won't worry too much." Linda finished.

"Good luck with that." Shinji rolled her eyes. "My kids made a career of making me worry. Daredevil little imps, and one joined Navy, with the idea of being a SEAL."

"You've got kids?" Linda seemed like she had just found out the pope was Satan.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Thatch. I had another go with her father, now I have Pepper. Adopted another, Andria." Shinji handed a picture to Linda.

Rhonda leaned over to Lincoln while the adults were distracted. "I've only seen Mom look at Dad that way."

"I've never heard my aunt use that tone before." Lincoln replied. "Even when talking about her kids."

A few hours later the two teens sat outside.

"I never knew my mom lived in New York." Rhonda kicked her feet slightly, just enough to lightly swing. "Or that she spoke Russian and Korean."

"What do you know about your mom?" Lincoln asked.

"That she goes to every PTA meeting. She signs up for every bake sale. Takes care of my brothers and I. She always has dinner ready when dad gets home, even if she has to buy it. Goes to each of my competitions, plays video games with Sean and always seems to have Terrance around."

"Stay at home mom." Lincoln mentioned.

Rhonda nodded.

"Your dad must make good money to have a place like this." He looked around.

"No. Not really. Dad's a cop. Pay sucks and it's dangerous. He got shot last year and only went back last month." Rhonda looked over. "Mom pays for nearly everything."

"Maybe she does something on the computer, she seems to have that laptop all the time." Lincoln offered as an explaination. Linda carried it around since he and Shinji had arrived.

"I checked once. Nothing but videogames and porn. Lots of pretty women." She seemed to have realized what she had said because she let the swing go still. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I can admit when a guy is handsome. Doesn't mean I'm going after a guy. Actually, most the girls I know are bi, but that might just be because I hang around with a few of my older sisters a lot."

"How many sisters?" Rhonda wanted to change the subject.

"Five older sisters and five younger sisters." Rhonda's eyes bugged. "Yeah, it can be tough, but, they're amazing! Makes me feel bland. They're so talented."

"I'm sure that you have some talent." Rhonda offered some comforting words.

"So I'm told." He pulled a comic he had doodled on a napkin and showed it to the gymnist. She laughed lightly. "You should see Lily's drawings or hear Luan's jokes." He said happily.

"Actually, Luan has her own website now!" He wrote the site down and Rhonda looked at him with surprise after reading it. "What?"

"I should have recognized you from the video." She broke out in a grin. "Now all I can see is you with pink hair and wearing that dress!"

"Leni uses me as a mannequin." His eyes narrowed and he looked away.

"That means Luna is your sister too!" Rhonda pulled out her ipod and hit play and Lincoln was greeted by the tune Play It Loud.

"Yeah." He smiled. "She used to sing me to sleep at night."

"How sweet."

 **MIAMI**

 _"Trust me, Leni. Just go do your sewing thing in my room and let me handle this. He's coming for your body, he doesn't care who's inside."_

Leni looked to the shackles on her feet linking her to the bed. Just far enough for her to draw at the desk. They only gave her crayons now since she had tried to stab Blanch.

Leni had also heard Nero talking with Blanch. She knew what he wanted. She knew that Blanch had given in.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked, hearing her voice echo in the concrete room.

 _"Lynn is unharmed. Lincoln is alive. Mika is..."_ The pause got the fashion designer's attention. _"...is important to me. She wouldn't forgive me if I hurt one of you."_

"What did you have to do with Linky?"

 _"I was there when he got stabbed. Come on. You go relax. Come now."_

The feel of a hand on her cheek she opened her eyes to see Nero above her. The chains on her legs had been shortened and she was now cuffed to the rungs of the iron bed. "Time to play."

Leni let herself go and went into the dream world, just as she had been shown. It was scary here, at least it wasn't as bad in her new imaginary friend's home.

Yes, she was still certain that this was one of those traumatic personality splits Lisa spoke of to her class one day when Leni went to pick her up.

An hour later the girl she had been seeing in her dreams stepped into view and flopped down in her usual seat.

Always heard as a voice while awake or echoing through her dreams, Leni had never seen her except for the painting in the den. She found herself admiring the form of the other female.

"And you call me an Icky Thing!" The girl spat. "I brushed your teeth for you. You're welcome."

"Thank you?" Leni honestly didn't know what she was giving thanks for.

"Think I'll sit the next one out. Disgusting to put up with that nasty Nero." The girl looked over to Leni. "Would that be alright?"

"As long as it isn't me." Leni sighed. "I wanna go home!"

"As soon as I get my energy... Lincoln!" Leni was looking around at the girl's outburst. "No, no, he isn't here, but, when he falls asleep, I can bring him here and... !"

"Like, what do you need?" Leni returned to her drawing. A new swimsuit based off the girl's lively hair and the way it flowed.

"Nothing, I can tell him where we are, sort of. I'm not too sure." The dream woman leaned back. "Maybe get some of his seed as a reward." She tapped her finger against her smiling lips.

"Linky isn't very good at gardening, he like, pulls the weeds and waters the plants..."

"No, Leni, I men get him to have sex with me."

Leni's eye twitched but she managed to keep her smile as she turned. The girl was staring up at the ceiling.

"It's strange, but he's the first guy I've ever came back to sleep with. Without working on a deal that is." She looked lost in thought for a little while before she looked at Leni.

"Why does he keep asking me stupid questions like what my favorite food is or type of animal I like?" She straightened herself up. "Better yet, why can't I answer some of the questions he asks?"

Leni looked sympathetic. Maybe it was already sharing Lincoln with her sisters. Maybe it was the girl stepping in each time Leni was about to be drugged, hurt or used since being taken by Blanch and Nero. Even if at first she didn't recognize the voice and she had tried to run away.

Maybe it was her allowing Leni to use just about everything in the castle to make clothes. Whichever it was, Leni was starting to not feel so jealous about this strange girl anymore.

"It's late, Leni. Nero is worn out after today. I suggest you get some rest."

The girl ushered Leni out.

The fashionista awoke in the dark of the basement. She searched out the nail she had used last time and managed to scoot it to a spot nearby. Even if the weird girl was helping Leni, she planned on having a backup plan.


	30. 30

**So, this marks the end of a small side trip**.

 **Freaking writer's block! Damn it to hell!**

 **I had a whole different direction I wanted it to go but just couldn't get it to move.**

 **Half not sure what I got now! I'll figure it out.**

week 8 sunday

Lincoln had been surprised to have Linda request that they stay.

He was even more surprised to find himself waking up with Rhonda in his arms. They both had game controllers in their hands and the TV displayed the GAME OVER screen from Grave Puncher III.

He breathed in the scent of Rhonda's shampoo.

She stirred slightly and he half panicked. He had the typical guy issue. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him in the mirror that sat on her small table.

"Good morning." He greeted.

She mumbled it back and slid off the couch. "Draw?" She finally said something coherent as she motioned to the television.

Lincoln nodded. They had mostly tied up and won about the same ammount of rounds.

"Who is that Jen person you were talking about in your sleep?"

"Oh, uh... I... don't mention it to my aunt. I don't think she and Genairre get along for some reason." He almost explained what the haunting female was.

"Alright. So, you obviously work out, want to see around the neighborhood?" Rhonda asked.

"Sure! I'd like that!"

After telling Linda where they were going the two were off.

Lincoln was amazed at how much this little slice of Ohio suburbia was like Royal Woods, and also enjoyed the differences.

The two went through the streets until they seemed lost, before he knew it she pulled him into a small taco joint.

"Hey Greg!" She greeted and a large man turned to wave. "Two of my usual!"

In a short matter of moments there were two take out boxes with four tacos each. Lincoln could smell the spices coming off his plate. "You actually eat these?"

"Mom had this pepper preserve, after that, I can eat anything spicy." Rhonda laughed. "I cried when I ate it, I cried while my tummy burned, I cried after that too."

"Where did she get it?"

"She had it when she moved out here. I opened it. Stupid me." Rhonda laughed. "Really good with peanutbutter!" She lifted up one of her tacos as they walked. "I was sad when it was gone." He watched her bite into the soft taco and sigh happily. "Come on, eat! You'll need your energy for the run back!"

"Run on a full stomach?"

"No, i'm just joking!" She laughed.

Lincoln picked up one of the tacos with a sigh of reliefe. He didn't feel like running after eating. Gym class had been right after lunch last year and he still remembered the feeling. His relief was short lived as his mouth caught on fire with his first bite.

His pain must have been obvious because he heard Rhonda giggle.

He had to admit though that this one taco had beat the previous ones he had ever eaten, with the exception of his Dad's.

"Good?" Rhonda asked.

He nodded yes. "But painful!" But he still took another bite.

She laughed and they made small talk as they walked back.

Lincoln had just finished his as they walked up the drive. it was cold to the touch but it still burned. He wondered if he'd be able to taste dinner later. He caught a glimpse of himself in the window as they passed. Red faced and soaked to the bone with sweat and he knew it wasn't from their jog earlier.

They came in and were greeted by Linda's amused laughter. "Greg's?" To which Rhonda nodded yes. "I'll get you some milk, Lincoln."

"Thanks!" He could imagine the cool, refreshing drink now.

As they rounded the corner into the kitchen they saw Shinji on her laptop.

"Don't ask, she's been in the zone for a while now." Linda mentioned.

"So, when will Dad be home?" Rhonda aksed her mom while Lincoln walked around the table to see what Shinji was doing.

The other two were quickly forgotten by the Loud teen as he saw a list of names and pictures. Some names were crossed out.

She had a small headset plugged into the laptop and was listening intently to someone on the other end.

"So, tell the bastard I'll take on Rouge if he can tell me anything." He heard Shinji whisper. "Wait, I have another call." She tapped a key on the keyboard and looked as if she had been shocked after a moment. "Thanks." She rolled up the headset and closed the lap top.

"Garmen died last month of a heart attack. They found him in his bed last week at his hideout in the Swiss Alps." She addressed Linda. "The only one left is S. S. Junior and he isn't into that whole crime thing anymore. Not after that four month trip to prison."

Linda broke out in a smile drawing her daughter's attention.

"What is up with you guys just having videogames and porn on your computers?" Lincoln asked leaning in closer to the screen as he opened the laptop again. This drew Rhonda'a attention as well.

"Not the place, Snowball. Plus I think you'd have been one to allow people their privacy." Shinji snapped the device closed.

"Sorry." Lincoln pouted.

"Who's Garmen and who's Senior?" The deep voice from the doorway dre their attention.

"David!" Linda greeted warmly as she walked over to her husband where she hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply.

""Seriously, who are they?" David smiled but was still stern in his tone "She looks like some sort of goon and I don't like the feeling I'm getting from her."

Shinji chuckled and made a light curtsey like move.

"David, this is my old friend Dearest and her nephew Lincoln." Linda motioned to them and gave them both a smile. "They came to visit and fill me in on a few things."

"Linda..." Shinji started. She saw the woman deflate a bit. "I think he deserves to know."

"Lincoln, Rhonda, would you two take the boys for a walk?" It sounded like a question, but was more of an order by the look the woman used.

"Okay." Rhonda agreed, maybe Lincoln had some clues.

A few minutes later the three adults sat at the kitchen table. Linda sipped a long Island Iced Tea while David and Shinji drank beer.

"I'm waiting." David stated.

It was obvious that Linda was stalling so Shinji stepped in. "I'm former CIA and currently work for the NSA. Linda used to work for me. We also, dated for a little while." Seeing Linda's face she stare unapologetically back. "He deserves to know. I'm not going to lie." Her attention back on David. "She broke up with me, and trust me, I could never make her smile like you do."

David smirked. Hearing those words made him feel rather pleased and the added touch of Linda's hand on his arm made him feel secure in his relationship and loved.

"Anyway after an undercover op went bad, she disappeared. I found her while looking for my neice and decided to let her know that the people who were after her are no longer a threat." Shinji finished.

"Actually..." Linda set her tea down. "I did teo jobs for her." Shinji knew what was happening. The real truth. "My real name is Ariel Sevonavich, and I was kidnapped, lost in a card game and raised by a a professional assassin." Her hands trembled as she spoke. "I was actually hired to kill Shinji. She knew, and, she didn't care. So I didn't do the job and the people who hired me put the price on my head."

"So you're not really NSA." David looked to Shinji.

"Oh, no, that's true!" Linda answered for her friend. "They just... use her differently."

"I do America's wet work." Shinji admitted then took a long drink of her beer. "It's kinda my speciality."

David nodded. "Why would you try to lie for her?"

"I didn't. She did work for me. I just didn't tell you everything. That was her call."

David grinned. "You're a tricky one!" He said with a chuckle. Shinji mearly shrugged. "So, this is why you don't talk about your past?" He focused on his wife. She nodded. "Do I still call you Linda?" He seemed unconcerned with her admission.

"As far as we're all concerned, Ariel is dead." Linda answered.

"Okay. At least I Know why you speak Russian and Korean. Or why you have the Smith Wesson in your purse."

"It doesn't bother you?" Linda asked.

"I love you, I can't imagine not loving you. Plus, our kids are the safest on the planet. If you were hired to take out the daughter of Shogun Jun, you must be quite skilled."

"You know my dad?" Shinji asked surprised.

"I knoe of him. My grandfather was in California for all of that. I used to study his case files and there was these girls and their parents. Took me a bit to work that out."

"You got a copy of that photo?" Shinji asked.

"I'll make one."

Out in the park Lincoln and Rhonda listened on a walkie talkie to the conversation at the house.

"My mom kills people."

"Used to. I think she wants to forget all that." Lincoln put an arm around her.

"Oh." Rhonda looked a bit disappointed.

"Trust me, it isn't as awesome as the movies make.it out to be."

Rhonda took her eyes off her little brothers and gave Lincoln a strange look.

"Long story short, I killed someone." That admission made him feel a little better. "Even though he was a human monster and deserved it, the first time is hard."

"Good one!" Rhonda laughed. Lincoln took the oprotunity to play it off as a joke and laughed too. "Let's go get on the merry go round!" She pulled him to his feet and they joined her little brothers on the playground.

 **Week 9 Monday**

Lincoln woke up early and trained with Shinji. A short run and some light talk, going over a few of the rules of the trade.

"So, Rhonda is a smart one. Spying on us like that." Lincoln tripped with Shinji's words.

"How?"

"Paranoid spy and a former assassin. You think we didn't see that RC camera car? My daughter has one!" She helped him up and dusted him off. "You okay?" He nodded. "Come on. Half a mile left."

"Can we walk it?" Her picking up the pace was a clear answer of no to his question.

As they entered the Petard house they saw the Petard family in the front room watching the news.

 _"Continued fighting between the two gangs has turned portions of Michigan into war zones. Over seventy fatalities have been confirmed..."_ David hit mute.

"The Black Rattlesnakes and Cochino Cartel have been fighting an all out war. They've declaired it a national emergency." David explained.

"Less work for me." Shinji shrugged. Until she saw the bad side of Royal Woods on screen. "Lincoln. You're on your own right now, bud." She was heading upstairs. "I'll send someone to help find Leni, but I've got to get back!"

"What was that about?" Rhonda asked.

"That's what I was thinking." David added.

"The Black Rattlesnakes are based out of Royal Woods. She's supposed to take them out." Lincoln explained as he grabbed his suitcase. "And I have family to protect!" He gave a quick hug to his new friends and ran out after Shinji.

Outside Lincoln threw open the car door.

"Linc..."

"I know, I know, but Leni has... a friend. I need to save our sisters and my baby!" He was hit with a sudden realization, he was going to be a teen father. He had been excited before, but now, it seemed like a challenge. Especially with the new career option he was looking into. "I need to keep them safe!" He steeled his gaze and held a strong, confident tone. "And I will!"

Shinji smiled as she drove. The it faded as Lincoln turned to her and asked. "So what was that little stop over with the Pertards all about?"

She sighed. "For me, closure. Catching up with a friend." She stare ahead for a few minutes, only breaking the foreward gaze to check the mirrors. "For you, it's in the back seat. The brown box under the jacket."


	31. Battle for Royal Woods - 1

**Okay, i think i can do something here.**

 **i don't say it enough, thank you for the follows and the fave** **s.**

 **some filler, i'll admit. This is part of the Leni arch, you'll see next chapter.**

Week 9 monday cont.

Lincoln reached over the seat and grabbed the box. it had some weight for being flat and thin.

He opened it an saw a familiar logo.

"A lap top." He pulled it from the box and looked it over. "A really old lap top."

He looked to her. "What good will this do me?"

"It's special." She told him as they exited the city and she laid on the gas. He was about to find out that the Akiko sisters weren't the only crazy drivers in the family. She went offroad, into a ditch, caught air coming out and landed roughly on a service road along side the highway. No traffic she pressed on the gas even further.

After his heart calmed down he decided to distract himself and turned on the device. Old operating system. Basic games and programs. Actually, less than that. It seemed to have been scrubbed of anything that was found on store bought ones. What was left made it seem like a normal one.

"I don't get it. Notepad, Paint, Solitair, Mine Sweeper." He again looked over. "This thing doesn't even have internet."

"We'll fix that later." She offered before Lincoln nearly pissed himself as they passed between a tractor and a big rig. The rig driver laying on his horn, which grew distant as they sped on down the road.

"See, it is set up for full customization, which I had been doing when Linda accidentally took it when she left me." Shinji filled him in. "It is also no regular laptop." She glanced over. She wiggled a finger as she said "Open the disc drive."

He did. The thing looked like any other.

"Lift the right corner of the casing."

He again followed her instruction. There, underneath the case corner, he found a small switch. "Flip this?" He asked and she nodded. He did, the screen flashed then filled with ones and zeros for a moment before they zoomed out to form a picture of a stylized C and M forming a box which was made out of all those ones and zeros. "That was kinda cool!" He chuckled. The lines of code slowly changed from neon blue to a bright purple and a whole new home screen popped up.

"Del The Funky Homosapien, I Wish My Brother George Was Here?" He read off the name under the plain icon of a simple triangle pointing to the right.

"OH!" She said with excitement and turned almost fully towards him. "That's a good album! PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON!"

Lincoln checked the volume and hit play. "It's got great speakers!" He had to raise his voice, she nodded happily and returned to her task of driving.

"What is D-W.EDM?" He asked taking note of the tool bar icons.

"Mail service." She answered. "Work only!" She gave him a stern look as she explained that. "My kind of work!" She clairified.

"Oh, that kind, got ya!" He decided to leave that alone for the moment.

"What is Hoard Of Bedlam?" A Skull with a blade through it sat over the program name.

"Custom MMORPG, also has single player for when you don't feel like dealing with people." She explained. "Invite only, or you own one of these computers." She reached over and gave his shoulder a light punch. "Set one up, foo'!" She grinned. "My user name is Lady Dearest. The music will play over the game."

Lincoln figured he might be able to ignore the wild moves Shinji would be making as she drove if he got into a game.

"We'll have to upgrade the computer as soon as we can, but the game is so universal, it'll run on DOS if needed. You'll also have to set up a CMI account." Shinji told him. "CMI, it's the little globe on the toolbar. That's the secure internet provider."

Less than three minutes later Lincoln was setting up his first character for the game. A Gladiator.

After a short version upgrade Lincoln was reading the game intro. An Intro triggered by what character you chose to build

 _One moment you're listening to the the fans from the stands in the colusium cheering your opponent's victory. Feeling the pain of the wounds from his trident in your leg, your arm and your chest._ _The next you feel cold rain on your face. The pain slowly ebbing away. You open your eyes to see a woman in strange armor. The faceplate of her helm is obviously some magic barrier, clear as it is. You see your reflection. It is as if the years of battle you have fought never happened. No scars, no flattened nose, no shattered teeth._ _She speaks softly, but you do not understand. Her hand glows as she moves it over your body._ _There is a crunch and you look towards it._ _There are others._ _A man in strange dress. The articles of his clothes are solid green and his helm would hardly keep him safe from a strike to the face. there is no other armor. He carries a strange stick on his back and eats an apple with a large knife. You do not understand him either as he speakels to someone you cannot yet see._ _You feel a hand on your shoulder, it is the woman with the glowing hand. She smiles and motions for you to sit up._ _You do. The pain you've carried in your back since your first battle is gone and you look down to see your foot now points straight. Just as it had before you stole the sheep and tripped up to be beaten by the guards._ _You see that someone has cleaned and mended your clothes and armor as a small girl with pointed ears hands them to you from a hand cart._ _She blushes madly and quickly hurries away as the others around you laugh in amusement as they notice this._ _You turn to see the others for the first time._ _A woman in furs with red skin and small horns atop her head. She eyes you as if she is hungry. You feel fear as well as desire as she licks her lips and runs her tongue over her fangs before she grins wryly._ _The man in green is talking into a stick on a string. His back to you, you notice a pack. He wasn't wearing that before._ _To his left is a man who is covered in blue hair. He has a slight appearance of a wolf. His eyes flick over to you, he gives a nod in greeting then again he has looked away._ _These people have you at the gate of a large village. You hear the citizens going about their day, you smell the fires and the meals cooked on them. You see light. Some of which does not flicker like torches. It is eerily steady and bright but fascinating as well._ _You look back to those here with you. All of them have a small thing upon their head and the end is in their ear. They all speak differently but they seem to understand eachother._ _The man talking to the stick on a string, the man wearing the green, he sets aside the stick and comes to you. He kneels and speaks. There is authority in his tone, years of training tells you to listen to him. He holds out his hand. It is one of the things they all wear. A necklace and a head band connected by wire._ _You take it, then watch as he takes his off._ _You watch carefully as he puts it back on, the last little piece being placed in his ear. You copy him move for move._ _"You understand me now or is the damned thing not working?" He askes. You jump in surprise but nod that you do._ _"Good, good. I'm Major Daudry, welcome to Bedlam." He claps a hand on your shoulder. "You'll find things a bit strange her at first, son, but if you stick with me, you may just see old age." He looks you over. "Doc Gen did a good job fixing you up! I suggest thanking her when she returns." He stands and you do too. "I'll show you to your tent **Slinkman** then you can go with Hund to explore." When he mentions Hund he motions towards the blue-furred dog-man._ _"Yes, Major."_

 _LOADING GAMEPLAY_

"Lincoln!"

He jerked in his seat.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked up dumbly to see Shinji outside the car.

"Good story, right?" He nods yes to her question. "Put that up, pump the gas. I'll go pay. We'll need to relieve ourselves now if we need to, because I'm driving all night. When you're done, come on in and grab some food, and make sure it can pass as nutritious."

"Okay."

Back on the road Lincoln had become immune to the radical driving practices.

Shinji sped through the rain slicked street making small talk with him about how funny the weather could be. She even told him about the time that she watched it rain while sunbathing with her sisters just across the street, no more than ten feet away.

He alsmost called bullshit on that rain thing, until she had him ask Yuki about pictures. They were, he figured, about twelve at the time. He made sure to keep his laptop on his lap. Yuki was bare to the world, Mika might as well have been and shinji must have taken the picture. He saw an empty pool chair and a pair of shorts in the middle. A few successive photos took him to the front yard then the middle of the street. They were at a cabin, the road was dirt, trees on one side and the yard on the other.

He zoned out as he began to imagine his sisters in their summer clothes.

WELCOME TO MICHIGAN

Lincoln felt at home seeing that sign. Just how far across Ohio did they really drive?

The news was turned on. He didn't know if it was him or Shinji. But the talk of the gang war was ongoing. The fighting had slowed but a few blocks of the bad side of town were littered with bodies, burnt cars and wrecked buildings.

Casualties were up to 89 confirmed dead. To Lincoln, the news anchor's description of "littered" was over stated.

Many were injured though. That certainly was a tragedy. A few names that were released had Lincoln feeling bad. He knew he wouldn't see some faces at school.

Sure, a handful he didn't care about. The Rusty Spokes Gang no longer existed. Rusty was in jail, so there was a chance the sick fuck could rebuild. That disappointed Lincoln.

A car pulled along side them. He was shocked to see someone hanging out the window and hooking something to their car.

"Uh, Dearest?" He pointed.

"Shadow Dragons, cross country refuel. Like I said, Lincoln, we are set up!" She waved to the people in the other car and before he knew it, they were pulling away.

"Nobody was in Ohio, that's why we needed to stop at the station."

When Royal Woods came into view, plumes of smoke could be seen rising from the bad side of town. There was a mass of what looked like military vehicles and tents outside the small city.

It had suddenly dawned on the young male that the sun was up.

Tuesday week 9

There were people all over the small tent town. Shinji drove right into the middle of the organized madness.

He saw people he knew being led on their way out of town. He heard a man with a megaphone speaking to the civilians about evacuating the whole town.

Apparently the cartel and the Black Rattlesnakes with some allies had each secured a way into Royal Woods. The local law enforcement had managed to cordon off an area where they could move the towns folks out and to safety. National Guards set up a barrier to prevent the gangs from getting out as well as to try and break their hold on the Southern side of town.

"Hold it right there, Ma'am!" A young man stepped in front of their car and held his hand up.

A marine walking past stopped and looked into the window. The marine grinned, showing off fangs, and blew shinji a kiss. She then looked to the man in front of the car. "Private Fields, let them through!"

"Lincoln, meet Marine Captain Lacy Shaw. Captain, this is my nephew. Lacy, we need gear."

"Sure thing, Corporal!" Lacy saluted then looked to Fields. "Fields, equip the L T and Corporal White!"

"I'll explain later." Shinji told Lincoln as Fields started to lead them to a row of parked cars.

In short time Lincoln had been given a run down on his new rifle and side arm. He wore a uniform just like any other reservist there. Shinji herself looked in character, like she belonged.

"It's later." Lincoln told her.

"A Marine I knew from my days in Army called me up one day. He had been promoted over the years and was in command of a camp. Something was up, he knew he could trust me. I solved his problem. Now and again I do favors rooting out trouble, so, I have some to collect."

"And what's an L T?" Lincoln asked slipping on his helmet.

"Lieutennant." She answered. She put her own helmet on and waved for him to follow. "Keep your head down." She stepped out and pointed to several men, who all walked over. "Army Reserves." She told Lincoln as they approached.

She saw one roll his eyes, they must have heard her.

"I'm not here to put you down, men, you were closest and I need a team. Name's Chin, this rookie here is White." She saluted them quickly. To Lincoln, she looked like every Marine he'd ever seen on television.

They saluted back like every Army slacker that he had ever seen on television.

"White is a local boy, and as we understand it, the town still has some folks caught up in it. Some may be his friends and family. Now, the young man is actually a cadet, but, well..." She shrugged. " ... he has to learn sometime, right?"

It wasn't but a moment before the men all nodded to eachother. Looks of understanding and sympathy on their faces.

"I'm Danish." The gruff looking black man spoke up. He was average height and build but he seemed to have experience. "This is Oreo." He patted a latino man on the back, and to Lincoln it looked like he threw up a gang sign.

"Snickers." Danish pointed to a man who looked more like an accountant than a soldier. Snickers waved shyly.

"Looks like you'll fit in just fine, Snowball!" Shinji laughed and slapped Lincoln's back. "Call me Candy." She added as she turned towards the town. "My friends do." She told them. "Now let's move out. The objectives, eliminate the enemy, rescue the non coms, aid friendlies already in the mix. Don't get your asses blown off. Understood?"

"Yes, Lieutennant!" Danish answered.

The make shift squad was stopped at a police line outside the town and the officer groaned. "I ain't got time for this shit." He waved a reservist officer over. "All yours, Major."

Both Shinji and the major grinned.

"Causing trouble?" The major asked.

"Per usual. Like the epaulets!" She ran a finger over one.

"Yeah, I do." He blushed and looked at the ground for a second. Then he went back to the authority figure he was. "I take it this isn't official business." The major stated.

"Bit of official business, bit of family business. Just to be clear, you don't mind me borrowing your grunts?"

"Not at all." The major turned to the men. "They're reliable. Trained them myself. Snickers and Danish were in the mix." He turned back to her. "You have any clue as to why this situation requires both the army and Marine Corps?"

Shinji leaned in and whispered in his ear.

When she backed up he looked her in the eye and nodded that he understood. "Men, listen to the lieutennant!"

They saluted and Shinji waved them on."

Ten minutes later they were creeping down an alley.

Distant shouting and gunfire.

"A K's! Uzis!" Danish perked up.

Lincoln literally watched the man's posture and demeanor change in an instant. He looked around to see that they all had.

Snickers seemed more like a human version of a hungry coyote. Practically drooling and with crazed eyes as he searched out prey.

Oreo was like the rabid announcer at a soccer game, only quieter as he translated the shouts that accompanied the shooting.

He looked to Shinji only to find that she didn't seem to change at all. Then he remembered, she was a predator by nature and was always on the hunt, always at the ready.

He wondered how the men saw him.

Footsteps came quickly down a street that crossed the alley. A banger turned the corner and when he swung his head foreward to face them, he started to lift the pistol he carried.

Several shots were fired. The banger went down. He took a couple gurgling breaths as he twitched then went limp.

Lincoln looked to the barrel of his rifle. A slow whisp of smoke rose up from it.

"At least we know he can do it." Oreo said hushed as he took point.

"I think he's done it before." Danish added as he fell in behind Oreo.

"Chin looks more like this woman in my uncle's photo album!" Snickers chuckled. "She's supposed to be a ghost now!"

"Your uncle named Dondalinger?" Shinji asked as she nudged Lincoln to walk ahead of her.

"Shit!" Snickers turned to face them and bounced as he walked backwards. "It's true, ain't it?"

Shinji shrugged. "I don't know, I just know a lot of people."

for the next hour they slowly made their way through to friendly sections of the city. Dodging the bangers and cartel members. They quickly learned that there were smaller gangs in the city that dispised the Black Rattlesnakes. The smaller gangs provided them with intel as they looted a few B.R. stashes.

"Why didn't we kill them?" Oreo asked as they proceeded down the street.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. An old saying, but true." Shinji answered. "We might be on home turf, but we need all the help we can get."

Luckily for the squad the intel was good. a large portion of the town was barracaded by the local, county and state law enforcement that had been called to help contain the situation. Even luckier, it was Lincoln's side of town.

Some of the cars were shot up. Sadly the looks of many had her worried about the safety of some of those officers. There were locals with rifles and pistols.

In the distance the gunfire started up again.

"Wait here, guys!" Shinji told the grunts before she put an arm around Lincoln and led him off into the crowd.

Breaking through the throng of people they were swamped in a group hug. He saw the twins and Lily. Lisa, Lucy and Luan. Lynn's face appeared for second and then Luan pulled him into a smothering but welcomed hug.

"Where's Lori and Luna?" He asked as his sisters passed him around.

The joyful hugging stopped. "Lori was evacuated. Luna was at the club, we don't know where she is now." Luan answered with a worried look.

"Have you heard from anyone else?" Lincoln asked with some hesitation.

"Clyde's dad was killed. He was showing a house. Poor Howard!" Lucy gripped her big brother tightly.

Lincoln's heart dropped.

"Look, stay here! Be safe!" He hugged them each and looked at them seriously. "I'm getting Luna!"

With that he ran off to the squad. "Listen up! You owe me nothing but I need a favor. My sister is out there, I need help!" He started towards the club. If she had been there, she could still be nearby.

He was surprised to hear boots behind him. This boosted his confidence.

As he walked he kept an eye out for anything and mentally went over what he had watched about throwing a grenade in an old doccumentary.

"The club is up the street." Lincoln informed as they got into the heaviest hit part of town. Just as he finished the words there was a dull thud and he felt himself stumble back. There was a stinging in his hand and Shinji pulled him into a doorway. Oreo was already checking him over while Snickers and Danish wound up taking cover across the street.

"Sniper." Shinji told Lincoln. "Luckily he hit the butt of the rifle.

A sudden sting of alcohol had Lincoln tearing up as the nerves in his hand all screamed louder about pain.

"Hey, we're friendlies!" Danish was looking through binoculars and waving a car antenna with a white cloth on it.

"Fucking prove it!" Came a shout from down the road.

"I haven't pumped any fire into that window!" Snickers yelled.

"Army! Got a couple Jar Heads with us!" Danish took over the conversation again. "If you want to continue shooting, I have orders to shoot ANY dipshit dumb enough to do so!" Danish looked over to them. "Right Lieutennant?"

"Correct!" Shinji yelled. "And shoot to kill!" She added.

"You hear that, man?" Danish hollered.

There was some silence then a couple state troopers came out of a destroyed shop.

Danish and Snickers stood up and Lincoln and Oreo stepped out of the building they had sheltered in. Shinji followed a moment later.

"Officers Fenwick and Gordon." Fenwick introduced himself.

Their group made their quick intro then got to business.

"Where's your C.O.?" Shinji asked.

"Dead." Was all they got from Fenwick about that. "Got two more in bad shape. Radio is busted. We're low on ammo." He spit. "Some of them bangers are running around in uniforms. They're green, that's about all I can tell you."

"The Cochino have been working with the Columbian military as well as some geurilla groups from South America." Shinji relayed.

"Cohino, my brother in law has dealt with them in Florida and his father has dealt with them in New Mexico." Fenwick commented. "They kill cops for fun!"

"Well, you'll be glad to know we've got orders, shoot to kill. No playing around." Shinji patted Oreo on the back. "Go look the wounded over. Let's get back to cover. I'm making a quick call, then we move out."

In less than fifteen minutes after the call Lincol saw two familiar faces. Each one driving a bus full of people.

"Buses? Really!" Shinji commented as she strolled out to meet Harumi and Sol.

"They wouldn't give us AFV's." Sol answered.

"Who are these guys?" Fenwick questioned. "They look like criminals."

"They're D.D. and unlike the police or military, they don't need orders from anyone but me." She gave Fenwick a stern look. "Play nice with my guys!" He nodded, a bit scared of her. "Alright boys and girls, listen up good! I want to avoid unnecessary property damage! This is no free for all, we have friendlies and civilians caught up in this! Identify yourselves to all law enforcement, give them my name!" She pointed to the name tag on her uniform and a few took a look. "Officially I ain't here, so Lieutennant Chin is what you have to remember." They were already passing the info around. "Our objectives are to supply friendlies, evac wounded and civilians, search and destroy The Cochino Cartel and Black Rattlesnakes. When in doubt, walk away! We don't need any friendly fire mishaps!"

"Okay, cousin. Why are we here?" Sol pointed at her feet.

"Unload the supplies, evac some wounded officers. I'll take at least ten men to help Fenwick here hold the position. Makes a good check point, strategic, after all, two stories in a group of one story buildings. On a main road at that."

Sol whistled and pointed out several D.D. Each with a D4 patch on their sleeve. The orders were given and they went to work.

"Do me a solid, Fenwick, deputize the guys who stay with you." Shinji got a nod in return and she waved her hand. "Let's go find Luna, grunts!"

As they were walking off, Lincoln saw one of the buses leave after the injured were aboard. A lone body bag also accompanied the wounded. He felt his guts knot up tighter.

"So, who are you, really?" Snickers asked.

"I'm that Army urban legend you've been yaking about, but keep your mouth shut, okay!" She replied.

Snickers beamed like he had picked the winning numbers on the lottery.

It was slow getting to the club. Several times they had to duck superior forces. Shinji mentioned that the Black Rattlesnakes held a safehouse in the area. It appeared that was what the Cochino forces were looking for.

There was also a small exchange of gunfire. Lincoln was covered by Snickers, and if it hadn't have been for the man's vest, they'd have both been dead.

After picking themselves up, Lincoln remembered Lynn's baseball tips and he pitched a grenade right in the window of the small office area from where the shots had come.

A quick search of the building revealed four dead Rattlesnakes. Three of which Lincoln's grenade had taken out. He didn't follow Danish or Shinji out the back door, but he did listen as they shot down the remaining few as they tried to run.

He asked Snickers about honor in warfare, about shooting the enemy in the back. Snickers waved his hand dismissively and said. "In situations of survival, honor don't mean shit. Besides, you think they've got honor?"

He had been wondering about that until they had finally arrived at the restraunt. They had to cut around heavily occipied territory to get here It was now late afternoon.

The windows were busted out. The cash register was missing and so was the liquor, but other than that, the place was in decent shape. Pellets peppered the wall as a loud bang filled the room, the group was forced to duck. Familiar voices warned them off.

"Luna!"

"Lincoln?" There was a pause. "LINCOLN!" Luna stood up from where she had been crouching by a table.

"Easy! It's my little bro, dudettes!" Luna told whoever it was as she hopped the tabke and ran to grab him up in a tight hug.

She pulled Shinji in as soon as she saw the woman and welled up with tears of joy. "I am totally fucking happy to see you!" She let them go and waved them in. "They heard the shot, they'll be coming to look for the source." Luna warned.

"Where did you get the military. Radio says they aren't even in this part of the city." A county sheriff asked as she stood up. She had a rag tied around her left arm and held a shotgun at the ready.

"Special Unit, baby!" Danish eyed the sheriff. "You single?"

"Bad time to look for a date, buddy." The Woman huffed.

Danish shrugged. "When this is over?" He asked the Native American woman.

"My name is Officer Wing." She told them. Her eyes went to Danish and looked him over, though her stare was hard, there was a glint of approval of his looks. "We'll see."

Danish grinned.

"Look, Yuki went off to gather up some people stuck in a building about a block from here. She heard them on a ham radio. There was some shots but it's been quiet for some time." Luna explained. "Anyway, Violet is in the back, mixing up some no bake bars, if anyone is hungry."

"I could eat!" Oreo strolled into the back.

"Babe! One coming for an order, don't shoot him!" Luna called and got a quick 'okay'as a response.

"Hey, Howard McBride..."

"He's in the back too. He's in bad shape." Luna teared up. "He was just laying in the road and we heard him groan." She wiped her eyes, smearing her mascarra. "We barely got him in the van when they came back around the corner. The Restraunt was the only place we could think of to go, we couldn't head home, dude!."

"Well, news is good, everyone is fine. Harold, Clyde and our sisters. I think I even saw the Pingrey family and Maggie. Violet's mom and dad, Daisy was with the Sam and her family. It looked like Daisy was avoiding her parents."

"Yeah, probably. She came out the other day. They didn't take it well." Luna glanced back. "Violet's moving in."

"Cool!" Lincoln looked around. "Hey, where'd the LT go?"

"Down the block, man." Snickers answered.

"Stay with them!" Lincoln told Danish and Oreo as he grabbed Snickers. "Come with me!"

Just about then thw street filled with the sound of an amplified zipper. That's all Lincoln could describe it as. There was shouting and he couldn't understand any of it.

Snickers was laughing. "That was fucking close!" He returned fire and the street filled again with the noise. "Uzi's and Mac Tens!"

Lincoln looked under the car to see sneakers and boots coming their way. He aimed an fired. The target's leg folded in half backwards and all of the others headed for cover. The man in the road with an olive drab uniform was reaching out for someone off to the side of the street. When he had landed, his left arm went off at a strange angle and the sub machine gun skittered away from him.

Lincoln aimed again but his view was blocked. He heard Snickers. "Lower their moral, let him lie there. Shoot another."

When he got his view back, Lincoln aimed at one of the sets of legs he could see under a shot up Suburban. That man was swept off his feet and it was clear that Lincoln had taken out the man's hips.

The street again filled with automatic fire.

He didn't take a shot one the enemy volly was over. instead he sat quietly with Snickers. When the Cartel goons started to move up again, Snickers let out a burst and took one down and hit a second in the shoulder. They again scrambled for cover and left the previously injured man out in the road.

Danish and Snickers exchanged some hand signals, Danish nodded and stayed back from the front of the resteraunt.

"Think you can pull off another shot up under the car?" Snickers asked.

Lincoln saw a man lay prone, his head coming into view around the back tire of a Dodge. The look on his face as he saw Lincoln take aim. Lincoln placed the shot right down his throat.

"Get the gringos!" He heard the angry yell.

That was close. Not too far away.

"Grenade?" Lincoln asked. Snickers shook his head no. After taking a look, Lincoln saw why. A pair of terrified eyes peeking out of a building just behind the enemy.

"Well fuck!" He muttered. The enemy at this point started moving up the street.


	32. Battle For Royal Woods II

**So, got some stuff going on that I need to deal with. I don't really feel like any editing of the free writing but I hope it's entertaining. Anyway. Enjoy. Same day you left off on in the last chapter.**

 **Cochino means pig in Spanish for the part of the Latin America I was looking up. Is popular slang for pervert, unless google was lying. They also speak English in some parts of Columbia so this is good. Maybe I'll have some fun with this later.** **Still trying to figure out how to work Maggie in. wish me luck.**

Week 9 tuesday cont.

"Hey, Cochi-chi-no!" Came from above, the call caused the enemy combatants to move back into cover and turn their attention upward.

"Who the fuck is that?" Snickers asked looking for the owner of the voice.

"Hikari." Lincoln answered as a spray of fire rolled over the enemy. The large calibre rounds cutting through the cars and trucks they hid behind. Lincoln saw them fall from his spot under the truck.

Those who could find cover ran to the base of the building Hikari was in. They started kicking at the door. Lincoln knew he couldn't let them breach. "Snickers!" He pointed to the half dozen sheltering from the young woman's fire. Snickers nodded and looked over the back of the truck and let loose on them. Several fell but the rest escaped down an alley.

From down the alley shotgun blasts were heard, four in quick succession, mixed with small arms fire.

Then it went dead quiet except for a handful of boot falls. Lincoln stood and took aim at the group of enemy and let a round go. Then another. They cut across the road and went down a cross street.

The enemy was met with more gun fire. Small arms and an M-16.

Lincoln watched as a lone banger ran into view, terrified and dragging his AK. A pink clad female sprinted into him, knocking him down and repeatedly slamming his head into the ground.

A familiar figure joined the woman in pink. "There's the LT! That's Yuki!" Lincoln stood up and waved.

He remembered the kid in the one building and ran over to the building. He stopped. A Cochino soldier sat in the doorway, his arm around the kid. Pistol resting in his lap.

"I walk away, or the boy dies." Ge was bleeding pretty bad and slyrred his words.

 _"I can talk him out."_ Lincoln thought. _"Talk until he bleeds out."_

"I know what you're thinking!" The man leered. "You will try and shoot me."

"I have no intention of shooting you. I might hit him." Lincoln shoulder his rifle. "I just can't risk that.

Their forces were gathering.

Shinji and Yuki coming down the road. Yuki dragging the man she knocked unconcious.

Hikari and some veterans from the old folks home came down the alley. One of them held a lone dogtag on a chain.

The rest of the squad gathered around. "Howard is touch and go. He needs to get out of here quick!" Oreo mentioned.

Shinji took a look at the kid and the Cochino soldier. "If we patch you up, would you hand over the kid and deliver a message to your boss?"

"You would let me go?" He asked with some disbelief.

"I am a person of my word." Shinji answered. "Unlike your boss."

"You think I am a person of my word?" The wounded man asked.

"I think he wants to survive. Don't you?" Lincoln asked Shinji.

"The young man has a point, Cap-E-tan!" Shinji ran her foot through the blood running out the door, across the sidewalk and into the gutter.

The Cochino looked thoughtful and then they watched his hand relax. The boy was shoved off his lap and Yuki grabbed him up and hurried him off to the resteraunt.

"Gun." Shinji mentioned. "Don't worry, we don't kill the unarmed."

He stare at the weapon then tossed it reluctantly aside.

"Oreo, patch him up." Shinji handed the medic a backpack full of medical suppplies. "We figured out where my sister went off."

"You really are her! The ghost my uncle talked about!" Snickers got excited. "You're why I joined The Army!"

"Snickers, don't bug the L T with your tall tales!" Danish stepped up and gave Snickers a light shove.

"Knock it off, Sergeant!" Shinji barked. "And zip it, Private!" She added. "Oreo, once you and Snowball here are done with this guy, meet me up in that building there." She indicated the building on the North corner of the street.

"Hikari, take the..." Shinji looked over the old vets. "Take care of the Captain and his men. Feed them, check them out and get their man in the alley ready to go home." She saluted the older soldiers. "Captain, Sir, I can't make you or your boys leave, so I wish you all the best!"

"Thank you, Lieutennant, carry on!" The man winked as if he knew something. "Troops, take five!" The older men ambled off to the resteraunt.

"One of them is from North Vietnam." Shinji chuckled. "Time really does change things don't it."

The group of eight veterans were an odd mix. Two navy men armed with pistols. A marine who served in Korea and the rest wore hats for vets from the Vietnam War, one being a pilot and most from the army. Then there was the Vietnamese man who wore an outfit like a Viet Cong.

Several minutes later, Oreo and Lincoln walked into the building Shinji had indicated. "So what?" Oreo asked.

"Snickers ain't full of shit. Truth is, I only outrank you privates. As a Marine, I don't really exist. I only tell you this because you saved Lincoln. You put up a good fight! We share an experience, one that isn't over yet. Captain Escazino won't deliver the message, he'll bring them here."

"And we let him go, why?" Danish asked.

"Because we will be ready." Shinji grinned broadly as the building started to fill with her people. "The Dead Dragons. My personal army!"

They watched as crates of ammunition were set out and assault rifles were lined up along the wall. They watched as the Dragons barracaded doors and windows or reenforced them with metal plates and sand bags.

"By the time the Cochino come back, we will be ready." She said with a dark tone. "Now get to work, boys. We have just a little while."

Shinji herself grabbed a crate off a truck and carried it in. The others fell in line. All along and around the block there was activity.

A few civilians were loaded in a van each time it returned. There were quite a few trapped when this all started.

Luna took Lincoln by surprise, pulling him into the walk in freezer for a quick make out session with her and Violet. "For luck, bro!" Luna and Violet hugged him tightly then they heeded the last call.

"A hundred members of a street gang, twelve cops and fifteen soldiers." Danish walked over with a list of names and ID numbers. "We also got thirty stubborn civilians who would like to fight for their homes. I have some of your thugs bolstering their numbers." He flopped down on a sandbag and sighed. "Never thought I'd be fighting a war in my home state."

"I always assumed it would be an invasion from Mexico or a civil war." Shinji spit a peanut shell across the hall.

"Seriously?" Danish asked.

"They like our money, many have American family, but as a whole, I never felt welcome there or liked. Pulled too many hostages out of their prisons for bull shit charges." Another shell went sailong across the hall. "As for the civil war, I'm gay, but I am a conservative and I think for myself. No identity politics for me. No giving up military funding because they see it as archaic. No letting crimminals cross the border at will." She looked over at Danish. "I swore to do right by this country, the people in it. Then our allies. Then whom ever needs it. Fuck the rest."

There was a soft beep.

Week 9 Wed.

12.01 am.

"Congratulations, Danish. You survived the day. Now the real shit hits the fan."

Outside some of the street lights lit up. A few buildings had automatic lights as well, some of those lit up. Clouds partially blocked the moon and stars.

"Nightvision will be next to useless but it is still too dark to really see well." Shinji told him.

Lincoln, not far away, felt his stomach turn. By the looks he saw on every one elses faces, they felt it too.

There was a crunch from outside, like someone stepping on rocks scattered on a sidewalk. The whole room went dead quiet. The rest of the building seemed to be as hushed.

He could smell cigar smoke. Like after the cigar was out and it had settled into Pop-Pop's jacket.

He could smell someone's bad breath and hear the faintest tinkle of metal on metal.

A scuff, like someone slid on the cement.

This was only all of what he could hear, and he was on the second floor.

His own forces moved with careful steps and went to the windows or stood by the doors at the ready. Hand signals were being exchanged and the tension built.

The order had been passed earleir that they should not put their weapons on safety. All of them should be cocked and at the ready.

Someone outside whistled and there was a collective shush that seemed to permiate the silence and echo through the street.

Loncoln chanced a glance out the window and saw at least fifty men out front. Another group was down the block, again, there were at least fifty.

Shadows from around the corner said there were also more.

Someone tried the door.

They all tensed and Lincoln could imagine the men down below crouching behind sandbags and old crated filled, packed tightly too, of old papers.

"Oye, jefe, no veo a nadie." Someone called out, only to be answered with a slap that echoed through the street.

Several people stifled a laugh, including Lincoln. The low displeased muttering of the one soldier came closer to the wall and went around the corner. Lincoln lost track as he got farther away.

After five minutes or so, he could hear the Cochino members outside talking about someone going missing. It really spread through their ranks. He could hear orders being given. A squad went off towards the North, another went West.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as the door was tried again. He could hear the knob. Then kicking on the door.

"Wait for the bottle rockets. They make for a nice signal too." Shinji said in his ear.

Fweee BOOM!

Fweee BOOM!

Fweee BOOM!

The Cochinos were stunned as the fireworks went off over head. The flashes of light blinding some briefly.

Smaller bottle rockets flew into their ranks and caused confusion and minor injuries.

The gun fire started with the first blast, but by now with all the flashes and noise, even Lincoln was confused about where their fire was coming from. The enemy again was trapped in the street.

The alleys were blocked with stacks of garbage cans, shipping pallets and crates. Each with a machine gun a pointed down at each end those same alley ways.

In the chaos Lincoln heard the downstairs door blow open. Fire now echoed through the building, not just the street.

He managed to keep himself focused shoot and duck, move to a different window.

Something rolled in the room. A round tan ball. Lincoln went to jump on it but something knocked him off to the side. There was a dull but loud thump. Lincoln's ears rang and he grabbed the pistol and fired at the figure in the doorway. Well, towards the flashes of light near the figure's middle.

The figure dropped to a knee and started to turn towards him when a shadow came up behind it and hit it hard. Hard enough to jolt the man into the light. Lincoln could see his brain through the split in his skull. Lifeless eyes gazing at him.

He noticed movement to his left and saw Oreo working in a fervent pace. He had the bag Shinji had given him and was soon pulling bits and pieces from Danish.

His ears still ringing he moved to hold Danish's hand. The black man smiled at him but Lincoln couldn't hear what he was saying. Lincoln felt the tears well up in him.

He looked around.

People fired from the windows. A young man in a purple shirt and green zip-up hoodie fell backward and never got up.

A girl, probably only eighteen was firing a rifle with her good arm while her right arm hung limply at her side and it was stained a deep, dark color.

Holes were appearing next to windows. Coming in from the outside.

He saw people scurry through the hall outside.

Shinji returned to the room. Several strange looking individuals with her. They began assisting the wounded with the main focus being to help Danish.

Lincoln stood and stumbled from the room. He picked up Danish's rifle and disappeared into the halls.

There had been a breach of the front door. Several men were already patched up. Several others were covered. The enemy was stacked in front of the door.

Men in a mix of street clothes, drab greens and tans and others in jungle camoflauge. He picked up one of the Colunbian's camo hats, it was surprisingly clean. He put it on and walked into the street.

He fired several rounds into the group of Cochinos sheltering by a car out front. He gave them another shot to make sure they stayed down. He turned towards the resteraunt, his family's business, at the end of the block and headed for it. He bumped into a banger and gave him a belly full of lead from his side arm. He still couldn't hear but he could see and smell. Gunpowder. Blood. They filled his nose.

He got in through the busted window and walked to the back storage room. He didn't exactly have the key. So he broke the lock. He was happy, the theives who looted the bar forgot to check back here.

Lincoln grabbed the closest bottle and popped the top. The vodka burned the whole way down but it was a welcome pain. So unlike the one in his leg.

He turned and grabbed a case as well as Luna's emergency stash. After he found the barbecue lighter he headed back into the street.

There he bumped into a Cochino soldier. He set the crate down while they were both thinking. Lincoln was a bit quicker in coming out of his surprise.

The man was even more surprised as Lincoln cooley handed him a bottle of the liquor. He thanked Lincoln and popped the top, Lincoln smacked him with the crate lid, spilling the 90 proof alcohol all over the Cochino. From there it was a matter of lighting the Cochino on fire with the lighter. Being soaked, he went up like a kerosene lamp as Lincoln, crate in hand, walked back to his post.

The streets were starting to empty. Bodies lay strewn all over. He tried to ignore his allies dead. But he stopped to close the eyes of one of the men that had given them help the other day.

He arrived to find that his ears were starting to pick up more than the constant humm he had been hearing.

He saw one of the wounded in the ground floor being covered with a jacket.

The wounded girl who had been up in the room with him had her arm in a sling. He handed her a bottle. She thanked him.

He found Snickers and Oreo. Oreo sat there with a lost look on his face. Snickers stare at the floor. He set a bottle in front of both and moved on. Out the side door and across the street. He found Hikari and half the old veterains talking about what they would do if the bad guys returned. The Captain that Shinji had spoke with held a few more dog tags. He set the crate down and started out when Hikari stopped him.

"Where are you going-ing?" She asked.

"More booze." He said feeling tired.

"Not until you get that leg looked at." She urged him to sit. He looked down to see a piece of metal poking out from his pant leg.

"Well that explains that." He said with disinterest. "How's Mr. McBride?"

"I dunno." She answered. "No Radio-o."

Lincoln laid back and looked down the top of the woman that Hikari had called over. He enjoyed the view until she patted his ankle and walked away. His eyes got really heavy and he was out like a light.

He woke up in the rear of a bus with several others. Sun was coming up from over head. He had a major headache.

"Sorry about Danish." He said as he recognized Snickers' helmet.

Snickers patted Lincoln's leg in response.

"He's still trying to pick up on that lady trooper." Oreo said from behind Lincoln.

"He's alive!" Lincoln sat up and felt dizzy. He swooned but grabbing the seat in front of him, he was able to sit upright.

"I have to rethink everything, Linc." Oreo told him. "Believing Snickers isn't crazy is hard enough. Seeing what lives among us..." Oreo trailed off and gripped his cross tighter his eyes darting up front to Shinji. A single Cochino soldier was shackled and sat beside her.

"HEY!" A shout from up ahead. "The radio's working!"

 _"... And National guard forces have been capturing rogue members of the Columbian military as well as members of the Cochino Cartel since hostilities have ceased in the small Michigan town of Royal woods._ _The fighting has left a hundred and seven Americans dead and nearly double that wounded._

 _Unconfirmed reports claim that the international street gang, The Dead Dragons, have lent aide to the military and local authorities. However, the fact that the Dead Dragons are known to collect their own dead and wounded make it difficult to tell if this is true._

 _Investigations into how so many armed hostiles were able to lay seige to the town are underway. Suspicion of corruption..."_

Someone turned the channel to an RB station. Lincoln Recognized the song. He started to sing along with Amy Winehouse through the chorus of Rehab. Soon he was joined by everyone.

Shinji flopped into the seat by him. "We lost a lot of buildings. Cochinos set fire to a lot. The government is contracting people to rebuild now."

"It isn't your fault." Lincoln told her.

"Like hell it is! Lincoln, I trusted the word of Zapada! That fuck has never, NEVER, kept his word. Even if he technically did." Shinji glare at her reflection in the window he sat by. "I should have left some guys on him."

"It isn't your fault." Lincoln reassured her. "What's with him?" He nodded towards the captured man up front.

Shinji handed him a poloroid picture. The woman in the picture was short haired and brunette but it was unmistakable.

"Leni!" The response was quiet, but it held an array of emotion. He had to force himself to look away from the vacant stare of his sister while someone had their way with her.

"And that is why my little sister gave him a concussion!" Shinji said proudly but still kept the sympathy. "So. Hikari tells me that you had shrapnel..." Shinji pointed to Lincoln's lap.

"I have no idea. Whatever they gave me, I don't feel. My head hurts though." Lincoln pressed on his leg.

"Must be a local anesthetic. Let me know when it starts to hurt again." She put an arm across the back of the seat. "Seriously, keep an eye on that, and if you weren't rung like a bell, I'd be beating your ass for going out in the open like that." She said it casually, but he got the idea. "No more stupidity. You got lucky!"

"I never expected combat to be so short." Lincoln said after a while of silence.

"Shortest battle I've been in was an ambush. Ten minutes of hell. Lost Private Chips." Oreo spoke up.

"Fifteen for me. Half my platoon was KIA and the rest wounded. I was unconcious for half that." Snickers pulled his shirt up revealing a large slash across his back. "IED!"

"Five minutes. We just threw grenade after grenade and shot everything." A man across the aisle tossed in. "Then the car exploded!" His stare got distant and focused on the back of the seat ahead of him.

Everyone looked to Shinji. "Ten days behind enemy lines. Intermittent engagements of three or four minutes. Final fight lasted thirty, by the time we were pulled out not one of us was unscathed. I died several times."

"What do you mean by died?" Oreo asked.

"Heart stopped. Severe blood loss, you know. Had used the pints on hand and the guys were donating right from the vein." She rubbed her hip. "I guess I covered their asses good enough to be kept alive."

She looked out the window and pulled a cord. There was a ding and the bus pulled over. "This is our stop. You guys take care. Keep us up to date with Danish." Shinji moved to the front and pulled the prisoner from his seat, taking him out of the bus.

"Danish actually has the last name Danish, why do they call you Oreo?" Lincoln asked the medic.

"Mom's black dad's not. I take a bit more after him." Oreo answered.

"What about you, Snickers?" Lincoln looked ahead.

"Favorite candybar." The man replied.

"He ate them until he was sick, the drill seargent ran him until he blew chunks." Oreo laughed.

"What about the rest of your squad?" Shinji tossed in.

"Rolo was a match of perfect caramel skin and chocolate brown hair and eyes." That was simple enough. "Skittles, he had a few things going for him. He was gay, he was a stripper, he had 'TASTE THE RAINBOW' tattooed on his penis." Oreo laughed. "Oh, man, you serve in the military long enough, you learn shit about people."

"Why weren't they here?" Lincoln asked.

"Hospital. Literally an hour befor we got called out here, some ass ran a stoplight. Rolo has two broken legs and Skittles has a broken arm and leg. They were lucky, the car was a total loss."

"What kind of car?" Shinji looked to Lincoln as he glared at her. "What? They're fine!"

The other soldiers in the back chuckled, Oreo and Snickers the most, as Lincoln chided her. His words dying off as he noticed the men all laughing.

"Skittles would have asked the same thing!" The man across the aisle commented.

"Hey, sorry." Skittled reached across the aisle. "Linc, Dearest, this is Tommy, he's from our platoon! Tommy, this is Lincoln and..."

"Shinji Kanaan." Tommy cut Oreo off. "You used to baby sit me before we left New York."

"Fuck!" Shinji exclaimed. "You got big!"

Tommy laughed. "I wish I'd looked up sooner." The two stood and hugged.

The rest of the ride was filled with small talk on less meaningful things.

 _Thu. week 9_

The town had been evacuated. Everyone was outside of town, some had friends, some had family, some were finding hotels. Lincoln greeted his sisters in a big group hug in the very exspensive suite.

They were put up here until the town was fully cleared and deemed safe.

Lincoln was getting word that not only did the Cochino Cartel set fires, which led to the total evacuation, but that there was undetonated ordinance. Not all of the combatants used only bullets.

Some of the D.D. used flash bangs and concussion grenades.

The Cochino had a few RPGs and the Black Rattlesnakes had pipe bombs.

A group of National Guardsmen sent in to evacuate some wounded had to go through hell and went in heavy.

Lincoln watched over Lana's head as a news helecopter flew over the town showing just how big the battle for Royal Woods really was. The carnage ended just a few blocks from his family home. Billows of smoke wafted over their home and he was suddenly worried about their pets.

Yuki came out of the adjoining room, plastic bag in hand. "Charlie pooped again. Cliff is making sure we need to buy the curtains." She paused and grinned. "Lincoln!" A short wave and she moved on to dispose of Charlie's waste.

"Lincoln is sleeping with me tonight." Lola stated matter of factly.

"Nuh-Uh!" Lana retorted.

"Actually, we may have a lead on Leni." Lincoln informed and Lori stepped up. "Yes?"

"I'm going with you!" Lori stated.

He glanced to her belly and then stare into her eyes.

"I saw the man Shinji was putting in the car!"

"Lori, I would rather the baby be safe!" He hugged his big sister gently. "This guy got loose once!"

He pressed his face into her. "We all love Leni, we all worry for her, but I don't want to risk the rest of you! I don't think she would want that either!"

Lori nodded reluctantly.

Everyone was excited about Lorin. Lori smiled, the name had already been accepted when she let the suggestion slip. The rest of her sisters were already trying to combine their names with Lincoln's.

"Fine!" She pulled him off of her and wiped his eyes.

"I need to pee." She stated and walked from the room. It wasn't a lie, she drank twelve bottles of water when she was bored and waiting with worry to see if Lincoln was coming home.

Shinji poked her head in. "I drugged him, spend time with your sisters, Snowball. I'll get you tomorrow morning."


	33. Miami I

**lots of freewrite and stuff. had some things to work through. think i'm done, time to get back on track. enjoy the filler, not the best but, it is something.**

Thu. week 9 cont.

Lincoln had a whole day to spend with his sisters and they were all trying to cram in what little time they had before he went on his journey to find Leni.

He took a few moments to be serious with Lori and Luna. They still happened to be the only two really clued in on what he was doing.

Luan still cracked jokes like he was messing with her, but that was Luan, she hardly ever acted serious.

Luna and Lori both held him as he played through shooting the man in the woods. How he had felt until Shinji told him the truth. Luna and him talked about what they had seen durring The Battle For Royal Woods.

The news was still on but muted and they were only really looking for the okay to go home.

He felt Lori's presence leave the room and Violet entered. The three sat in silence as they cuddled on the bed and enjoyed the silent understanding of what he did to get them back to safety.

For the first time he noticed the bandages in Luna's back from being dragged through the gravel and glass by one of those Cochino assholes. He owed the woman who saved her. Maybe Danish and her would hit it off and he could tell her then.

Violet was worried about a scar she would have on her leg where she had been shot. For some reason Lincoln suggested another tattoo to cover it up.

They looked him over. He had a few wounds that were never treated and Luna got pissed. Soon all of his sisters were looking him over and doctoring him up. "Everything was roo minor to bother anyone about!" He told them, until Lola pulled a length of bicycle spoke from his leg.

"How long has that been in there!?" Lola asked accusingly.

"I don't know." He stare. "Hikari's friend gave me some pills when I told him about my leg... Kind of didn't feel anything after that."

"What kind of pills?" Luna asked.

"They were white." He answered. "She was giving them to everyone." He defended himself. "I'm fine!"

Luna nodded. "Got any more?"

"LUNA!" Lori shouted.

"What?" The rocker asked. "For Violet!"

Lori hummed and grinned knowingly. Luna blushed. "I'm going to go play my guitar."

Violet grinned as she watched her girlfriend leave. "I'm going to go play her guitar too."

About thirty minutes later Lincoln has Lisa straddeling him as she wiped his wounds with a new, hopefully, mirical, instant healing agent. He tried not to think of the hotel robe she was wearing and how it was loose on her tiny frame. He also noticed that she had small rises forming on her chest. He wanted to inquire if she had been experimenting on herself but he also didn't want to worry their sisters.

Lucy and Lynn sat beside the 'doctor and her patient', the jock and the poet holding hands as Edwin, on Lucy's favorite show was wooing a PowderPuff football player. Which, coincidentally, looked a lot like Lucy when she wore pink.

"If only she would wear red." Lucy sighed.

"Or black." Lynn said with a glance at her dark sister.

"How's your magic studies going Lucy?" Lincoln asked, ignoring Lisa's muttering about trickery and foolishness.

"Okay." The single word made him raise an eyebrow but she didn't say any more. She had been with Lynn too often to get any practice in when the jock was home and the spells weren't exactly cheap. Half the ideas in her head as to what she wanted to try were only partially ready. Mika was back in New York and Yuki and Shinji were often busy. "I need some money." She let slip as she thought about some of the ingredients for a summoning potion.

"Why didn't you just ask!" Lincoln fished in his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills.

Everyone was intruiged, even Lisa who had cash to burn sitting in a bank, as he pulled out several more rolles.

"What?" He asked with concern as his sisters all looked at him. He touched his leg to see if it was bleeding again and then the small cuts on his face. "Don't tell me I'm turning blue!"

"No, Linc, where did you get all the money?" Lola asked as she counted one of the rolls of bills. "There's six hundred dollars here!"

"Oh, Shinji and I helped..." He realized he didn't want to tell his sisters about looting Cochino and Black Rattlesnake bodies. "Clean up."

"Can I borrow some?" Luan asked.

"You all can take what you want. There's more in my back pack." He smiled as he felt Lola's hand slip between him and Lisa. Lisa must have felt it too, her eyes fluttered and she fought not to rock her hips as her eyes rolled back. Most of his sisters had already ran to raid the old schoolbag. "Lola?" He shook his head. "Lola!"

"Oh please, Lincoln, when we thought you were going to die we all talked about this!" Lola told him as Lisa nodded in confirmation. "As long as Lily doesn't see it, you are up for grabs, BIG brother!" She smiled sweetly.

Just then the mentioned girl came running into the room, happy and waving some bills around. Lola stopped her actions and Lincoln let go of Lisa's hips. Lily bounded right into his arms, hugging him tightly and thanking him for the money and something about a toy that she had been wanting.

Just like that, the whole room was full and every thing was back to normal.

All of them agreed about fixing the restraunt again, and all sat there as Lori tallied up the total with Lisa.

"Precisely fourty-thousand, two-hundred and thirty-one cents." Lisa informed. "After our beloved male sibling has shared his wealth with us."

"Lisa, we all know your tight-fisted, scheming ass is the richest in the room!" Everyone looked at Lana. "Right, language." She smiled sheepishly.

"Most of my actual funds are tied up in projects and other investments." Lisa informed them.

"Like the family business." Lori mentioned. Lisa gave her a surprised look. "Sort of hard to notice your name on the investors list when I was handling all that paper work." She bent down and wrapped Lisa in a big hug. "You risked everything!" Lori teared up. "Why?"

"As much as they have become a fixture in our lives, the thought of someone outside the family having controlling interest in our family business greatly unnerved me." Lisa tried to keep her voice neutral but her voice cracked a bit. "Especially after I heard talk of Honey's shrewd and hostile business practices."

"You mean like how she put Old Man Raleigh in the next town over from ours out of business?" Lynn mentioned.

"Yes, yes, exactly like that." Lisa finally found the strength to slip from Lori's arms.

"You know I like the guy owns it now." Lynn added. "He isn't a creep like the old man."

Lisa heard several agreements. Luna, Luan, Lori and Violet all voicing the agreement that Old Man Raleigh was a creep.

"How would you all know this?" Lisa asked.

"Bobby took me there once. Just once. It was the most uncomfortable date I ever had with Bobby." Lori actually looked like she would be sick. "It was probably worse for him."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"He didn't limit his perversions to women." Lisa blinked at Lori's answer then her eyes widened in understanding.

"And age didn't matter either!" Lynn explained. "We stopped in for a Grumpy Burger, he actually grabbed Alda's ass!"

Alda had been a short lived member of the soccer team last year, the military brat sadly had to move again.

"The whole team was ready to kick his ass, but Alda simply dumped some of his hot sauce on his head." Lynn laughed. "My eyes are spicy!" She mimicked the former resteraunt owner. "He gave us a discount the next time."

"You went back?" Luna asked.

"Hey, Grumpy Burgers ROCK!" Lynn started to lick her lips. "Maybe not as good as a Champ Burger or a Meatball sub but... close." Lynn looked back to the rocker. "What about you, sis?"

Luna looked very uncomfortable. "Some of the gang and I... we sort of messed the place up and... well..." She rubbed her arm and Violet patted her back. "Todd and Sandra saved us, but it was weird watching them go at it while the old man rubbed one out. He came all over Sandra's feet." She cringed. "We had to watch or he would have called the cops."

"Luan?" Lisa turned her eyes to the comedian in the family.

Luan wasn't smiling. "I went out with Molly Laughton and Jane Little. He served us drinks then told us about our fake IDs. I drew the short straw and had to give him a hand." She was looking at the floor in shame as she made a jerking motion. "Luckily the health inspector came in for a surprise visit."

"Good thing Lily is in the other room." Lincoln muttered.

"So!" He clapped his hands together. "Let's forget the bad stuff and..." He shrugged. "Any ideas?"

"Lola and I have one!" Lana said with a grin. "Hot tub!" She pointed to the large indoor hottub in the back of the room.

"We literally have no bathing suits!" Lori huffed.

"Who cares?" Lola said stripping. "It isn't like we haven't all fooled around with Lincoln anyway." She folded her dress and sat it on the couch. "As for Lily, she thinks people shouldn't wear clothes at home anyway. Unless there's company."

Lana let her overalls slip off and followed on Lola's heels.

All eyes went to Lincoln. Some were questioning and some were mischievious.

"So..." He scratched behind his ear. "Lola and Lana might have been... well... Lana is still waiting, but Lola is scary persuasive."

Lisa was blushing and all eyes went to her. "Science experiment. I, saw what you were all doing that day we had the movie marathon. I was curious and felt the need to."

"Hey." Luna said cooley. "It isn't like we're forcing ourselves on eachother. Plus, I know what you and Leni used to do. Also, I might have seen the twins a few times, so I know that they are more than ready. Lisa might as well be an adult with how advanced her brain is, it makes sense that she might have developed that thought set earlier." Luna explained. "Also, some people with her IQ never show any interest in that stuff. I'm glad to know that she has the ability to feel that way."

"Hehe, that's what Dearest said when I told her!" Lincoln and Lisa both looked at eachother.

"It bothered me." Lincoln confessed. "I was worried about you and myself."

"I was concerned about you too." Lisa admitted. "I didn't know how you would handle having your little sister asking you to do that. I did enjoy it immensly."

"You know what. We aren't normal!" Lori pulled off her shirt. "And I have been wanting to get in that hot tub all day!" She slipped out of her shorts and panties followed, she tossed them at their brother and he took note of the dampness he felt there. "My fucking feet are killing me!" She griped in a hushed tone and joined the twins in the warm, bubbling water.

"Yeah." Lynn shrugged and took off her oversized jersy. Then she stripped a surprised Lucy of her clothes.

Nearly everyone was in the hot tub when Lily walked in. She saw the clothes on the floor and slipped out of her clothes without a word and hopped in the water. Snuggling in between Lincoln and Luan. Once she was settled she smiled. "Finally!"

"Finally what?" Lori asked.

"You all decided to be a nudies like me!" She said with a big grin.

"Actually, I was always on your side, Lil!" Lana gave her little sister a thumbs up.

"I meant them!" Lily returned the gesture but waved her other hand to the rest of the Loud brood. "I see Lincoln likes it." She glanced down and looked away. "It's probably Your boobies." She stare at Luan who had the better bust. "They're kind of like Mommy's." The youngest Loud hugged Luan and nuzzled into her blushing sister's bossom. "Soft!" Lily said with a happy sigh.

"What about mine?" Luna asked.

"Lincoln likes those too!" Lily said cheekily without looking up from her resting place. "But Mom didn't have freckles and her nipples were light like Luan's."

"Uh, Lily..." Lincoln started.

"I'm not dumb, guys." Lily sat up. "I also don't like girls or boys yet." She explained. "I know I'm safe with my family, and I feel comfortable when I'm with you." She leaned to rest her head on Luan's breasts again. "I learned things I wasn't ready to know from 'you know who'." She frowned.

Everyone shared a glance at eachother. It was the first time since that day that Lily had talked about it.

"I guess I am kind of weird too because I like this." She hugged Luan. "Because I remember sharing the shower with Dad or Mom. I remember taking a bath with Lisa or Lana and Lola. When Lori or Leni would have to shower with me to save time. Luan or Luna helping me as well. Or..."

"Okay okay, we get it!" Lynn put her hand up. "You feel safe." Lily nodded. "I'm glad!" Lynn held her arms out and Lily moved to go give her a hug.

"I can hear your heart beat!" Lily said with a smile and her eyes closed in contentment. "Yours is always fast." She yawned. "Nice and warm."

"Okay, so, maybe she's more normal than she thinks." Lucy explained. "I sort of missed the close bond from all of that too."

"Yeah. I remember being young and sharing the shower with Mom on school days too." Lori eased down in the water and put her hand on her stomach. "I get to share that with Lorin." She smiled across at Lincoln. "So does her daddy."

Lincoln blushed.

"So who let the word out? I, Lincoln and I hadn't told anyone. I just didn't think about it then." Lori looked around the group.

"I saw a test in the trash. We all started talking. Process of elimination." Luna explained.

There was a flash in the dimmed room and they all looked to see Yuki winding her camera. "Lincoln, Big Sis wanted me to let you know that the bastardo is gone." She said before taking another picture. "But before she put him out of his misery, she learned where Leni is." Yuki explained further. "We leave tomorrow but she isn't going and we need a good reason to be in Miami."

"Like what?" Lincoln had stood up at the prospect of getting Leni back. Yuki grinned and snapped another picture, this time he saw her eyes on his package.

"I booked Luna at a Club Clover for a week and got Chika to give Luan here a place in the line up at her club." The comedian amd rocker high-fived.

"The rest of you girls have a spa reservation at Madonna Torrellie's." For Yuki, the last statement was no big, but Lori and Lola were practically drooling.

"Ma-ma-ma..." Lori got a dreamy look on her face.

Lola already had a dreamy look on her face and she was muttering about body wash and steam rooms.

"What's so great about a girly spa?" Lana groaned.

Lola looked at her twin. "Two words." She held up a finger. "Mud," One finger went up. "Bath." The second finger went up.

"Awesome!" Lana yelled. Everyone shushed her and pointed to Lily still dozing in Lynn's arms.

"Oh, Lincoln will be interning with Hector Hellman for the durration of the stay." Now it was Lincoln's turn to drool.

"Full tourism package, so, you will not get bored, I promise!" She walked over and handed Lisa a plastic card on a necklace. "Juliet's father was interested in that thing you were doing, so, don't lose that"

"Amazing!" Lisa stsre at the card in her hands. "An all access pass to Karter Laboratories!"

"Hey, uh, you got anything for a sports fan?" Lynn asked.

Yuki looked up in thought, absently snapping another picture as she did. "Mind hanging out with cheerleaders?" She asked.

"Cheerleaders?" Lynn felt disappointed.

"Yeah, Dolphins cheerleaders." Yuki took her phone out and dialed. "Ashley! Darling! I have a favor to ask and I'll owe you one."

Yuki let her friend talk, thanked her and hung up. "Okay. You can go to tryouts and hang with her and the squad. You'll probably get lucky and meet the mascot."

Yuki turned to leave then paused. "Oh! The rebuilding is already underway, your neighbors all sold out their property to you. You own a whole block of Royal Woods!"

"Wait, what?" Lori was snapped out of her daydream.

"Yeah, Dearest and Mika were offering to help rebuild and do repairs but Miss Stokes, Mr. Charles and The Flints all said they'd rather retire. Nice old folks." She smiled. "Mulligan found a better spot across town and sold his old plot for the money to buy it. Mrs. Dillon liked Lucy, so she left Lucy the coffee shop, but that's across the street, not really part of the block."

"What do you mean she left me the shop?" Lucy asked worridly.

"Oh she's fine. Went over to Wyoming with her sister. She retired and thought you were the best choice to have the place." Yuki laughed. "She thinks you're twenty!"

"What gave her that idea?" Lucy asked.

"Old books. Coffee. Tall. Beautiful. Big words in your mature poems." Yuki listed off. "She thought of you like a granddaughter."

Lucy smiled.

"It's in good shape. I half expected the Columbians to raid the place, but other than using much of the stock, they kept it in good shape! Apparently they really do love their coffee. At least these ones did."

Yuki looked right at Lisa.

"Oh, one more thing." She took on a regal stance. "Mika drove Old Man Raleigh out of business for the sake of his son. The poor guy had never gotten a thing from the old man except grief and mollested." Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. "Don't tell nobody that!" She insisted.

"But why did she do it?" Lisa asked.

"He saved Kanako, getting him the business, that was how she repaid him." Yuki relaxed. "He was living on the street. Been so for a while. A long while. He had some history and it was hard for him to get a job." She put a finger to her lips. "I shouldn't have said that." She looked guilty. "Strawberry wine makes me talkative." She frowned. "Too bad it tastes so good. I've really got to go. Got a gamer tourny with Kari's man!" Yuki bowed and headed out the door. Before it closed they heard her say. "Five Morning, be ready!"

"What just happened? Because it feels like I just had a dream!" Lori eased into the water. "Madonna Torellie's Spa!"

"So, this place is good?" Lana asked and Lola nodded. "Mud baths are real, right?" Lola nodded again. "Awesome!"

"She knew about the talk of Raleigh's." Luan mentioned. "How long was she there?"

"The Kanaans aren't normal. Mika reads minds, Yuki has great ears and Shinji who knows what she can do. Also, they all have a strong power within them." Lucy explained seriously then smiled. "Like us."

They spent the rest of the night in and around the hot tub until they had to go to bed. A quicky with Luan and he was snuggled up with Lily after his shower. The little Loud read him a story and then fell asleep. He imagined being a father and that it was probably no different from being a big brother. He fell asleep with a smile.

Week 9. Fri.

4 30am

Lily threw the clock across the room. For once she was in no hurry to wake up and she was having a good dream. She was in a ballet and was flawlessly performing in front of a backdrop that she had painted. All of her family and friends were cheering her on while Rusty was burning in Hell below the stage.

She blinked a few times. "Lincoln." She said as her brain started to wake up.

"Lincoln!" She poked him. Then again, harder. "Lincoln!"

It sounded like a reply came from her older brother.

"Don't we have to go get ready today?"

Lincoln sat up and she fell to the side of the bed. In his rush to get ready he fell flat on the floor, face on carpet, as wrll as bending his morning wood. As he groaned his groggy sisters rushed in. Lily was already patting his head and asking how he was.

"Showers, hurry, we got to go!" He struggled up, as he was holding his crotch, "Got to pee!" He rushed past them all to the bathroom.

"I think he bent it." Lily mentioned. "I'm told it hurts."

6.35am

They pulled Luna's van into a small private airport. Yuki was ahead of them in her hot pink Lexus. A swarm of people were immediately helping them with their bags and Luna had to direct them to Daisy's station wagon. Daisy and Sam having been added last minute since there was tension between Sam and her grandparents over her relationship with Daisy.

They half expected a rickety old cargo plane to be their ride but when a fairly modern private jet landed and maneuvered to the indicsted spot on the runway they had a good feeling about the flight.

A limo pulled up by the plane and several people exited. They piled into the limo and it was off. A truck with a tank on the back then took the limosine's place and a small crew of men began to refuel it.

Lincoln was still half asleep. His dreams last night were not remembered but they were restless. So when the passenger manifest came around he signed quickly and handed it to Sam.

within the hour they were told to board.

The inside of the black aircraft was emaculate. Plush seats that were more like love seats, all of them upholstered in bright red velvet. the carpet was plush and it was black. Reproductions of paintings hung next to each booth, ranging from Dali to Picasso to some Lincoln had only seen online.

He found hinself sitted next to a depiction of a dogfight. The burning aircraft depicted in the forefront of the work unsettled him.

A Japanese man of about five foot six appeared next to him. "The Battle of Marianas. That is a Grumman F6F Hellcat. Those swarming in the back are Mitsubishi A6M Zero and other Hellcats." He stood and admired the painting.

"Doesn't that make you nervous?" Lincoln asked the man.

"No." The man in the suit replied as a matter of fact. "We will not be getting shot at, so we will not be shot down." He smiled at Lincoln and gave a small bow. "Please enjoy your flight!"

"I'll try." Lincoln forced a smile and got a genuine one in return.

Lincoln watched as the man polished off a glass of a brownish liquid and then move near the door to smoke somwthing. The smell wafted back and soon Luna passed him to join the man by the door as they passed the joint back'n'forth.

'I could use some of that.' He thought, but the moment was up as Lily sat by him, blocking him into the booth. "Oh that painting is so cool! Doesn't the fire look real, Lincoln?" He quickly agreed and tried to ignore his unease. He had been in a plane before. An old biplane, crop duster that Lana rigged to get running on their road trip. He focused on Lily talking. Luna ruffled his and Lily's hair as the rocker made her way back to her seat.

Lincoln noticed the man put on a hat with wings on it then head to the cockpit. He felt his stomach flutter. Then a few moments later his heart dropped into his bowels as the man's voice filled the cabin.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking..." He lost all focus and his mind started to run away with totally plausable and quite inane scenarios.

11 am.

Lincoln had settled into the flight. The whole trip was rather easy going. His sisters, Sam, Daisy, Violet and Yuki were basically playing musical chairs. They moved around the cabin talkng with everyone and admiring the art displayed. Luna mostly played her guitar while Sam and Daisy played the bongos or harmonica.

He still sat in the same seat. Eyes out the window rather than on the painting.

"Attention honored passengers, please take your seats and prepair to land."

"I wish Yen was less formal when he flies. He is a real hoot!" Yuki mentioned buckling herself into the seat by Lincoln.

"Good friend of yours?"

"My younger cousin." She smiled.

"Lynn thinks he rides motocross." Lincoln chuckled.

"No, that's Fuku. Yen races planes." She pulled up a picture of the two.

"Ha! Twins!" Lincoln pointed at the screen.

"Yeah. We're still trying to figure out which one is the evil twin. Both are really good at raising hell!" Yuki chuckled and put her phone away.

"Good one!" Lincoln laughed.

"You ready to intern with Thatch's friends?" She changed the subject.

"The two make comics. Underground stuff, but they expect quality." He sighed. "I'm a bit nervous."

"Just be yourself and remember, have fun."

12.45pm

They got to bypass security. Their bags unchecked and no wait in line. It felt weird. Yen broke off to talk with Airline pilots and Yuki led them to a Limo.

People were soon snapping pictures of Yuki and she waved. Lily, Lola and Luna joined in, Lynn showd off her acrobatic skills.

Lincoln and the rest of his sisters felt awkward with the swarm of people asking questions.

They climbed into the limo, Yuki pausing to sign autographs, Luna joined in. As the door was finally closing Lincoln heard someone ask who Luna Loud was.

"They'll know soon enough!" Luna said with confidence.

1.50pm

The owner herself greeted the party at the private entrance. Lincoln watched as their bags were carted off to their rooms. Down a hall and into large elevators.

The woman was about thirty, lithe and had a deep olive complexion. She stood there with a professional gaze fixed on her face until her employees were out of sight. Once they were gone she broke into a big grin and threw herself into Yuki's arms. The two shared a chaste kiss and Yuki introduced the Louds and their guests.

As they were starting the tour Yuki halted them in a hallway.

"People come here to relax. You'll see people you know from all sorts of backgrounds." She stood again with the rare authority she rarely used. "No pitching ideas, no asking for autographs or pictures, no talking about how great you are at this or that. In fact, be polite and if they bring it up then you be cool about it. Basically, don't piss off the clientel."

Lynn and Lincoln raised their hands. "Doing cannon balls in the pool is just fine." She answered before they could ask.

Lana's hand went up. "The mud is probably safer to eat than the mud back home."

"YES!" Lana pumped her first in the air. Lola rolled her eyes and gagged.

"Yes, Lisa, there should be plenty of specimens to collect from the various facilities. Though they clean at least twice a day unless a mess is made, so good luck with that." Yuki said with a smile.

The little genius made a note on the map of what places to try first for her sample collecting.

"Okay, okay!" Yuki held up her hand. "How abput this. Quick tour, to our rooms, then I'll have each of you a map drawn up with suggestions for your favorite activities?" Everyone agreed.

3.47 pm

Everyone had to be kept practically on a leash. Luna saw rockstars and other musicians, she got in a few waves but was almost lost as she tried going after one of her favorite bassists.

Lynn got a high five from the Detroit Pistons star pointguard. He just casually walked by and she jumped up not to leave him hanging. She was so pumped that she missed Yuki and the basketball star exchange the action as well.

Lola and Lori pointed out the models that they knew, nearly every one said hello to Yuki and asked about her 'Little Friends' and Yuki soon had set up a dinner date to introduce them all later.

At their rooms they all sat down with a slight grumble in their bellies. Room service was ordered and small talk was made until the food arrived.

After a late lunch the family had time to explore.

4.30

Lynn wandered the gym checking out the new equipment advertised in the brochure.

She had only just arrived and could hear people gossiping and making guesses about the brown haired young woman in the red robe. She smiled to herself but kept Yuki's warning in mind as she counted off five WMBA members and a few WMLB players.

Even one of her favorite MMA fighters was there, in all of her lean and mean, beautiful glory. Lynn took this moment to notice that this middle weight figgter had black hair and blue eyes just like Lucy, though there was a bit more of a tan to her skin. Even her face. If Lynn didn't know better, she would have assumed their dad had sired this young woman that she absently admired.

The tight spandex stretching with her movements. Rolling with the muscles.

Lynn licked her lips, her mouth was dry for some reason.

Her target was the weight bench right by the leg press. The very same machine Fay Burner was using.

Lynn noticed the room starting to clear out.

"Hey, Fay!" It was feather weight contender Lisa Champellie, the girl looked sort of like Lisa but without he glasses and given Lana's hair, color style and length. "Dinner?"

"Sorry, cousin, Daddy wants me to be in shape and I'm already over my calories for today." Fay finished her reps and gave Champellie a quick hug.

"You let that man run your life." Lisa took a swig from her sports bottle.

"He helped me get here. Roof over my head. Didn't argue when I quit college and chose to flip burgers part time while I trained for this."

Lisa was already nodding like sje had heard it all before. "No fun until you have the belt." Lisa huffed. "Should I tell that cute baseball player you won't be coming to dinner?"

Fay looked uncomfortable.

Lynn had eavesdroped durring the whole conversation, she also made it to her destination. She was picking up the bar when ot slipped from her hands and clanged loudly back into place, but Lynn backed into the weights and knocked a stack over sending another wave of noise through the room.

This all effectively giving Fay an excuse not to answer Champellie. The two pro fighters stare at Lynn with her sheepish smile and wide eyes and deep blush.

"Sorry." Lynn squeaked.

"Just a moment, sweet-heart." Fae turned back to L.C. "Look, we know how you like a challenge, take them both on. Me, I have other things to do."

Lisa roled her eyes. "Fine!" Lisa's eyes glazed over in her false disappointment. "But we really need to hang out before I go to Malaysia!"

"I promise!" Fae put her hand over her heart then gave Lisa a hug before sending the woman off.

"I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to interrupt." Lynn started gathering the weights.

"That was a conversation I didn't want to talk about right now anyway." Fae fell in grabbing up weights and stacking them as well. "So what's your name?"

"Lynn. Lynn Loud Junior." Lynn tried to keep her eyes on the task but they kept drifting over Fay's body. The spandex one piece literally sas a second skin and nothing was left to the imagination. No underwear obvious by the camel toe Fay sported. The protruding pebbles of the older woman's nipples.

Lynn looked up to see Fay's eyes dart downward.

Once the weights were sorted out, Fae looked at Lynn. "I need a spotter." She stated.

"SURE!" Lynn realised her excitement and tried to reign it in. "Sure, I'll spot you."

"You don't need to play it cool." There was a twinkle in the fighter's eye. She leaned in close. "You're robe is open and that damp patch has been growing." Her voice lowered more. "And I can smell it."

Lynn shuddered. "Smell what?"

"Arousal!" Fae's breath flicked across Lynn's ear teasingly.

"After my ten reps, I'll spot you then we can hit the sauna." Her voice was back to normal and Lynn wondered if she imagined everything.

"Yeah." Lynn nodded.

Fay was set up quickly, laid out on the bench, Lynn standing close and making sure not to let anything bad happen.

Fay was no longer hiding the fact that she was checking Lynn out now that the gym was empty.

"Why don't you just tell your cousin?" Lynn asked as she openly ogled Fay.

"Same reason you kept that robe on until you knew this place was empty." Fay sat up. "Last girl I saw come out, nobody else would fight her. She quit and now works as a travel agent." Fay looked at Lynn. "I want to be a winner! Then, when I retire on my time, I can do what I want." She stood and patted the bench.

Lynn laid back. "I actually have a boyfriend. But, I have a girlfriend too." Lynn didn't want to mention that these two were here brother and sister so she stopped and kept it simple.

"Oh, so no sneaky fun in the sauna?" Fay asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure! I just got to get permission first."

"Open?" Fay asked and Lynn had to think.

"Yeah. We talked about it, but to be honest I didn't... we were... I was concentrating on something else at the time." She blushed and Fay smiled and nodded.

"Make that call but, uh..."

"I won't name names!"

Fay rolled her eyes as if saying 'Yeah, right.'

Still, Lynn texted Lucy and Lincoln asking if it was okay.

Halfway through Lynn's set her phone chimed in quick succession and Fay looked over to see the messages before Lynn could grab it.

The way Fay grinned made Lynn feel ill.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, to impress me." Fay set the device down and got a good look at Lynn's face. "Oh!" She said with surprise and understanding.

Lynn went back to finishing her set. She honestly didn't know what to say. Her cheeks burned with embarassment and her eyes burned with tears.

She felt the bar stop and her eyes opened to see the older woman looking at her softly. "I miss my sister." There was sadness in those words. Fay helped Lynn ease the bar back in place. "Come on. We'll hit the showers then have some girl talk."

Lynn worked through her set wordlessly and quickly. They showered in silence as they drank in eachothers' beauty.

Lynn felt like Lincoln or Lucy were looking at her.

"You've been hurt." Fay stated.

"His name was Francisco." Lynn realized that she had been covering herself. She forced her arms to her side. "I told him how I felt and..." She felt herself relax. She hadn't told anyone, that was probably why it was so easy for Lucy to talk her into sleeping with Lincoln. "He called me a few things." She sighed. "I had to put up with him flaunting this bimbo he was with until he moved."

"That must have been rough."

"It stuck with me for a while. We eneded up on opposing teams. I made him feel it, but, I felt..."

"Inadequate?" Lynn nodded yes to Fay's choice. "Same here." Fay cupped her small bust, Lynn's was actually just a hair smaller. "Of course, I didn't date in school. Still, I would have liked some attention."

"At least we don't need to deal with underwire and boys snapping our bra straps." Lynn smiled as Fay agreed. "I wore one when, well, it felt weird."

"Hey, how about we just head up to my room? It'll get pretty steamy in there."

They towled eachother off and slipped their robes back on. Lynn lagged behind Fay slightly, enjoying the occasional flash of bare bottom as they walked.

As they navigated the complex, Lynn took note of Luna, Violet, Daisy and Sam lounging in the cafeteria. The four were laughing about something

"They're totally gay!" Fay said playfully.

"I know, well, two are bi."

"How do you know?" Fay asked.

"The one in the purple is my older sister Luna. The one with the blue in her hair is Sam, Luna's ex. They're both dating one of the twins, Daisy and Violet."

Fay laughed. "I almost bet you, good thing I didn't."

Lynn liked this woman, more than just an athlete.

"So, rumor is that a bunch of kids showed up with that supermodel, Love, I think. I'm not sure, I'm not up on gossip."

"Yeah, uh, she kind of told us not to bother anyone. I'm not bothering you, am I?" Lynn hoped she wasn't.

"Not at all!" Fay put her arm around Lynn. "So what's the deal with her big sister, is she as scary as they say?"

"Yeah but only if you need to be scared of her."

"And if I slept with you?" Fay asked with some worry.

"I promised not to tell." Lynn said with conviction. "If they did find out, I don't think there would be a problem. They are pretty damn cool."

"Alright!" Fay pressed the elevator button. As they stepped in Fay smiled. "You know, due to the vast array of lifestyles the clientel come from, this place doesn't have security cameras inside." She pressed the stop button between floors. "I've always wanted to do something in the elevator!"

Lynn felt her cheeks heat up. Fay gave her a light kiss on the lips while she gently caressed the younger athlete's breast.

Lynn moaned with satisfaction and pressed herself into Fay's body. She felt Fay grin and then the older woman was sliding down her body.

She pulled open the front of Lynn's robe and latched onto one of her nipples. Lynn parted her legs as she leaned back against the wall. Fay was quick to abandon Lynn's breast and travel lower. Causing Lynn to giggle as her tongue traveled along the Loud daughter's skin.

Her eyes shot open in delight as Fay's lips then tongue ghosted over her private place. From there Lynn wouldn't recall much but Fay's clumsy first time bringing her pleasure. It was almost like the night she had talked Lucy into trying it. Lincoln being out there fighting for their home while she and her dark sister fumbled around under the covers.

As she opened her eyes she saw Fay staring at her with wonder. "Did I do it right?"

Lynn nodded and smiled. "I'd like to do it in bed though." She told Fay.

The MMA fighter hit the stop button, ending their pause between floors and sending them up.

"I'm nervous." Fay said a little embarassed.

"After what you just did?" Lynn asked with surprise.

"First time. I'm a virgin." Fay revealed.

"Then... wouldn't you want it to be with someone special?" Lynn asked.

"This isn't special?" Fay asked. "I mean, I've never met someone that I just needed to have bad enough to take them to bed before."

It was a quick run to Fay's room and it seemed like a race to pull their clothes off. Just as Lynn was ready to return thr favor Fay's phone began to ring.

The older woman sighed. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"It's my biological mother." Fay put the phone in the bdside table drawer. It was obvious that the mood was ruined. Especially when Fay apologized.

"Why not talk to her?" Lynn was curious.

"Well..."


	34. Miami 2

**so i have really just been adding to this as i get a chance. Leni is closer to being found and it should be in the next chapter or two. then we'll wrap up some other stuff.** **\--**

"Why not talk to her?" Lynn was curious.

"Well..." Fay took a breath and sat down.

Lynn sat beside her then felt herself being pulled into Fay's lap and held like a plush toy.

"My dad didn't always look like he does."

"What does that have to do with it?" Lynn interrupted.

"You want to hear the story or not?" Lynn nodded and Fay continued.

"Dad wasn't great in school, but he had a few things working for him. Strength and good looks among them. He worked at a factory."

Fay took a breath and let it out slowly. It was clear that her memories were coming on faster than she could talk.

"One day some lady showed up to take pictures. A calendar or something. She singled him out in an instant! His good looks drawing her eye like a magnet draws in steel. It wasn't long but she had succumbed to his charms and they married."

Lynn felt Fay's arms tighten around her. She patted the fighter's arm comfortingly.

"Dad never gave up his factory job. Two years later there was an accident. She stuck around long enough to see his face. Though not horribly disfigured, he wasn't like he had been, the symbol of perfection that she had married. Durring this time, she had found out that she was pregnant, and wanted to abort. Dad, with his way with words, got her to wait. Unfortunately, I don't know for who, it was too late."

Fay sniffled.

"She left right after I was born, not even taking the time to hold me or anything. Dad couldn't go back to the factory, so he went back to school. The next part is cliche, he married my nanny, who couldn't have children of her own."

Fay's fists balled up. "Once I showed up on television and then did those photoshoots for my sponsors, she started calling. Telling me how I should give up fighting and preserve my beauty. You know, model for her."

"Why don't you?" Lynn asked.

"Because Blanch and that Nemo guy she hangs around with are evil!"

"Hold up!" Lynn turned in Fay's arms. "Blanch and Nero?"

"Don't tell me you're a fan." Lynn felt Fay start to push her away.

"No! They took my sister! They're here in Miami!" Lynn kissed Fay hard enough to bruise their lips, hopped from the bed and started to dress. "I have to tell Lincoln! I have to tell Yuki!" Lynn was half dressed and placed her hands on Fay's shoulders. "You, uh, think you could maybe find out where they're staying?"

"Why?"

"Lincoln and Yuki plan on taking them down."

"Plans fail." Fay laid back.

"Lincoln plans ahead." Lynn said seriously.

Fay looked at her phone for a few minutes, Lynn still looking at her.

"You owe me an orgasm." Fay told Lynn as she started to dial.

"Well yeah, I know that. But not because of the phone call." Lynn said with a big grin.

"Shush."

Downstairs a few minutes later.

"Lincoln!" Everyone in the relaxation garden frowned at the white haired boy before their eyes focused on the jock running full speed at him.

He braced for impact and, as expected, she jumped into his arms with force, causing him to stumble backward only a step.

"I have a lead on Leni!" Lynn got out each word between gasps of breath. "Fay set up a meeting with Blanch!"

"Who's Fay?" Lincoln asked then everything Lynn said caught up with him. "Blanch! As in Blanch and Nero?" Lynn nodded excitedly. "We need to tell Yuki!"

Yuki sat cross legged in front of a game system. The large suite all for her. A library full of video games surrounded her. They almost didn't recognize her with the over-sized, knitted, forest green turtle neck and the thick glasses she wore. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and she wore a pair of pink and white striped panties.

"What?" She asked as they gawked at her. Never taking her own eyes off the wall sized flatscreen that she sat in front of. She soon held her hands up in victory.

A second window popped up on the screen and the man and Yuki exchanged a few words in Finnish before she shut the system down.

Lynn and Lincoln still gawked.

"Thank's for being quiet. I don't want people in the gaming world to know I'm a model." She slipped her glasses off and folded them. "What's up?"

"Blanch, we have a lead on Blanch. We can find Leni!" Lynn and Lincoln spoke together.

A while later Yuki met with Fay. The two gushed over eachother and then finally got down to business.

To say that Fay was surprised when Yuki took on her appearance was an understatement.

Lynn had to catch her and the trio mulled around while waiting for the MMA fighter to wake up.

"So, can your sisters do that?" Lynn asked, surprised at the model herself.

"Shinji uses acting techniques and makeup, she doesn't need magic. Mika, she is actually quite vain and would rather not change her looks in any manner." Yuki explained. "Well, actually... I know she often does her hair up, hides it under a hat and pretends to be Shinji or slips on a wig and plays as me, but we all do that!" Yuki chuckled. "Mika took quite a few English tests for me in grade school."

"Yeah, Lana and Lola swap too. Speaking of which, I haven't seen them all day." Lincoln got a thoughtful look on his face.

Down in the spa, two cute little blondes shared a tub of warm bubbling mud.

"I never thought fancy mud baths existed! I would have come to the spa with you and the others years ago!"

"I can't believe that the mud is edible." Lola said with mild disgust.

"Oh it tastes good too!" Lola cringed as Lana sucked her fingers clean just to lower them back into the bath. "I think they put coco in here!"

"Nuh uh!" Lola sat up slightly. "You just want to see me eat mud!"

"And I love these cucumber slices!" Lola dipped one into the bath and popped it in her mouth. "Chocolate cucumber. YUM! And the mud gives it an earthy taste!"

"Disgusting!" Lola turned and watched Lana enjoy the snack. _I do smell a hint of coco."_ Lola thought. Her eyes darted down to the bubbling mix then to Lana. The fine coating of the tub contents painted her tomboyish twin with a shiny coat and yet she could see every little detail of Lana's body. She scooted across the tub and Lana looked at her oddly.

"What?" Lana picked at her teeth with her fingernail. "Cucumber in my teeth?"

Lola leant in and kissed Lana. At first it was just a light peck to her twin's lips, but as the taste of chocolate hit her tongue she plundered Lana's mouth. As she broke the kiss off she looked around nervously as she hurried back to her side of the tub, leaving Lana with a smug look on her face.

"Tell no one that I ate mud!" Lola warned.

"Actually it is clay. Well, I guess it is mud now since it is dissolved in water. We mix the clay, a mineral suppliment, with chocolate or other flavors so it doesn't just taste like dirt."

Lola turned to see one of the employees coming their with a tray of berries and other fruits. "I came to top of your bath." She made air quotes when she said bath. "Boss Lady says take real good care of you! So Linda takes good care of you! I bring you snacks too."

The older Italian woman set the plate on a tray. "Of course, if it were not you two, I would be emptying out the batch of dip after I pulled you out by your ears."

"Why would you have a tub filled with dip in the spa room?" Lola asked if she was being pranked.

"You girls are in the kitchen. Boss lady accidentally ordered too many tubs, so she used giant hot tubs to save money as we make a lot of sauces for the things we serve here."

Linda flicked on the rest of the lights.

"Like Alfredo sauce for spaghettie or gravy for the mashed potatoes." Linda chuckled. "But you two enjoy, okay!" Linda patted their heads and headed for a stove. "Tomorrow I serve smoked bacon burgers for lunch!" She announced with joy. "Stay out of the Barbecue Sauce!" The last part was more of a warning.

"Well that explains why there wasn't anyone in here." Lola eased back into the tub and grabbed a handfull of berries, simply dunking her fist into the bubbling mix and then taking one berry at a time from her hand with her tongue.

"Hey! This is really good with Orange slices!" Lana spoke up.

Back up in Fay's room Yuki hung up her cell. "Linda, the head chef, is watching the twins. Apparently they're lounging in the coco." Yuki, Lynn and Lincoln all shared a confused look before Fay came to and got their attention.

"You looked like me!" Fay pointed, still disbelieving of what she had seen.

"Magic." Yuki shrugged. "Now about your mother."

Fay began to chuckle. "Ma-magic!" She looked between the three and slowly the laughter stopped as she took in their serious faces. "You... you're serious."

Lincoln and Lynn nodded. Yuki let her wings out and though she didn't faint, Fay was hanging onto the end table. "Wi... wi... wings." She stated dumbly.

"Yup!" Yuki smiled brightly and patted Fay's head. She flapped her pink and white wings lightly. "And I am going to kill your witch mother!"

"Yeah, I vote for dropping a house on her." Lynn cleaned out her ear with her finger and Lincoln couldn't help but think of Lana.

"Oh no, I'm going to eat her magic and imprison her soul!" Yuki looked directly at Lynn and said it with the usual friendly and musical tone she had become known for.

"Hurting so many innocent people as she has, especially my friends." Yuki's eyes glowed pink, but to anyone there, it was not welcoming or warm, there was a power in there and the tone in her words had become ominous.

"Okay." Fay smiled nervously and shook slightly. _"What the fuck is she?"_

The following day Yuki and Lincoln awoke early.

Lincoln answered his cell as he was finishing up in the restroom.

"Hello? Hey, Dearest! Escourts? Okay, all right, thank you." He hung up and rubbed his still sleepy eyes.

The section of the city that Blanch had agreed to meet Fay was in an area where no particular gang had a hold. Several warring factions operated in the area and for the most part it was treated as neutral... for the most part. Things still took place. Like the murder of the Corsican Brothers or the assassination of Milo Vanovich.

The latest happening was a serious shootout between a gang with ties to an death cult from India and a fanatic bunch of Catholic militants who are waging what they call the American Inquisition. Neither of the factions liked the Dead Dragons, and even a few of their fellow Dragons were caught up in the battle as they tried to leave the area while the cult and militia battled it out.

"So, Yuki, have you found Chi-Chi?" Lincoln turned to face Yuki, who sat naked on the edge of the tub while combing her hair.

"Aside from the escourts Big Sister has arranged for us, Chi-Chi's people are providing overwatch. Mostly as a defense against the handful of hostile factions. Until we know where Nero and Blanch have Leni, this is only intel gathering."

"I want to find my sister!"

"So do I." Yuki popped her knuckles. "That's why we have the tracking powder. Military grade. Fay just needs to get her female biological doner to wear the wrist band."

"It's aweful. If Blanch is anything like you say, she wouldn't be caught dead wearing it." Lincoln looked the item Yuki dangled from her pinky finger.

"And if Blanch wants to play the good mother, she'll pretend to like it." Yuki countered. "I have this atrocious broach that Ida picked out for me, she knows I don't like it so she bought it as a joke, but I still wear it because she got it for me."

"Moms are weird." Yuki nodded in agreement with Lincoln's statement.

As they finally exited the building an hour later, several men and a couple women what looked like Miami locals greeted the nervous trio.

Lincoln and Yuki because of the gravity of the situation. If they were found out, they could lose Fay and Leni.

Fay was worried because of meeting Blanch. She had so many mixed emotions and most were anger. The various things she had learned of the woman over the years, she knew that she was taking a huge risk in meeting with her.

Yuki gave the escourts hugs and introduced them.

A short man in a suit that looked more like he should be in Panama named Eduardo. He was actually from Ecuador.

A slender blonde that did not look like the badass bodyguard Yuki made her out to be. She looked more like a fragile swimsuit model even though her dress suit made her look like she was ready for a business meeting. Her name being Ildiko but her preferring Ildi.

Lastly was their driver, he looked like an average joe, his name was even Joe. He was to the point. When he spoke he seemed to lack emotion. Yuki gave him a thermos of coffee and he broke into a very slight smile.

As they drove down the road later, they were joined by a few flashy cars. Lincoln was worried at first but the Cuban man greeted Yuki with "Chi-Chi sends her regards." There were four couples and they were dressed in a manner that they could enter the same restraunt where Fay was meeting Blanch and not be suspicious.

"So, we'll be across the street doing what?" Lincoln asked.

"Listening in for any clue as to where they are keeping Leni and ready to move in on Nero. He is not as big a threat without Blanch." Yuki explained. "So, You going to check out Luna's performance tonight?"

"What if we're rescuing Leni?"

"Luna's booked all week. 'member?" Yuki chuckled and tapped his head with her finger.

Focus drifted to Fay who looked as if she was going to be sick. It was clear that the nerves were wearing on her.

They sat in a VIP booth in a speakeasy style bar across the street from the fancy eatery. Watching Fay fidgit at a table by the window. A few fans approaching for autographs, which actually seemed to help distract her from the worry she had felt.

Blanch arrived fashionably late, five minutes after she was supposed to meet Fay. Right away even Fay seemed to notice how fake the woman was.

Being a real trooper though, Fay made it through a three course meal full of talk about why Fay should be a model. Talk about Blanch and the rest about Blanch criticizing what people wore and how they looked.

The only good thing Blanch had to say was about the food and the wine. Wine that Fay seemed to enjoy, or more likely, really needed to get through the meal.

Blanch declined dessert while Fay got a large piece of cake. Blanch admonished her but Fay waved her off and explained to the woman about how many calories she had to eat with her rigorous training and fights.

As they prepaired to leave, Fay finally gave her the wrist band. A limited production one that was proposed as part of the signature clothing and accessories line from her sponsor. Fay hated it so she had no problems giving it away.

The final exchange went down as they had thought. Blanch tried it on, gave it a brief look over then stuffed it in her purse with a fake smile and a false promise to wear it later when she worked out.

Fay headed towards the car while Blanch went the opposite way to a waiting limo. Along the way she plopped the wristband in a trash can.

"Shit! She dumped the wristband!"

"Lincoln, that was just the delivery system for the tracker." Yuki sent a text. "We will know everywhere that bitch goes for the next fourty-eight hours."

Back at the spa, Fay flopped into bed. Lynn on one side and Lucy, who wanted to meet her, on the other.

"Hi." Fay said wearily. "You must be Lucy." Fay yawned. "We really could be sisters!" She pulled Lynn and Lucy to her. "I have never been drunk before. What am I going to tell Daddy?"

"I think Yuki has a friend taking care of that. She was on the phone before you got to our room. Something about..." Lynn looked to Lucy.

"She was talking about Fay taking a day off to rest for some event at a school. A health and fitness thing." Lucy filled in. "I think she mentioned having you go with Lynn to the stadium as well. She wants to see you two in cheeleaders uniforms."

"I didn't agree to that." Lynn cut in. People cheered for Lynn, not the other way around.

Day three of their excursion to Miami.

Lincoln was surprised that Yuki wasn't kidding about his work.

He was coloring in comics. Been doing so since six that morning. A small app on his laptop was keeping track of Blanch.

She hadn't been anywhere near a neighborhood where Leni could possibly be in the past fifteen hours.

His protection detail sat outside in a car. The two were from Yuki's former model's crew. The one who had once been kidnapped by Nero and Blanch. Lincoln was starting to doubt how much he could trust them, but a brief talk with Yuki then another with Shinji and he was calmed.

"Loud!" He looked up to see the other color artist. "Cutting out early today. Finish up and get going." The man, who he didn't quite know, wiped his nose on his sleeve and left the doorway.

Lincoln had been hoping he would have been working with The Creators themselves, but he should have known. Still, he got to put his name as having worked on a comic other than his one for Ace Savvy. It was just a shame he didn't make any new characters up.

A chime from his laptop and Linc stopped to check the message.

It was Shinji, she wanted to see him in game.

He logged in to be met by her character.

Since he had met her online personna, he had a new outlook on her.

The deep purple ballroom style dress that covered the lilac skinned, orchid haired and forest-green eyed half-elf half-demon was far too girly for what he knew about her. "Well I guess she needs a feminine outlet for herself as well." He told himself before he plugged in the headset.

"What's up?"

"Dude, I found something IRL that you can do in the game!" She passed him a mission scroll. "Peebles is having a scavenger hunt, it's in Miami, you could totally do it, dude!"

"So what do I need to do?"

"Read the scroll, man! I'm not your secretary." Her avatar drew a blade. "I'm off to kill a giant, or whatever. See you later!"

He watched as the magic circle under her avatar appeared and swallowed her intp the ground before he opened the scroll.

A list of fifty tasks with ten unique ones and six bonus ones. The rules were to complete as many as you could and then prizes would be handed out at the end of the month. A full complete set. Best Picture. Full set of Bonus Tasks. They all had their own reward.

"And what a reward!" Lincoln drooled at the five zeros following the unique tasks. He knew he could have his sisters help with those. In fact, Lynn was surrounded by cheerleaders today!

A surprisingly short ride by private helecopter and Lincoln was standing in front of the stadium.

"Thank you for the ride, Enrique!" Lincoln waved as the flamboyant man lifted off again.

He stood there watching the helecopter grow distant. "Where does Shinji find these people?"

He only had to show the guard a picture of him and Yuki to get escourted right to the locker room. He stood outside but a moment before Yuki reached out and pulled him in.

He turned to see the cheerleaders in various states of dress, or nudity if you like, and instinctively covered himself.

He figured it was the fact that he was with Yuki that kept the women from fretting over his presence. A few even walked over to shake his hand or give him a hug.

He heard, and saw, a few more giggle about how he was covering himself.

This stopped when Lynn ambushed him, his sketchbook hitting the ground as his hands were pulled up with the hold Lynn had put him in. The giggles and side glances from the female audience turned into solid stares of awe as his shorts were straining to contain his giant trouser snake. He even heard Anaconda and Titanoboa tossed out among the room.

"Hi, Lynn." He finally managed as blood flow began to regulate, though it didn't lessen the bulge that had grown from the show he was still being treated to.

"So what brings you here, Bro?" Lynn literally dropped him, his feet hit the ground and he fell upon his ass.

"I took a RL challenge in a game, I kind of wanted to ask your new friends here if they would help me out."

Lynn smirked as the entire locker room went quiet except for a lone hushed remark of "I'll help him tame that monster..." echoed through the room.

"What do you need help with?" Lynn asked as the squad gathered around. He handed the list of things to get done to Lynn, she in turn passed it to Fay and it made it's way around the squad, ending up in Yuki's hands.

"Sure, I can help with seven. I totally know the guy, and he owes me!" The blonde held out her hand. "I'm Trisha!" She smiled wide.

"Lincoln..." He managed to say with confidence. Trisha looked so... predatory.


End file.
